Dragon Born Records
by FANthony'sFiction
Summary: This is a fan fiction based on my OC and one of my favourite Mod characters. Thanks to @potasticpanda22 for making the Mod in question, the Recorder Follower Mod. Writing this story has been and continues to be a lot of fun for me, so I hope it's fun for ya'll to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

The sounds of wheels turning and the sun cooking my head woke me up. I called for Alfarinn, asking why my lid was off. And heard a man chuckle in response.

"Lost your lid boy? Heheh, Sounds like a good story. Only wish I had time to hear it"

My eyes snapped open and burned adjusting the light, as I took in the situation. My arms were bound and we were approaching walls of a hold.

"Helgen" I muttered. The wagon I was being held in was driving by an imperial soldier, and the man who spoke to me was clearly a Stormcloak soldier based on his uniform. I could see a wagon ahead too, also filled with prisoners. Next to me was a man gagged with a cloth tied around his head. I smirked musing on what makes him so special, to gag him but not me.  
So unwise.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Yelled a woman standing in her doorway as the wagon entered the hold. A young boy was being ordered inside by his father and Imperial soldiers readied the block for our arrival.  
The axeman was sharpening his enormous battle-axe as we pulled in.

"Off the cart prisoners"

"No! I'm not a rebel, tell them I wasn't with you!"

"Face your death with some courage" Encouraged the Stormcloak soldier.

But the prisoner ignored the suggestion and tried to make a break for it. He ran a good fifty feet before getting a single warning and an arrow in the back.

"Anyone else feel like running?" Asked the captain of the Legion. Obviously one who hasn't learned compassion for unarmed prisoners in her time of duty.

"Step forward as your name is called," Said another with a checklist in his hand.

"Empire loves their damn lists" Mentioned the ever talkative Stormcloak.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm" Called the list man.

"Ah" I whispered to myself now seeing the significance of his gag. It's said that Ulfric used the power of a shout to kill the last high king. Had I known shouts were so effective, I might have actually stayed a bit longer at High Hrothgar. But there's only so many times I can shout 'Fus' at a burning candle before leaving forever.

If Ulfric can learn it, maybe I should have kept trying.

But I did wonder why Ulfric was being axed off here rather than hosting the execution publicly at Solitude.

"It's been an honour, Jarl Ulfric" Said one of the Jarl's soldiers.

As Ulfric took his place in a line of other captured prisoners that were brought in on other wagons, the checklist man took note of me and looked puzzled.

"You. Step forward and name yourself" He said.

I felt weak, but I didn't want it shown in my stride as I took a step.

"My name is Niik Havod. I'm the Archmage of Winterhold. I was on my way to Morthal when my wagon was -"

"Whats taking so long!" Barked the caption.

"He isn't on the list, what should we do with him?"

"Forget the list, he goes to the block… looks half dead anyway"

I looked the captain in her eyes. Strong, pretty, a true Imperial beauty. Rules in the college were very strict but I agreed and adapted myself to all of them. It had been so long since I had someone like her, if I could only get out of these bindings, and talk my way into some alone time with her.

"Something to say?" She demanded getting angry at my smile.

What I was going to say was lost forever when a screeching roar drilled into everyone's ears.

"What was that?" Asked the list man.

"It was nothing. Carry on"

"Yes, General Tullius" The angry captain turned to a priestess and gave the word for the last rights to be given. But she saw me still looking at her, she was furious when I made a kissy face her way.

"As we commend your soul to Aetherius, blessings of the eight-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and get it over with" Yelled a Stormcloak who gladly marched up to the block.

Despite his willingness, the Legion still kicked the back of his knees to force his head down.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?"

The axe fell and his head dropped into a basket.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life" Muttered the Stormcloak at my side.

I expected Ulfric would have been the first choice, but volunteers do get priority.

"Next to the Breton" Said the caption with a smirk back at me.

All Nords in blue-clad armour to my left, and to my right were Imperials and civilians looking back at me.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy"

Oh, I'm the Breton. It had been so long, I almost forgot I was a Breton underneath it all.

"Before Ulfric, I'm honoured you'd have me before anyone else" I said walking forward, but more towards her.

The Stormcloaks in binds chuckled behind me.

"I'm going to count to ten, executioner. And if his head isn't on that block by the time I'm done it'll be Yours"

"Yes captain, move you!" The hooded axeman said trying to drag me away. But a shadow flew over the ground, drawing everyone's eyes to the empty sky, then we heard another roar.

"There it is again" Someone whispered.

While everyone looked for whatever it was, I was counting.

"eight, nine, ten. My lady, your man has failed to please you. Would you like me to try?"

Once again I found myself being pulled towards the block. In front of my eyes was a dismembered head of the brave Stormcloak before me.  
I was hoping a few more would go before me, but he'll do.

"What is that!" Someone yelled before I attempted my escape.

The ground shook as a booming roar sent shockwaves through my whole body and threw me off of the block.  
Standing perched on one of the towers above the courtyard, was a huge black scaled Dragon.  
Whirling clouds as black as smoke began to rain fire as the mighty beast let out a thunderous roar before taking flight again.  
Since everyone was now looking at the Dragon and readying to fight for their lives, I rolled onto my knees and crawled to the headless body.  
The General Tullius had already fled with a few of his men while others stayed behind to fight off the dragon. Orders were being thrown around, prisoners scattering. Fire was filling the air as the dragon let loose his mighty breath on the small town. No one to pay attention to little old me.  
Imperial soldiers fell left right and centre, being picked off waves at a time. It was a miracle that I found my lady intact.

"You!" The Captain scorned seeing me free from my bindings. She rushed forward sword in hand. It was clear from her face. If she was going to die, she wanted the man who insulted her so to die too.

"Huh?" She gasped when her wrist got locked in my hand.

"Fast reflexes" I teased before pushing her away and running into a guard tower for shelter. With fire in her eyes, the captain rushed after me kicking the door I'd shut back open as she entered screaming at the top of her voice for me to show myself.

"As you wish" I chuckled from behind the door as I slammed it shut again.

"I plan on enjoying this" She said gesturing a cutting motion with her blade pointed at me.

"Not as much as I will"

She rushed forward, ready to swing.

"AH!" She gasped as her muscles began to seize at once. "wha, wha gig ewe goo?" She stammered with a locked open mouth as I stepped up.

"I cast paralysis. Wears off in fifteen seconds" I informed her as I slid the sword from her hand and tossed it away before kneeling at her side. "Been so long since I had someone, let alone someone with such a temper"

"G'no! G'no!" She said with terror in her eyes.

"You smell…" I said drawing in a whiff of her just as the spell was due to fade. "Delicious!"

She tried to roll away, but I sunk my fangs deep into her neck and began to suck every drop she had.  
I don't know if she'd put together that I was a vampire. Even if she thought I was a 'different' type of vile, the fear I caused her made her blood rush down my throat so fast most of the work was done for me.  
Feeling her blood rush inside me. The college forbade I drink from anyone in any of the holds or forts. But Helgen is currently under attack from a dragon, what evidence will be left?  
Besides any woman who tries to kill me is just asking for a draining.

* * *

 **Authors Note:  
** For those just joining the fanfic. I've got this question a few times, and I just want to clear it up at the start.  
The Dragon Born's name is pronounced as 'Neek' like 'Leek' or 'Seek'  
It's not terribly important but it is something people have asked. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

It had been hours since the last cry for help. Hours since the last roar of that dragon. I always thought dragons were all gone. How interesting. The college will no doubt hear of it, and I'll be tasked with bringing samples I bet.  
How does one kill a dragon? I don't think my fangs will do much against their armoured hide.  
Still, I've read that people have killed dragons in the past. If mortals can slay such a beast, then I should be able to tear one from the sky if it comes to it.

When night fell on Skyrim I emerged from the tower. Too bad someone locked the door, otherwise the dead soldiers laying burnt outside might have lived.

"Such a shame" I said as I stepped out into the open air of a clear blue night. Taste the air being sucked in through my teeth. "Gorgeous night"

I walked over to where the carriages had been parked. Found some burnt chests containing money, and confiscated items.  
It felt right to slide my arms and feet into my armour and my dagger sat snugly at my hip once again.  
With a grin on my face, I ran forward through the smouldering ruins of Helgen, leaping over the battlements parting a plume of smoke as I flew over the snow before continuing my stride across the icy road downhill towards Riverwood, the nearest village.  
I felt strange. I spent so long resisting my vampiric nature and surrounding myself with mortals that I almost forgot what I truly am. And only now could I see what was a fool I was becoming. Stormcloaks were laughing at me and my words. I am Nobody's jester.  
Still. Although I was determined to remember myself more, I still planned to follow a set of morals that I'd picked up on over the years. A few drops of human blood weren't going to make me into a monster all over again.

I slowed my speed as I got closer to the small village lest they saw me and started a panic. All the shops were closed as expected. But I just needed the inn. Had to send a letter to the College and have arrangements made.  
Before getting on the porch to the tavern, I saw a carriage parked outside. That might be useful to me too.

"The Sleeping Giant Inn?" I muttered as I pushed my way through the entrance.

A bard was playing his lute by the fire as I walked in. Men were clapping along while a young woman danced and a waitress asked me if I needed anything.

"A quill and parchment" I told her.

"Not thirsty?"

"Trust me, if I were thirsty, I'd drink this whole town dry"

She didn't seem too amused but went to get what I asked for anyway as I approached the counter and asked where I could find the wagon driver.

"Bjorlam!" The barman called beaconing for one of the patrons to look our way.

"Thank you" I said to him before sitting next to Bjorlam.

"Hello. Just so you know, I charge extra for night runs. Bandits and that"

"Understood. But it's more of a, shall we say pick up job"

At this moment, my quill, ink and parchment arrive in front of me.

"The pawnshop has a courier service if it's just a letter" Bjorlam said returning to his ale.

"I'll be speaking to them too, but I was going to ask if you could do a run down the road to Whiterun, around the mountain to Falkreath and back to here"

"Why?" He asked taking a sip.

"I was attacked on that road. My coach was tipped over. I… managed to escape, but left something important behind. A coffin"

"A coffin? Buying another one would be cheaper"

"It's solid Ebony"

Bjorlam chocked on his drink and looked back at me.

"Bring it to me, and I'll pay you well" I dropped a bag of gold in front of him.

"Well, eh… The thing is, I'd be happy to look for it. I just don't think I could lift it onboard by myself"

I often hoisted my coffin into the wagons for Alfarinn when he drove me. He was a good man. One of the few outside the college that knew me, I truly regret not being there for him when he needed me.

"I'll come too. I'm also looking for my friend's body, my driver. If we find him and the coffin. You're to take him back to Winterhold"

"I see" He said with a grim look. "Listen, I'm worried. If you were attacked already then…"

"Last time I was unprepared. Nothing will go wrong"

"I don't want to die mister" He said with panic on his face. "Hire someone to come with us please, you look wealthy enough if you don't mind me saying"

I gave him a fierce look. I tried persuading and he didn't bite, so now it's intimidation.

"I'll, just… ready horses then" He said tripping over himself on his way out.

"Hey, watch it" The dancing lady said as Bjorlam knocked some journals off of the table she was presumably sitting at "Aw my files!" She complained trying to gather them all up.

I paid little attention as I wrote out my letter to Mirabelle at the college.

Writing to inform her about what happened on the road and asking her to inform Alfarinn's family about his death. That if I find his body and my coffin, that he'll be arriving at the college inside it. This is just to preserve him until arrival, at which point I'll be needing the coffin back.  
With the letter, I wrapped up some gems meant to help pay for Alfarinn's funeral.

"Damn it" I cursed. Pushing the letter aside for a moment. Again I had to remind myself that all mortals must die. Condolences and funerals should be beneath me. I should be in Morthal right now.

"Phew, can't believe they're all, still... um... uh oh" Said the dancing lady as she sat next to me flicking through her pages.

Say nothing, say nothing, say nothing, say nothing.

"You okay miss?" I asked despite cursing myself yet again for saying something.

"Yes! I think I dropped one of my files… or five… shoot, the professors are going to kill me"

"That's too bad" I said dismissively but felt rather cold doing so.

The door to the inn suddenly opened and several guards walked in obviously looking for someone.

"You!" One said pointing my way.

I drew my dagger under the table.

"You were the one who warned the Jarl about Helgen?"

"Yeah, that's me" The lady said.

"Balgruuf sends his thanks, and wants you to have this"

"Yay, barkeep, ten sweet rolls please!" She cheered holding up her sack of money. "And a bottle of water, if you have some"

With a deep sigh I put my blade away. A full grown woman so excited about a sweet seemed a little weird, but I was interested to know what she said to the Jarl.

"You were at Helgen?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly. I just saw Alduin attack the city and fly overhead. Thought he was going to eat me"

"Alduin?" Asked the waitress delivering her sweet rolls. "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

Even I was curious. Some books on dragons at the college mentioned Alduin to be a devourer of worlds, but he was apparently slain many years ago. As a vampire, I normally don't object to thing coming back to life but I'd prefer if the world eater could stay dead for a while longer.

"I uh, eh-hem… I think it was Alduin, black scales, rains fire wherever he goes... not really an expert sorry"

The waitress looked deep in thought as she set the trey down.

"enjoy" She muttered before pulling off her apron and disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

"No water? Why does no one think to sell water?" The woman with the sweet rolls asked herself.

"Probably because water is free. Welcome to River-wood" I muttered as I finalised my letter.

"Last time I checked, there are fish and flies Everywhere" She muttered back.

When I was finished I bit through the skin at the top of my thumb and dripped some blood into a candle after blowing it out. After swirling the blood in, I used the now dark purple candle wax to seal the parchment.

"Hey, can I show you something?" The woman asked.

"I don't want your trinkets" I told her as she held out what looked like a strange soul gem carved out of bone. Figures she'd be a trader of sorts.

"Would you at least hold it for me?" She asked.

"Look lady. I was at Helgen too. Yet so far you are quickly becoming the low point of my day" Looking at her face. She was clearly hurt by what I said. "Eat your rolls" I told her as I took my letter and walked away to talk to the barman.

I wanted to know if there was someone I could leave the letter with while I and the carriage driver looked for my coffin as I planned to make my own way to Morthal after we find it and my friend.

"Sure. Give it here, I'll pass it in once things settle for the night"

"Thank you. Whats your best wine?"

"Alto. Can I get you a bottle?"

"Please"

Gold exchange hands and I went to take my wine outside. I discreetly poured in some blood I kept from the Imperial captain at Helgen, and a bit of fire magic to warm the concoction up.  
I could see Bjorlam still trying to rouse his horses, so I had time to finish my beverage. When finished I washed out the bottle with water from the stream, then filled it to the neck before giving it a quick blast of frost magic. I was, of course, careful about bugs and fish.

"Hey, I've got the wagon ready. Did you by chance Hire anyone?" Bjorlam called as the horse came to a stop outside the inn.

Faster than expected given how I last saw him, but I won't complain.

"A moment please" I told him returning inside.

Right where I left her, the dancing lady was sitting looking at the small bone. When I approached I saw she hadn't even touched her rolls yet. I don't know why I cared. A few hours ago I lured and fed on another, yet for some reason, my heart bleeds for this simple girl.

I startled her when I set the bottle on the table.

"I didn't mean what I said… I've had a trying day" Now I could finally move on.

"Wait!"

Of course not.

"If you want to make it up to me, take this"

"Sure" I said taking the bone from her.

Anticipation was in her eyes like she was waiting for something. But nothing happened.

"Um, maybe if you removed your glove?"

"Fine, but I don't know what you're expecting" I looked her up and down as I removed my right gauntlet. Part of me wondered if it was a trick. For all I know this lady could know what I am and be trying to expose me. Seemed too reckless outing me in a tavern for her to be a Dawnguard member. Silver Hand maybe, but they're more into routing out werewolves. Besides I've never heard of a bone being used to expose vampires before.

The moment my bare fingers held the bone I felt it resonate with a strange force. The air in the room twirled and doused all the candles as I felt something being pulled into me.

"What in oblivion was that?" The bard asked when the candles lit themeless once the wind had stopped.

I had no answer, but I wanted one.  
The lady beamed at me and retook her seat.

"Thanks" She said writing something in her journal.

"You want this back?"

"Oh, no. Keep it" She said almost with the same dismissive tone I had given her earlier.

Strange, but never the less. I slipped the little bone into by armour as I walked out the inn to take the wagon right around by Whiterun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"I must ask, how does an archmage get so strong?"

"Push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of Strength elixirs" I told him as I slid my coffin into the back of his wagon. "This is where I leave you. Make sure he gets back to Winterhold in one piece"

"Are you sure, they will be fine?"

Bjorlam and I looked at my small troop of 'dead' bandits that tried to rob us down the road after Whiterun.

"I don't know much about conjuring, but I thought the resurrected only come back for an hour?"

"That's true. But I'm a little more powerful than the necromancers that experiment in caves with stollen bodies"

Good thing it was so dark when I made them. My risen dead bodies do last longer than typical conjurers. But in fact, those bandits were still alive. Made into Thralls of the vampire. Not that Bjorlam knew this. The important thing is that they'll scare off would be attackers but remove themselves from the wagon before reaching the city limits.  
Whichever arrives first, the letter or the wagon. At least I can carry on knowing that Alfarinn will be given respects rather than rotting in the sun by the road.  
Once the wagon with my coffin set out, I walked the other way waiting for the darkness to shroud me so I could start running to Morthal.  
Then again, I have had a lot of blood lately. Enough perhaps?  
Yes. The time was right.  
In a way it always felt like falling asleep. My eyes would roll back and by body would become weightless, yet I'd feel every beat of my wings as my body shatters into a swarm of screeching bats fluttering over the wilderness of Skyrim on our way to my destination.  
The cold harshness of Skyrim made each flap of my wings difficult, but I've travelled in daylight and that's something I did not plan on doing again. A swarm of fifty or so bats clinging around the trunk a tree scared of the burning rays of light. Farmers wandering by and stopping just to see the unusual spectacle.  
Never again.

The rest of me and I circled the village of Morthal looking for an ideal place to land. City guards were all carrying torches, making it easier to spot them from the sky, not that I had issue with the dark to begin with.  
The sawmill was where I chose to assemble myself.  
I flew over the railing just before the pile of logs and as quick as I could draw breath my body was walking along the planks without a hair out of place.  
The satisfaction of such an elegant entrance always showed in my stride and made me realise how much I missed being a creature of the night.  
The college had me busy, and I did enjoy watching in secret as young students develop their skills.  
Sometimes I'd walk among them as an outsider to the college. Only those I trusted were allowed to meet me as the archmage. I couldn't have children meet me on their first day only then hear stories about how I taught the generation before them and the ones before that.  
Not until an elixir of youth is discovered of course.  
Even Falion was a keen student of mine. Good talent but didn't like authority though. I wonder how that's come on since his resignation.

I knocked on his door. He'd probably be in bed but even so, he knows I'm not one for waiting.

"What do you want?" Asked a voice from behind the cracked open door.

"It's me"

"Havod?" The door shut and I heard locks being undone from behind before reopening. "come on in, do be careful"

I'd already entered. Took note of his enchanting station. Rather limited, but usable.

"You should learn Soul Bond"

"Is that a spell?" He asked.

"Sort of" I snapped my fingers and conjured forth the only weapon I consider worthy of such an enchantment. A straight edge sword with an Ebony grip and cross guard, Silver lining in the fuller of a steel blade fired and soaked with Daedra blood.

"Anyone touches the hilt without me giving it to them, the sword will vanish and return to my hand at my summoning"

"That's Amazing!" Said a young excited voice.

I was not expecting anyone else so I don't think to check. Sitting up in a small bed was a little girl looking at my weapon.

"Are you from the college?" She asked.

I looked at Falion. It's been a while, but last I knew he was more interested in his work than pursuing women, even then the girl bared no resemblance to him at all.

"Orphan" He explained.

"My mother and father died years ago, Falion talks care of me now"

I smirked. Falion hated authority, and yet he has the patience to care and tend to a child's needs. Interesting to see how far he's come in some areas but not in others.

"Can you show me more magic?"

"Go back to sleep Agni" Falion said before turning to me. "May we talk outside"

"But I want to see magic" Agni objected getting out of her bed.

Actually, her being his disciple made perfect sense. No authority or control at all.

"Hmm, one more spell. And then off to bed with you. Deal?" I said kneeling before her.

"Okay, what is it…" The girl collapsed forward before even finishing her thought, but I caught her in my arms and carried her back to bed. With the girl fast asleep and otherwise perfectly okay, I felt my end of the spell bargain was fulfilled. So Falion and I just carried on as if she'd never woken up.

"So. Falion. You seemed very serious in your letter. Whats it about?"

"The Hall of the Vigilant was attacked by vampires a just over a week ago. I know this because a lone survivor came to see me for help before heading to Riften"

"Fort Dawnguard I presume. And what did the Vigilants have that got vampires in a frenzy?" If it was just a feeding they were after, Morthal would be far more appetising. If the guards were enough to scare them, then Falion wouldn't have requested me for something so easy.

"They were looking for access to a crypt up the mountain. Some key to a prophecy is supposedly buried in the tombs. Believe what you will, Morthal isn't safe with vampires lurking so close"

Makes sense. Whether or not they find what they're looking for, mining is thirsty work.

"About this prophecy?"

"I know little about it. If I'm honest I'm tempted to return to Winterhold with you and look through the library for the answer" He looked over at the sleeping girl. "I know she'd love that, but I'm needed here"

"Indeed. So where's the crypt"

Falion showed me a map of the area and drew the easiest path to follow up the mountain.

"Dimhollow. Alright"

Falion wandered off to his enchantment table to pick up a small bag. I guessed it's contents before he said.

"If you could fill these, I'd much appreciate it"

"You would ask me to not only slay my own kind, but drain them of what little soul remains in their hearts?"

"I'll pay"

With that said I took the bag of empty soul gems from his hand and showed myself out. Off to Dimhollow Crypt to kill vampires, harness souls and have a good time doing it.

Before entering the crypt I went to the Hall of the Vigilant to examine the damage. The house was completely destroyed and smouldering away. Not only that, but there were death hounds laying dead in the snow along with piles of ash that obviously marked a dead a vampire.

"Immortal. Beyond dead. Inhuman. All of you were vermin" I spat as I checked the quality of their armour. "Masters? Slaying by old men" Falion was wrong to send for me. The Dawnguard could have sent a few rookies for the practice.

Anyway. I had a crypt to investigate.  
The cave was pitch black of course as vampires don't need fire to see. But even without my eyes, I could smell their guard dogs.  
They came at my whistle call, charging and barking with blood still dripping from their chins.  
I cast a soul trap on them just before the first leapt forward wanting to crush my skull with its jaws. I lunged my sword right through his heart and heard the hiss of its skin hitting the silver. The second dog caught a decapitating swing while the first was still skewered in the middle. Ill-trained mutts. They got a good a death as any.  
With a quick backswing, I sent the first dog flying off the end of my blade before sheathing it once more. I of course checked to make sure their souls were locked within the gems like Falion asked and sure enough, two of the gems were glowing. With a smile, I carried onward.

There were obvious signs of tampering with traps and implements meant to keep outsiders from going further into the crypt. But I didn't need to trouble myself as the first set of vampires took care of most of them for me.  
As I stepped over one more dead vampire, something caught my attention to this one. The arrow stuck in his chest. A trap didn't cause it, the arrow was too new for such an old tomb. And it's design was rather short for a standard bow.  
Even under the sour vampiric blood, I could smell human hands had held it recently.  
I suspected Dawnguard. Falion did say the vampires were here for almost a week. Helgen must have set me back more than I thought thanks to those bandits. In fact, the more I thought about it. They might have been Silver Hands. That would make a lot of sense.  
But the craftsmanship for this arrow was too skilled for them. So lucky me, two sets of vampire killers in one week. And I'll live to tell about it.  
Ahead I could hear swords clashing and battle cries. I was missing the action.  
I came to a staircase and…

"Oh, my…" The mountain must be completely hallowed at the peek to have a chasm this size to be within. "Dimhollow crypt. Now I see why"

Down at the very bottom of the stairs, I saw the battle happening. Vampires and Dawnguard going at it.  
From the shadows unbeknownst to any of them, I cast more soul traps. I had a whole bag of gems to charge after all. Most people notice when their very soul is being prepped for harvest but they all seemed otherwise occupied.  
I held a few empty gems between my fingers, watching them glow one by one as a soldier on either side below me fell.  
I wasn't too surprised or impressed that the Dawnguard proved successful against the vampires. Actually, I was rather pissed off that my friend died trying to bring me here and I wasn't needed for this at all.  
So much inner torment and frustration. Made me thirsty.

"you're lucky I have control" I warned the surviving Dawnguard members under my breath as I got ready to leave. But then I remembered Falion mentioning a prophecy of sorts. And now that I thought of it, even with the vampires all dead the soldiers were still hanging around near what looked like a ceremonial court.

One of them set their hand on a stone pillar in the centre of the room. Even from here I could see a sharp blade stab up and penetrate his hand. His yell of pain hit me shortly before the scent of blood.

As unexpected as that was to see, it didn't hold a candle to the rings around the pillar lighting up.  
If I were a bit closer to the group below it would remind me of my early days as a mage exploring the ruins of Skyrim, back before I met with Daedra lords and became the vampire I am today.  
The Dawnguard members drew their weapons as the pillar rose up from the floor, followed by a strange monolith that once settled opened up like a door revealing someone sleeping inside.  
A woman fell out onto her knees, clearly weakened and disorientated.

"Please, I need a moment" She gasped catching her breath. "Where's… who sent you here?"

 _"Who were you expecting?"_ One asked with an obvious mocking tone.

"Someone, like me at least…" I saw her take note of the piles of sparkling dust filled robes lying on the floor. "Do you mean to kill me?" She asked them taking a step back almost backing into her sarcophagus once again. The Dawnguard kept their crossbows drawn as they closed in around her.

"We'll be asking the questions. Why were you sealed away?"

"That's… if you want to know the reason. Take me home. Please, I have nowhere to go, I'm helpless against you"

Such an evil woman. I observed and admired her mastery of seduction. The Dawnguard must be lacking in discipline to have sent such easily manipulated soldiers. Having control over others shouldn't be this easy.

"Where do you want to go?" One asked.

"My family lived on an Island North West of Solitude. If you take me there, I'll make sure you're each rewarded"

"Rewarded how?" Asked another.

"However you like I suppose, but first you need to get me there"

"Fine. You have a name sweetheart?"

Just for that, I decided new rules on any decibels I have should I ever feel in need of company on my travels. I need to be sure to break them in properly so no amount of charm magic can steer them away from the task I set them because watching these so-called protectors of the living give in to their enemy so easily was pitiful.  
If she doesn't kill them after their usefulness has ended, I just might.

"I'm Serana, good to meet you all"

"You stole the hearts of these men Serana…" I whispered from my place in the shadows, drawing my knife to carve at the air between me and her. "wonder if I'll be forced to steal yours in return"

She got lucky. I came here to kill not talk, and these Dawnguard members gave themselves too willingly meaning she could have killed them right here right now.  
I didn't come here to save the lives of anyone I found in this crypt, I came to kill them. However, the Dawnguard are more or less on my side even if they hate me. And the only reason I'm not killing Serana is that she hasn't killed them despite the chances they're giving.  
I'm not here to save. But I might spare those I think are deserving.  
That's why she's lucky.  
If the Dawnguard hadn't given her that first chance to show her true nature and I had opened her tomb instead, my sword would have found her heart before she even opened her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

Lurking far enough behind where detecting me would be impossible, I followed the Dawnguard out of the crypt through the back way that they'd use to enter. Serana was still being treated with considerable hostility considering she would be dead if not for the lust the men carried for her. That being said, they at least had the sense to have two leading and two following behind with their crossbows armed and ready.  
Now that I had a view of her from behind, I saw she had something on her back. Looked like a relic of some sort but I wasn't clued on that sort of thing. Unless I'm asked to find something for the College's collection, I didn't really care about centuries-old artefacts the way other others did.  
When approaching the exit, I decided to hang back some more. Let the others get their bearings and follow with more discretion than just barging out immediately.

"Ah, it's so good to breathe again. Even in this weather, it's better than a cave"

"Skyrim never changes" A guard mentioned as he struggled to look through the snow. "Solitude is this way"

"I remember. Who's the high king now?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't really. But it's a long walk"

I don't know about the humans with her, but what she told them was reassuring to me that she intended to let them live for the rest of the walk at least.  
Actually, why does she need escorting? I assume she can get their faster on her own. Does she intend to bring them as spare blood for the road? A gift for her family perhaps.  
These are questions the Dawnguard members should be asking themselves. If they're savvy enough to have their weapons drawn, then they have no excuse for the lack of situational awareness required to be this dense.  
On the way down the hillside, I kept in mind my promise to Falion to drop off the soul gems. The guards told Serana they'll reach her home sometime tomorrow, as they'll stop to rest at Dragon Bridge. Since we'd be cutting through Morthal, I had a chance to drop the gems by Falion's door before catching up. Even if I lost them in the mist and snowfall, I knew I could just wait for them at their rest stop.  
But tracking a bunch of humans wasn't something too tricky for me, even when the repulsive stench of the swamp around Morthal dominating the air.  
The only danger I foresaw was how I was going to keep an eye on Serana once they go inside. She'll know another vampire on sight and the sun will leave me dry and thirsty if I wait outside.

The sun was just about to rise before they arrived at Dragon Bridge.  
Serana pulled a thick leather hood over her head as she and the Dawnguard ran the rest of the way to get her out of the light as soon as possible.  
When they entered the venue of their choice, I reluctantly remained outside to check the permitter, careful not to draw the eyes of the two guards who waited outside.  
Only one exit from the tavern. That was good. Whats better is just across the road from it was a small bunkhouse with a sheltered seating area.  
I just didn't like the look of the Imperial flags outside. But this was their part of Skyrim, we were bound to bump into a patrol or two.  
I took a seat with a clear view of the tavern's entrance. If any of them make a move I'll see it.

As daybreak got on and the town got a little more lively. Imperial soldiers began to do their rounds. Some made note of me sitting in their shelter, but few said anything about it.  
Around midday some guards out of uniform emerged from the house and walked to the tavern. They look injured. They smelled injured.  
Burnt flesh around an amputated arm. Surprised he's still alive if I'm honest.

"Wait, I know you"

I glanced up to see a man in red looking back. I didn't know his face, but I knew his scent. He was my wagon driver on the way to Helgen with Ulfric and the other Stormcloaks.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken"

"There's no mistake, you're a wanted man. And it's, time, you…"

"You look tired. Have a seat, friend" I suggested.

"thank you…" He said releasing his grip on his sword and joining me at the table. He didn't mind when I took the flask from his hip and poured the ale out on the floor.

"Fill this for me" I told him handing it back to him along with my dagger. "Discreetly"

"uh, of… corse" He sliced his left thumb from nail to knuckle and held it against the rim of the flask letting his bloodstream in.

When he was done I gladly accepted my dagger and his offering of blood.

"You silly person. You'll get an infection" I told him putting my blade away.

"yes"

"Go back inside and get it seen to"

"yes"

I took a long drink from the flask as he got up and wandered back inside. The mindlessness should wear off soon. I'll let the doctor guess the reasoning behind the man's fresh cut.  
I've grown used to waiting in one spot for hours at a time. Even as a mortal I was able to bring on a trance-like state where I gave into my deepest thoughts. When the time came to move again, hours of the day would have passed and I'd be just as eager and ready to advance my mission.  
With a few hours before sundown to go, I spied motion going on behind the tavern. Serana and only two of the Dawnguard running off through the trees. They must have escaped through a window. I wasn't going to worry about that possibility unless the outside guards entered the building too, at which point I'd be more watchful.  
The lookouts on the front door didn't seem to be paying attention to me, nor had I saw any reason to suspect they were decoys for me. I guess is they were sold out by the other two who after a long chat decided their allegiance was better suited with an attractive vampire lady rather than their own brothers in arms.  
How very encouraging for humanity.  
Anyway. Sun or no sun, I returned to the stalking game at once. The two at the door may realise the shortcomings in time. But by then Serana, her escort and I will be long gone.

Serana lead her two followers for the northern coast to walk the last few miles along the shore I remained up high on the cliffs to remain sheltered from their view by trees.  
It didn't take long for them to arrive at a small lantern lit dock with only a few rowboats moored nearby. But more importantly, unmistakable vampires were watching over them.

"Lady Serana, is that really you?"

"Yes, I've returned. We, need to cross"

"But of course, your father is expecting you"

I watched as Serana and her new friends were seated in a longboat and set off to open sea.  
I kept a watchful eye on them from land, granting them a few miles of a head start before pursuing in my bat form.  
Actually, no. A swarm is too tiresome. When the time comes I'll hide my body to remain dormant as a single bat acts as my eyes and ears watching the boat. I can decide whether or not it's worth paying a formal visit to Serana's home after I've learned of its location.

As night fell I began to see a silhouette of a castle against the moonlit mist. What was more remarkable, the Dawnguard members actually managed to step foot on the island when they arrived. I thought for sure their fates were to be drunk and tossed overboard.  
But the night is still young, and even vampires enjoy a nightcap from time to time.  
Serana lead her two escorts up to the bridge leading to the castle gate. A watchman expressed his delight in seeing her before opening the way for them.  
As I flew under the archway, and crawled along the chain that lifted and lowered the gate and followed it through a small hole in the stonework until reaching a grand hall.  
It was like a royal palace complete with servants and court attendees.  
The servants were human cattle. Thralls meant for feeding on whenever thirsty. Where some were holding trays with empty chalices, some were lying on the tables topless with three or four vampires feeding on them at once.  
How they survive was beyond me. My only guess is the vampires aren't drinking for thirst, but to enjoy the taste and feel of blood in their mouths.  
Perhaps in truth, they only take a small sip each, but savour every drop free from the stares of those who would do them harm for such a thing.

"Fowl" One of Serana's escorts said seeing the display before him.

The court went silent and many sets of eyes looked towards the newly arrived visitors.

"My Lords, my Ladies. The Lady Serana has returned!" Announced the doorman.

A man in very gothic robs rose from his throne and approached Serana.

"My long-lost daughter returns to me. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?"

"After all these years, that's the first thing you say to me? Yes, I have the damn scroll.

I felt shock take me in an instant. Was that thing on her back really an Elder Scroll? This whole time, yet I had no idea.  
Artefacts aren't my strongest study, but even I knew enough to know that one should Never belong to a house of vampires.  
Unless it's my house specifically.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, must I really say the words aloud? If only your mother were here now. I'd let her see our reunion before putting her head on a spike" With a delicate hand on his daughter's shoulder, the lead vampire turned to the Dawnguard before him. "Now who are these strangers you've brought to our hall?"

"My savours, they rescued me from Dimhollow"

"I see" He walked to look them over as he circled them both.

By now the pair had realised their shortsightedness. I honestly couldn't tell if it was Serana's doing or not, but both of them finally understood the lion's den they'd just walked into.

"For the sake of my daughter's safe return, you will not be harmed. You have my word. First, tell me your names"

"I am Banning" Said the first immediately.

"Belethor" Said the second.

"I am Harkon" Serana's father said proudly. "There is but one reward I can offer equal to the value of the return of my Scroll and daughter. My blood. I can grant you immortality, you will no longer fear death and you'll be welcomed members to this great hall"

Banning fell to one knee in a bow.

"The Dawnguard are dedicated vampire hunters. But it was always my plan to wait for an opportunity to speak with a real vampire. My lord, I would consider it an honour to join your hall"

Harkon smiled back to his court before gesturing for the delusional man to stand.

"You'll do fine here. And you, what do you say to my offer?"

Belethor turned his gaze to Harkon's daughter.

"I have no desire for a long life. Just a good one, in the lasting company of the lovely Serana"

"What?" Harkon demanded before turning to her. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I told him that already I'm promised to Molag Bal. But he insisted"

"That you whore yourself in exchange for safe passage?"

"Honestly didn't think you'd mind" Serana told him.

Harkon looked stricken with absolute anger. The court seemed to freeze waiting to see his reaction. I honestly couldn't wait either.

"My Lord. If I may" Banning announced rising to his feet.

"What are you- AH!" Belethor let out a drowning cry Banning grabbed him by the shoulders and began eating into the man's neck while resting every attempt to be pushed back.

Serana, Harkon, the court of vampires and even I was a little shocked at the display.  
Mouth red from the blood of his once brother of Dawn, Banning knelt once again

"Anyone who insults your family or the Daedric lords will meet their end by me"

Harkon quickly recovered from his shock to address the man kneeling at his feet.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Banning, my lord. Before joining the Dawnguard, I worked as a breeder in Markarth" He explained with a grin. "Where I was also a dedicated follower of Namira"

A cannibal. Vampirism was more or less his life long before coming here. And I'm sure he's also in on the secret shrine to Molag Bal in Markarth also. It's been a while since I was in those circles, but to be apart of one of those cults and not know of the other seemed very unlikely.  
Harkon sunk his teeth deep into Banning's neck but I could see a glint in his eye. He was in absolute bliss and didn't let out a peep that suggested he was in any sort of pain while the lifeblood of mortality was tainted with the blood of the vampire. Normally it takes a little seductive charm to get such willingness, but Banning was already game for the Vampire Lord's desire.

I watched Serana for a little longer. Different to everyone else looking on at the transformation taking place, she actually looked let down by it. She removed the Elder Scroll from her back-strap and set it on Harkon's table before leaving the room up a flight of stairs.  
Almost in agreement with her, I decided to leave too. I left the college to check out a cave for Falion. Things have gotten way out of hand since then.  
I'm thirsty, I'm tired, I'm going home.

As I flew over the sea approaching the shores of Skyrim once again, I partly regretted not bringing the rest of my body to the castle.  
Maybe if I knocked the door they'd let a fellow vampire in for a quick drink while I think of a way to get my hands on that Scroll and figure out its secrets.  
I found the tree where my body was hanging shrouded in Nightingale fabrics like a cocoon. I latched on to my torso with my wings and began climbing down to my face to become whole again.  
But something caught my attention. I wasn't alone.  
It was _Her_ again. She followed me all this way from Riverwood.  
But how?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

For all the Thalmor talk about being the superior race among men, they seem to have an issue with cleaning up their interrogation room after each use.  
A skeleton was sitting on a blood-soaked bench with its bindings still fastened. A torture rack also surrounded by a pool of blood. A clothes iron that was resting on a naked flame before I'd even arrived. Odd buckets of decaying body parts. And a table containing a saw, several embalming tools and a strangest of all, a single bulb of garlic.  
I had no comment for that last one.

"uh, aw… Huh? Hey!"

Awake at last. I was almost worried that I'd struck her a little too hard.  
She rattled the chains binding her to the wall but quickly stopped after realising that her struggles were useless.

"Listen! Whoever you are, this won't end well for you!"

Interesting. Certainly not a damsel then. Quick to assert control of a situation even when completely helpless.

"I have really important work to be doing, and if you delay me I'll be really Really annoyed!"

I said nothing.

"Fine. I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice. Omnico! I need you!"

I was sitting on a chair out of her field of view. My plan was to wait her out. Let her talk herself into a frenzy and then begin the questioning, but had I known she had summons, I might have taken better care with binding her together. Her conjuration looked nothing like any familiar, demon or Atronach I'd ever seen before. It was a small bronze plated ball, like one of the steam-powered soldiers from the Dwarven ruins. Only this one could talk, I'd never seen or heard anything like this.

"Hello-agent-two two two" It said.

"Omnico, I need to you break these chains and find me a weapon"

"Negative"

"What?"

"In-light-of-your-recent-transgressions. Your-request-privileges-have-been-suspend"

"This is different! Can't you see I'm chained up?"

"Affirmative"

I didn't know if I should attack it or let it induce the frenzy for me. This thing was apparently her last hope and yet it's returning her pleas for help with backchat and sass. I'd go insane if my thralls all acted like this, either that or I'd just drink them. Probably the latter.  
In fact, it's been a really bad day for anyone who relies on others. The Dawnguard members turned sides and now This strange woman has her own pet summon turn it's back on her in her time of dire need.

"Look, I found him. If you don't let me go I'll lose him again"

"Improbable"

"Omnico!" She sounded really angry now. "What did I do, to lose my privileges?"

"Summoning-Omnico-in-the-presence-of-a-P O I-is-against-protocol. Good-bye"

The Omni-thing vanished just as quick as it appeared.

The woman was silent for a long minute before considering what was said.

 _"in the presence of a…?"_ She whispered. Her chains rattled as she tried to lean forward to look around the room a little more. "um, hello? Waterman, from Riverwood? Are you there?"

Now seemed as good of a time as any.

She looked just as relieved as frightened as I walked around the corner and stood near putting her entire body in my shadow from the torches behind me.

"So, uh… I suppose you have questions" She tried to look professional, not easy given the circumstances. "I, _was_ following you, yes. But I wasn't looking to hurt you or anything! I was just, documenting your adventure"

 _That's a word for it,_ I thought as I reached for the hot iron. There were many ways I personally could make her talk. But I think this would be enough.

"No No No No No! NO! Please! I promise I'm not your enemy! Please don't do this Dragon Born!"

I stopped.

"What did you call me?" I asked lowing my hand.

Her eyes didn't move from the white-hot metal at my said.

"That, that bone I gave you in Riverwood. It belonged to a long dead dragon, when you touched it, you absorbed its soul remember?"

I still had it with me. The small bone. I had no way of knowing that's what was going on. But even so, what does it have to do with her?

"So what?"

"So… You're Dragon Born. Yay, thats good right? Eh, isn't it?"

I believed that once. When I was told I could be Dragon Born I tried every shout the Grey Beads taught me and got nowhere after years of practice. Nothing for my patients in that hall of tired old men.

"I'm a Vampire" I told her. "In my bed chambers I have a token from each of the Daedric lords whom I served as a mortal and as a reward, I was gifted with power greater than anyone who served them exclusively"

Her eyes widened as she nodded at me.

"So you're evil then, or chaotic good? hopefully"

"I no longer serve them if that's what you're asking"

"Glad to hear it" She said shifting her eyes between me and the iron. "Any chance you could, maybe, oh. Thank you"

The iron seemed to have loosened her up enough so I put it away.

"I'm not freeing you until I hear more so get comfy. That thing called me a POI, whats that?"

"Person of Interest" She explained. "Breaking all the rules now. But I'm sure they'll understand once I tell them you came at me with a hot iron"

"And you followed me all this way just to document my adventure? Why? Who sent you?"

"All I can say is there is an academy where I was trained to endure the harshest of neutral environments, armed combat, and convincing nice vampire men to let me go?"

I licked my lips at her to let her hear how dry my mouth was. She took the hint and stopped trying to talk her way out.

"Whats your name miss?"

"Can't say. Against protocol" She said bowing apologetically.

"Oh I'm sure they'll understand…"

"Then you don't know them very-E _ek_ "

"Once you tell them I came at you with a hot iron" I continued holding the appliance so close that her face was glowing yellow from it.

"Please! I Can't Tell You!" She screamed pulling away from me again. I could see the pulsing arteries going down her neck. Smell the salty tears forming in her eyes as she shivered in fear of the pain I could do. I held the iron in place for a few second before pulling it away for good this time.

 _"I believe you"_

She held completely still, gasping for breath as I removed her chains. She didn't seem to acknowledge it or when I said she was free to go.

"Hey, Listen!" I ordered pulling her jaw to face me. "You're free to leave whenever you like"

"But I'm not… I need to follow you, if I fail them again they'll… they'll wipe my memory, and leave me in some place, I'll be nothing if I fail them"

"Who were you before you joined them?" I asked.

"I, I was no one. They recruit orphans, I'm literally nothing without them"

"Then what exactly are you meant to do with me?" I asked growing more impatient by the minute.

"Just follow you… I document who you talk to, where you go, and what you do once you're there. I won't get in your way, in fact… maybe, I could help you?"

"I'm a vampiric swordsman and a master of all schools of magic. _How_ could You assist me?"

"I can fight! I, can carry things for you. I can sing? _Oh, there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead…"_

I covered her mouth to put a stop to her nonsense.

"Last chance to convince me" I hadn't meant it like a threat, but she looked worried like I had.

"listen, people will look back on these adventures like, The Dragon Born saves Skyrim, Link defeats Ganon, Mario gets his cake! um, yeah. My point is, people like me aren't meant to be noticed. So I don't know if I can promise you anything because I'm not a hero"

"Neither am I"

"Anti-hero then. All that matters is you'll be remembered and I won't. My job is only to make sure people remember things how they actually happened, or as best I can. Are you sure you're a vampire?"

"Yes I'm Sure!"

"Okay okay" She skipped around me throwing her hands up as she made space between us. "So basically. Unless you kill me, right now. You'll have to carry on knowing I'll be behind you somewhere"

So that's it then. I kill her or she follows me until her journal about my life is satisfied. Am I really to believe all this or should I just assume she's the worst liar who ever lived, and by extension is the worst spy for my enemies who ever lived.  
I suppose keeping enemies close is always said to be a good tip. I've already checked her for weapons and got rid of anything that could be harmful to me. So she's no good in a fight at this very instant. I don't carry much. And her singing though charming will not be helpful.

"Also… I guess… if you ask me to, I'll…" She seemed stuck on her words trying to force it out. "I'll let you, feed off of me. Let me do my job and you can have my blood, deal?"

That caught my attention. She picked up one of the sharp torture tools and gave me a look as if she was waiting for my word, with the razor edge pressed against her skin.

"I need someone better than just another thrall for me to stick my teeth into once a day. I need someone useful" I told her as I took the tool away from her before she needlessly cuts herself.

"Understood"

"When I was in the tree, you were keeping an eye on me correct? What would you have done if someone came to kill me? Would you just write it in your journal or come to my aid?"

"I'd… um, protocol… I think, if… the hero… eh…"

"What happened to your last hero?"

"Not allowed to say"

After the many counts of followers betraying their leader's orders I've seen today. I must be insane to even be considering someone like her of all people.  
But it's a long road back home. No doubt I'll have plenty of opportunities to test her uses against my needs.

"How are you with wagons? Ever driven one before?"

"No, but I've driven other… ye know what, I'll figure it out"

"Very well. Grab your effects from the table and let's go"

"Yes Sir!"

 _"Do not call me that_. I'm not your sir"

She seemed a little taken back by that, but continued to gather her belongings and started following me out.

"it's more a figure of speech where I'm from, should I call you Dragon Born? Or… I dunno, what are powerful vampires called by their assistants, Masters?"

I did like the ring of that. And I am technically a master at the college if not a rank or two above it.

"You may call me master if you prefer but my name is Niik Havod, and while we're on the subject, what can I call you?"

"Don't worry about that, just call me whatever you- HEY!"

I swiped one of her journals clean out of her hand to have a read through. I wanted to take a look earlier but after knocking her out, I only had limited time to find a fort that would suit as a base for this interrogation. Then I had to clear out the guards, remove her weapons and items, then chain her up.  
I thought somewhere inside her journals she'd have signed a page or two with her real name.

"Record 3R, Dragon Born identified in the Riverwood Inn after giving me some murky water…" I pushed her away as she tried to snatch it back, pleading that I wasn't allowed to read it. "Left on the back of a carriage heading north by northeast. Heads down the western road at the Whiterun junction-"

"Gimme it back!" She somehow managed to pull the journal clean from my hand and slip it back into her knapsack. "We need to set some boundaries between us"

I had a good laugh about that as we walked the corridor to exit the dungeon.

"You've been spying on me this whole time, and You want to talk about boundaries?" I smirked shattering her glass house with rocks of my own. "It may be your journal but it's about my life. So I'd like some input"

"No. The whole point of my being here is to get the truth, not your version of the truth"

"Are vampires just not intimidating anymore?" I asked getting a little annoyed with her snappiness. "Between you getting fresh with me and that idiot asking a vampire lord for permission to lay with his daughter, I'm starting to wonder I actually survived Helgen or if this is some strange afterlife where respect for the undead is absent in the presence of helpless mortals"

I opened the door that lead to the fort's snow-covered courtyard. The Elven guards whom I dispatched on my way in looked like they were still breathing. Good for them.

"So uh, Master Niik, you didn't happen to see my horse did you? Tall, dark brown, like to poke people with her nose"

"She's tied up outside the fort. Horse blood isn't for me" I told her before she ran across the snow to see for herself. Apparently my word isn't good enough.

"Epony!" I heard her squeal in delight of being reunited with her steed. "ouch, no poking, no… bad"

Sure enough, there she was being headbutted in the arm by the horse.

"Your horse too? Does anyone have respect for their masters"

"No no, she's just naughty sometimes" She walked around and hoisted herself up onto the saddle. "So, hop on up and we'll be off"

She must be mad she expected me to sit on the back behind her while we ride across Skyrim together.

"I think I'll make my own way. We're headed back to Whiterun. We'll stop there for the day and continue Winterhold at dusk"

"Understood" With that said she set off galloping down the road. At least she knew I was fast enough to justify a full gallop, even though she looked a little put off by the sight of a flock of bats fluttering over her head her, but actually seems to encourage her. "Let's go Epony! _Yah!"_

Having to move at her horse's pace made the journey longer as it was, but the added diversion of needing to follow the designated paths set by roads made it even worse. But we got to the plains west of Whiterun before the first sign of trouble so we were making good time.  
My view from the air showed me bandit positions behind dunes in the terrain. My young companion was headed right into a trap. The bandits flooded the road with their steal drawn and surrounded her brandishing their axes obviously trying to scare her horse into throwing her off.

"Where ye go'n love?"

"Think you'd better come with us else you'll get hurt"

Despite their threats, she kept calm and looked for me in the sky. I don't know what she expected me to do. Last I checked, that horse of hers had two short swords concealed away in the saddle and she said that she could handle herself in a fight so its time to prove it to me.

"Okay okay, just let me get down alright" She lifted her right leg off of the saddle and landed on the ground with her back to the two bandits left of her horse.

One reached to grab her shirt and got his neck slashed with a single swing of her sword. The other was fast to react but his axe swing got deflected aside and her second sword found it's way into his chest.  
With a sword in each hand, she welcomed the last three bandits to come at her at once.  
She wielded both with such equal skill and dexterity that it was difficult to know which hand was her most dominant. The first bandit was dispatched quickly enough through his own error in judgment. The other two attempted to take her together.  
To her attackers it might appear that they had her on the back foot since all she could do was deflect them, but I could see she was well aware of her surroundings and was attempting to manoeuvre them into a formation where she's be able to have them one at a time so as to take offensive once more.

"That's it boys, come get me!" She taunted with a grin on her face. In the end she got her wish and was able to take out the first of the two remaining, only to learn that the last one had only backed off to draw an arrow into his longbow.

Since my little companion took down four by herself before one opted to use a bow I decided she's earned my help. I grabbed the arrow from its string and stuck my fangs into his neck before he could send it flying into my assistant's chest.  
As I stood there silently praising the young woman, she ran up and stabbed my meal through his still beating heart while declaring him as a 'cheating bastard' before sheathing her blades and returning to her horse.

"The nerve of that guy" She muttered jumping back on the saddle.

I stood there in partial disbelief still holding the dead man against my teeth. The blood had stopped flowing into my mouth and began pouring out of his open chest. My meal was pouring on the ground right as she talking about the nerve of him.  
With my hands shaking from the shock of losing the blood owed to me, I let the body drop with a splash on the red puddle at my feet. I didn't pay attention as she spoke about the distance between our current location and Whiterun, too agitated to think straight.

"The sun will rise in a few hours, should be plenty of time- AH!"

I pulled her from the saddle pinned her to the ground baring my teeth as I tried to make my words very clear for her.

"Do Not, interrupted me, while I'm Feeding!"

She said nothing looking at how close my fangs were to her bare flesh of her face. Even though her clothes could feel her blood coursing through her skin.

"okay, I'm sorry"

Satisfied, I lifted her back off of the ground and onto the horse again.  
Even though I have drunk more blood in the last two days than I often do in two weeks, to _Stop_ me as I'm feeding is like inducing months of starvation in an instant.  
 _I'll need to feed again soon,_ I thought as I looked around for anything alive besides the record lady and her steed.

"Carry on east to Whiterun. I've got to do something"

"okay. should, I get us a room at the inn?"

"That would make the most sense" I spotted a deer across the plains. Before the recorder lady could say another word I shattered into bats and flew off to make my kill. My eyes were locked, my fangs were dry, I was so close to reverting form for the drop onto its neck.

I always look to the ground as I fly. Even the mightiest birds of prey know death when they see it approach so nothing on my level threatens me. So when my path was blocked by a wall of light that streamed from the sky, my bats scattered in all directions completely caught off guard by the fiery spray.  
When we regrouped in the air I finally saw the dragon swoop down to claim my crispy deer before I could. I watched in awe as it threw the deer into the sky and caught it in its massive jaws.  
I didn't even think it was the same dragon that attacked Helgen.  
Where are they coming from? I wondered as I watched to fly off to the east.  
Oh shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

 **Author's note.** Okay. So by this point you might know who the DB's companion is. For those still not clear, Recorder (Her stage name) is a Mod character, and a good one at that. potasticpanda gets Credit for the mod and yeah, I might have changed the circumstances of their meeting but hey, that's the nature of fanfictions no?

 **Recorder's reply.** Okaaaaay, what's a mod character? And what do you mean fanfiction?

 **Author's re-reply.** Ummmm... Oh LOOK! A DRAGON! *Runs away*

* * *

The dragon got dangerously close to the city of Whiterun, but luckily the western watchtower caught it's attention before it could lay waste to peoples homes as they slept.  
The guards must have seen the fire from when it stole my kill and knew to prepare for it. Even from where I was I could see arrows flying towards its scaly hide. And wouldn't you know it, my little recorder lady was down there just as eager to get herself killed as they all seemed to be.  
A single gust from its wings caused some of the men to be blown back. Its breath swallowed the outside walls of the tower in a vortex of flames. Recorder picked up a bow and started launching arrows at the dragon's head, I assume aiming for the eyes. The dragon turned to her, installing a paralysing terror going by how she seemed unwilling to move out of its way.  
Its jaws opened as it lunged forward like a serpent to snatch her from the ground. Despite my years of biting others, I never truly understood how it felt myself until I found myself taking the place of someone else in the mouth of a dragon. Teeth like outstretched fingers dug through my armour and pierced my skin.  
I kept trying to drive my dagger into its face even as it tossed me around in its jaws like how a dog plays with a rag.  
With more luck than anything, my dagger found his eye and I was released.

"Niik!" Recorder screamed rushing to my side as the Dragon flew off for now. "Are you hurt? What can I- _ugh… no…please!..."_ She lost her breath as my teeth sunk into the skin above her hip.

She did not scream nor resist me. Much like how Serana used her seduction powers to convince the Dawnguard to give her the time needed to negotiate, I use mine to keep my victims from drawing attention if there are possible witnesses. I needed blood if I was to heal in time. I needed blood if I was to fight a dragon.  
I'm sorry. I thought as her eyes shut.  
When I was done I rested her on the ground and placed my hand over her. Restoration wasn't an art I made use of since losing my life. But it may save her life yet, maybe.

"By the gods, here it comes again!" Called a soldier.

I heard the roar. Felt the glow of its breath hitting the ground. I drew my sword and stood over Recorder as the dragon singled me out on its return.  
I reached out with my arms casting a protective ward to block its fire on its way overhead.  
With the power from its own breath I conjured a flaming Atronach to fight alongside me and the remaining guards and so the dragon was soon being bombarded with balls of fire along with arrows whenever it drew near.  
Under my command, those remaining were enough to punch a hole through the dragon's wings and hurl it to the ground.  
Sword in hand I ran across the grass ready to see if the greybeards all those years ago and Recorder today were telling the truth about me. Dragon Borns are said to be the best at slaying Dragons, as they can absorb a Dragon's soul, ensuring its demise.  
I thrust my sword up through its jaw and out the back of its skull and its lifeless body lost stability and collapsed.  
I waited there for a few minutes. Was something meant to happen? I killed a dragon be it with help but I'm certain I was still meant to get the soul.  
So whats taking so long? I thought as the guards approached to investigate also.  
Soon the scales of the beast began to singe and burn away leaving only a skeleton behind. The wind picked up in a whirl of light similar to the display at the Sleeping Giant Inn.  
But I felt nothing this time. No power was given to me.

"I can't believe it, you killed the dragon" One said to me.

I didn't care enough to acknowledge credit, so I returned to the destroyed tower to check on the recorder lady. When I returned to her she was still unconscious and being relentlessly poked in the arm by Epony's nose.  
I picked her up with an arm under her knees and behind her back before leaping up onto Epony's back, which it did not like at all. It moved it's head to the side trying to see me. One second of eye contact and she was mine.

"Move" I ordered without even having to touch the reins for her to get the message.

Every time I use vampiric magic I squander a portion of my blood intake. Might have to pay a visit to the sick house in Whiterun. Someone who's already on their last leg surely won't mind.  
Epony was left at the stables while I carried Recorder to Whiterun gets on foot.

The guards called down to me before I arrived saying the city was closed and only officials may enter. Their tune changed when they saw the injured woman in my arms and allowed me entry to bring her to the priestess.  
Actually, I suppose the guards already know her from when she informed their Jarl about Helgen.

"I found this poor girl on the road, I don't even know her name" I said putting on a panicked voice.

"No, nobody does. Just take her to see Danica at Kynareth temple"

It was worth a shot. Seems her name will remain a mystery for longer than I suspected.  
Once in the city I rushed her up to the temple where the worshipers practice restoration magics for the wounded soldiers.  
I was surprised to see how busy it was inside.

"Whats her ailment?" I was asked from behind a wooden screen. I walked around with her still in my arms and looked at all the wounded soldiers, pilgrims and adventurers all with splints on their legs.

"A dragon attacked" I told the priestess. "Poor girl fainted right in front of me"

"She is very pale, yes decently some kind of shock. Any head injuries?"

"Honestly wouldn't surprise me" I looked for the person of poorest health in the shrine while the priestess did her initial checks. She then went to a cabinet and brought me a small vile of liquid.

"This is the most potent thing we have that someone untrained can use safely. Take her home, pour this on the wound and allow her to rest until the shock wears off"

"You can't treat her here?" I asked.

"We're full can't you see. Damn archers"

I took a last look around. It was clear she had her hands full, so I paid for the medicine and brought Recorder to the Inn like we agreed.

Thankfully it was early in the morning so it wasn't too busy. I can talk to the innkeeper and explain the temple is full, but walking into a tavern filled with nosy people with an unconscious young woman in my arms might encourage questions I don't have the energy to listen to.

"The room upstairs is free, will you manage?"

I answered her question with a silent smirk.

"She'll have a water when she wakes up"

"I'm sorry sir, but we do not sell water. There's a well outside you may use"

"I need to keep an eye on her" I explained placing some gold on the counter.

"Yes sir" She said with a little more enthusiasm this time.

I brought Recorder to our room, set her on the bed and removed her boots. I don't bother with them anymore but I remember not being a fan of sleeping in shoes no matter how cold I was.  
My own college taught medicine but I knew none of it apart from some spells but they won't do her any good if an infection as found it's way in since my teeth made their mark.  
I slowly dripped the potion over the two dots on her side. It seemed to wash away the few drops of blood remaining. I then gave her another quick wave of restoration magic to help with her recovery just before the water arrived.

"Do you have a clothes iron?" I asked.

"In the cupboard, there should be one"

When the innkeeper left I locked the door behind her. I took the iron and heated it with fire until it was red hot before dropping it and a rag into the bucket of water. It hissed and boiled over making a horrible noise.  
Using come ice spells I cooled it back down unit I could reach in and rinse out the cloth to place on Recorder's head.  
Her face reacted to the cold so I suspected she'd be coming around soon.  
When she does she'll have water for drinking and food available downstairs. The key is in the door, the dawn is upon us, so I lay in bed next to her and shut my eyes too.  
It wasn't as dark or snug as my coffin, but feeling the warmth of a living person next to me did bring its own comfort that I could get used to.  
I took a moment to reflect on my new 'assistant'.  
She spoke of boundaries when we met properly and one I probably should have mentioned was regarding me feeding. Other than that little incident, she seemed capable enough in a fight against other humans at least. The way she froze up when confronting a dragon is problematic but with training and practice, she may overcome these issues.  
It's too soon to determine how much I can trust her with, especially since her stance on sharing personal details is so blatantly one-sided.  
When we get to the college I'll let her in on the classes, the library, and my quarters. But when I and the others talk tactics regarding the Vampire problems and the revelation of the Elder Scroll in their possession, she'll need to wait outside for those meetings.  
As a sign of goodwill towards our agreed boundaries, I haven't read any of her journals in her state of unconsciousness, so I expect she'll respect mine when I bring them up with her tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

Because of the light being cast from the fireplace and the chandeliers, I woke feeling as though I barely slept. Recorder was awake already and sitting at a table with a quill in her hands. Adding to her journal I suspect.  
I rose from our bed and moved to sit next to her.

"OH! Oh! you frightened me" She yelped with a pained expression as she held a hand above her hip. "Could you warn me next time?"

I found it amusing that both those statements could be down to my bite and my sudden appearance while she was working.

"How do you feel?"

"Still sore. Haven't eaten yet, had some water..." I watched her touch the tips of her teeth with her right pointer. "I'm, not going to be a vampire from your bite am I?"

I didn't feel like getting into the ins and outs of vampirism with her yet so I answered her with a simple 'no' and she was quite relieved.

"Thank god, I mean... Talos? whatever... Hey!" She caught me taking a small peek at her notes and moved her arm to cover them. What I did manage to catch looked written in short worded sentences of facts about events as they happen.

"I have at least seven young mages who write like you do" I told her as I leapt up onto the beams going across the ceiling. I could see through a small skylight that the sun was about to disappear behind the horizon, almost time to go. "No I take that back. One of them is in her forties now and grows all our ingredients"

"What are you talking about? I write just fine" She said.

"If you handed that to one of my lecturers, they'd throw it right back at you" I slid back off the beam and landed next to her again. "Actually, there is something for us to talk about. I didn't peek at any of your little files last night"

"You did just a second ago"

"Yes, you're quite right and I'm sorry. But when we get to Winterhold, there are things there that I need to keep out of your reach. This armour I'm wearing, for example, is representative of a Nightingale. I belong to a few other summarily powerful groups and when we converse at the college it's just going to be us in the room. Do you understand?"

"Sure but... isn't telling me you're a Nightingale problematic for them?"

"Not at all. It would be if I told you more about the other members. Anyone who singles me out ends up buying me a drink"

She nodded. Actually easier than I thought.

"Well. all I really need for this is how you're going to defeat Alduin" She explained. "Everything else is just side stuff as far as the academy is concerned"

"You mean that big dragon from Helgen?" I asked trying to figure out of she was serious. "To hell with him. I killed that one dragon from the watchtower, that's enough. I go where I'm called, I kill what I see, but I'm not looking to throw my self into the jaws of another dragon, especially one literally called the Eater of Worlds!"

"Wow, you won't jump in to save the world, but you did it for me. You're so sweet" She said tapping her quill off the page making an awful smudge.

"We're leaving soon" I told her not wanting to dignify her statements with a proper response. "Gather your things and eat something. Quickly now, I'll be at the stables waiting"

"Okay" Recorder said as she quickly finished up her work. "And don't eat my horse!" She yelled as I reached the top step to start going down. The out of context reminder got me a few odd looks from everyone sitting around the central fire pit.

Walking through Whiterun streets and even in the less busy roads to the stables I kept hearing wishers of 'dragon born' and 'dragon slayer'.  
I suspected I'd get some notoriety for dealing the final blow, but I wasn't even convinced that I was dragon born myself.  
I believe that with the right skill and even luck, dragons like all other living things can be killed no matter who holds the sword.  
Dragon born are said to be the best at slaying dragons, for they can absorb the soul thus ensuring it never comes back. When I fill soul gems with a human soul all the power goes into the gem, not me, but even then I at least feel some residual power from it. Whereas with the dragon last night, I felt nothing at all. So I can't be Dragon Born.

As I approached the stables, I could just overhear a conversation taking place. The stable boy sounded panicked and it didn't take me long to see why.

"I've been tempted before, but the guards…"

"If the guards are scarring you, meet my associates at Redwater-den west of Riften and they'll sort you out. No guards and the skooma is made from only the finest moon sugar, much better than what those traders are selling"

Normally when I hear of someone trying to peddle skooma it is a caravan troop with enough combined wealth to pay the 'tax' to whatever guard finds their illegal supply to keep it going.  
This, however, seems a little more interesting than the simple promotion of a product like it was made out to be.

"Hello. I'm here for Epony" I said standing behind the dealer as I spoke to the stableboy.

"Uh, yes sir" He said frantically dashing to saddle up the steed for me.

The dealer let out an grieved sigh through his teeth before eventually giving me a glance over his shoulder. Then done a double take. He was pissed off that I scared off a customer, but things have changed now.

"Oh, can I help you?"

"Maybe" I said. "But I only take it clean"

We both checked back at the stable boy. He looked was way too busy. With a hand into his satchel, the dealer pulled out a small bottle of pure human blood.

"First is on the house" He said handing it to me. "See you at redwater" He said walking away from me to do business in the actual city. I saw him take a good long look at Recorder as she ran passed. Once he saw she was with me his eyes went forward again.

"Did you see the way he was looking at me? Creep"

"Yes I did" I said leading her away quickly so the two of us waited while Epony got ready, but I couldn't stop watching the stableboy. Not even twenty-five I bet. If he goes to redwater, the best case is a lifelong skooma addiction. The worst case is becoming cattle.

If he leaves to experiment with this drug, he'll not tell a soul. Nobody wants to admit that they take skooma. So a random person goes missing from Whiterun, nobody would ever think to check a small shack outside Riften. So he'll definitely be picked out of the line up to wake up in a cell where he'll never get to leave, be fed the minimal requirements and have his blood bottled for over the counter sales.  
 _I could be drinking him next time._ I thought as I downed my bottle while Recorder wasn't looking.  
She probably still has some notion in her head that I am a hero, or anti-hero as she put it. Only because she doesn't know that I chose this life of a vampire. I wasn't ever bitten, I never caught vampirism in the traditional sense like those at Redwater. I went to every shrine of the Daedra lords that I could find. I listened for their voices until I heard my objectives and followed through until I got my reward. Harkon's cult of vampires suggested they got their gifts from Molag Bal. I'm sure getting that gift was a fun experience, but the thing's I've done to get mine. Recorder would think of me as a truer monster than even the dragons out there.

Along the roads away from Whiterun Recorder was doing a fine job steering the wagon down the roads of Skyrim. I didn't have my coffin back yet so as she drove me, I sat quietly at her side to give directions since she pointed out she wasn't too familiar with these roads.

"Niik, I have a question for you. Why did we go all the way south to Whiterun just to ride north again to Windhelm? Couldn't we have continued along near the coast? There has to be faster routs surly"

I glanced at her clothes. She was wearing a skirt and a shirt that barely covers her back. If we went her way we'd have to ride miles over ice and snow, at night with the north sea wind battering off of her. But it wasn't the only reason.

"Whiterun make good wagons. This one will be replaced by tomorrow"

"Hmm, yeah. A frozen tundra doesn't sound too reliable for lumber… what do you mean replace? Did we just steal this wagon?"

"Borrow" I told her "Just without permission, compensation or any intention on bringing it back"

"That's Stealing!" She yelled.

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up. In all my years of daedric worship, killing and draining people of their blood just to satisfy my own ends, I've never been all that clear on the small details of legal possession over a thing"

She lowered her brow at me before returning her eyes to the road ahead of us. My last driver didn't ask about my business because he knew he wouldn't like the answer and her job is literally to ask me about it all.

"You're fine with killing though aren't you? When killing those bandits last night it looked like you were having fun"

"I know. It's a problem alright…"

"I wouldn't say that"

"No, I can get a little crazy sometimes. Remember when I called in my little robot Omnico? He talked about my, transgressions"

Learned a new word, but at least I know what she calls that little thing.

"But enough about me. This is about you, dragon born" She clasped the reins between her knees as she pulled out her journal and a quill. "What happened after I passed out?"

"I used your blood to heal myself, then…"

"I'm not putting that part in, I'm not here remember. So you healed yourself and then?"

"Yeah… about that. When I brought you to Whiterun, the guards denied me access until they saw you. They, of course, wanted to let the little hero who reported Helgen into the safety of their hold. You're famous among the guards, friend. What do you have to say for yourself?"

 _"transgressions…_ I'll pay for that later..." She sighed. "But you were saying about the dragon?"

"We fought off the dragon. When I put my sword through out's skull it burned up and left only a skeleton"

"That sounds exciting" She said writing away. "Then what?"

"Then nothing. I took you to see the priestesses, but you're not putting that in are you?"

"Nope. But tell me how people reacted to you sucking in a dragon soul"

"I didn't. There was a lot of wind and light, but I didn't get anything from it"

"Have you tried using the power? you should have two souls in your hands now. One from me and one from the dragon, do you know any dragon shouts?"

I rolled my eyes. They've never worked before but for the sake of arguing I tried the most basic one I knew.

 _ **"Fus-Ro-DAH!"**_ I called out to the sky. I didn't actually expect the thunderous pressure to be so powerful.

"du Duh Tha THA! You got a shout" Recorder sung with a combined expression of fright and joy. "Told you didn't I?"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't give credit to years of practice as I haven't tried in decades, so the only other way was if I did in fact take a dragon's essence.

"When you gave me a dragon soul at Riverwood, I felt the power course through me. But that didn't happen last night"

"Maybe you didn't feel it because you were still powered up from the one I gave you. I mean there's no denying what you just did was a true dragon shout, I'm just glad it wasn't aiming at me"

"Indeed. Ulfric Stormcloak used a shout to murder the last high king"

"You mean he was shouted to Death" I heard her giggle as she gently nudged me. "You'd think a married man would have developed an immunity before o'l Ulfric showed up"

"Yes" I said joining in with her laugh, but up ahead I could smell burning wood and a stew cooking in a pot somewhere out of sight. I looked forward through the darkness. We were approaching an old bridge that bandits like to extort travellers simply for going passed it.

"Get your money ready. I'll be back" I said before jumping off.

Recorder kept the wagon going as I asked and I could see her looking all over trying to see where I went to after jumping off the wagon.

"Stop! You got enough to pay the toll for this road?" Someone asked her after appearing.

"Um, okay… Just let me get it together, how much?"

"Fifty Septims"

"Sure thing, but you know what I think?" Recorder asked as she counted the money. "I think watching this road, taking money from honest people… I bet its a real Pain in the neck yeah?"

 _Unbelievable._ I could see her cheering herself for getting to say her little joke before I appeared and stuck my fangs in the bandit's jugular.  
When I was done with the bandit I went find where he was hiding and returned with a small lock box of stolen money in one hand and a hot cooking pot and a ladle in the other.

"All good?" She asked when I returned.

"Jump in the back, this is yours if you want it"

Recorder swung her legs over the back of her seat to make room for me at the front before I passed her back the cooking pot and lock box.

"You know how to pick locks?" I asked.

"I'm not any good at it, why?"

"When you're done eating see if you can get _that_ box open"

"You didn't find a key?"

"Yes I did" I said holding up the key for her before tossing it off the cliff and into the river below. "Testing your skills"

I heard her mutter to herself as she took small sips of the questionable stew.

"Could use salt" I heard her say. "but it's nice"

I told her the meat was fox and rabbit, and even then she wasn't too keen. But in truth, I only found the skins of skeevers. As sure as blood is blood, one meat is just as good as another. So long as she never finds out she's eating a stew made from rat meat.

When we were getting close to our next stop Windhelm, the cold was starting to pick up again. It was part of the reason I wanted Recorder to eat something hot when she still could. She spent a lot of the journey sitting in the back with the lockbox on her lap with two lock pics angling their way through the keyhole. I have no idea though why her tongue was sticking out at the side of her lips, but it seemed to be part of her concentration.  
She looked like she was just about to turn it all the way open before a bump in the road cause the pick to drop its grip.

"Damn it!" She cursed looking ready to lob the box off the wagon. "I'll get it open and there'll only be a few gold in here!"

I could relate to that experience. Wasting hours of time on a stupid lock knowing the secrets inside would not be worth it in the end. But it would often become more about the principle than anything else and the refusal to be defeated by a piece of metal. But it looked like she'd finally realised that her hands were shaking just as much as the wagon itself.

"I don't suppose I could get a heat off you?" She was already wrapped up in the think fabric cloak of my armour. Only thing I could maybe give her is a longwinded lecture on wearing a skirt in Skyrim of all places.

"Maybe you should lie across Epony?"

The horse was pretty much barebacked apart from the harness keeping her attached to the wagon. If Recorder can hold onto the straps with cold hands she might get away with cuddling on to her until we arrived at the city.

"She'd carry me to the river just to kick me off" She said with a forced laugh. "Can't be too far to go"

"Seven miles"

 _"bloody hell"_ She pulled all the fabrics tighter around her and curled up into a ball behind me. The sides of the wagon acted as a windshield to protect her from some of the cold at least.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist on getting you a new attire soon"

"okay… I heard Solitude has a good clothing store, should have stopped on the way here"

"No, I'm getting you something that'll save you from steel as well as the cold"

Recorder and I rode the rest of the way mostly in silence. She did ask me to make sure she doesn't fall asleep though, so I'd reach back and give her a quick push every minute or so just to make sure she hasn't died already.  
She didn't take my joke offering for making her a vampire too well. Made me regret not telling her back at Whiterun that she had in fact turned as a result of my bite. Might have been a funny first entry for me to write a journal of my own about her believing she's a vampire.  
 _Next time._ I thought fantasising about her trying to stalk someone for blood. But my mind went back to the cannibal eating his ally's neck at the castle. It really wasn't something for Recorder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

* * *

When we arrived at Windhelm I, of course, had to give my condolences to Alfarinn's family. They were grateful for my donation to the costs to bury the man. But one detail of their gratitude was eating me so much that I'd decided that someone at the college was in for an arse kicking when I get there.

"Are you okay?" Recorder asked when I met her at the Inn.

"Yes… Did you get your armour sorted?"

"Yeah. I'm all measured up and they'll bring it to the college once it's forged"

"Good good. How long will that take?"

"About a week they said. So until then, I have this" She did a twirl to show off the fur-clad outfit that will protect her from the cold.

"Perfect. come with me. now"

She followed me out the door saying 'coming' with her mouth full of honey candy that she'd quickly popped in before leaping off her seat.  
I doubt she expected me to bring her to the Hall of the dead, but I assured her that this was merely about correcting a mistake.

 _"that sounds like grave robbing"_ She whispered after I was done explaining.

"No, we're not touching any graves, it's the coffin I'm after. This is, tomb raiding"

 _"Well excuse me Lara, but aren't we meant to be stealth ninjas right now? Why aren't you whispering?"_ She asked walking ahead of me with her body low to the ground.

"Recorder, this is it" I said stopping where I was tapping the sides of my coffin.

 _"what?"_ She asked staring back at me.

"This is the coffin we're here for" I knocked the ebony walls of my coffin as she looked back.

 _"no, I mean, did you just call me Recorder?"_

"Tell me your real name and I'll stop" I told her pulling the coffin out one armed. The noise echoed throughout the entire hall when it crashed on the floor.

 _"Stealth Ninjas! we're meant, to be Stealth Ninjas!"_

She kept saying that as if I know what a ninja is.

"Windhelm is known for two things. Snow and Nord Supremacy. And Nords are known for two things also, bravery and-"

 _"Racism?"_ She asked crossing her arms at me.

"Okay, three things. The third is superstition. If they hear noises down here they're going to run"

"Or maybe, _because they're so brave,_ they'll investigate"

The moment she said that we heard the bang of a door slamming open.

"See?" She said looking rather smug at first. "oh, crap what do we do now, got any vampire tricks? Or will you just drink them?"

I took her arms in each hand and forced her to turn around and see the many coffins starting to open as once dead bodies began climbing out.

"Oh, thank god… _Those_ I can fight with a clear conscience" Her hands grasped the air at her sides then began feeling for swords that weren't there. "oops"

I deflected an axe coming for her head and killed the zombie holding it. Before picking up its weapon to use herself, she made the excellent point that cities would have more manageable zombie outbreaks if they stopped putting people to rest alongside their weapons.  
She managed to fight her way through several of the undead one her own. We fought back to back as more and more came at us from the catacombs.

 ** _"FUS!"_** A wall of wind blew over several of the undead before knocking me and Recorder off balance.

"Was that a shout?" She asked looking at me.

"There's always one in these crypts. The divines are mocking me and my failures by allowing mortals to retain their voice so even in death they may shout louder than I" I cursed as I walked towards the wall of wind.

 ** _"RO!"_** A second blast came at me, smashing some of the zombies against walls and breaking them into pieces.

Recorder appeared before me hiding behind a stone column with a bow and arrow drawn waiting for the shouter to appear.  
Walking up the stairs still in is old Nordic armour, the decayed corpse of a long dead 'hero' I assume walked up to kill us for desecrating the tomb with our presence.

"Die!" Recorder said sending an arrow at his head.

 ** _"DAH!"_** The arrow bounced off of the pressure of the dragon's voice and snapped a candle in half on impact.

"That would have been so cool if I'd meant it" She whispered as she drew another arrow.

The restless Draugr pulled out a massive battle-axe and gestured motioned it to single me out for battle.

"If I accept, _she_ lives?" I asked it.

It nodded taking another step forward.  
It swung it's axe and actually proved stronger than I expected. A second hammering swing came for me that I narrowly stepped aside from. What little flesh he had remaining was well protected by armour. Again bringing home the fact that corpses shouldn't be buried in armour when they have a habit of waking up.  
Another crushing blow against my sword nearly knocked the damn thing from my hand.

"Since when were you lot so tough?" I asked twirling the blade in my hand readying myself to fight again.

 **"Real Nords have always been Strong!"**

I ignored that and kept fighting to chip away at its armour until a place for my silver blade to do real damage to the draugr showed itself. Eventually, his chain armour broke enough for me to lunge in at his long dead heart, but the damage was equal to a still living person.

 **"No! _Arh, you've bested me Dragon born!"_**

I pulled out my sword and cleaned the rotten flesh from the steal.

 ** _"At least I may return to Sovngarde a complete man now. well, sort of complete, I have no eyebaaaalls…_** _bleah! Dead"_

"You done?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" Recorder said clearing her throat and dusting herself off. "Did you believe me though? _Even a teeny tiny bit?"_

"Perhaps"

Recorder celebrated her voice-throwing skills as I went to kick an old friend out of my bed.  
The moment I lifted the lid off Alfarinn's body jumped out and tried to kill me like all the others did. I intended to simply make a puncture under the back of the skull to maintain his image and show as much respect as I could considering I was here to 'rob' the poor man.  
But before I could do that, a hastily fired arrow found it's way through the side Alfarinn's cranium sending brain matter out the exit wound.

"I am, so sorry…" Recorder insisted. "I panicked"

"That's alright" I whispered through my teeth as I pushed my friend's body into the same spot I pulled the coffin from. "Can you go ahead and make sure the way is clear for me?"

"Yeah no problem"

Getting the coffin onto my shoulder is normally the hard part. But when angling it through the tight corners with only Recorder available to grab an end for the angling was actually very tricky. When we got to the exit she quickly poked her face out to make sure it was clear before waving me forward.

"Is Epony still hooked to the wagon?" She asked.

"Should be…could y-"

"I'll run ahead and bring her to the gate. You just worry about carrying that thing" She took the words out of my mouth before running off through the empty streets of Windhelm.

I came across several people sleeping against the freezing stone walls of the inn while snow landed and set on their feet. Skyrim was in a sorry state. If the dragons, vampires, and civil war doesn't kill these people first the cold surely will. And their hero Ulfric is more worried about killing his enemies than saving his people.  
If I cared to deal my own political justice, I could probably win either side their war in a week just by going from fort to fort and killing the one in charge.  
But after that Imperial bitch tried to off my head at Helgen and her general saying nothing about the moral implications of killing someone who, _as far as they knew,_ was innocent of any crimes. In fact, there was that one man who they shot for running away. I don't know why he was there but he didn't look like a rebel and unlike the others who were more than ready to become martyrs for their cause, he instead he wasn't one.  
So, on one hand, I have the Nords wanting Skyrim for themselves, as a vampire and a Breton that's really bad for me and even worse for some of my students and friends.  
Then there's the empire with their nonsense about banning the worship of Talos and making it punishable by death.  
Maybe I'll just make everyone into Thralls. Make Skyrim _my_ country. It wouldn't do much in the name of Freedom but it would certainly end the conflict. If the idea of a thrall populated world didn't sound so boring and impractical in the long run, I might actually give it a go in Windhelm. Also, my talented students would see a sharp decease in their skills once I rob them of their minds. So maybe that plan is inherently flawed, oh well.

Apart from a few eyes of the beggars, I got to the wagon pretty much undetected. Recorder almost got launched from her seat when I sat the coffin down in the back momentarily throwing off her end of the counterbalance, but she took it in good fun.

"Takes more than that to shake me off, right Epony? …. _exactly"_

"At least now you have somewhere to rest if it gets too cold" I said leaping up beside her as Epony pulled off.

"Yeah just watch me climb on in" Her sarcasm was obvious but not clear on why. She gave me several looks before finally telling. "Because not one but Two dead men have used it. I mean maybe if it were just You I'd think about it, but a vampire bunkmate is a lot more appealing than a zombie one"

"Fair enough"

She shivered behind the reins, then reassured me that it was the thought of sleeping with a zombie that caused it and not the cold. I saw her smiling away and giggling at herself as she drove us to the end of the stone bridge connecting Windhelm to the main road.

 _"Dragon born, dragon born. Good or evil, he is torn. Turns to bats so he can fly, drinks my blood so he doesn't die"_ She leaned in close on the last verse. _"Look Ouuut, Here Comes The Dragon Born!"_

Sometimes I would hear Alfarinn singing to himself from in my coffin. Usually, I'd try to sleep through it, but Recorder emanated an almost contagious wave of fun with her little melody.

"Uh-oh, up ahead"

Following her stare at the approaching road, two figures in masks were walking toward us on each side of the road.

"You thirsty?" She asked.

"Let's just see first"

"Ha, _let's just see Thirst"_ She laughed nudging me. But as they drew near, she got more serious and I saw her reach for one of her blades resting between us. I just simply looked behind to see if there were witnesses or not. Pulling my sword from my belt will be tricky in my seated position, so I planned to just lunge at the man on my side and drain him of his blood.

 _"Actually, I kinda recognise them… somehow, just, their uniform looks familiar"_ Recorder whispered to me just as they approached.

"Where you folks from?" One of them asked grabbing the reins at Epony's head. He was trying to look tough and dignified whilst being nose poked in the head by a horse. Wasn't working. "Been to Whiterun recently?"

"Why" I said holding my hand over Recorders' to keep her from drawing a weapon too early.

"We're asking _Her"_

Recorder crossed her arms over as she looked right down at the one on her side.

"We've been to a lot of places and killed a lot of things. Bandits, zombies, He even killed a dragon. So if you think you can scare us just by wearing Halloween masks, you're Wrong!"

The two cultists looked at one another and carried on walking down the road without another word. Recorder and I watched them go before looking back on each other.

"I can't believe that worked" She said with a grin.

"Neither can I"

"Well we probably just jinxed it now, so we should probably get going" Recorder set us off again for the final stretch to Winterhold. I warned her that the path took us on a very roundabout path over the mountains. But she insisted that she'd rather freeze to death than get in the box filled with zombie germs.

"Okay, but you know I'm not going to let that happen. I'll stuff you in there and lock it shut if I think you're not coping with the frost"

"That's sweet and creepy of you. But mostly creepy"


	9. Chapter 9

**Recorder's Note:** Oh my god! Why is posting these entries so hard? Probably my fault sure, but spell checking isn't doing me any favours.  
Anyway. I'm going to keep checking the older entries just to be sure nothing slipped through the cracks... again. But I'll keep adding to this tale of the Dragon Born!

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

"So this is it? Where the dragon born teaches Skyrim's best and brightest in the art of magic"

The college was spectacular to look at. Nothing like the academy but still had a feeling about it that radiated with a warmth despite the layers of snow and ice on the ground.

"They're far from either of those. That's why they've come here, to better hone their skills" Said the Dragon born as I followed him across the yard.

"Alright. So whats first on the to-do list?" I asked.

"I have things to take care off that don't involve you for now" He said nodding to some woman who was walking towards us. "She's the person in charge of the college when I'm not here. Ask her for the tour and I'll see you in my quarters when you're done"  
I was hoping he'd give me the tour, maybe give me some insight for my log on why he became Archmage while we went.  
 _Questions for later then._ I thought.

"Ah, who do we have here?"

Me and Niik were smiling at each other. Me because I expected him to introduce me since Recorder was his idea for a name. But I knew he was hoping I'd slip up and give it away.  
I wanted to stick my tongue at him but settled for just shaking my head.

"This bashful child wishes to see the college" He told her. "I put her in your capable hands miss Mirabelle"

"Yes, Archmage" She said bowing as he walked by. "Please follow me, miss…?"

"Um, he calls me Recorder"

Mirabelle looked at me just as I expected she would, but I was hoping that with cat and lizard people walking around owning homes and having jobs, that maybe my assigned name wouldn't be so strange.

 _I should have just lied and said my name was Samus or Zelda, it's not like Niik would have known who those are anyway._

Name or no, I was given the very brief tour of the college anyway. It was only so brief because most of the rooms are off limits to new people.

"And here is the dormitories. You'll notice how we don't divide students based on their sex but rather we try to group them based on their school of choice"

I couldn't help but notice _that_. Seeing how none of the rooms had closable doors or any kind of doors for that matter.

"But for your first day, you don't need to worry about that just yet. This here will serve as your room and you'll find a uniformed robe in your wardrobe"

"Oh, I'm not a mage sorry" I laughed. "I'm more a shoot and stab kinda girl. Niik just wanted me to get my bearings I think"

Mirabelle snapped fingers in both hands and made a sword spawn in one hand and a bow in the other.

"There is nothing in life that can't be improved by a keen mind for the art of spells"

"Okay smarty pants, but what about Arrows?"

"Draw" She said handing me her magic bow made of light.

I gripped the bow just as I would any other and pulled back the empty string like she asked.

"And release"

The moment I let go of the string, an arrow made of light appeared shot off getting lodged in the stone wall across the room from us. I guess my amazement was pretty obvious.

"If you ever gain an interest, speak with Phinis Gestor who teaches conjuration and maybe you'll never need to carry a physical weapon again"

The bow vanished from my hands as did the sword in her's as she started to walk away leaving me to seriously reconsider my stance on learning this stuff.  
I may need to speak with Mr Arch-mage Dragon-born Vampire-man first to ask how long it takes to get good enough to make weapons out of thin air before signing up for anything.  
Either way, I did consider putting on the robes while the dorm was empty for the time being. After all, I might not get another chance.

 _Niik might like the robes._ I considered how he wanted me to wear armour, but no matter what I did it would still take a week to get here and he has shown a desire for me to keep warm. I never really thought of those mage robes as looking to warm in such harsh conditions but no one else seems to have trouble wearing them in the snow so it was worth a try at least.

 _Fuck it's cold!_ I thought since my teeth were chattering too hard to actually say the words. The instant I stepped outside the icy temperature hit me like a full body brain freeze.

The robes weren't great for running in either but I ran faster than I ever had to the main hall just to get some heat about me.  
Some nice wizard man pointed me in the direction of the Arch mage's quarters up all the stairs and above the library.  
Once inside I felt my senses get assaulted. There were orbs of magic hovering in the air as light sources and the air was filled strong smells of different plants and flowers.

 _Is this the right room?_ I wondered as I looked at the display cases along the walls at the reception. All the weapons from daggers to maces were dark metals with strange satanic vibes to them.

 _"Dawnbreaker… Mace of Molag Bal"_ There was also a case of smaller items from a ring titled 'Namira' and a strange dark crystal star named 'Azura' then went on to a display of weaponised staffs. "The _Wabbajack?"_ I laughed reading the name of the last in line.

"Who are you?" Barked a rough voice behind me. I spun around immediately to see an elder looking Orc man staring back at me.

I didn't hear him approach but he was right there and not backing away, when I stepped back I accidentally bumped into the weapon rack.  
A war hammer hit the ground and cracked the tile, but when the Wabbajack hit the floor it sprayed a mist of fire and ice which manifested into a small rabbit that shot off across the floor.

"You barge in here without permission and are so clumsy you knock the Wabbajack!"

I know he was angry with me. Very angry. But not even he could refer to the staff by name and not force me to hold back a laugh.

 _"the Rabbitjack"_

Apparently _that_ was crossing the lien for him. He grabbed my arm through and started pulling me back towards the stairs before Niik finally appeared, sort of.

"Whats going on?" He asked from somewhere in the room.

"This girl wandered in and now there is a rabbit running around" The orc replied, again I found it hard not to giggle despite the aggressiveness I'd faced just seconds earlier.

Niik stood up from behind a small central garden of plants in the middle of the room whilst clapping the frightened bunny in his arms.

"It's alright, I thought we'd be done before she arrived"

"So you know her then"

"Know is a strong word" He told him as he approached. "But I trust she'll bring no harm to the college"

It was hard to not feel just a little betrayed by his harsh words, but he did have a point. It's been less than three days since Riverwood.

"As for what we were talking about, send a message to the Dawnguard so we can discuss acquiring the item"

"You sure want _them_ here?"

"They'll listen to reason if they want our help, and from what I saw of their soldiers, they'll be grateful for any aid we seem fit to grant them"

I guessed from the Orc's concern that he knew Niik was a vampire. I only wish I knew more about what was going on. But I was warned that certain things would be too sensitive for my records so I can't complain.

"Very well Archmage" The orc said before turning to me. "As for you, this behaviour may fly with the Archmage, but I won't stand for it in my library understand?"

I silently nodded to him and he left without another word. Even then the room was filled with a stressful tension.

"That was Urag the librarian. He takes his job very seriously" Niik said as he turned back to me and handed over the rabbit. "Can you set this thing free outside please?"

"you're joking…" I was still recovering from the first time I climbed the stairs. It's four flights between each floor and this was on the top.

"You gave him life. Now give him freedom" He said smiling as he wandered off. "Be quick"

So after rushing down the same twelve flights of stairs, I'd just climbed, I rushed across the courtyard of the college and then had to cross the bridge to the city Winterhold, and all the while _It Was Freezing!  
_ My hands were still numb and arms were shaking as I walked up the stairs. I had snow through my hair and it hadn't even started to melt before I got to the top. I might as well not be wearing any robes for all the good they did me.  
I don't know if Niik heard my call to him or my teeth, but he responded with utmost urgency regardless.

"Whats wrong?" He asked looking me up and down. "wait…" He put a hand on my arm, then felt my shoulder, then my back, then his head dropped into his hand. "Recorder…"He sighed. _"Those Robes_ are worn over a very thick _very_ _warm_ set of underclothes, which are provided in all the wardrobes for new students"

 _"wha, what?"_ Now that he mentioned it, they did seem very loose compared to how every other mage wore theirs. I just thought they were a size too big for me. So this whole time I'd been basically wandering about in one the coldest parts of Skyrim in a set of pyjamas.

"Don't move" He held out his hand and from his centre shown a light that immediately started to make me feel warmer. "That was restoration, good school for mortals to get involved in"

"Thank you Niik…" I sighed feeling like an idiot. "I promise I'll be better once my armour arrives. You've seen me fight, you know that's more my forte"

"It's fine. Mistakes happen" He said calmly.

It was hard to believe he was the same person threatening me with an iron when we met. He's so understanding now. I guess this is him as an Archmage and not a night walking Vampire.

"So uh… I saw the college, some of it… But did you send me on that tour just to get rid of me for ten minutes to have your secret talk with Orc man? Cause you know you could have just asked me to wait outside"

"If you're going to be staying here, you best know your way about" He told me. "Until we set out on another, adventure… You can occupy yourself with an education in spells, or you can go get jiggered in town"

"Get _jiggered?"_

"It means to get drunk. There's no drinking in the college"

"Oh" I was thinking much ruder than that, shame on me then. "Well I was considering learning how to conjure bows and arrows while I'm here"

"Did you meet Phinis by any chance?" He laughed.

"Maybe. I did ask someone on how to find you, but it was Mirabelle who said I should speak to a Phinis about it"

Niik looked like he'd heard this all before. Perhaps I'm not alone in wanting to learn how to conjure forth weaponry. It must be a life saver rather than having to carry everything with you everywhere you go.

"Look, all the seniors need to give advice to their students as part of the job. But private lessons will cost you" He explained. "They all look out for each other, so every new student gets passed about on referral some point"

"Is that so?" Suddenly learning spells had as much appeal to me as getting a few bottles of snake oil. All the charm was made bitter. "Guess I'll stick to my boring old weapons then. Although _yours_ looks quite impress- _oh…_ what happened?" I'd only seen his sword when he was against the zombies in Windhelm. When I saw it sitting in its scabbard on the table I wanted to better admire it up close. But the moment I touched the handle it vanished.

"Here" Niik said handing it over from behind me.

"Okay. A, how did you teleport it and B, why bother?" I noticed the odd moments where he showed a small weakness for drama, but this seemed a little too _show-offy_.

"This weapon is ideal for killing the undead. So I found a way to combine the spells for summoning and disbanding summons, and manifest it into a sword enchantment"

"How did you learn that?" I asked as I pulled the sword from its scabbard. And this time it didn't disappear.

He snapped his fingers several times over making all sorts of household times appear from cutlery to cups. If there was a point to be made I certainly missed it.

"These are just the successful experiments. There's still about a hundred septims worth of tableware still lost to oblivion" He said tapping his finger on the hilt of his blade. "Had to go through a lot of trial and error before attempting such a spell on my actual sword. Last thing I needed was some damn Daedra trying to bargain it back for someone's life in exchange"

I tried to pick up one of the odd dishes and like the sword it up and vanished the moment I touched it.

"If I had that power, I'd enchant some chairs and invite my enemies around for supper" I told him with a grin as I handed sword back.

"Oh Recorder, that would make you a _horrible hostess"_

"I guess. But I'm not here to show guests about. I'm here to Record your journey to slay Alduin! So, where do we start?"

Niik looked sceptical. Surely he's not afraid.

"Recorder, I don't have the slightest idea where Alduin is right now… And I'm not bringing you to _that fight_ until you shape up"

Niik walked away to sit at a table with arcane carvings ingrained.

"Excuse me?"

"Hush" He said holding a hand up. "Before talking about dragons, let me tell you a thing or two about Vampires. The first vampire was the unwilling wife of Molag Bal. I say _wife_ with the loosest definition possible and _unwilling_ with the strongest" Niik said with a grim sigh and he leaned back in his chair. "She survived but was left for dead and people came to aid her. Despite their efforts, it seemed she had died. But a fortnight after her ordeal, she rose up having been gifted vampirism. In a rage, she slaughtered everyone who tried to help her. Tearing out throats and drinking blood"

I've heard different takes on vampires. But this was a first for me. Think I'd rather have the sparkly skin than get my power that way.

"All vampires get their power this way?" I asked wondering if he was the same.

"Not all. Some just get bit. But the more powerful families prey for it directly. The women of these cults are referred to as Daughters of Coldharbour, if they survive that is. Otherwise, they're called the dearly departed"

"You have jokes now?" I spat. "That's horrible!"

"I know. That's why before chasing a dragon all over Skyrim, I'd like to investigate a recently discovered castle filled with vampires who have unknowingly admitted to worshipping the Daedric Prince of domination"

"Fine, okay… We'll do that first" Taking on vampires and a possible Daedric lord didn't sound like the sort of filler the academy would look too harshly on. "When do we start?"

"Like I say. When you shape up. You are indeed brave child, but your last fight with a dragon almost ended in being ripped apart in its jaws"

I know he's a vampire and much older than I am but I'm hardly a child and he wasn't being fair.

"I know, it overwhelmed me" I had to lie. The truth is I saw something. Just as the dragon turned to me I saw something on it's back. I couldn't make it out… just, eyes.

Niik turned to me and asked me to stand.

"I know you're loyal. You were willing to face an Iron, _literally"_

I shivered remembering that little encounter.

"Actually, can I borrow _that?"_ I kinda interrupted what he was saying, but before I forget again there was something I had to deal with.

 _"We're talking right now"_ He said.

"Sorry I just really need to do something"

Niik didn't give any warnings that the big Daedric war hammer would do anything random with magic, so I assumed it was just a regular whack-it tool.

"Omnico! I need you!" I called, summoning forth my little helpful robot.

"Hello-agent-two two two" It said before I smashed its little-armoured body into the floor. "Error-Error. Do-not-attack-Omnico"

"Bullshit, you left me to get tortured you little bastard!" Again I gave it a hit but the hammer was so damn heavy and Omnico's little-armoured body would bounce away virtually undamaged with every tiresome swing. "alright, Get Outta Here!"

Omnico vanished back to the academy, hopefully for maintenance checking as I'd hate to think all my efforts did absolutely nothing to it.  
I quickly excused my ruddiness to Niik for interrupting him and put away his evil looking hammer.

"So, you were saying?"

"… I was praising you for being loyal" His said tapping his fingers on the tabletop. "Recorder. Open your robe for me, I want a look at you"

He already knows whats under here, because I'm the idiot who doesn't know how these damn clothes are meant to work. So part of me doubted that he actually said that, I surely must have heard him wrong.

"No" I spat at him. If that's his idea of loyalty then I might as well ask for a new assignment, not that I expected the academy to oblige me.

He said nothing throughout my protest. Just crossed his hands over one another as he stared back at me.  
Even _if_ I wanted to, the academy is probably against that kind of behaviour and I'm sure this college has something against it too. Then again, if teachers are allowed to pawn off their students then who knows. It'll start off as just looking then probably go somewhere else.

 _Private lessons indeed._ I thought with a smirk, and it's not like I don't _like_ _him_. It's just so fast and he said it so out of nowhere. But maybe that's just him. He's a vampiric mage, not a prince charming, and I'm hardly a princess myself. I don't need to be buttered up with flowers and poetry but _come on_.

 _"Know what?_ fine, Just quickly though" I said with a smile to him as I stood up reached to pull the fabrics of my robe apart.

 _Wait, what am I doing?_ My hands dropped to my side immediately with my robe still tightly fastened and my cheeks red with a hot flush in as I turned away from him.

"What changed your mind?" Niik asked calmly.

"I don't know, I… I just can't, I don't know what came over me"

"Me. I changed your mind" He said with a smile. "Vampire Seduction. Called so because having onlookers believe the prey and I are lovers makes the _intimate_ _kiss_ on the neck seem so much more innocent"

Is that what really happened? He really manipulated my mind to make me more compliant?

"you… could make me do something, and I wouldn't even know?"

"When I bit you after the dragon attack. Did it hurt?"

I remembered waking up sore, but no. When he bit me it felt like a sharp pinch but weird as it is it almost felt _pleasant_.

"Basic survival instincts made you fully aware of what was happening. Nothing I can to do stop that I'm afraid, but I can temporally make you misinterpret the pain so you don't scream out and draw attention to us"

"Yeah but hold on, if you can do that. Then what else can you make me do?"

"I don't know, don't tend to play with my food"

"I'm being serious! I don't want to be a puppet!"

"Excellent!" Niik said rising to his feet in front of me. "Recorder, you offered yourself as my assistant, so here are your orders. While in this room with me you are to ignore every single one of my commands. Understood?"

I wanted to ask if that order was included, but I suspected he just wanted me to try and resist that seduction magic stuff.

"How will I know?"

"You won't. So keep checking yourself. If I can get in your head, then other vampires can. I swore I'd make sure that my active followers aren't as incompetent as the Dawnguard were at Dimhollow"

I tried to explain that I didn't know what he was talking about as I'd never been to that place, but halfway through what I was saying he cut me off.

"Shut up and leave me alone" Niik said sharply.

If he's going to be that way he can just sulk on his own. I walked out of his quarters and slammed the door behind me.

"oh my god" I cursed slapping myself on the forehead. It wasn't even a minute and I'd failed already. The next week will either be interesting dive into my psyche or freaking annoying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

I've spent days trying to resist Niik's orders and it's still difficult.  
The hardest part is separating the commands from the sensible advice. One night while I was up until the small hours of the day refusing to go to bed because I'd convinced myself he was trying to trick me again, so the next morning I woke up with my face covered in ink from sleeping on my open journal all night.  
I've been looking for hints though, just some indicator that my mind is being manipulated. Maybe a mist of light when he casts the spell or maybe a certain look he gives.  
But it's so far impossible to tell because it never feels like I'm being manipulated. It's only after he lets me go that I can look back on the last five minutes critically and realise that I was acting strange.

"Thank you" Niik said taking glass of wine and blood from me.

"You're welcome" I said with a curtsy before taking the silver trey back. I've never curtsied anyone before in my life. _"_ _Damn it!"_

"Keep trying" He took a long drink from the glass before setting it back down empty. "Mmm, this one was perfectly balanced, only took four attempts"

Thats how many times I've did this? "Alright Niik, _can_ I even resist it. Has anyone ever done it?"

"People with strong wills are harder to control" He explained. "I think your problem is you're too willing to give in and be someone's puppet"

"I told you, I'm Not a puppet! When you _let_ me think for myself I do refuse you, I still haven't even told you my real name"

"Thats true. So tell, me…" He looked me in the eyes. I don't know what he was doing different, but somehow I knew I was about to be controlled. I shouldn't have brought up my name. "Are we friends, Recorder?"

"Yes" I said automatically. But that wasn't wrong, I do see him as a friend.

"So why can't you tell me your name?"

 _"_ _you know why,_ I'm Not allowed t…" I made a face at him. Just because there are rules doesn't make me a puppet, and if that's his only example it isn't a very compelling one. "There are things you won't tell me either, so are you a puppet?"

"Some things aren't mine to share"

"There you go then" The moment the words passed my lips I knew I'd pretty much proven his point because I had just implied that my own name _isn't_ mine to share with him, that it's property of the academy.

"If you wanna know so badly, why don't you just make me tell you? It's pretty obvious I can't refuse your stupid vampire power"

"Because I believe you will tell me on your own"

"You'll be waiting a long time, and I'm only here until you kill Alduin"

"Really, is that all?" He laughed. "Interesting. Well I'll just postpone our battle until you tell me your name. Better get comfy" He said putting his feet up on the table and leaning back.

This must be why I'm meant to keep hidden from heroes. Blackmailed by a vampire isn't brilliant. But still, he has the option of making me do whatever he wants and yet he he use it only to toy with me and actively tries to help me build a resistance to it. So as far as vampires go, he's pretty nice about the whole mind control thing.

"Hey Niik, if you used your power on me and ordered me to have freewill, what would happen?"

"Probably nothing. And I don't feel like wasting the mental energy on it"

"Alright… then how _dose_ one strengthen their mind?"

"Ever read a book?"

 _"_ _Haha"_ I could see him smiling to himself. He can laugh it up all he wants. I've seen him like this before. This is him just killing time at my expense. We're still waiting for the Dawnguard to send word or a representative, so this could take a while. "You know what, I don't need to be here if you're just going to mess me around" Part of me thought about going to the library just to spite him, but another part of me thought that if I really want to spite him then I _can't_ do what he suggested incase it turns out to be another mind trick.

"screw it" I sighed as I left the room. "I'm gonna go get jiggered!"

"Okay" He called back. I'll be so pissed off at him if Jiggered does mean something else though.

Before leaving the college grounds I stopped by my room to change out of the robes. But when I got to the door there was a crowd outside waiting to get in.

"This is ridiculous. J'zargo wants to know whats taking so long"

"Just wait a minute, we're trying our best"

"J'zargo has been waiting and J'zargo…"

"Is freaking lucky to have fur on days like this" I said clinging to his arm for warmth. Even with the extra layers it was rather cold somedays, which is why having a warm kitty man living in the same dorm is so nice. "Whats going on J'zargo?"

"J'zargo was retuning to his room but the door was locked. J'zargo asked Mirabelle to sort the problem"

"I've got over a hundred keys and one lock so just _Give Me A Minute!"_ Mirabelle urged as she pulled another dud key out and put in the next.

"Wait hang on, are telling me that there isn't a spell to unlock doors?" Niik told _me_ to read a book and I could suggest seven for him to have a look at. Then again he didn't like the book about sparkly vampires so maybe not. "Since when do these doors get locked anyway?"

"Thats why finding the key is so damn hard. But why are you all wanting in here anyway? It's only half six"

"J'zargo only wished to return a book"

"I'm just tired from training"

"I'm just getting some money for the tavern" I had J'zargo the cat man and a dark elf lady staring at me. "What?"

"You have the honour of being under the Arch mage everyday…" J'zargo was oblivious to why Mirabelle, the dark elf and I were snickering. "If J'zargo had this privilege he would spend his free time practicing his skills, not drinking"

"But she isn't a mage. Her motives are her own" The elf said. "sorry, what was your name?"

"Recorder"

 _"_ _Re-_ corder? I am Brelyna. Pleasure to meet you"

"Thats it!" Mirabelle announced throwing her hands in the air. "None of these work. I'm going to get Urag to knock the door down"

"This is ridiculous!" J'zargo muttered as he wandered off in a huff.

I looked at my hands to see how steady they were in the cold. I still felt as though the wind was cutting me like glass but I was somewhat confidant that I might be able to at least attempt picking the lock.

"Hey Brelyna, can you make me some fire while I do this?"

Brelyna looked nervous as though we might be breaking some kind of rule, but it quickly passed. Probably because either I did this or the door gets smashed anyway. And sleeping in those rooms with no front door will be hell for anyone who isn't J'zargo.  
With the heat from her fire cast keeping my hands warm, I was able to pick the lock. It was a hundred times easier when not bouncing around in a wagon.

"There we go" I said with a smirk, but when I pushed the door it still refused to open.

"Are you sure you did it right?"

"Yeah" I shoved the door again. It budged but only just. "I think it's, blocked from the other side"

"Stand aside, let J'zargo handle this" Despite the bravado, Brelyna and I ended up needing to help cat-man get the door open enough for us to squeeze in one at a time.

"Hey, someone's raided our rooms!" I called through as Brelyna came in behind me. One of her hands contained fire ready to be blasted at the intruder if they're still here, and her another hand cast a spell that made her body light with a soft green hue.

"It's a shield" She explained.

"Oh" All I had were robes so hopefully madam dark elf knew how to defend others too.

"Watch out!" She stepped in front of me and stopped a bolt of lightning from hitting us.

"I need to get to my room" I told her. She gave me a knowing nod, and used her shield spells to block the thunder bolts from getting me.

 _"_ _Struggling"_ She said with a tiredness in her voice. But we were so close, if I could just get to my bow. _"failing…"_ The shield she made disappeared and we were completely exposed for a second before I had an arrow drawn. I shoved my way in front of Brelyna to get a clear shot of our attacker. She did well to get me this far, the least I could to was maybe take a hit for her.  
But the man attacking us got shredded after J'zargo pounced at him with his claws out and ready for the kill.

"J'zargo will not be delayed any further!" He announced to me and Brelyna before walking to his room to get his book. In the short moment of him not looking, a second attacker emerged from the stairs and came at us. I used my bow and caught the attacker's neck, spraying blood over the walls and over J'zargo in his room.

"Nice shot" Brelyna gasped as I lowered by bow. But J'zargo was freaking out.

"J'zargo cannot return a book covered in blood! J'zargo's health has already been threatened!"

 _"_ _Who Blooded My Books?"_ Roared a voice behind the semi closed doorway. The blockade was pushed apart easily by the angry orc as he entered the dorm. He took one look at J'zargo before swiping the book from him. My cat friend took a long step back while Urag inspected the bodies. Of course he deduced that only I could have shot the arrow that splash damaged his precious book.

So my plans for getting drunk were out the window, so with nothing to lose I decided just to face the old git.

"Okay, yeah. I got a little blood on the cover, big whoop, unless you're going to give me a caning for it, someone should tell the arch mage that the three of _us_ just took out two infiltrators to the college!"

The orc's eyes narrowed on me. "Come this way with me" He demanded turning his back on me.

"What for?" I was only kidding about the caning thing. Do Orcs have a sense of humour? I really should have checked _before_ putting my butt on the line.

"No not you. If _this one_ returned his books onetime, they wouldn't get damaged in the first place"

"But the door, J'zargo was unable to enter-"

Urag lifted J'zargo by the scruff on the back of his neck and carried the limb cat out one handed. J'zargo was silenced the moment he was off the the ground and his feet just stuck out to the front and his hands swung at his sides.  
I didn't know if he was in pain being carried that way, but both myself and Brelyna were struggling to hide the laughter by how helpless the Khajiit looked.

"Poor J'zargo" Brelyna said under her breath.

"I'll bring some milk for him when I return from town" I snickered as I collected the money from my drawer. But even after the time it took for me to change my shoes for the fur lined boots, Brelyna was still standing by the doorway of my room.

"Yes?" I asked wondering why she was so shy.

"You said the _three_ of us protected the college, but I didn't fight anyone, it was all you two"

"Oh no. Without your shield thing-"

"Ward"

"uh,em, Without your _Ward_ , I'd never have gotten to my bow, so I'd be dead without you. And J'zargo would be dead if I hadn't shot that other, guy…" When hiding behind Brelyna I couldn't really see our attacker, and the man I shot was so instinctive and quick that I didn't get a chance to see his face, or lack there off. "It's them again…" I said recognising the mask. "They stopped us outside Windhelm, they were looking for us" As I leant down to inspect their bodies, I could practically sense Brelyna looking over my shoulder.

"Sorry, I try to avoid dead men. _Doesn't seem to bother you though"_

I couldn't help but smile. If dead men did frighten me then Niik would be my worst assignment yet.

"Fresh bodies don't bother me. It's the rotten decayed ones that creep me out"

I came across a small bag filled with papers and journals, but nothing valuable as far as I could tell.

"Something here might explain who they're with?" Brelyna suggested. "They were a uniform and masks, the dark brotherhood maybe?"

"Perhaps…" After some due consideration of my options. The path was obvious. "I'm going to get a drink, you?"

"But, what about _them?"_

"I'm sure they'll still be dead when we get back. But I'm getting drunk" If something comes up I'm sure Niik will come into town and fetch me before heading out. I'll have time to can sober up on the ride to wherever.  
Just in case that does happen, I also fastened on my belt with my two swords attached and brought the bow and arrows along too.  
I actually can't wait to see the barkeep's face when a young mage walks in armed with so many weapons. Doubt he'll know what to think.

The moment I walked into the Frozen Hearth tavern I was ready to about face and walk right back out again. Whatever was going on in here was making an awful smell that I don't think I'll be able to take once I'm hammered.

"It was a minor miscalculation, it won't happen again"

"This, this is why people have problems with you lot at the college"

I kept my distance from the two talking about the stench as I removed my weapons and set them down at a table near the fire pit.

"What were your doing anyway?"

"I was working on a spell that turns iron into silver, didn't work"

"So instead you made a spell that turns iron into shit?" Halfway through his rant the barkeep saw me approach the counter. "ugh, _bloody hell._ Yes, can I help you?"

"Your best mead, whatever that is" In my head I was taking bets on wether he gives me Black Briar or Honningbrew. The few taverns I've been to only ever seem to sell the two kinds.

"Haven't seen you around here before, new at the college are you?" The man who admitted fault for the stink asked as he sat next to me.

"not really, I'm just sort of an assistant for the arch mage"

"y-You work with him personally? How long has he had you around?"

I hadn't noticed before but he was actually an elf race of some sort, I hadn't memorised the names of the different types of elf yet, not that I could bare facing the awkwardness of asking him. But the main thing I hadn't noticed until looking at him was the concern on his face.  
Was he worried about us? Or maybe he knows something.  
Niik and I hadn't really discussed if we're telling anyone about us yet, left that out of the boundaries talk.  
After the thieves broke into the dorm for who knows what, I decided on maybe playing with the cards a little closer to the chest until I know for sure who all the players are. For all I know this guy could be an enemy.

"Sorry, can't talk about it" The barkeep handed me a bottle of Black Briar and I took it to my table to drink in peace.  
For a while the crackling and spitting fire would be the main background noise I'd hear as I drunk through my first and second bottle of mead. Even the sound of someone sweeping the floors would bring a somewhat relaxing rhythm to it.  
But that all changed when bottle number three arrived.

"huh?" I asked as the elf man sat a bottle in front of me.

"On me" He said feeling a tad too close for comfort. "For the, uh.. smell. Not the tavern's fault you see"

"Okay, thank you" I said to him just before he quickly disappeared back into his room. Even the barkeep looked confused by his actions, and it didn't look like he'd personally delivered free booze to anyone else. "huh, not my problem" I muttered as I bit off the cork.  
Things were going well for me until a bard pulled out his little flute and started playing songs in hopes of living the place up. Last thing I wanted was a screeching whistle playing in my ear so I decided that three meads would have to be enough.  
Well three _plus_ two for the road.

"Whew!" I fell back head first onto my duck feather pillow. After a long moment to stretch out I kicked off my boots and snuggled in to not move an inch for the rest of the night.

 _"_ _Recorder?"_

"get lost" I groaned waving away whoever was trying to bother me.

 _"_ _um… Recorder? You're not meant to be in here"_

I sat up and looked around. Everything seemed okay, I definitely hadn't walked into the wrong bedroom by mistake, which would have the worst thing ever.

 _"_ _what do you mean?"_

"You were away, but because of the break in everyone's staying in the other dorm for tonight just until things are straightened out"

"fine" I groaned again grabbing my duck pillow and pulling my shoes on.

"Those, are the wrong feet" Brelyna said to me.

I wasn't so drink that I didn't notice that myself, but I was drunk enough to not care. "They'll do for walking the courtyard" I told her with a yawn. "what are you doing in here anyway?"

"I just happened to catch you wandering in here and thought I'd tell you whats going on incase you got in trouble"

"thanks…" Brelyna lead me out of the dorm and into the freezie conditions of Skyrim. _"brrr_ … that reminds me, what happened to J'zargo?"

"He got clean up duty in the library. Urag may make threats but that's just the Orc talking, he's actually very fair"

"I see"

We were just about to make it into the second dorm when my name was called out.

"Record!" Urag yelled pointing at me with Mirabelle and another mage standing behind him. "This way Right Now!"

"Ugh, what didn't I do this time?" I asked pushing my pillow into Brelyna. "sorry" I told her for being rude too many times in my drunkenness.

Urag Steered me into a room where the dragon born was waiting for me. Seeing him made me smile.

 _"_ _Niik!"_ I cheered as I stumbled and bent over the table as I walked into it. "oops, just let me uh…" I got around eventually and sat on the chair at his side. "Whats the mission?"

"You tell us Spy" Urag said tossing a folder in front of me. One of mine. "Journals like these were found in possession of the thieves that invaded our college, and more were found in your room"

"Oh, well oviss-sy they stole em… ovissy…" I cleared my throat. "Ob-vi-ous-ly… yeah"

"Yes. They stole them from you but why were You stalking the arch mage?" Urag boomed. "I say we search her" He suggested nodding for Mirabelle to go ahead.

"I'm sure thats not necessary" Niik called in my defence. "You told me we were just returning her items Urag"

Mirabelle checked the small satchels my robs and then slipped her hands into the pockets.

"This is BS" I announced not expecting any of them to understand what the phrase meant.

"Got something…" Mirabelle pulled out a small rolled up piece of paper and read carefully. Whatever it was concerned her as she handed it to Niik.

I saw his face change. He was a pale man already, but it looked colder.

 _"_ _don't spread a word of this to anyone"_ He whispered to her. "I want you three to keep looking for clues about these thieves" He said dismissing Urag and the others. Once they left he turned to me and tossed the paper in front of my hands to read myself.

It read; _Not many at the college know the truth but he's got followers within the college so you have to be careful. I promise you the Arch mage of Winterhold is a actually a vampire and nobody around him is truly safe while he breathes. The Dawnguard are coming though, so he'll not breathe for long._

I felt sick reading it but I was too afraid to look anywhere else.

"Niik… I…" I scrambled around in my head trying to think how this message got on me.

"You keep big journals to track my every movement and the men in masks break in to get them" He said slipping the page from my hand. "And then you send these tiny messages to warn your associates"

"No, thats not true!" I pleaded. "Niik please!"

He started burning the page over a candle. "You killed the thieves that had your journals, so they're _Not_ your friends. And what sense would it make for you to bring a letter of warning back here if you wrote it yourself? Sending it to your allies while you were in town would be a far smarter corse of action. So I suspect someone planted this on you, would that be correct?"

"…eh, yes. Yes it must be"

"Someone who knows I'm a Vampire, and wants to warn you of it. Any ideas?"

"Actually, there was this one man! An elf I think… I sort of mentioned that I worked with you, and he got really interested" I even recalled the moment he had the chance to plant the letter. "He got me a drink, he leaned right in at me"

"Nelacar… He was a star pupil once" Niik said through his teeth. "Well. If he's handing out drinks, think I'll go have one on him too"

 _"_ _Really?"_ I asked really confused. "After he just… oh… do you _have_ to kill him?"

"Go sleep Record" Niik told me as he walked away to open a window, sending in a gust of icy wind. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day" His body broke into bats again that all scattered out side into the snow storm that was brewing up.

I took my time getting up and walking out of the room. trying to push the fact that a man was about to be hunted by Niik, just because he tried to warn _me._ But there's nothing I can do. No matter how fast I could run, I'd never get to him before Niik's bats do. When I lay down in bed the first time I was reaching that giggly phase and felt amazing, now I just feel horrid and afraid as I tried to get a little shut eye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

 **Recorder's post:** Okay. Late on this one. soz. I got super drunk and forgot.  
#Jiggered #Alduinsucks #TeamHavod #BACheese!  
Posted yesterday at 23:48

 **Re-Recorder's post:** Just forget that last one! I never drink on duty. That was just the Dragon Born looking through my bags and being an ass. He's got no boundaries at all.  
Posted today at 06:35

 **Re-Re-Recorder's post:** And of course I know not to post about active missions on the Academy's royalty free social networking site.  
Posted today at 06:42

* * *

It was more or less straight to business when I woke up. My armour finally arrived and Niik wanted to test his steel against mine. Apparently, I'm quite skilled but he wants to see me to get a feel for fighting vampires.

"See? Now that's much better" Niik said with a clear sense of pride in his voice as I first wore the armour.

I did feel stronger and didn't take away much spacial awareness but I found a small downside that might conflict with my fighting style. I held my swords out as if to block and already my arms felt a little stiffer. Swishing them about took more effort as did hopping to the left and right.

"I just feel so slow under all this steel"

"The more you fight in armour the less you'll feel it. Better this than what you had on when we first met"

"To be fair my mission briefing showed me an island which, in my defence, looked reasonably warm. Didn't know I was being sent there only to catch the ship for Skyrim afterwords"

"Oh? Where are you actually from?"

"That's a hard question… and probably another for the 'can't say' list" I've actually never understood the methods of how we're sent on these missions, all I knew was how inaccurate they are at putting us near our destinations. "Think of it like a… different plane of existence. Sounds crazy when I say it out loud but it's the best way I can explain it for you"

"Well _Oblivion_ is a dimension where all the Daedra origin from. I'm sure your home isn't stranger than some of the 'people' I've had dealings with"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Not that I often compare the academy to this reality's version of hell…"

"Archmage" Mirabelle called standing at the entrance to the training hall.

"We'll be finished in here shortly, until classes can resume tell them to hit the books"

"Not why I'm here" She seemed worried about something. "A member of the Dawnguard is here for you"

Guess I wasn't going to be evaluated on my performance after all. Lucky me. I still feel just a little hungover and don't really want to dent my new armour or get fresh bruises to go along with it. Though who knows, could still happen.  
Niik nodded to signal for the man to be let in before walking around the back of me.

"Be nice, he's come a long way to see you, Arch Mage"

"wait, What?" I turned and Niik was gone. Completely gone from the room.

"I am Hakar of Fort Dawnguard… _you're,_ the archmage of this college?"

I didn't know what to tell him but I was pretty sure Niik didn't want me to say that the actual headmaster jumped out of the window because he's a vampire and can up and go whenever he bloody feels like it.

"yes, Yes! But you can just call me… _Niik"  
_

He didn't look all that convinced, probably because he's heard a thing or two about the archmage being a Man for one thing, and god knows what else Niik has done that I've got to stand here and take credit for.

"Apologies for my delay. I'm sure you know the vampire problem has been keeping us busy. We've have had it up to our necks in them-"

"HA!" I abruptly laughed before silencing myself and back standing to attention. "excuse me, continue"

"… and, in response to the information you presented us, we believe working together is the best way to solve the situation quickly"

"yes"

He looked like he was waiting for me to expand on that, but I was too freaked to improvise anything better.

"...To solidify our friendship. I've been asked to pay you this" He handed me a small purse of coins. In hopes of seeming like I knew what I was doing, I opened the bag to count how much it was. Surprisingly, it was silver, not gold that poured into my hands. Nothing in this land that I'm familiar with had a value counted in silver coins, a single gold Septim was the lowest currency price I've come across even in small shops.

"Thank you. The college appreciates the donation" I set the bag of silver aside. Skyrim may be different but where I come from silver is still worth a pretty penny so I couldn't not show gratitude.

"Niik Havod" He said. "Sorry, you don't look like one of them but I had to be sure"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well we had some bad information that said the College's Archmage was a vampire. But your hand didn't burn when you touched the silver"

"who, told you that about me?" I asked.

"Believe it or not, one of your students. Calls himself Nelacar"

"Oh him… yeah he always, undermined me. Didn't like a girl leader ye see"

"Really? … he always spoke highly of you, back when you and him did experimenting with a Star soul gem?"

"well yeah but that was, some, time ago… Things change"

"okay... anyway, Isran would like to host you at Fort Dawnguard. Save you roping your college into this mess"

"That's a good idea, I'll be sure to get back to you with my decision"

"I think Isran was expecting you to come back with me now, though"

"I understand. But I can't really speak for the college right now, please, if you don't mind giving me some time to think about it...?"

Hakar just gave me a strange look. All this distance and he gets to speak to _me._ I'd be disappointed too.

 _Thanks Niik,_ I thought with a grunt as the Dawnguard man walked out of the room. When the door shut I heard a slow clapping from right behind me, and there he was standing eyes shut with a stupid grin on his stupid face… _stupid._

"That was fun" He said with a smirk.

"That was Hell! Don't make me do that again" I said slapping his arm. "That man, Nelacar… He was your friend, what happened?"

"He found out I was a vampire apparently. Guess he didn't take it well"

"He was your friend…" I sighed. "Niik, he tried to warn me about you… I've tried to forget about it but I feel horrible for ratting him out"

"Don't. Nelacar is quite well"

"What? Where is he?"

"Turns out he can turn iron into silver. No wonder the Dawnguard love him, he can make a poverty grade iron weapon into a perfect vampire slaying one"

"So?"

"So he no longer works for the Dawnguard…" Niik lifted the bag of silver and juggling it between his hands. "He works for the college" He then fired the bag straight out of an open window without a second thought. Guess silver comes cheap to him now.

"well, Let me know how that pans out" I seemed to remember Nelacar failing to produce silver at the tavern. I hope for his sake that was just a bad batch. "So whats the plan? You still going to test me here?"

"No, we'll do that when we arrive" Niik motioned for me to follow him. "Besides I want to see their _'talents'_ too"

"We're going right this second?"

"Correct" He pushed the doors to the hall open and told Mirabelle to take charge of the college on his way past her and the confused Dawnguard soldier.

Mirabelle nodded and immediately set a hand on Hakar's shoulder and on contact he collapsed on the floor.

"oh my god… is he dead?"

"Just sleeping. He'll wake up outside the tavern tomorrow" She said with a confident grin without even a look to me as she spoke. Guess she's pretty well clued up on what to do if someone sees the arch mage when they're not meant to. Made me wonder how long it would take for me to get that in sync with someone.

"Grab whatever you need from your room Record, and meet me in town"

I already had my armour and my swords, so it was just my journals, bow'n arrows and my travel bag I needed to get before catching up to Niik.

First thing I did after tossing my things in the wagon next to his empty coffin was to throw my arms around Epony's neck, then cower away from her hammer-like nose.

"Why _does_ she do that?" Niik asked from on top of the wagon.

"She's always returned my love with headbutts, I have no idea why"

"Maybe she doesn't like being hugged?"

"That's a joke right? Who doesn't love a warm hug?" I climbed up into the driver's seat of the wagon next to Niik and got Epony to pull us away. "So where we headed?"

"Fort Dawnguard. Just east of Riften"

"Alright, let's pretend I'm from a different dimension and I don't know where I'm going. Where we headed Niik?"

"Just go up the mountain back towards Windhelm. The road to Riften is signposted all the way there, I think"

I heard a 'clunk' and when I turned around Niik was gone again, hiding in his coffin this time.  
Don't know why I expected anything else. The sun is shining above the snowy clouds and they could part at any moment. Now that I thought about it, I'm not sure when he slept last. I only really go to bed when he relives me and keeping track of day and night has become difficult since banding with him.

"uh, Omnico, I need you" Since I'd have a long journey ahead of me, I decided to file some of my reports and return them to the academy. I heard the robot appear, somewhere, but just didn't see where. "Omnico?"

"Hello-agent-two two two" I looked over my shoulder and saw the little-armoured ball rested on Niik's coffin. I guess it was doing no harm there for now, it's only a short exchange anyway.

"How-may-I-assist-you-today?"

"What, no sassy remark for me? Not going to show me up in front of the Dragon Born?"

"How-may-I-assist-you-today?"

I guess our little talk with the hammer was more effective than I thought.

"I've got some info" I told it reaching for my bag of journals. "Not much on Alduin but interesting details about vampires and a Daedra cult lead by… _Harkon"_ Had to quickly look that one up, thank you bookmark. "We're going to the Dawnguard right now to deal with this vampire problem now"

Omnico opened a small drawer for my booklet to slip in. His body made a humming noise as he scanned the entire booklet in just a matter of seconds before re-dispensing it with clean pages. I flicked through my new sheets to add my own personal footnotes that make it easier for me to manage the information later.

"Well-done-agent" Omnico said before vanishing.

I smirked to myself. Omnico rarely gives me praise. I should have taken a hammer to him long ago.

After some time on the road following the signs for Riften, I came to an area filled with mist and a powerful smell of sulphur.  
I looked out over the valley of hot springs wondering if they'd be a refreshing dip or peel my skin off, but while my mind was elsewhere, Epony suddenly got spooked and pulled against the reins trying to free herself from the wagon. I did my best to calm her, but her hind legs were hitting the wooden frame and were getting a bit close to where I was sitting. I jumped off the wagon and ran around to hold her and soothe her fright but her head swung and knocked me flat on my ass before running off with the wagon.

"No, Stop! Epony!" I ran after the wagon whistling for her to come back, but she never listened when this scared. My armour weight was going against me again, but likewise, Epony wasn't used to towing a wagon so it didn't take long for her to try deviating from the road and getting herself caught on something.

Since she wasn't able to get away I wanted to take a moment to catch my breath after suddenly being forced into an all-out sprint, but seeing how freaked and stressed out my horse was getting I decided to pick up the pace and get her back on track.

"Come here" I groaned clapping her nose again but this time on a better watch for her trying to knock me out again. "silly girl…"

My soothing seemed to work for a while, but as soon as I attempted to free her from rough terrain Epony was triggered yet again.

"Whats wrong?" I asked looking around, then saw the tall grass moving just on the other side of the road. Could be a rabbit or a fox. But no, it was a huge freaking spider the size of a cat that came charging out towards us.

Epony was quickly abandoned as I jumped up to my seat to get my bow and off the ground before setting my arrow free. Even though I'm completely certain that a creature of that size would have died after just one arrow, I fired six more just to be absolutely sure.  
But now I was faced with an issue of retrieving the arrows. I exhausted a third of my supply on one spider which was quite conserving of me if I'm being honest. But now I needed them back, and that obviously requires me to get closer to the dead spider and touching it. Touching the spider. With my _hand.  
_ So after adding more arrows to my mental shopping list, I managed to _un_ stuck Epony and the wagon to get us back on track for Riften.

Unlike the city of Whiterun, Riften stables didn't have any hands out to greet me, but I was more than capable of unhitching Epony myself so it wasn't a big deal.  
The orange sun was still hanging the sky so I decided just to let Niik stay in his coffin a bit longer. In the meantime, I could maybe ask one of the guards to keep an eye on the wagon while I quickly jump into a tavern for a bite to eat. I doubt Niik would mind, after all, I kinda skipped lunch just to get us here snappy.

"Not so fast traveller" One of the guards said holding his hand out to me. "There be a visitor's tax for entering the city"

"What?" Last time something like this happened it was on the road from Whiterun and I was stopped by that bandit. Niik warned me about that one and took care of it, but he never mentioned a tax this time. "s…since when?"

"Since I say so"

I bet Niik wouldn't be spoken to like this, but asking for his help every time something went wrong would make me feel more like a hindrance. If I can't handle this on my own then I'll just be disappointing myself.

"how much?"

"Fifty septims"

 _"get lost"_ I whispered as I got my purse, though I might have said it just a bit too loudly.

 _"What was that?"_ He asked but I kept quiet and just counted out the money and handed it to him. "…you're short" He mentioned before I walked past.

"And what are _you,_ five four?" I asked giving him a glance to quickly compare heights.

The guard I paid coughed out a laugh as he turned with his hand clasped around the hilt of his sword.

"You misunderstand. Insulting a guard, well that be another fee" He jungled the gold I already handed him. "And you're twenty septims short"

Riften wasn't even our final destination. Just a pitstop, more so for me I think so I can eat. And it's about to cost me literally all my money just to pass the gate. I haven't eaten yet and I still need arrows.

"look, I've been on the road all day and I've got longer to go… _and I only have Ten left"  
_

The other guard had stood there silent the whole time while I got harassed but now it seemed he wanted to finally do the bare minimum of the decent thing.

"She's paid the fifty. Let's just leave it"

 _"Hmph_ … fine. Don't start any trouble inside"

The lesser prick of a guard then turned to unlock the gate and held it open for me to enter. I so badly want to tell Niik about this but what would he actually do? Demand my money back using his powers, threaten to kill them both or just kill them no questions asked.  
It was difficult to tell sometimes. The bandit at the bridge could probably have been turned away with his power too but he opted to kill that one so who really knows.  
Although it has only been a short time, I'd usually have some idea on a PoI's charter by now. But Niik has proven to be quite unpredictable, shifting from enlightened Mage to cold vampire on the drop of a hat.

In any case, at least I was now inside the city of Riften and it didn't take me long to find a venue to eat at. The lady working behind the bar of the Bee and Barb was nice enough. I think. Honestly, I didn't hear a word she said as I was too distracted by her being a person-sized lizard creature. When I got passed that stage and finally got around to ordering it turned out the most filling thing I could get for my money was a bowl of stew, some bread and a single flask to drink, though I did get some strange looks for asking for milk. And I learned that 'milk drinker' is a slur in Skyrim. How 'bout that?

"Thank you" I said with a smile when my food arrived. As I tore a piece of bread off and dipped it in the stew I asked if she knew anything about the Dawnguard's fortress. The lady I asked only knew of them though not where they were based, but I caught a glimpse of the man next to me come to life at the mention of the fort.

"Dark days ahead for the men of Skyrim" He said drinking from his flask. _"ah…_ All the pretty girls are running off to fight vampires"

"Is that a fact?"

"Aye lass" He lowered his tankard and turned on his stool to face me. "A fella was recruiting here not too long go but folks aren't interested in leaving. At least, not folks around here"

"Meaning?"

"A traveller like yourself came looking for the fort. Struck me as a high born. Can't imagine why someone like that would want to risk it all for meaningless quest"

"You, _don't_ believe in Vampires?" I gave a sure smile to him as I ate some of the meat soaked bread. How many times am I going to be bothered by people at taverns? Do people hang around at bars waiting to share facts with anyone who asks? Not that I'm complaining as it's proving to be convenient as hell. I'd just prefer the information I'm seeking not be accompanied by the smell of booze.

"It's not that I don't believe. I believe lightning is deadly, but I also think forming a band together trying to prevent such an elusive force of nature is more trouble than it's worth"

"Lightning doesn't bleed" I told him. "Vampires do, and if it can bleed it can be killed"

The man erupted with laughter slamming his tankard on the table top. Glad I amused him.

"Whats the joke Brynjolf?" Asked a familiar voice as he sat on the other side of the laughing man.

"Niik?" The man asked completely ignoring me now. "Where the hell have you been?"

"At the college, where else?" Niik said taking the man's arm in some strange greeting. "How's the flagon now that you're cracking the whip?"

The man between us gave me a concerned look before turning back to Niik. Obviously, they were longtime friends or at least allies.

"She's with me" Niik didn't look upset at me but somehow I still felt guilty about not waking him. I would have if I'd known he had allies in Riften or if he'd told me.

They talked for a moment about a guild Niik must have been a part of once upon a time, being careful about listening ears as they spoke. Brynjolf ended up drawing out a map leading to our destination and handed it to him, but Niik redirected him to me, declaring I have to know my way about if I'm going to be his driver.

"I heard your wagon was overrun on the road" Brynjolf sighed to him reaching back to give me the map. "I doubt you'd make the same mistake twice in a row. So unlike the last, I take it this one can fight?"

"I saw her fight off five men at once" Niik smirked nodding my way. "Not unstoppable yet, but she got away without a scratch"

Got away from _them_ without a scratch, but not Niik missed out the part where he pulled be from Epony and gave me a good scolding for trying to get even with the man trying to shoot me. That and the part were not ten minutes later Niik was gums deep into my side taking blood.

"Five? That's good go'n lass"

"Thank you. So what is it you do?"

"Ever heard of the Thieves guild?" Brynjolf asked in a low voice. He looked as though he expected me to but I was sorry to say I hadn't.

"Those guards outside the city gate a part of it?" I asked dipping another piece of bread into my stew. "Cause they robbed me on arrival"

"How much did they take from you?" Demanded Niik seemingly not caring about keeping voices low, even less when I told him they settled on fifty after trying to get more. He and Brynjolf had a very quick and silent exchange of looks before Brynjolf excused himself and left the tavern. "Don't worry. You'll have your money back" Niik assured me as he finished what remained in Brynjolf's tankard.

"Who… did you just do that, _seduction_ thing on him?"

Niik chocked on his drink and stared at me wide eyes.

"Don't say _That_ about another man"

"well, I can hardly say…" I covered one side of my lips and mouthed the word 'vampire' to him. "seduction in a place like this can I?"

"Well I did no such thing" He put sharply.

It's not often I get to see him like this let alone be the cause, so I planned to enjoy it.

"So am I the only person you use seduction on?" I found it absurdly funny that _this_ of all things was what embarrassed him.

Niik didn't say another word as I finished off my meal. When I was done he took me to the weapon's trader to get more arrows. I didn't even ask, he must have just saw I my quiver before he left the wagon. I looked closely at the strange arrowhead as he walked me away from the market area. I'd never seen one like it before.

"Is this bronze?"

"I should hope not. Sometimes vendors sell fakes, and I'd hate to kill another one..-" Niik sharply sucked in through his teeth. My first thought was that he stubbed his toe. That's how I might react. But no, it just took me a second to realise the sun came out of hiding.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes…" He gasped painfully as he placed a hand over his brow to keep the sun's rays off of him. "I just need to get in my coffin"

I put the arrow away and followed at his quickening pace through the streets. As we approached the gate we caught the attention of someone. A large brooding man who quickly made his way over to confront us. Not sure of how much time we could afford to waste with the sun being out, I reached for my dagger but Niik took my wrist before I could.  
The approaching man aggressively banged into Niik's shoulder, but Niik did nothing, said nothing. Was he just that weak from the sun? Was he going to need more of my blood?

"Here you go" Niik said just as we reached the gate. He handed me a small purse of gold as he held the gate open for me to pass through and on the other side was two guards unconscious on the ground.

"I… how?.."

"No talking time, I need rest" He said not giving a care in the world as he stepped over the bodies. I snapped out of my questioning mindset and rushed over to the stables to offer help if he needed it. But it was hard not to be somewhat impressed that Niik's friends are so bold as to beat up city guards like that all for just the money they took, especially after I've seen Niik toss away silver like it was dirt.  
Niik was leaning against the wagon with outstretched arms breathing through his mouth. He was in the shade but he looked like he'd been in a desert.

"Niik please"

"What?" He gasped looking at me. His eyes fixed on me as I ungloved my right hand and exposed my wrist to him.

"Take enough to keep you going, your story can't end here"

He managed to pull his eyes away from me, and somehow was able to let out a small chuckle.

"It won't, Death can wait a bit longer for me Record" He seemed to be having issue mounting the wagon, probably because he was dehydrated, but he got there in the end when I lent a hand. _"thank you"_ He said to me as he lifted the lid to his coffin. "Unless I'm battle wounded, please don't be so quick to… throw your blood away. It's very precious, Record"

"No disrespect Niik, but you sound like you're dying _now_ more than you did against that dragon"

"I died long ago, I'm just tired" He said smirking to me as he stepped into his box. "And where do the dead go to rest?"

The lid shut tight behind him, leaving me to assume and hope that he'll be okay next time it opens.  
I hooked Epony back up after making sure she'd eaten some hay and had her fill of water. When I climbed up to retake the reins again and began pulling away for the road once more. With the map still in hand I studied over the crudely drawn illustration, but it was better than guessing the rest of the way to Fort Dawnguard I suppose.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

"Niik, we're here" Recorder said clearly trying to avoid letting too much light in as she peaked under the lid to see me.

The time I spent in my sanctuary of isolation always feels so short when it finally ends. But at least I felt stronger from my time in this sun. I thought last time was bad when I had thin layers of clouds overhead, but direct sun beams are like putting your face to a fire.  
But I had to move now. Time to wake up.  
Recorder was smart to give me fair warning to get out. Letting be leave the coffin before being in the line of sight of the fortress.  
As she drove us closer, I threw some tarps over the coffin to try and mask it a bit better.  
It wasn't quite sunset yet, but the fort was located between a few mountains that placed it and us in many shadows, so the exposure wasn't killing me like it was before.  
We left the horse behind to climb the steps to a huge door where I banged my fist against them and waited for a response.  
A sliding window made of iron opened just at head level showing someone on the other side peering out at us demanding to know our business here.

"Isran is expecting us. The Arch Mage of Winterhold-"

 _"And I'm here too!"_ Recorder chimed in waving behind me.

The man on the other side told us to wait before shutting the window again.  
I turned to Recorder waiting an explanation.

"Just making sure they know You're the arch mage. I don't want another stunt like at the college. I get stage fright you know"

We stopped talking when heavy locks began turning from the other side. When the chains rattled pulling the huge doors apart, I came to realise I was more impressed with the Dawnguard's fort than their warriors.

"This way"

Recorder seemed put off by the fort's interior. I suppose it was a little grim compared to her quarters at Winterhold. In contrast to the supernatural energy my hold has, this place emanated a sense of death and decay.

"So tell me boy, you ever held a weapon before?"

"Well… not exactly. But I fought of wolves once using my pa's axe"

Recorder and I followed our escort into a room where a new recruit was being trained.

 _"my pa's axe?_ heheh, we'll make a warrior out of you yet" The trainer himself had a huge war axe fastened to his back. But instead he reached for a crossbow and handed it to his trainee. "These fire steel bolts that can penetrate some armour"

"but, isn't silver best for vampires?"

"We're short on resources. Shoot them down with steel, then get them with this" While brandishing a blade made of silver, the trainer finally noticed us. His eyes narrowed.

"Isran, the Arch ma-" Our escort, the trainee and even Recorder were silenced as Isran's battle axe clashed against my sword.

He was strong, pushed me against the wall with fire in his eyes.

"Vampire!" He cursed.

Our escort was quickest to react drawing his blade while the trainee fumbled around to aim his crossbow, assuming he even knew how to fire it.

"Thats enough boys" Recorder told them holding a sword in each hand to both their necks. "Niik, having trouble?"

I was actually. Isran's mind was stronger than anyone else's I'd faced. I couldn't get him to let up. A great portion of a vampire's strength is their ability to intimidate their foe into believing they're invincible. But Isran wasn't fooled at all.  
However, if I'd taken Recorder up on her blood offer Isran would have been knocked down the moment our weapons clashed.

"Niik!" Recorder called again. "If you're having trouble, just give a shout, okay"

Give a shout? What kind of useless advice is that. If she's in a position to help, why isn't she? I then saw her leading the two other Dawnguard members away, but why?Isran's axe edged closer to my head. I refused to be defeated like this. If I just had a hand free, or some way of getting him to back off.  
A shout!

 _ **"Fus Ro Dah!"**_

Isran was sent flying across the room by the force of my dragon shout and crashed into a sacks of farmed produce.  
The air was also knocked out of me too, guess I still need more training to cope with the strain using those powers applies.

"Did you get him?" Recorder asked sticking her head out from behind a wall then noticed Isran struggling to pick himself up. "Oh good. This way boys"

The trainee and our escort were brought back at sword point but this wasn't going to help start the conversation, so to Recorder's dismay I asked her to place her weapons on the table next to mine.

"If this backfires, I'll be really annoyed at you"

I ignored her. My focus was more on the two crossbows pointed at me and the angry and hurt Isran limping over using his axe as a cain.

"Isran. I am Niik Havod of Winterhold. Arch Mage and… _recently woken Dragon Born"_

He stopped and looked at me. It appeared he didn't want to believe that.

"I may be a vampier Isran, I'm also a Dragon Born. If you eliminate Harkon and retrieve the Elder-" Recorder. I just remembered she was next to me and unaware of the Scrolls. If I can't trust her now, when can I? "If you retrieve the Elder Scroll and stop Harkon you'll still have the black beast Alduin to worry about. I'm no more an ally to the vampires as I am to Dragons"

Isran looked to his two men at his sides, then looked passed me and giving some sort of signal with his head.  
I followed his stare and noticed a hallway at my back with seven more crossbow being slowly lowered but their wielders still on guard.

"The Arch mage did send word of warning to us. How can I be sure that's you?"

"You sent someone to speak with me, Hakar. A bag of silver too I believe"

Isran and the other's looked troubled.

"Is he dead?"

I saw itchy fingers over triggers.

"I suspected there may be an abort plan if I turned out to be a vampire. So my companion here posed as me to pass his little test, once I'd confirmed the time and place of our meeting I came at once" I felt at the time that using their headquarters as a meeting point was a little amateur. Had I known that from the beginning I wouldn't have bothered. Surly an undisclosed outpost would have made a better location. But thats the Dawnguard for you. Strong steel but soft minds.

"And why do you serve a vampire?"

All eyes were on Recorder waiting for her answer. I didn't even glance her way, too busy making notes of anyone giving snide or hatful looks at her.  
I've often found that humans who live with or work for vampires under their own accord often get more direct hate than the vampire itself. Their allegiance being with the dead rather than the living make others feel personally betrayed by them.

"I'm working with the Dragon Born. The rest is incidental to me"

"So you've killed vampires then?"

Recorder was silent for a moment before telling him she hadn't.

"I've not met another vampire other than him"

"You have" I told her. "Well, you saw him outside Whiterun. The man who stopped and watched you run by"

Recorder, lost in thought, was quickly hit with the realisation that she was being observed not for her body, but for her blood.

"Whiterun?" Asked one of the guards behind me. "Isran…?"

The Dawnguard leader sighed into his hand, but gave the caller permission to leave with a small team. Most likely the man had family or at least was from there.  
As I watched them leave my eyes stopped over Recorder. I'm not a hero even if she likes to think I am. There is more importing things I can be doing with my time rather than taking out a bunch of cattle herders. But if Recorder got caught, I'd want her back.

"You should know he's a dealer" I said grimly. "Tempts fools in with Skooma and send them to a vampire den where they're trapped and constantly bled into bottles for profit"

"Is that a fact?" Isran asked crossing his arms. "Then before we do further dealings, why don't you go and wipe out the vermin operating there"

"I'm here to stop Harkon finding a use for the Elder Scroll, send your own men"

"The Scroll is not a concern right now. These folk are still in training and those up for such a task are already out on scouting missions"

I hope he doesn't mean the men from Dimhollow. If the two that haven't turned traitor or been eaten by said traitor haven't returned yet, they're probably not going to.  
Although the thought of them still standing outside that tavern at Dragon Bridge waiting for their shift to swap with the ones inside is a rather amusing one indeed.

"The bottom line is I still don't know if I can trust you. Do this for me, and I'll know"

I looked around at all the soldiers. Apparently they're still in training so I was sure I could do eight, even if just for a few seconds.

"Take aim" I said giving each of them a turn of eye contact, and suddenly Isran had loaded arrows pointed at him before regaining my full attention.

My mouth was dry but desperately trying to salivate as in order to work Vampire spells my thirst must be sufficiently quenched, and with so many mortals around me, monstrous instincts were trying to take control.

"Your real enemy would just have them kill you now, but thats not me" I said before giving a nod just as my grip over their minds was prematurely released, though it appeared to them that I volunteered it. The downside to the demonstration is I may need to rely on traditional spells for a while. Good thing they come second nature Bretons anyway.

Isran looked me in the eyes. He is a trained vampire killer and would not back down. But I'm an immortal dragon slayer, and I'm not backing down either.  
It was Recorder I was worried about. Taking Isran and I out of the scene, she's a lone vampire sympathiser among half a dozen solider's who hate her for it.

"Before we go further, can I assume _she'll_ be okay staying here?"

I could sense Recorder's scepticism without even looking.

"She'll be a guest of the fort"

"By that you mean?" Recorder asked setting a hand on her hip.

"A guest. We just don't want the vampire roaming freely in the halls. _You_ are free to do as you please, within reason" Isran moved his eyes between her and me as he took another breath. "Unless you'd prefer to sit in the dungeon along with your master"

So it's dungeon is it? There I was thinking I'd have my own personal quarters, with maybe a grand piano in the corner to help pass the daylight hours. But looking at the state of the rest of the cobweb ridden fort, I imagine the line between bedchamber and cell is fairly blurred anyway. Not that it'll make a difference to me inside my coffin.  
Which reminded me.

"If all that is settled, we need to move our stuff in. Seeing as we'll be here a while"

Isran granted us two soldiers to 'help' but Recorder and I knew he meant them to keep an eye on us and see if we brought anything dangerous. But since they were pretending to offer, I let them carry the coffin in while Recorder an I put Epony away for the evening.

"The stable is in better shape than the fort" She told me as she let Epony walk off the graze on the small patches of grass in the canyon. "Still, pretty impressive looking on the outside"

"Secure. Natural barriers to channel the enemy forces into a small area"

"Bottlenecking" Recorder stated grinning to me. "So I've been meaning to ask, now that we're here and ready to begin on vampires, what happens regarding my training?

I assumed she meant the sessions where she resists my powers, but it probably wouldn't hurt for her to learn some combat training too.

"You've been riding all day. Take a break for now and maybe get to know our new friends"

"If you're going for a walk, I'd like to come too" She skipped up to my side and slowed to match my walking speed. "Didn't want to say in there but… that fort smells weird"

"Carcasses. I didn't spot any but thats what it is" I told her. "They've lived there long enough to have found the source. If they haven't cleaned it up by now there must be a reason"

"What could that be?"

"I don't know" I said deep in thought about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

* * *

"Are you serious? It really tastes like water?" I didn't know that the walk through the canyon was actually Niik looking for something to sink his teeth into until it happened, when he had drained the grizzly dry it seemed like the perfect opportunity to finally ask what blood tastes like to a vampire. "And is that all blood or just bear?"

"Yes and no. Blood doesn't have just one taste for me. While human I acquired tastes for many foods and drinks. So blood often adopts the flavour we crave at the time. In this intense because of the sun roasting me earlier, the part of me that still thinks it's human wanted water"

"Thats so cool. Alright so, what did _I_ taste like? Wait! No, don't tell me" I don't know if I'd like the answer. If it's too delicious sounding I might be too scared to be around him ever again. Like honey, or lemon glazing. If _I_ had to choose between having another me around or eating a lemon version of me, I'd pick the food me anytime, though, _would that still be cannibalism?_

Didn't matter, because he was going to tell me anyway.

"Well just before the Dragon stole it from me, my eyes were set on a deer. All I could think about was a _hot bowl of venison stew… actually, I could go for some more"_ Niik smiled warmly as he spoke and put an arm over my shoulder pulling me close.

"That does sound good" I nervously ducked away before he pulled me in. He just laughed so I knew he was only messing. "So wait, does real human food taste like blood to you now? Because I've made you glasses of blood'n wine so whats the deal with that?"

 _"Oh,_ all those times blood tasted like wine. But it won't leave me jiggered on it's own now will it?"

Under my giggling, I started to hear the sound of someone sharpening his silver dagger as we drew near the fort.  
I only saw him when Niik did. He gave us both a dirty look before returning his focus to his blade.  
Sour looks and feeling like I don't belong here just felt like being at the Academy, so I was pretty used to it.

Once inside Niik wanted to observe the Dawnguard's training methods. They weren't too happy about it, especially Isran. But he agreed that the recruits could use some practice.  
While the all boys got their asses systematically kicked I sat on this sides catching up on my journals. Not much to fill in as most of the day was travailing, so once I was done with that there was nothing else to do but explore some of the fort.  
From outside I saw some lookouts on battlements, so I was kinda wanting to see the view from up top.  
It was easy enough to find the stairs but once I go to the second floor I was a little bit turned around. And soon found myself overpowered by the stench of rotting meat, carcasses as Niik put it. It annoyed me that these people wanted to be taken as serious professionals yet they keep such a stench in their home so I decided to investigate.  
Following the stink I walked along a sort of interior balcony that over looked the main foyer of the fortress. On the opposite side was a doorway. Before even pulling on the handles, I could tell already that the smell was coming from the other side.  
I almost didn't want to look, but curiosity was overpowering me so I opened the doors and and took a few steps inside. However it didn't take me long to realise that I wasn't supposed to be in there so just as quickly I reversed.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I quickly I backtracked to the stairs now more set on finding my way to the battlements to see the view from the top.

But when I got up there I was met with a securely locked door. Presumably to keep vampires out, so I doubt I'd be able to open it without help of a guard, and Niik did say I should get aquatinted so back down I went looking for someone to help me.  
I didn't find anyone until returning to the training room where Niik appeared to be bare knuckle boxing with an Orc.  
Taking full advantage of his agility, Niik would side step all of the incoming hits with so much ease that it clearly enraged the Orc.  
He then leaped over the Orc's grab and the dark cape of Niik's armour fluttered open as he gently came down on a chair with his foot up on the back rest.  
There was an air of arrogance even before he did the bow.  
The Dawnguard had a way to go, he didn't need to rub it in. I looked to the stands and saw Isran siting in the back away form all the hurt and bruised trainees. He wasn't alone though, next to him was a man in a blue robe. Even while watching the trainees get lose, the pair seemed to be the only ones with any look of confidence about them.

"Throw a punch you coward!" Roared the Orc at Niik, suddenly bringing my attention back to the fight.

"Thats not how vampires do battle" Niik said under his breath as he leaned forward until the chair tipped back letting him step off on to the floor. He held out his hands, like he was mockingly showing how open his stance was, almost daring the Orc to approach.

Taking the bait, the Orc charged forward throwing his fist out for his opponent's face. Niik tilted his head to the side letting the arm go right past until his mouth was lined up with the Orc's bicep, at which point the Orc shrieked in pain as blood poured to the ground while he desperately trying to pry his arm free like a bear in a trap.  
Niik soon let go with his jaws, but his hand remained locked to the Orc's arm. Isran looked ready to rush in and attempt to chop Niik's head off, but the blue robbed man held him back. I guessed he was a mage of some kind because he recognised Niik performing a healing spell on the Orc's wound. I skill I only knew of from my time in the college dorms.  
Once the healing was done, Niik noticed me in the back and came over to talk to me.  
I questioned him on his harsh training methods with the new recruits, to which he simply said, "I gave them a taste of fighting a real vampire, so in turn I got a taste of them"

In addition to making me giggle, it felt nice to know my humour was rubbing off on him.

"Well I've never fought a real vampire. How would you train me?"

"Same as them of corse" He leaned against the pillar with his eyes shut and arms cross, clearly intent of showing over confidence. Even so, after seeing what happened to the Orc I decided not to tempt fate with him looking an open target. "Good girl" He chucked.

"Oh what, can you read minds too?"

"If they're predictable, yes"

For that I tried to slap him with the back of my wrist but I only ended up getting his open palm as he caught my arm miles off target.

"Come on, it's time for your training anyway" He said with a small grin while starting to walk me away to the main foyer of the fort.

I took a curious glance up to the balcony I walked along. It seemed so long ago some how, but it was of course just a few minutes.

 _"Niik…"_ I whispered deep in thought.

"Don't worry. I won't _bite_ you"

"no, Niik. I think, something's up- _wrong_ , Something's wrong _up there"_

He followed my stare before questioning the smell again, thinking _that_ was what I was talking about.

"yes, Yes! I was looking for the cause and… I went in a room, I apologised, and then just walked out of it"

"So?" He asked.

"Why did I apologise to _a room?"_

His attention started to show as I began to remember things vaguely. Then he asked me to show him the way up.  
When I found myself once again outside the smelly door, I felt uncertain but Niik gave some sense of security at least.  
With a handle each, we pulled the door open and I saw chains attached to the ceiling that suspending animal rib cages with strands of flesh still clinging on by a thread.  
That explained the smell, but what caught my attention more was seeing _her_ sitting in the darkness like before. She noticed us too of course, but instead of just putting her book down like she had last time she shot to her feet with terror in her eyes.

"How did you find me?" She demanded readying herself for a fight and in the same moment, Niik put himself between me and her. _"doesn't matter"_ She continued."I wont let you have me"

It hit me. I waked in on a woman reading and I apologised for interrupting just before she mind controlled me right back out. She's a vampire, but why is she _here?_ And why reading a book and not killing or spying on the Dawnguard?  
My weapons are down stairs anyway and She's also unarmed but I don't think that matters to vampires. As for Niik, his sword appeared on command, making me wish all the more that I'd learned those damn spells.  
The woman vampire cast out her hand, from which launched a translucent projectile straight for Niik's heart.  
His sword shattered her first attack like glass, but the followup lightning bolt was too quick for him to block.  
His skin glowed white as the energy streamed through his being, yet he held back any sound of feeling pain.  
With no other way of helping, I ducked low and tried to make my way around hoping that I'd be harder to see in contrast to the bright flashing attack.  
The vampire was too focused on Niik to see me come. I might be putting myself under the guillotine, but I can't do nothing either.  
I tackled the vampire from under her out stretched arm and knocked her onto the floor. All my training on how to restrain someone proved as useful as a baby field mouse fighting off a tarantula. In seconds I went from having her on the floor to being pinned back against a wall with her locking my shoulders in place.  
Her eyes were on mine to begin with, but then she glanced down to my neck, she bared her teeth and her jaw slowly opened as she prepared to kill.  
Her head came in to bite but she stopped herself just as a silver edged sword appeared in the space between her mouth and my neck. Had she continued forward she'd have decapitated herself or at least be left with a burnt scar.  
Though Niik at the same time could swung the blade to ensure her demise, so why not?  
Again he stood between us with me tucked in at the wall. He held his arm out this time to stop me trying anything for a second time.

"Serana" He growled to her. "Stop this now, or I will kill you"

She shook her head, both of her hands lit up again as she prepared more magic.

"You wouldn't dare..." She growled.

The two of them got ready to clash again, but the room suddenly filled with a blinding light and all I could hear was the pair of them shrieking and hissing in pain.  
The light subsided and in it's place stood the blue robbed man and Isran standing at his side with a crossbow in hand.

"What was that?" I asked helping Niik back up, but he was too breathless to answer.

"Sun flair" Answered he old man. "Not as potent as the real sun"

"But it worked. And thats all I care about" Isran added.

My attention was drawn back to the vampier Serana, she was panting heavily keeping her eyes fixed on us. But she didn't seem up for another fight.

"Before you two catch your breaths and start fighting again, maybe use this time to talk it out?" Starting to sound like my old teachers. Hopefully vampires are better listeners than I was. "You spared her life at Dimhollow, Niik. You trusted her once remember?"

"And how did _that_ turn out?" He answered back. "Does Isran know what befell his men, I wonder?"

Serana's face darkened at Niik's words before looking to the Dawnguard leader.

"Three dead and one turned, she told me"

"Oh _three_ now is it?" Niik asked turning to Serana. "I only saw one man eat his friend before your father turned him, so remind me what happened to the two you left at Dragon Bridge"

"That was not me!" Serana started rising to her feet with Niik mirroring her movements. "That Banning creature told my father where to find them. He even volunteered to retrieve them _alive_ but…"

Isran looked furious as he relived the story.

"I will gouge out his eyes when I find him. Cut out his tongue and pour liquid hot silver down his neck, then watch him roast in the sun until the ash settles under his bones"

 _"thats graphic"_ I mumbled to myself. Whatever Serana told him, it must have been worse than what happened the first two.

Niik was the first to break the short silence.

"Isran. Your men are _not_ ready for this. And although I don't fully understand why you let _her_ in, thats your business not mine, but I'm not investing time into this unless I think it's got a chance in oblivion at winning"

"As far as humans are concerned, Oblivion may be preferable to what awaits them if my father succeeds" Serana announced. "You say you were at Dimhollow, how much do you know of the prophecy?"

"Not a thing"

"Well to summarise, my father has been obsessing over finding away to plunge the wold into darkness-"

"well colour _me_ shocked" Everyone started looking at me. "oh, did I say that out loud? _sorry, I'll shut up now"_

"Can you be more _specific?"_ Niik asked turning to Serana.

"He wants to put out the Sun. Nirn will literally become a world of darkness and Vampires will have total dominance"

"um, sorry again" I felt really self conscious now thanks to my last embarrassing outburst but I felt I needed to ask this. "I don't know how far astrological studies has come in Skyrim but, does your father know the sun does a little more for the planet than just painting the sky blue every day?"

"At this point I don't think he cares. He consider's himself immortal and that the sun is the only thing between him and his perfect world" Serana sighed.

"You seemed rather keen to return to him before. So why the sudden change of heart?"

"When I got home for the first time in years, the very first thing he asked was if I had his damn scroll… And I know what you're thinking, but I'm not doing this out of spite or to get daddy's attention. I'm doing this because a man like him can never be allowed the power he wants"

Niik stared at her for a moment. When she realised he was trying to see falsehoods in her words she stared back at him with the same uncut focus as he.

"Is there no way for us to move forward other than two vampires having a staring contest?" I asked.

"I agree, this is a waste of our time" Isran stated. "I don't completely trust either of you on your word alone. So how about this. Both of you go that vampire nest, kill the vermin, free the captives and maybe we'll learn to trust each other"

Niik turned to me. If he was wanting an opinion, I didn't have one for him. Probably in big trouble with the academy as it is for having the influence over his choices I already do.

"We'll let the horse rest for a while. You should get some sleep too before we go"

I nodded in agreement, partly dreading where my bunk might be in this disgusting place. Might actually ask to borrow his coffin this time.

"Why wait?" Asked Serana. "The sun sets in a few hours and we can be back before dawn with just the two of us. If you're so concerned for this human then she'd be safest here anyway"

"This _human_ has a name" Niik spat in my defence. "fuck if I know what it is, but she has one"

Serana took a step back from him. Probably just as whiplashed as everyone else by the sudden sarkiness of his tone.

"She could use the experience, even watching a real vampire battle will do her good. Plus those held within the den won't make it to Riften by themselves so we'll need the wagon"

"Thats a good point"

Even Isran seemed impressed by Niik's thinking.

"Alright. If you three can play nice, I'll continue trying to make soldiers out of farm boys and runaway bandits" Isran and the man in blue robes left us alone, at quite a pace too.

Which reminded me about the stink in the room with us.

"Please tell me we're not sleeping in here" I groaned walking to the door for a breath.

"Humans have always theorised with using bad smells to make vampires refrain from drinking their blood. In the old days I'm told they used garlic. In these modern times it seems they use rotten corpses instead" Serana explained.

"Yeah… so modern" I muttered. I was leaning against a metal railing overlooking the main foyer again. Isran walked out below me, looking up and smirking at my seasick expression I bet.

"Serana apologises for almost killing you" Niik told me as he stood on the left of me. I turned to see Serana learning against the wall behind us.

"So why are you here then?" She asked.

"Hmm" Niik mumbled. "Record, go get comfortable. I'll decided if this one is safe to be around"

"Okay" I gave Serana a last look before walking off to find a less smelly place to lie down. Part of me wondered if the pecking order was going to change at all. I felt sure that much like the food chain I'd probably be below any new vampires than join the pact, but I was more curious about who's taking charge between Arch Mage Niik and Princess Dracula.

* * *

 **Recorder's Note:** Hey YOU! Am I not good enough? Why do we need more women over the Protag?  
 **Author's Note:** Record, I literally can't do a Dawnguard fanfic without including Serana. It's like a cardinal sin or something.  
 **Recorder's Note:** Yeah, well... Why did you make me get beat up so easy?  
 **Author's Note:** Because she's a vampire?  
 **Recorder's Note:** Well if you don't start writing me better, I'm gonna expose your Mod history to the public. Then everyone will know what a perv you are ]:)  
 **Author's Note:**... One day. When you least expect it. An eagle will drop a turd on your head. Mark my words, Record.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

Listening to Serana talk about what lead her to siding with the Dawnguard really made it easy to sympathise. Already I've learned that it was actually her own mother who sealed her away in the crypts along with the Elder Scroll, though for what reason is left to be seen.

"Despite appearances he assured us that the Dawnguard could be a formidable threat to my father's plans. So when he returned with his former brothers they were taken to Rargal in the dungeon. Rargal is master to the thralls and as you say, _cattle_ in the castle. He keeps them alive making sure they're never pushed to the point of death… I, killed them before leaving. Isran wouldn't say so, but I think he was thankful"

"What about the Scroll?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound so uncaring when she was clearly conflicted about her choices, but the Elder Scroll was the bigger issue for the whole world and not just us.

"It's somewhere in here. I didn't count on a warm welcome, so I brought them the scroll as a gift so they'd hear me out" She pulled a face before looking back to her room. "That bought me a bed, three books, and I get the blood from any live game they bring back from daily hunts"

"Well I got access just by knocking the door" I chuckled to try and keep it light, but I was actually worried about such a powerful artefact being stored in this fort. Our enemies won't know of the connection between the Dawnguard and my college, so having it stored there might be safer. If only there was a way to convince Isran of that.

"Tell me, what was all that noise downstairs?" Serana asked turning to face me. "I _thought_ I heard words, but it sounded closer to thunder. I would have come down but, _I am confined to quarters"_

"It was a Dragon shout. I'm Dragon Born…apparently"

Her eyes widened. Obviously not met my kind before. _"Apparently?"_

"I absorbed a soul and killed one unrelated dragon. Rec- my uh, _assistant_ seems convinced beyond doubt that I am"

 _"your assistant._ You mentioned you don't know her name?"

"I call her Recorder since her mandated role is to make record of everything I do. I know practically nothing about her past and even less about who she works for. It's all a big secret"

Serana was probably right to feel insecure by that arrangement, I was too in the beginning.

"Don't you know how to dominate minds?" She asked. _"clearly not…_ I could make her tell you everything if you want"

"Are you taking about Vampire seduction?"

"Whats _that?"_ She asked again making a face at me.

"Where you make someone subservient to you"

 _"Thats_ Domination. _Trust me"_

Well she'd know. Her cult worshiped the Daedric prince of domination in more ways than one.

What a life.

"You were… never _bitten"_ Trying to think of a delicate way to ask. I didn't _need_ to know, but I wanted to understand the kind of creatures I'll be pointing my sword at in the near future.

Serana grew silent as she stared into nothing, clearly lost in dark vivid memories.  
I shouldn't have asked. Of corse it would be difficult. I've worshipped Daedra myself and broke bread with a vast variety of followers. Many have done horrible things to gain power. Blood sacrifices and inflicting personal inner torment on themselves all in the pursuit of recognition of these otherworldly creatures.  
The thing is though, I also prayed to Molag Bal. It wasn't sexual submissiveness he wanted of me, instead the dark prince wanted me to force another to surrender his eternal soul in exchange for mercy from his mortal pain.  
I shuddered thinking of the creature I was back then. If I really wanted to be a hero, I'd fall on my sword when this is all over.  
Both our attentions were caught by a white ray of light coming in from a gap in the fort's brickwork. Bad masonry aside, it appeared night had finally fallen on Skyrim.

"I'll meet you outside then" Serana and I stepped up onto the railing and dropped to the lower level before parting ways. She headed for the exit while I had to go find and wake Recorder.

The barracks part of the fort was still a bit rowdy from the new recruits bragging about past deeds but they soon quietened when I entered. Lying off on her own far from all the excitement was Recorder who was still wide awake when I reached her. She brushed off my comment about the coffin being a cosier place to get shut eye than a dirty floor.

Outside, Isran was waiting for us all by himself. Before letting Recorder go off as the only human representing the Dawnguard on this task, he wanted to give her a cross bow along with some bolts.

"There's a tree down that path, try and hit it from here" He said helping her line up the shot. When she pulled the trigger the bow bucked back and her arrow missed by a mile.

Isran looked quite unsure and gave me an accusing stare.

"Try again" I said to Recorder handing her a bow that I conjured in place of her own.

She gladly accepted holding the bow and string just at the front of her hips with her back to the tree, taking a moment to breathe. She then turned back and within a second she'd lined up and released an arrow hitting the tree with expert precision.

"I've never really liked anything involving a _trigger._ Basically I just like bows" She and I exchanged a quick look of admiration of her performance, but Isran was unconvinced.

"You're good. But what kind of arrow heads are you using?"

"Bronze"

 _"Dwarven"_ I corrected. Isran's expression shifted from hopeless depression to optimistic so quickly at the mention of materials that I half expected his face to fall off as a result. "I'm not expecting the enemy to make it easy for her. But they can't fight me and doge her arrows, so when one does hit they're going to feel it"

Isran gave us a nod before taking his crossbow back inside with him.  
Recorder had quite the skip in her stride as we walked to meet Serana down at the wagon. I guessed she was maybe excited to be doing this as it had been quite a while since she saw any real action.

"Actually Record, I'm driving this time" I said climbing past her and taking the reins.

"Oh? How very gentlemanly of you" Recorder chimed as she climbed in the back with Serana. _"what are you up to?"_

"Nothing. I'm just doing this because neither of the pair of you know where we're going" I got Epony to start a move on the trail back to Riften. "But pay attention, you might need to deliver anyone we rescue back to Riften by yourself if there's not enough room for Serana and I"

"So what, you'll just walk back?"

"Exactly" I expected Serana and I might get injured at some point during the upcoming fights so we'll need a chance to recover with some hunting.

When we left Dayspring Canyon where the fort was and got closer to Riften I felt tensions rise between the three of us in the wagon. Recorder wasn't her normal chatty self and Serana just looked uncomfortable every time I glanced over.  
New arrivals when they come to the college always have this sort of nervousness, but getting people to make friends was never my forte and if I'm honest neither is teaching. I'm only arch mage now because I killed the last one for letting himself get drunk with power and being a dumb bastard.  
Also I somewhat enjoyed the tasks of finding artefacts even if I still to this day know little about them. Putting me at the helm of a college filled with such treasure to give me a personal incentive to keep it safe was a good idea on their part. But the actual teaching and nurturing learners was all the tutors job.  
And I forgot to pack one of them into a travel bag before coming on this journey.

"Record, when we met, do you remember the promises you made in exchange for me keeping you around?"

"Vaguely, _why?"_ She replied with a slight chill near the end, probably because her mind went straight to the feeding.

"Ragnar the Red isn't my song. Know any _others?"_ I glanced behind to see the realisation hit her.

"oh" Her cheeks turned a light shade of rose as she and Serana shared a look. "you want me, to _sing?"_

"Why not? It's a long ride and you've a lovely singing voice" Ignoring the fact I forcibly shut her up the fist time she tired, I actually thought it was a _nobel_ last resort effort on her part for me to spare her life.

 _"okay…_ just lemme think of one" Recorder took time to think of one before finally coming up with a song called Three heroes as One. Serana and I were unfamiliar but she sung it anyway. I felt it was okay for a silence breaker but she was clearly nervous going down verse by verse.

 _"When the enemies begged for the mercy they lacked, Three voices as one yelled, blood of the pact. … Forged by war our story be told, no shackles can hold us, not iron or gold"_ When the song ended Recorder looked to be in shock and was recovering from a horrific ordeal.

"Are we there yet?" Serana sighed sounding like she was ready to jump ship, run home, and rejoin her father.

Thats the last time I'll suggest singing then.

"Not sure"

"I thought you knew this place"

"By foot or air I do, I've just never ridden there. I'm trying to think how near I can get the wagon before having to go off the path"

"What are the chances of someone stealing Epony while we do this?" Recorder looked impatient for my answer. But the truth is that I hadn't considered that as a possibility as I was more preoccupied with the thought of Recorder going into a vampire nest with us.

"Maybe she should watch the wagon while we complete the mission? I mean no offence, but she is the most likely to die out of us"

"None taken. But, just give me a sec" Recorder announced before clearing her throat. "Omnico, I need you"

"do you have to say that every-…"

A flash glared from behind and Serana suddenly appeared in beside me with fright across her face as our wagon gained another passenger.

"What in Oblivion is that thing?" She demanded holding a lighting charged hand out ready to fire a jolt if needed.

"It's just her, _pet_ I think"

"That _Thing_ is a pet?"

Recorder ignored Serana and I to speak with Omnico asking if it will watch the wagon for us. It declined.

"Why not?"

"You-are-on-probation. Too-many-times-have-you-broken-academe-protocall"

"It does have a point"

"shut up" Recorder told me before turning back to Omnico. "Think of it more as keeping Epony safe. She is academe property too so you'll be doing them a favour by doing me a favour. Besides say what you like, I am getting results aren't I?"

"Your-judgment-is-infactual. However-I-will-defend-Epony-for-the-required-duration"

 _"sweet"_ Recorder spun around to face us with a proud smile on her face but Serana was still sceptical though and telling her that I've fought things like Omnico on larger scales while exploring dwarven ruins didn't make her feel any better.

"How _did_ your people learn the Dwarven technology?"

"He's not strictly Dwarven. I'm not really supposed to show him off, but on the off chance someone happened to see him the academe modal the Omnico on something from the assigned world"

Apart form the eye-rolling statement of her not being allowed to do something but doing it anyway, most of what she said made sense to _me,_ but Serana was clearly lost. We only have this _one_ mission together so maybe there's no point in filling her in. But there's still a bit to go and I don't mind hearing about Recorder's world again.  
Might be a nice refresher since I'll actually be paying attention this time as I'm certain now she's not just lying on the spot to save her own hide.  
Getting Serana up to speed with Recorder didn't take half as long as I thought it would. With me I guess she was really nervous telling it all, and I did interrupt her every time I thought she was lying to me.  
Where as Serana was a lot more willing to just let her talk. I've never noticed this before but when Recorder talks unchecked for too long she tends to babble and speak faster near the end of breaths, Serana would then use those pauses to ask something herself.

When we finally arrived, or got as close as we could by road, Serana jumped off the back while Recorder got her things together. I was sceptical about leaving her Omnico in charge of the wagon but I've fought things like them before. If it can fight as the others can then bandits will have a hard time stealing anything.  
From there it was about a mile and a half through woodland hillsides so we talked about ways of proceeding along the way. Recorder's least favourite plan was to simply walk in as two vampire customers and their pet human, though I think she liked it even less because it was Serana's idea.

"Sorry Record, I have to agree with this one. Serana's plan gets us in without raising an alert, we get to see the layout without needing to guess the whole time, and we'll be shown to the very people we're here to save"

Recorder looked a little annoyed but agreed to play along for the mission's sake.  
We soon came to a clearing where the den could be seen. Recorder expressed her disappointment at the rundown shack and I found myself agreeing.

"It's got more missing panels than wall" Serana pointed out as we drew near. Coming from a castle to this place must feel like… actually, her's is the exaggerated example one would make.

A vampire lookout overheard our talk and came to greet us.

"Just the three of you? Private room?" He asked.

"Two, and yes please" Serana told him.

The lookout spotted Recorder and made a face, but in the end he shrugged it off and showed us to the entrance. He gave Recorder a smell as she passed by but she did well to ignore it.  
Down a ladder hatch we came to a short underground corridor that lead to a guard in armour standing by a closed door, behind which I could hear the faint but obnoxious sounds of coughing and heavy wheezing.

"First timers?" The guard asked Serana and I before explaining the rules. Mainly that we don't talk about blood on this floor, and that all the human patrons are off limits. "And lastly, no weapons" He gestured over to a weapon rack and a chest for us to set ours.

"A bit redundant isn't it? for us?"

"Rules are rules"

Serana opened her cloak to reveal she wasn't carrying anyway while Recorder pulled off her bow and I drew my sword.

"If this goes missing…"

"Nothing will happen to your possessions for as long as I'm here" He promised giving my sword an look of admiration.

"In that case I think it best we keep them" Recorder announced putting her bow back over her arm, effectively drawing the guard's attention while I stepped forward thrusting my blade though his heart.

Serana was also quick to engage him. She held his arms together and crunched into his neck with her teeth so he couldn't call to alert anyone during the final seconds of his existence. When the light faded from his eyes his body softened and fell to the floor in a sparkly pile of purple and silver ash, some of which Serana had to spit from her mouth.  
Going through the door we starting making out way down a hall of open booths on either side of us.

 _"soldier…bandit…lizard man"_ Recorder mumbled to herself as she looked in each of them but only one stuck out to me for reasons I'm not fully sure on. It was an elderly woman laying on a rug with an empty Skooma bottle in her hands. Her whole face was a damp light shade of red but her the rim of her nostrils looked like they were bleeding. I think that was just the vapour of the skooma and not actually blood though, at least I hoped it didn't contaminate her scent that badly.  
Probably too old to get a use of so she's just left there until she wakes up and if she dies the only witnesses won't even care if she's buried or tossed in a river.  
When we got to the counter where we were recognised as vampires we were lead away immediately and without question. Once arrived at another locked door the escort lady paused to reach for a torch mounted on the wall before handing it to Recorder.

"It's dark down here" She explained turning the key and leading us in to a private area exclusively for vampire guests.

Even with the fire Recorder's hand took my shoulder when she stumbled on the uneven ground. Without saying a word I took her arm too to guide her through the dimly lit paths.

Soon we were brought to a room with fancier furnishings than I was expecting. It wasn't quite my taste but it did have certain values that some wealthy merchants have in their private rooms in the holds.

"So…" Our escort said closing the door behind us. "Now that we're alone, how is the happening? You selling, buying? Both?"

I gave her a smile before looking back to Recorder. I'd be lying if I claimed I wasn't a tiny bit curious on how much human lives were worth to these people.

"How much for her?" I could _feel_ her hatred building up behind me but that just made my grin harder to hide.

"Her age and size, one and a half thousand"

 _"Thats less than I spent on my armour!"_ Recorder snapped.

Our escort was a bit taken back by her outburst. She's surly never had product be snippy about the price before, but before she could say anything, the sound of muscle as well as fabric tearing filled the room as ice spikes got driven through her body which turned to dust soon after much like thfe guard's did.  
Serana patted the frost from her hands as she gave Recorder a gentle smile.

"Two for two. You're a brilliant distraction, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes actually. Though _'obnoxiously irritating'_ is how they put it back home"

"Well, keep it up and this should be easy" Serana opened the door for myself to take lead with Record close behind.

Since I only need one hand for my sword, I opted to carry the torch for now. That way Record could use her bow and Serana's hands would be free for magic.  
The path got more twisted the deeper into the tunnel system we went and before long we started to hear the faint wails from the chamber ahead. As we approached the opening in the tunnel the three of us got low taking softer steps.  
I peaked around the corner and saw that they'd mined cells out of the caves and in the centre they'd set up restraining tables for leaking blood from their subjects. Some of them may have been bought for the price I was given, maybe even less for the older ones.  
As for vampires I could spotted two in surgical robes who appeared to be prepping equipment for the next bleeding and three more vampires were walking up and down the upper level inspecting the livestock.

"I see five, I'm going to get up to that balcony. Once I start fighting you two move in behind cover and get the last two"

Serana and Record gave me a sure nod before I turned into my bat swarm and flew up to the higher cells.  
On landing I put my sword in one vampire's heart through the back. The quickest to respond to me drew his sword so fast I had to dodge before it took my head off. The second was without a physical weapon, so he conjured a sword of magic to fight with.  
Below me Serana had dispatched of the first operator with a quick ice spike through the back of his head and was locked in a magical duel with the second, both of them ducking and weaving struggling to land a good hit in the other.  
My foe vampires were taking advantage of the limited space I had making me really work just to parry their attacks let alone get a hit in myself.  
The one with the magic sword suddenly fell into the other after an arrow burst through his skull killing him instantly and also opened up the second one for a finishing blow from me.  
I looked below and saw Record drawing a second arrow and getting ready to shoot at the last surgeon while he was hiding from Serana's assault, so I tossed my dagger at the surgeon's shoulder forcing him out of his cover letting an ice spike and an arrow rip through his body at once before shedding dust onto the floor.

"That was team work right there" Serana announced.

The prisoners, who during the short battle were terrified of the noise alone and were hiding in the corner using their arms to save them from the sights that they clearly cannot handle anymore.

"this isn't going to be easy"

Without warning, the tapping of feet running on the ground could be heard coming towards us, then from different tunnels charged in several frail, pathetic looking people dressed in rags.

"What are they doing?" Record asked watching them fall to their knees at the many ash piles around the room. Some even made their ways up to me to fill their hands with the vampire dust and rubbing it on their bare skins while howling like demented animals.

"They're thralls" Serana explained as she walked to the one closest to her. "Semi competent workers but, without their master they become this…"

"No Don't!" Recorder screamed. But it was too late. Serana was already fang deep in the sobbing man.

"Recorder, put the bow down" I shouted stopping her from letting an arrow fly into Serana's back. Her bow arm shook, but my power over took her and at my command she slowly drifted to the corner of the room and waited there while Serana and I discreetly dealt with the remaining thralls away from the delicate eyes of Recorder and the prisoners.

Once we were done I asked Serana to find a way to open the cells while I try to console Record who appeared to be betrayed and heartbroken by my actions today.

"why?" She asked still unable to actually _move_ from the corner just yet.

"We saved a lot of people today Record. Don't forget that"

"so that makes drinking some of them okay?"

"Listen to me. If we took them back to Riften they'd starve themselves waiting for their masters to return. They died long before we arrived" I said turning her to face me. Recorder's eyes looked my face over before stopping on my lips. Her sour look made it clear that I'd missed a spot of blood. She looked away with an angry pout before I left her to assist Serana, who was looking for the cell keys in the pockets and pouches of ash filled robes.

"Got it" Serana blew some of the thicker particles of dust out of the teeth of the keys and began unlocking the cell gates. The people inside were frightened of Serana and I but Recorder was able to approach be it slowly.

"oh my god" She gasped looking at the marks up and down their arms.

I kept my distance. But I was ready to move on a seconds notice. They were so weak that I doubt they could harm her but I wasn't taking chances.

"we're here to save you, can you understand me? you're going to go home. _Home…"_

 _"forget this"_ Serana stepped forward clutching a hand to the air. "Stand"

Recorder quickly backed away as the few people in this cell rose to their feet with vacant looks on their faces.

"All of you will follow me outside" Serana ordered before walking to the next cell to do the same. "I'll get them onto the wagon, then run ahead to Riften and get the guards to send help"

"Just take it easy though, they're weak"

"Recorder" I took her arm gently as I guided her out of Serana's path. "There are other tunnels, want to help me check them out?"

She seemed conflicted between wanting to help the prisoners escape and her job of watching me go about my tasks but in the end her duty took priority and she came with me deeper into the tunnels.  
Although I was never out of her sight, she did linger a little behind, probably thinking about the thralls we had to kill.  
It had only just dawned on me that these tunnels in contrast to the last were actually lit well enough for humans to see unassisted. I assumed it was so the thralls could do the menial tasks put to them.

"I'm sorry" I said once I was sure Serana wouldn't be able to hear us. "I should have explained thralls better before we came"

 _"it doesn't matter Niik"_ She sighed. "Like you say, they died before we got here so, what does it really matter"

"Clearly you still- _oh"_ Recorder and I had entered another chasm. It was built up on the inside in a similar architectural design as Serana's crypt, however in the centre of the room was a poll of red liquid boiling and throttling over from the ground like a hot spring, with four withered columns at the corners.

"is that _blood?"_

I knelt at the edge of the pool with Recorder watching over my shoulder. The pool was warm as I dipped my hand in the red inky water.

"Feels like it" But it smelled all wrong to me. If there was this much blood sloshing about in this tunnel it should have been the first thing Serana and I smelled when we got this far in and it should have lured like a lighthouse in a storm.

 _"_ How can your first instinct be to dip your hand in? _"_ Recorder asked watching me from behind.

"If thats shocking for you, look away now" I gave her just a moment to take my offer, after which I placed my hands under the red waves and lowered my open mouth in.

I felt the rush flow through me. Although the tasted blended itself according to my desires there was a very strong presents of how I remembered blood tasting from my days as a mortal.  
All the same I could not stop. I fell my body swelling out, rolling from my insides down to my feet and my hands until eventually reaching the backs of my eyes.

"Re, _cord_ er…" The words chocked in my mouth fighting against the intake of blood from the spring. But I had to warn her. Get her back from the creature approaching. "Run _g!"_

"whats going on?" She asked pulling at my shoulders to get me out.

This was my fault for not seeing them sooner, the four corners of the pool were statues of gargoyles, I _should_ have seen them. Time and dampness had withered most the sculpted details in the stone, but I still should have seen them and been weary.  
But I just never thought that they'd come to life. Why now? What changed? Is it because I brought a human here?

"Recorder get back" I pulled her back just before one of their scaly claws could reach her. Its body was still half stuck in stone, but its wings shattered the remainder of rock locking it in place before calling out a horrendous screech to free the others from their dormant states.

I wouldn't let Recorder go as I drew my sword. This was far more than I expected to find. She'd never survive against these beasts.  
I swung at them, but they drew power from the red spring and regrew just as quickly what I was able to dismember.

"fus, fus… _**Fus Ro Dah!"**_

Recorder screamed pressing her hands to her ears as the pressure in the room intensified greatly. However shouting at the gargoyle proved as successful as slashing at one's own shadow. They were unaffected save from becoming more vicious towards us. It seemed every failed attempt at pushing them back only strengthened them.  
As I got pushed back against the wall, thats when Recorder was finally pulled from my hands. I didn't see who or what, just the back of her head as she got dragged away from me, but Serana then appeared. Walking calmly with an uncaring expression on her face despite being amongst these monsters.  
She stepped right before me, eyes practically glowing the colour of blood with the gargoyles resting at her heels like trained mutts.

"you… didn't go to Riften…" I asked.

"No. I came back for you two" She sighed. "I thought another Vampire would be smarter, but you're just a fool, Niik Havod"

I turned to see if Recorder was anywhere, she was hidden in the far side of the cavern looking back at me terror in her eyes.

"Don't worry" Serana said with a smile towards her. "it will be over soon"

On that final word, two of the gargoyles turned to Recorder before rushing over with their claws set for killing.

 _"NO!"_ I shifted my body to rush them both, but Serana stopped me just as Recorder's screams came aloud.

I felt something come over me. I felt fatigued, my very breath leave me.

"Sorry Niik. But you can't go anywhere" Serana said coldly before throwing my own cloak up over my face to block my view.

All I could think of was Recorder. Her last look before being torn to pieces by those monsters.  
She thought I was a hero, one worthy of her praise yet I couldn't even save her. Another one I've failed.  
Fuck Alduin and Harkon, I'll should have killed _Serana_ both chances I had.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

* * *

"fus… fus…" Niik stuttered, then by the time I knew what was coming he'd let loose a full on Dragon shout that rang like a cannon blasting just above my head.

The shock hit like a sucker punch, leaving me dazed over what was going on. It was already hard to see in this cave but the fast movement and being shaken around so much was disorienting just as much. Despite the blur and the fuzzy vision, I noticed Serana walking towards us from the tunnel we entered from. She looked angry, but rolled her eyes and approached with all the same confidence she always carried about herself. She reached out a hand for me to take, and when I did she yanked me clear from Niik's grip that I'd never have been able to free myself from.

 _"go over there"_ She whispered to me pointing to the far end of the cave.

I felt winded but I did as she said, stepping carefully over the pool of blood and waiting against the far wall.

"you… didn't go to Riften…" Niik asked keeping his sword well gripped in both hands.

"No. I came back for you two. I thought another Vampire would be smarter, but you're just a fool Niik Havod" Serana told him before giving me an assuring smile. "Don't worry, _this_ will be over soon"

 _Good,_ I thought letting out a sigh of relief, but Niik exploded with a fury rushing towards me sword in hand like he was charging into his final battle. His speed as a vampire took him across the room so fast I could hardly react other than let out a yelp from the fright it gave to see him so enraged, let alone directed at me.  
But Serana got him in a hold which made him collapse. His body resonated with a red glow that seemed to stream from his person into hers'.

"Sorry Niik. But you can't go anywhere" She said before covering his head with his clock.

I was speechless, unable to explain or make sense any of what I just saw.  
Serana strolled up to take my arm, looking at the red scratch marks.

"He hurt you?" She asked before quickly recoiling away with her lips tightly pressed together, I'm presuming because of the scent of my blood getting to her.

"he- he just freaked out.. yelling for me to get away, but he wouldn't let go" What had been a living hell for the last few minutes just seemed as typical news to her.

"It's literally been a few millennia since I was last brought here, so it took me a while to put two and two together" She said making her way to the edge of the blood pool.

"well, What is it?" I grew worried when she knelt at the pool just as Niik had. But Serana's nostalgia seemed content with only looking as she lay a hand on one of the four pillars around the pool.

"Some at my father's castle think the pool is filled with deceased Daedra blood leaking in from Oblivion. But it's just speculation. What I do know is that it's intoxicating to normal vampires but purebloods like my father and I get strength from it… I guess now we know what Niik is. The first stage can sometimes give vivid hallucinations, the second and third isn't so bad, but we normally put them to sleep before the forth"

"Whats the forth?" I asked only getting a cautionary look in response.

Serana hoisted Niik up to hang his arm over her shoulder. Although she was strong enough to carry him, it looked awkward for her so I quickly came over to take his other arm.

"oh, first" I went over to Niik's sword and just brushed its hilt with my hand to make it vanish since he can always bring it back later when needed, Then I went to help Serana. It was surreal. I've seen him injured, but this was perhaps the most human he's ever appeared to me.

"When will he wake up?"

"Well it took _me_ a few thousand years, but-"

 _"WHAT!"_ I screamed pulling his weight more to my side. "No, I can't wait that long!"

 _"But!"_ Serana yelled pulling him back evenly between us. "A drop or two of blood will wake him right away, I just think we should wait until the poison is gone from his system"

"oh" That made sense. "How long will that take?"

"Depends on how much he took. Just worry about getting him up the ladder at the end of this tunnel"

I'd actually forgotten about the drug den upstairs. The ones high off their faces will have something scary to wake up to once they come to. But on the plus side, we killed their suppliers so itchy days ahead for them. I think...

Serana told me she'd lift Niik up to me when we reached the ladder. I laughed of course because she must be joking if she thinks I could realistically lift Niik up any amount of distance by myself.

"Then, just hold him for me, _okay!"_ She demanded getting impatient with me. The absolute best I could do was just reach under his arms and raise him just a tiny bit.

"alright!… hurry up!" I grunted through my teeth. Just behind Niik I saw Serana's hands grab onto the hatch and watched as she pulled herself up with ease before coming to assist me in pulling him the rest of the way. _"Whoa…_ being a vamp has its perks then"

Serana just hummed at me as she again took Niik over her shoulder.

 _"alright"_ I muttered to myself following behind as we went into the next room of the shack, where I saw a set of vampiric robes pinned to a wall with icicles going though the chest while sparkly ash lay a rest at the bottom.

Before I could make any sort of comment, there was a lot of commotion. We stepped out of the shack into the staring eyes of the prisoners who seemed to have regained some of their minds.

"whats going on?" "get out of my head" "are we free now?" "where are the monsters?" "where are we now?" "I just want it to stop" "we should run while we can!" "I can't go anywhere" "get them out of my head!" "where's Bodyrn?" "who are you?"

All heads showing mixed faces of fear and uncertainty turned to us standing in the doorway.

"We're the ones who rescued you!" I called out to them. "If you follow us to the road we can take you all to Riften"

 _"You'd better run ahead and make your pet vanish"_ Serana quietly said in my ear.

That might be a good idea given their mental states, I wouldn't want to scare them anymore.

"Will you be okay with Niik?"

"I think I'll manage" Serana said with a gentle smile.

"okay, I'll get everything ready"

I held my bow against my chest to stop it bouncing all as I ran through the forest keeping _mostly_ to the same path we took. Since it was so dark it was actually difficult to tell where I was placing my feet. Some moonlight was beaming through the treetops, occasionally showing some small animals running parallel to myself before disappearing behind a tree or a bush.  
When I got about half a mile I slowed to jog making frequent checks behind to see if anyone was there.

"what am I doing?" I muttered slowing again to a walk. I was racing against people who'd lost a lot of blood and hadn't walked the length of themselves since they got locked up. Keeping a normal pace would probably have outdone them by about twenty minutes anyway so, all I've done is ensure I'll be exceeding my limit of boredom long before speaking to another soul.

"Still, I'll have Epony and… ugh, Omnico…" He can talk to me at least but it would be nice if the academy would give me the updated version that talks like a normal person and have a basic understanding of stranger danger, "So that maybe if I'm ever tied up again, it'll actually assist me before fucking off!.. Arrgh! _.. phew, deep breaths"_ I didn't even notice when I started speaking out loud again. "it sucks being alone"

When I arrived at the wagon, Epony greeted me with a black-eye attempt as I hugged her neck before jumping up in the driver seat.

"Any trouble Omnico?"

"Negative"

"Cool, listen. What version of Omnico are you again?"

"I-am-Omnico-version-one point zero"

"Any news on when I might getting something a little more up to date?"

"System-updates-must-be-done-manually. Currently-I-have-six-on-standby. The-latest-being-version-four point one"

He and I sat in silence while I let this revelation sink in.

 _"eh, hem…_ why didn't you tell me this sooner?" I pre-emptively slapped my palm into my face, knowing exactly what was coming.

"You-did-not-ask"

 _"yep…_ okay then. Omnico, perform a system update to the latest version"

There was a short noise from within his armour before he spoke again.

"You-must-agree-to-terms-and-conditions. Listing-now…"

"I Agree, _I Agree!_ " I yelled desperately slamming my hands on the floor.

But no. I had to sit, and listen, and cry, and hope for death, while this dumb annoying robot listed every single condition that went on and on for twenty minutes.

"Object-eighteen-brackets-B. I-the-academy-agent-hold-full-responsibility-for-any-and-all-transgressions-against-the…"

"OMNICO!" I yelled frantically pulling at the sides of the wagon. "Shut Up for One Second! There are People Coming!"

"Roger. I will go now"

"Thank you, _wait,_ why do you sound different?"

"Because the update took four point two seconds to complete" Omnico said. "Do not ever hit me with a hammer again. Goodbye for now agent"

"You, little…" I got ready to kick him but he vanished before my foot collided.

"Record, can you help please?" Serana asked giving me a weird look as she leads everyone around to the back of the wagon. From their point of view, I must have looked like I was talking to myself. How very encouraging that must be for them.

First thing Serana and I did was lift Niik and sit him at the back in the corner of the driver's side, then we began loading everyone else onboard. Once that was done Serana and I took our places up front with me at reins for me to take us all to the city of Riften.

"You know, what if we get there with all these sick people, and the guards tell us to get lost?"

"I'll _persuade_ them to reconsider"

"Ah, gonna use a little _seduction_ on them?"

"what?" Serana asked snapping her gaze back to me. "oh right, no I'd, I use _Domination_ on my subjects"

"oh kinky" I laughed thinking she was joking. But then alarms went off in my head as memories of Niik telling me about Daedra lords and cults and daughters of Coldharbour came screaming back to my mind. "eh.." I had no words to fix what I'd said and there was no way she didn't hear me.

Serana turned in her seat to look at me with her brow low and her piercing eyes locked on mine.

"Whats that word?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You say a lot of strange things but I _try_ to keep up with what you're saying. Normally I wouldn't ask but, since it is long way to Riften… if you don't mind explaining, I'm a little interested in your foreign words"

"Are you serious?" Part of me believed she had to be messing with me, so to determine of that was true or not, I looked behind at everyone else's faces in the back of the wagon. Particularly the men. I know they've been through hell, but two women talking about _this_ subject should have raised a few heads unless they, _and by extension_ _Serana,_ literally haven't heard of that word before today.  
Serana _could_ be controlling them but, it's very convoluted for a joke and she doesn't strike me as someone who'd go to such lengths for something so juvenile.  
So I guess, she really has no idea. For some reason this made me feel like someone who accidentally dropped a swear word in front of a friend's oblivious kid. It made me worried that Serana was going to start saying 'kinky' at inappropriate moments and I'd need to explain what was going on to everyone else.  
 _  
No, she's a vampire, not a toddler.  
_ "It's a, sexual word, _kinda-sort of…_ _I'll,_ I'll tell you later" I could feel my cheeks turning shades of red. But why does this embarrass me? I didn't mind saying it so why is explaining it so damn weird for me? "So uh, what do-"

 _"Shhh!"_ Serana urged holding a hand out between us.  
There was a moment of silence, apart from the sound of Epony's hoofs clopping along the cobbled road. Serana was definitely listening out for something. I kept my eyes on hers trying to use them as a guide to spot where the cause of all this tension was coming from. Suddenly she looked forward, I just managed to see a man standing behind a tree with a bow in his hand before my body was forced down by Serana.

I heard a splitting sound from behind, followed by screams and panic and a low hiss coming from Serna.

"he got one of them…" She growled. "Wait here"

I slowly rose back up to see her already casting blots of lighting and ice towards the shooter. I grabbed my bow and stood up on my chair to start helping, but first I needed to see that damage behind.  
The man sitting right behind me had an arrow stuck in the side of his neck and what little time he had left had tried to climb over the side of the wagon to escape. Now his lifeless body just hung there dripping blood everywhere while everyone else we'd rescued were falling over themselves trying to flee. We were so close, just a wagon joinery away from Everyone we could have saved making it. Sabotaged by a few roadside bandits.  
With a new found rage I grabbed my bow and started firing arrows at the few trying to surround Serana. I aimed intentionally for their lower backs, just in case Serana had plans for them. Learned the hard way with Niik not to prevent a feeding.  
As for the ones closing in on me and the wagon, most of them were looking at the mass of bodies in the back and not focusing on me, so out of the four of them I only had one eyeing me up at the moment, but he carried a short metal mace and a shield which my arrows would have difficulty getting through.  
So I got my swords.  
One in each hand I leapt from the driver seat and ran towards him. He kept his shield arm up and hammered his mace down at me. With my left sword I redirected his attack and with my right I sliced part his arm, causing him to lose grip of his weapon. As he called for help the bandit tried to one-armed bash me with his shield and none of my strikes could break his defence. But he let out a painful shriek as an ice spike found it's way in his side, giving me the chance to finish him with a sliced neck.  
Giving a _thank you_ wave to Serana, I went to calm down my hysterical horse, and of course to jam one of the wheels so she couldn't freak out and run away stranding us here like with the spider.  
Once that was done, I rushed to deal with the second bandit.  
He went down real easy since his back was turned. The third saw me and alerted the forth. The one on the left had a battle-axe similar to Isran's and the one on the right carried a long broadsword. I wasn't sure if I had the strength to block both of their weapons one handed if they attacked together.  
The axe carrier suddenly got hit by a cooking pot that was thrown by one of the prisoners on the wagon. However, neither of my attackers were caring in the slightest, so they just brought their eyes back on me before readying their massive weapons to swing.  
The one on the left came first, I tried to cross block but his axe hit like a train so I was barely able to step out of its way, but it put me in the path of the other's sword that knocked the wind of me as I pummelled to the ground.

"Seran- _AH!"_ A foot slammed hard on my elbow. As I tried in vain to push it off, the sharp tip of a sword appeared before my face.

"You're still human…" He growled looking me up and down.

"What do we do now?" Asked the axe-man.

"Nothing's changed. Anyone that sides with monsters will burn along with them"

 _"w-w-wait,_ Wait! We're fighting vampires too, with the Dawnguard!" I thought they were just bandits, but that arrow was intended for me, then maybe they're like another faction of the Dawnguard. But neither of them wanted to hear me. They were dead set on killing anyone accosted with vampires, even the prisoners.

"But they were captured!" I yelled trying to plea for their lives at least. "They're not even thralls"

"They're contaminated, and only Death can cleanse them"

The axeman took that as a command and mounted the wagon to begin the 'cleansing'.  
Only five of the people remained aboard because of being too weak to run, but hearing what was coming gave them little strength to climb over and down the sides though most of them collapsed upon landing on the road.  
One, however, was too slow and was caught.

"I'll make it quick" The axeman warned before driving a dagger through his heart and throwing him at the back of the wagon behind where I was sitting. "Horam!" He called back to the swordsman. "That vampire bitch is winning" The axeman jumped off the wagon to go join the fight against Serana.

"Get up!" The Swordsman urged forcing me to my feet. "You can be my shield in case it goes wrong"

I had no weapon to fend him off with, but I did have a thin piece of sharp metal Niik gave me to pick locks with. With surprise on my side, I was able to jab him twice in the left collar and side of the neck before it broke as he recoiled from me.  
When I rolled over to climb to my feet he just managed to clip my foot with his sword but I somehow managed to stay up and run after the axeman. I picked up a short silver sword laying next to the one I backstabbed, which I planned on using to fight Mr axeman with before he got anywhere near Serana.  
Sadly, my stealth ninja moves were foiled by my heavy metal armour which basically acted like a bell attracting the nearest axe to point itself in my general direction. Last time I was unprepared for the swing, so with a better idea of how hard it was going to get I braced myself with a block.

"Ho, Horam?" He muttered just before swinging. He was looking past me with a spooked look on his face, making every fibre of my being want to turn and see too. But I've had too many playful slaps to the face by my _dick_ dorm-mates at the academy to fall for such a trick… for the _fortieth_ time. So instead of turning, I swung my sword at his head.  
He saw me and ducked back with his axe up as a guard, but as our weapons clashed, Serana was there to grab him from behind while I removed his weapon- _hand_ … his fault for not letting go.

"You okay?" Serana had him held in such a way that I knew the moment we were finished talking, her teeth were going right for the jugular.

"I'm fine, finish him quickly because we have another one back there, and he is _pissed_ at me I'm sure"

 _"Record…"_ Like the axe-man, Serana was also looking past me. I trusted her more than the guy, so this time I did look behind to see what the fuss was about.  
At the wagon, the swordsman was lying on the road with a shadowy figure covered in blood was squatting over him, clawing, tearing and ripping out handfuls of human flesh, and squeezing the blood from them like the juice from an orange into his mouth.

 _"did you wake him?"_ Serana's eyes were wide and desperate, almost pleading that I didn't.

"No, I…" I actually forgot he was with us. But looking at his bloody state, I'd guess blood from the two dead men on the wagon must have seeped into his mouth. Not that that's helpful right now. How Niik woke up is beside the point, what matters is he's gone just a little bit overboard with killing the swordsman.

Serana dropped the still dying axe-man to pull me off the road.

"You have to go" Serana ordered almost throwing me off my feet as she pushed me away. "Get to Riften if you can make it, I'll hold him back _"_

 _"Why?"_ For a short second, I saw a glimpse of the burning eyes looking back at me from the wagon. I've had a few good occasions to find Niik scary in the short time I've known him, but his emotionally starved face of a demented vampire such as him chilled me all the way to the core.  
Serana was halfway through trying to remind me about stage four when Niik bat formed right up behind her with his sword in hand.

 _"Niik_ _NO!"_ I screamed, but he'd already spun Serana around and drove his sword right through her stomach.  
Pushed aside, landing with the sword skewering her to the ground, Serana could only look on helplessly to the sky as her wound continued to sizzle as if frying in oil.

"Re- _crr_ -d…" His voice deep, spoken from the throat as his red soaked fangs remained close and threateningly exposed. "y'rr… Alive…?" He put out his hand as if to set on my shoulder but his palm was shaking and kept jerking back as if he was expecting me to burn his hand at the slightest touch.  
I was stuck between staring at his crazed state of confusing questions and listening to Serana's desperate gaps for breath under all the pain. I don't even know if her injury wound would kill her or just leave her perpetually stuck in an endless ordeal of horrific dying to no end. There was nothing I could do for her with Niik standing so near. Any attempt to help her could be met with him killing us both anyway so I had to make sure my first plan was the winning one.  
But I did notice her trying to pull the sword out, which was impossible for her because of the silver in the blade burning her hand every time it touched. But the blade was more _in_ than out. As counter-intuitive as it may be, I felt the best thing she should be doing is pulling it closer, not pushing it away.

"I, I need to help Serana, will you let me? _"_

He wasn't looking at me anymore. Like back after tasting the poison blood he was looking around frantically, maybe I can't see it with human eyes, or maybe he's sees something that simply isn't there.

 _"Niik"_ I whispered trying to bring him back to reality. _"Why did you do that to Serana?"_

"who? … s, s, S _, Serana_ …"

I saw it in his face. He was becoming enraged by the mere mention of her name. Although I still didn't know why his anger was focused on her during this, but if there is a connection at least I know why Serana wanted to postpone waking him up.  
Carefully I set my hand on his wrist but he recoiled yet again. Like someone talking to a ghost, he seemed interested by me but also frightened and confused. Clearly, he wasn't all there.

"Niik, don't you know who I am?"

Since I had him a little distracted, I tried to steer his attention away to get Serana behind me and out of his field of view while I set my hand on his sword's hilt myself. Serana winced in pain as the sword vanished. But at least she was free.  
Between talking to Niik and occasionally pulling his look somewhere else, I watched Serana crawl quietly along the road to catch up with the axe-man trying to make _his_ escape.

"we, We Work For the Dawnguard, and We help people, and, Others, and…" I had my voice risen for when I expected the axe-man to yell in response to Serana's bite, but I guess like Niik she can control the pain too. "Uh, Niik. You're like a, really cool vampire. But right now you're acting like a tool, and we need you to wake out of it"

"tool?…" He gasped putting a hand out again to touch my cheek. "you're… alive Record… not a… dead…"

"I'm not _a dead_ , no…" I leaned over just to see if Serana was on her feet yet. She was okay but understandably looked really, Really pissed off as she strolled up with her hand glowing a dark red. She held out her hand, causing Niik's body to glow slightly too.

"what, NO!" Niik spun around to see her doing her spell again. "DIE Serana!… Die… die…"

She was quick enough to evade him this time. Stepping side to side she kept clear until he finally fell on the road again.

"Is, that everyone?" Serana asked looking around.

"I think it is, but everyone we were escorting ran away"

"Well find them. They can't have gotten far"

She had a fantastic point. I could hardly walk back to my dorm when I gave blood, so those prisoners are probably face down on the forest somewhere by now.

"I'll get Niik on the wagon, you go find who you can"

"Okay" I said taking a deep breath in preparation for even more physical activity. It's been a hell of a night. But the sooner we find everyone, the sooner we can finally call this mission an end. Assuming none of the other's died of heart attacks or got eaten by dragons or wolfs or something, we only had two fatalities. So Isran can't get too upset at us for that score giving what we were up against and that the ass holes that ambushed us was an unforeseeable threat.

On another note, I also got the answer to my own hypothetical question from back at the fort.  
Serana basically took charge when Niik got all doped up. So I guess I am bottom of the pecking order after all. But at least it coincides with the Academy's policy rather than me having a ranking influence over one of the Dragon born's followers…

 _Who am I kidding?_ _  
T_ _hey're gonna kill me after I report this in._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

I heard mumbles as the taste of blood trickles down the back of my tongue.  
The last time I woke up with my hands bound together I was on my way to have my head chopped off. At least this time I was somewhere cool, though I couldn't miss the overpowering smell of damp and rot and decay.  
But I could also smell ale and wine, undercooked meats and unclean leather-clad men and women.

 _"Uhh-Ymmm"_ Gagged and blindfolded. Either someone knows that unlike last time I can use Dragon shouts, or they know I'm a vampire.

 _Serana.  
_ The bindings broke to tatters as I tore my hands free of them to remove the rags in my mouth and on my eyes.  
I hadn't felt a head rush in decades, but my head felt like it had been clubbed as I stood up. All I could really remember was tearing someone apart.  
 _Recorder.  
_ With a growing hunger, I looked around the room I woke in. I found myself in the Ragged Flagon, the Thieve's guild headquarters. Many new faces I didn't recognise but the ones standing around me I did. Brynjolf of course, Vex and Delvin and standing behind them…

"Serana!"

Brynjolf and Delvin moved up to try and hold me back, while Vex took a step out of the way between me and Serana.

"I thought you said the poison would subside by now" Vex kept her eyes on me as she spoke doubtfully to Serana.

"It should have!"

 _"Easy now lad,_ Easy!"

I pushed Delvin and Brynjolf aside and moved for Serana. She brought her hands up to catch my sword-wielding arm. She recently fed, evident by her strength, but I can change that.

 _ **"Gaan, Lah Haas!"**_

Serana turned her head in preparation for the force brought on by the dragon shout. But there was none. She probably assumed it failed. But I felt it in my soul that the shout took effect.  
As seconds ticked by, Serana's push against me lessened more and more until my sword was mere inches from her head. Even with fight or flight urges she was still unable to pull or push me away.  
Delvin appeared at my side and wrapped his hands around the blade before they touched Serana.

"You know the rules, no killing in here"

"Don't try to stop me Delvin, she murdered my friend!" I growled forcing him to remove his hand with a mere glance at his eyes.

"I did not"

 _ **"Fus Ro**_ _**D**_ - _AHH!"_ I fell to the floor, feeling like someone just dropped an anvil on my chest. Dragon shouts aren't meant to be overused, that's what the greybeards warned me during the training. I thought being a vampire would save me from the physical strain, but apparently not.

Still, Serana was knocked back by at least two-thirds of the power of a full shout but it didn't satisfy my anger after her insulting lie.

"I, saw it happen!…" I told her as I picked myself up onto my knees. "You… _had_ _her,_ Record! _killed…"_

On my left, Brynjolf's face turned cold. He's the only one from the Flagon who met her, but even then I didn't think there was enough of a connection for him to react in such a way.

"The lass from the inn?" He asked keeping my arm firmly held. "She's the one that found me so we could bring you here"

I pulled my arm free and pushed him back keeping my eyes on Serana.

"It's true" Vex said stepping up with an arm out in front of me. "We broke our own rules letting those two come in here. If you weren't unconscious with the sun about to rise I'd have rather left you outside, so show a little gratitude"

"Then where is she?" I demanded as I looked to each of the empty beds around the room. Serana could be dominating their minds, unlikely though. Vex is too like her self to be put on, especially since Serana doesn't really know her.

"The temple here didn't have enough room to treat everyone, so she's taking some of them to the Fort Dawnguard for them to look at"

"I would have went instead" Serana said speaking up for herself at last. "But Recorder was afraid that you'd eat her horse"

 _Unbelievable_. Even without actual proof that Recorder is alive, that statement alone sounds too plausible to not be true. Girl's got more love for that damn animal than sense.

"I saw Record die. Watched as you sent monsters to kill her"

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow at me, and now that I think about it, I woke with vivid memories of what happened to me, but they all convulse around Recorder dying because of Serana's betrayal. If those memories are to believed, I was helpless to stop any of it from happening.  
Nothing can't be killed, I believe this to be a fact and I'd normally jump at the chance to fight a gargoyle. So why was I so scared?  
Keeping on guard until convinced it wasn't necessary, I let Serana explain what Redwater den really was.

"I always thought the market alternative to clean blood was that of people still recovering from Skooma, and the residual effects make the vampire a little dopey too"

"No. For me and my family the blood _you_ took would act as a performance enhancer. For regular vampires there are four stages of affect, hallucinations, two developing stages of superficial strength and energy. Followed by an instinct-driven, animalistic rage in stage four. How you were able to stop yourself killing Recorder is anyone's guess… my theory is all that rage was focused on _me"_ She mumbled placing a hand just at the lower part of her ribs.

"I… did I do that?" I already knew the answer. But if she wanted to call me out on it, she had the right.

"I healed, so it doesn't matter what you did or didn't do" She muttered.

"No, I made a mistake Serana. One that almost sabotaged the mission, burdened you both and worse of all I accused you falsely and nearly killed you for it. For all of that, I am truly very sorry" She was taken back by my apology but she was still quite graceful in accepting it. "I'll make it right" I promised.

 _"May Mara bless these two souls, and bind them forever"_

"Shut up Delvin" Vex snapped as she walked away from the chuckling man. "And Niik, this isn't an inn for you and your friends. This place is _meant_ to be kept secret"

I and Brynjolf shared a look. Record would have lead Serana to Riften to find him, but _he'd_ need to have shown the way to this place. Vex of course can't shout at her master so she's taking it out on me instead.

"You're right Vex. Serana and I will take our leave then shall we?" I nodded Serana towards the exit tunnel before saying a quick farewell to the others on our way out.

"Wait, it's still daylight out there" Brynjolf called.

"It's also raining" Serena said back with a wave.

She and I heard Delvin quietly whispered to the others questioning how _we_ could know the weather from under Riften's streets.

"Does he know you're a vampire?"

"He's good at what he does, but he's not too bright"

 _"I gathered that"_ Serana muttered pulling her hood up as we approached the secret exit.

When I pulled the activation chain, the stone sarcophagus that rests in a secluded alter in Riften Cemetery pulled back into a wall above the stairs before us. Serana walked on up ahead but seeing her with her back to me, it sparked a feeling in me.  
Like an instinctual rush, a Need to kill.

"Are you coming?" She asked waiting for me at the top.

I nodded to her and followed her up. But I couldn't stop thinking, what if Record being alive _is_ a lie?  
No. Serana can't be lying, it would take too much guesswork for her to pull it off. Recorder was never alone with Serana before I watched her die so Serana would never have had a chance before that point to learn of my allies in Riften and getting the information after would be out of the question.  
So this feeling must be down to maybe having some of the poison left over. That's not a problem. I told Record to keep checking with herself to make sure I'm not manipulating her, so I just need to keep assuring myself that I don't believe Serana to be a threat until something new makes me think otherwise.

"Serana, I must tell you that I'm still suspicious of you"

"Well for what it's worth, I get it. The Dawnguard's trust cost me my Elder Scroll and there is still a long way for us to go"

"I'm still surprised you went to them. I mean, I saw those men escort you, and their behaviour made me doubt their competence entirely"

"Yes well, on my way I met a lot of bandits to feed on. Most of them had strong arms but weak minds too" She sighed as we got to the edge of the cemetery to climb up and over the outer wall of the city.

"Give me a moment" Serana sighed. "Why, I feel really, tired…?"

I jumped back down and offered to carry her and jump up. She refused, insisting that she'll get her strength back in a moment, then asked why I was so sure she wouldn't.

"Gaan Lah Haas, is a dragon shout that literally steals your strength. Right now, you probably can't even do spells"

Serana gave me a funny look before thrusting her hand out at the wall in an attempt to prove me wrong, but her spell failed.

"oh… right well… let's take the city gate then"

"If you just let me carry you over, it'll only-"

"No! We'll go around" She said with a stern look that quickly subsided. "It won't take that long to walk"

Serana had already started walking away from me for the cemetery exit.  
Letting out a deep breath, I decided to go her way.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

* * *

"Where are the others?" Isran asked me from across the room. "What happened?"

So much to tell, but so little mattered now.

"He got poisoned by some evil, Daedra blood. He's recovering, he should be back with… …. soon" I hope.

Both Isran and I got a fright as the Orc man roared in pain as his finger got torn off.

"I'll Kill you! I'll Kill the whole lot of you-!"

 _"Shhhh"_ He was told by the one who had all of us tied up. The man took the green orc finger and placed it in his mouth before tearing the meat off like a chicken wing. _"Mmm,_ you know Durak, Orc meat never did it for me. _Very chewy,_ very tough, no matter how hard you beat it…"

 _"AHH!"_ Durak the orc roared again as he got a super hard punch in the face.

 _"But,_ one of the perks of being a vampire, is I _can_ beat you now. Also, between you and me, the taste is better too"

"Banning!" Isran called with his voice booming throughout the fort. "The one you're looking for isn't here"

I kept looking between Isran and the ex-Dawnguard member, scared that I might see someone else die. Durak was only holding on because apparently, orcs have an adrenaline rush thing that keeps them going in physically stressful situations, this time it was working against him though by keeping him alive.

 _"Not talking to you Isran. Wait your turn please"_ Banning called while looking into Durak's eyes. "Hmm, I'll give him a break. Who else wants to talk?"

"I already- _Ah"_

"I said, _wait your turn!"_ Banning yelled after kicking his heel into Isran's groin. "How about you girly?" He asked eyeing me up. He'd been ignoring me most of the time, but when I entered the fort calling out announcing myself he was the one who greeted me. Only showing hostility when I heard Isran calling for me to run. Now I'm tied to a chair about to be interrogated.

"I, don't know anything"

"Don't lie, when you walked in here you said, _someone and Serana will be delayed_ , so you know who I want"

"No no, I said Niik and s, s, _Sir,_ Anna. Will be delayed"

Banning stared blankly at me.

"Sir Anna is a knight, of castle, Windhelm…"

"Shut it!" He said walking up behind me and gripping my throat. "Listen, _you know_ what _I_ want to know. So tell me where Harkon's daughter is, or you're going to die, screaming" His finger plucked a fearful tear that was running down my cheek. "Good start, shows you're listening"

I felt my eyes start to swell, as my chest grew tighter from the heavy breathing. But I had to relax. I had to. This is just like with Niik.

 _"Banning, will you let me go if I tell you the truth?"_ I asked receiving a calm nod from him.

"Girl!" Isran Yelled. And I could see the orc man opening his swollen bloody eye to watch me.

"Ignore them, they're nothing" Banning growled as he swung around to the front of me. "I'm the scariest thing you'll ever meet, so be a good girl and tell me the truth" His eyes were peering into mine, but it was clear he wasn't good at mind manipulation yet.

"Thank you…" I whispered before taking a breath.

"Record, I will kill you myself!" Isran roared.

 _"Thank you_! Banning…but the princes is in another castle" I giggled as a smile forced its way on my face. "I'm also sorry Banning, but you're not even close to the scariest thing I've seen. When my friend gets here, he's gonna _Fus Ro Dah_ you right into that wall!"

Suddenly we heard the metal locks of the main entrance open as two pairs of feet walked into the fort.

"Oh?" Banning raised an eyebrow at me with a smile before clearing his throat and standing tall. "Hey, come on in here! There's a vampire going to kill us all!" He called backing up to hide behind the door.

The sounds of people running towards us echoed throughout, then suddenly from around the corner, a large red-haired person with a beard appeared brandishing a battle-axe.

"What happened here?" He asked looking around the room.

"I happened!" Banning announced rushing up behind to grab him.

The red-haired man spun around with his axe out defensively. Banning ducked low before rising up with his hands to almost volley the axe out of this way. With the added vampire strength it actually worked.

"AH!" He screeched as a metal bolt appeared in his back. Banning pushed the bearded redhead against the wall before turning to face a woman holding a crossbow with a new bolt already loaded and aiming at him.

She bucked her hands as if to fire, making Banning doge too soon so he'd be unprepared for the actual bolt to land in his gut.

"Enough!" He rushed forward for the woman, but she held out her crossbow like a shield for him to grasp and let him take it when he tried. She backed away drowning a silver dagger and waving it about hypnotically.

This was only to keep Banning's attention while the bearded man got back up.  
Even with his back turned, Banning was able to dodge the swing and grab one of the swords from the weapon rack on the wall.

"Of course, I should have known you'd not be far behind" Banning said giving a mocking looking at the woman. "Sorine and Gunmar, Isran spoke highly of you. Shame we had to meet this way"

"And who are you, creature?" The man asked holding his axe more out to protect the woman than himself since she only had a small knife to fight with.

"This foul bastard betrayed us! He sold our brothers out to become a vampire" Isran explained.

The two new people grew focused on their target now, likewise, the vampire Banning's smile turned more sinister.

 _"Hey!_ Quick talk before you start" I said quickly interrupting the chaos. "Did you two happen to see a shadowy man in dark armour on the road? _Maybe has_ red eyes? Possibly accompanied by a really attractive woman?"

Everyone, even Banning was giving me weird looks now.

"Fine! If it's so important to you, just go ahead and fight each other"

As if literally on my word, the three of them rushed in clashing their blades together. Banning was easily able to keep up with the two humans but because they weren't pushovers themselves, he wasn't able to really attack back properly without leaving himself open to at least one of them. A heavy swing from Gunmar sent Banning back a little. Sorine advanced quickly with her danger to keep up the pressure but backed off slightly once Gunmar had caught up. It was clear that Banning saw Gunmar as the main threat over Sorine. Realising this, Sorine paced herself more and more until finding a moment to reacquire her crossbow. But Banning saw what she was doing, and decided to abandon his sword and just grabbed the handle of Gunmar's battle-axe. He spun around so fast that the large redheaded man lost his footing and stumbled against the wall, opening the way for Banning to attack Sorine. She pulled the trigger just as Banning slapped her weapon away, causing a bolt to aim right at my face.  
I scrunched my eyes and ducked with a final yelp escaping my mouth, but the fighting continued. Since I could hear it, I assumed I hadn't died and the bolt actually missed. Still terrifying though, and I'm so glad I stopped for a bathroom break before arriving at the fort. But when I tried to watch the fight again, from the corner of my eye I saw the metal bolt was actually lodged against the tall backrest of my chair. So it missed me by just a few inches to the right.

 _"dear god in heaven, or… Talos in Sovngarde, please make this scary shit go away, amen"_

When I opened my eyes again the fight was still going on.

 _"Dear, whoever you are, if I die here I'm gonna kick your ass! … Amen"_

Banning had grabbed Sorine by her hair and was pulling her back to expose her neck form her armour. When he drew close she thrust her dagger into his neck, in response to which she was thrown aside before Banning pulled the dagger out. From his wound he was bleeding deep purply crystals before any liquids. I guessed it was a reaction from the silver alloy burning its way in. But shrieking with grief by the fact that he was clearly losing, Banning retreated out the room with Gunmar chasing after him with Sorine close behind with her crossbow.

From the main foyer, the sounds of metal clashing and things breaking could be heard.

While that was going on, Durak the orc looked like he was doing some soul searching trying to hype himself up.

"Will you be alright?" Isran asked taking note of this.

"A moment" The orc requested as he took sharp breaths in through his teeth. "uuuuuRRRAAAAAHHH!"

Durak's chair nearly broke to splinters as he rises up in a fit of rage roaring in his people's language before running out of breath and needing to take in some air.

"We must join the battle for the honour that was lost" He said limping his way to Isran with a blade in his hand to cut his bindings. Once Isran was freed Durak came for me. "You mock the face of death. You must fight with us"

I stood up instantly to retrieve my bow once I was freed.

"Let's go kill that bastard" I said.

"YES!" Durak roared raising his knife and leading Isran and I out.

"you don't have a weapon?" I asked seeing Isran's empty hands.

"You have my permission to kill if needed, but I'd prefer him taken alive" He growled.

"Yes sir" I cheered running beyond faster then Durak could limp for the main door.

Banning and Gunmar were fighting again with Sorine trying to get a shot on him. But Banning knew this and kept making sure Gunmar was between their pair of them.  
I tapped Sorine's back, telling her to flank right while I took the left.  
Banning Kept Sorine in his sights, giving me the chance to shoot his leg, which in turn allowed Gunmar to lift his axe over to the back of his Banning's head, locking him in place for a few skull bashes to vampire's nose. Banning then fell to the ground, riving in disorganised pain and confusion.

"No, NO! You can't, I'm immortal!" He roared just before Gunmar slammed the axe down on his shoulder, severing his right arm.

"When overconfidence makes you…" I paused to think. "When you think you're immortal, you, you're… uh…" Damn it. "Someone say something cool!"

Apart from Banning painful struggle to break free of Durak's hold, there was just silence from everyone else.

 _"who's she?"_ Sorine asked leaning into Isran.

"I'll explain inside" Isran muttered before demanding Banning be brought back in. "Get me a pot of silver"

 _"oh fuck… he wasn't kidding"_ I whispered to myself. I wanted _nothing_ to do with that. The man was a bastard but I was cringing just at the thought of what he was in for never mind watching it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

* * *

Before arriving at the fort with Serana, the pair of us did some hunting along the way. Drinking from animals didn't bother her although she was quite vocal about preferring human blood.

"Agreed"

She seemed surprised by the fact that I too preferred humans over animals. Or maybe she thought such an attitude would conflict with my association with the Dawnguard.

"I don't act on my predatory nature anymore. But just the same as a spider wouldn't turn it's nose at a fox trapped in its web, if having someone is more convenient than getting rid of them when I have a place to be, then I'll do it" There were of course exceptions to this. Honest townsfolk are usually intimidated and don't tend to bother me if they can avoid it, so I leave them alone. City guards can be suspicious of people like me, but so long as they do not' interfere and keep their distance I usually keep out of their way too.  
To me, witnesses are the worst. Seduction can only hold them for so long, then the illusion of safety combined with a sense of duty compels them to tell a guard that they saw a vampire attack.

When approaching the entrance to the fort, Serana and I shared a quick look at each other when the scent of blood, human and vampire, lingered in the air. I drew my sword and Serana and I charged towards the door, only stopping when we saw something sticking out of the ground. From behind it looked like someone trapped in a stockade. But up close we could smell the vampiric blood and hear the burning.  
Serana grew wide-eyed when we walked around to inspect it. The disfigured body of Banning was bolted to two pieces of wood and left sitting with not only an arm missing, but a solid lump of silver fused to his mouth.  
We could hear very faint groans from behind the metal and even saw the one working eye looking between us.

"I'll make you a deal Serana…" I said after taking a moment to fully take in the horrific sight before me. "I won't tell Isran about any humans you kill after today, if you don't tell him about mine"

Feeling her eyes on me, I couldn't help but smirk at her. She was speechless, but I was impressed that Isran actually made good on his promise of what he'd do after getting his hands on the traitor Banning.

"Niik, Record was coming here"

My smile faded as I slowly brought my face down to Banning's. I didn't make threats of what would happen if she's harmed or worse. Because really what more could I do? Plus I wanted to know if she was okay more than I wanted to threat about if she isn't.

"Record!" I called out as I walked into the foyer with Serana at my heels.

My voice echoed throughout the fort, but soon the quick but clumsy steps that could only belong to one person started to sound up before she finally appeared from a doorway to the right with an open book in her hands.

"Oh thank Talos" She said rushing up to us. "Niik, are you… yourself again?.. w _hat am I saying, of course you are._ You wouldn't be here if you weren't, right?"

I could see Serana standing by with a content smile as I explained that I was indeed myself again.

"Serana tells me I missed some excitement on the road-.."

"You _were_ the excitement. I can handle a few bandits, for the most part. But _you!_ Next time we see creepy blood oozing out of the ground, maybe _not_ put it in your mouth"

"Well I'm sorry for everything that happened"

"You should be" She spat. "Every delay makes your joinery longer, which means more work for me remembering it all and putting it to paper. _'And with the prisoners on board, the dragon born made his way to Riften'_ But Nope! You had to drink the demon blood. I hope you're happy"

I thought between her and Serana, that Record would be the most accepting of my apology. But in fairness Serana was the unreasonable one. That is to say, unreasonably forgiving of me, while Record was being rational.

"anyway, I am glad you're back though. I was going over some of my notes, and I can't decide on how to spell _Brynjolf,_ is it _B-r-i-n, y-o-l-f?_ "

 _This again? First she was spelling my name N-e-e-k. How could someone who writes so frequently be so bad at spelling?_

"I teach magic, Record. Not writing or literature" After saying it I felt bad. I was so excited and happy to see she was okay, now I'm scolding her for asking a question.

 _"new entry, dragon born is a jerk"_ She mumbled making a small scrubbing in her pages. She glanced up momentarily to see me staring back at her. Realising she's yet again said her thoughts out loud, Recorder quickly changed the subject. "Moth Priests!"

 _"excuse me?"_ Serana asked feeling the same confusion as I was at the random announcement.

"Isran was talking about them. Two new people, uh… _Sorine,_ and _Gunmar_ , they were on a mission to find a Moth Priest. They failed, vampires got him first. Now he's a thrall"

"My father's vampires?" Serana asked getting a confirming nod from Recorder. "What would he want with a priest?"

"I dunno, maybe he wants to confess his sins before Niik kicks his undead ass to oblivion, _Haha_ …ha…" Record cleared her throat. "Apparently it has something to do with reading the Elder Scroll. What I don't get is why he needs the priest if you stole the scroll"

"Maybe he was just that sure Banning would be able to steal it back from me"

"I don't know, the timing all feels off somehow. The Dawnguard only started looking for the priest after you arrived. If their soldiers were able to see the abduction happen then doesn't that kinda mean the vampires went looking around the same time? In other words, After you left but before Banning came here looking for you"

I was out of my area of expertise too. This talk should be happening at the college around people who know more about what all this means.

"Does the scroll have any _immediate_ significance?" I asked looking to her for answers.

"It's the Scroll of Blood. I believe some of my father's long-sought prophecy is told on it, but I don't know for sure since attempting to read it can blind you forever"

"Yes exactly. The moth priests are apparently the only ones who can read them" Recorder added.

"I see…" I had an idea of using my bat form to read the scroll just as an experiment. Have all of them land on the table while someone picks one up and holds it over the scroll since it's hard for me to move them independent of each other. If one bat goes blind as a result, it won't be a problem once I reassemble. Then again, what if doing so would mean one of my swarm will always be blinded? Too risky to try.

"What about the scarecrow out there?" Record asked nodding towards the door. "Think he maybe knows something? He was in your father's hall, even if it was for such a short time"

"I don't think he'll talk with all the silver in his mouth"

It was only after Serana said her thoughts on the suggestion that I understood who 'the scarecrow' was.

"He can't _talk_ , but he can blink once for yes and twice for no. And trust me, his Seduction _and or_ Domination powers were pretty nonexistent when he questioned us. There's no way he'd be able to refuse either of you… can vampires even do that to each other?"

Serana and I were silent. Typically for me the power was reserved for humans because I used lethal tactics on vampires, and something told me that rang true for her too.

We shared a look. A long, thoughtful stare into the other's soul, looking for a hint of exploitable weakness.

"look at you both" Recorder giggled. "You're trying to _Seduce_ _her,_ while she's trying to _Dominate you,_ such a fun day"

Serana suddenly broke her stare from me.

"Is _that_ kinky?" She asked Recorder, who just turned a shade of red in the face and changed the topic back to interrogating Banning.

"All I heard Isran ask him was, did betraying his brother's make him feel powerful. I wasn't there from the beginning because… well I've _had_ my fill of horror to last a lifetime"

She didn't say it flat out but I knew that remark was aimed at me. I had a desire to find out more about the Elder scroll, but to learn what it says I'll need this Moth Priest, or another trained as one. The Thieves trade in knowledge and have spies everywhere. The college's library might shed some light too. The trip there would certainly be calm enough for Record to feel safe on our continued travels. But if Harkon is sending vampires to the Dawnguard, they may send more.  
We should be here if that happens.

"Would your father place investigating Banning's disappearance as a priority?" I didn't mean it as a joke question but Serana acted like I did.

"Banning's actions that day only amused my father. That's all. And his court isn't run like a Jarl and his advisors. His two closest consults are probably planning their own takeover as we speak"

Record and I shared a look. I'd kill someone like that.

"How can he not know this if you do?"

"There are workers to visit the mainland for any needs the court has, so thwarting revolters is the only thing he gets to do" Serana explained.

"but, whats the point?" Recorder continued. "Why go through everything he did to become a vampire, if he's just going to spend his immortal life sitting in a castle where the only enjoyment is killing his backstabbing friends? Hell, why put out the sun at all if that's been his life for a thousand years?"

I could see what Recorder was saying. But if Harkon's only waiting for that sun to disappear before stepping outside again, he's going to be livid to have lost that scroll so we better act fast.

"I'm going to go to Riften quickly. Send some letters"

"Before you do, Isran wants you both to meet Sorine and Gunmar. Just in case you meet out in there and accidentally kill each other"

I was about to walk out when Record stopped me. Over the last few moments of conversation I've picked up a little reoccurring detail.

 _"Isran says, Isran wants._ Are you my assistant or his, Record?"

"You told me to get to know people. So I've been talking"

"I thought, didn't you say talking to people was bad for the work you do?" Serana's observation was a good one. I keep forgetting that it's supposedly important that she avoids inserting herself in _'my'_ story, and from the looks on her face, so does she.

 _"you know what…_ Niik, just go to Riften. Send your letters, just ignore me. Pretend I'm not even here" She announced doing a half turn on the ball of her foot and strolling away to sit on an unopened create at the far side of the foyer. "Only let me know when you're going, and _please please please_ don't use the bat form so I can keep up on Epony"

"Oh so you're coming with me are you?"

"Yes I am"

"I'm really just going to ask Brynjolf to keep an ear out for any mention on moth priests, and ask Urag to check the books for us"

"But what if this is when you fight Alduin and I miss it!"

"…it _won't_ be, though"

 _"You Don't Know!"_

Rolling my eyes at Record's dramatic behaviour I gave a quick look to Serana to see if she wanted to tag along too, but she just shrugged and said she wanted to be in on whatever Isran's plan was and told me she'd let me know if any new tasks come up that require the three of us once again.  
With that said she made her way towards the fort's dining-hall where Record had emerged from when we arrived.

"Hey" Recorder's accusing voice startled me when she appeared at my side. "Whats with the weird look?"

"What look?"

"just, you looked at her like…" Record pulled her nervous stare away from me and moved at some pace to exit the fort with me strolling behind.

Once at the wagon she tossed her travel bag up on the passenger side before going around back to fetch the harness for her horse. The rain from earlier was slowly starting to come back on much to her annoyance. She reached back and pulled her braid out of the neck of her armour, explaining that rainwater would just run down her back otherwise.

"Then stay behind. I won't be long, and Epony needs to rest at some point" I actually showed concern for her damn horse. Even called it by _name._

"Nope. I must stay with you at all times" She said removing the harness again. It looked like after considering what I said, she intended to _walk_ with me the whole way there.

"Stop being difficult" I told her. "It's too far for you to walk, it'll be sundown before we get there"

 _"dammit"_ She muttered under her breath. _"oh"_ She spun around with a new glee in her eyes. "The Inn stays open so people can spend the night there, right?"

"Yes…" I quickly wondered why that mattered but got nowhere.

"Then Onward!" She cheered marching off on her own. "Come on, let us venture on to complete the quest"

Enough.

"Record"

"AH!" She yelped when I formed from bats right in front of her. "God that's scary when you do that"

"Tell me why you insist on coming with me. Are you frightened by this place? Is someone threatening you?" My mind went to the vampire tied up outside. He looked pretty secure, plus he won't best the fort one armed and certainly not now with Serana here.

"No, I'm not frightened at all. I just, really like our adventures and I don't want to miss anything for the journal"

"Is that so?"

"Yes" She insisted.

"Then why did you leave your bag at the wagon?"

Recorder's eyes widened as her hand slapped against her side, causing her coin purse to jingle. Her lips mouthed what I'd said before she realised that I meant her travel bag still sitting on the seat of the wagon.

"oh _that_ bag" She was about to run over and get it, but I took hold of her arm to keep her right where she was. I had a hypothesis about what might be going on. The Need to come with me, the interest in the Inn's availability, and prioritising her coin purse's security over that of her travel bag.

"Recorder. Tell me the truth" I demanded, probably using more of my power than needed to extract such a mundane piece of information from her.

 _"I, f-forgot to… when in Rif-Riften to get, sw-sweetrolls…"_

"No. You were Not about to walk six miles in the rain just to buy those little cakes"

 _"hmm?"_ She hummed in blissful ignorance up until I released my hold on her mind. "oh, Oh! Niik! Stop that"

"You actually were…" I sunk my face into my left hand while ignoring the abused from her. "Record, take your bag back in and… lie in my coffin until I come back" I remember her saying she hated that idea. That she'd rather freeze than go in there.

"No, that thing's creepy" She said crossing her arms at me.

"You're being punished for foolishness. _Go"_

Her posture relaxed at my words, and she slowly started to wander back up to the fort again. I doubted she'd actually make it to the coffin before the power wears off. But by then I'd be long gone.

The fly towards Riften was difficult on the wings. But since most people seek shelter during storms I was able to reform just outside the Inn without detection. Once inside I wrote out my notes for the college and the thieves. The first I intended to have sent by courier, the second I deposited in secluded dropbox hidden inside the city wall for the thieves to plant stolen valuables and the occasional message. With the note I left a little stash of gold just to keep Vex happy with all these favours I'm asking for.

"Speak her name..." I muttered as Vex suddenly appeared. "Smelled the gold did you?"

"I came to talk to you" She said with a grave look on her face, yet her voice carried a tone of concern. "I couldn't say in front of your vampire friend, but a note was left for You"

Vex handed my a folded piece of parchment with my name written in blood on one side, from this I deduced that the writer clearly had a immature mind when it came to being intimidating. Once unfolded all I saw was a small bloody handprint. A far more significant mark to say the least.

"The Dark Brotherhood" Ironically, the guild of assassins attracted my interest least of all. Mainly because one of their members and I had a disagreement over the life of a young girl many years ago. But them and the Thieves, despite the differences in their ethical codes do consider each other as sister guilds, which means being in one often means you're at least aware of the other and a few of their members.

"So what, are you being targeted?" She was of course troubled by this beyond what this potentially meant for my life. Although my contributions to the guild aren't as regular, I am still technically a part of it or at the very least a close ally. Killing me would mean the two factions would be at war.  
But I don't think… in fact, I Know it won't come to that.

"Have you known the Brotherhood to give warnings like this?" I folded the page again and slid it under my armour just above my heart. "This is begging for some attention, so I'm not playing this game with them"

"Just, be careful alright. Sleep with an eye open at least" Vex reached into the dropbox and looked over my letter for the guild. It was lucky that I stuck about because Vex needed me to quickly explain what a Moth Priest is to her.

"You have an Elder Scroll?" She asked with her jaw partly hung open. "Niik, the right buyer would-"

"Stop. I'm not in it for gold, Vex. There's a vampire out there threatening darken the sun and eat everyone, and a big black beast of a dragon flying around threatening to eat whatever is left"

Vex pondered over what I said for a moment before smirking and shrugging it off almost as if she expected nothing less.

"It's never simple with you, you've always had the best stories to tell. What started as a simple break-in to a temple to steal a statue would turn into a story about finding a kidnapped Sybil or something"

That sounded familiar. I think the sisters of that temple actually threatened to execute me had I refused the task, and although I'd like to have seen them try, finding Dibella's Sybil sounded a interesting use of my time so just I went with it.

"Is this all?" Vex suddenly asked with a look of disgust as she held the money I'd stashed for the guild. "Maybe next time you should stay at the inn"

"The Argonian keepers _are_ cold-blooded, so I'll feel just as welcome with them as I do around you"

"Harsh words from a glorified corpse"

"A corpse?" I smirked taking a moment to look myself over. "Alright, I see that… but glorified? Now that's the kind of flattering I'd never have expected from you Vex"

"only you'd take it as a complement Niik" She groaned as she slid the small box back in behind a loose brick in the wall. "I'll have eyes out for your moth priest. As soon as we hear anything, I'll send someone to the Fort to let you know"

"Isran's in charge there. So either myself or him will be good for this information" With a quick farewell nod to her, I turned around to take my leave and head on back to the fort.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

* * *

" _Record? Are you alright in there?"_ Serana's voice was very muffled. But I could still make out her words through the thick metal box.

"I'm fine! Just a bit stuffy. How long have I been in here anyway?"

 _"Long enough that whatever spell Niik put on you should have worn off already… Want out?"_

I must admit that Niik was right about his coffin, it is really snug once you get into a nice and comfortable position. Not that there are many positions available. Front, back or side, side with knees bent or side with knees straight. If you want to get _adventurous,_ you can cross your leg over the other.  
I'm sure I've tried all of them at least once. Including the lying stiff as a board with my hands crossed over my chest like I'm at my own funeral, but that was too creepy and gave me bad vibes, what with all the near-death moments I've had recently.  
But in all honesty, I think I could get used to these.  
Light broke through the cracks around the edges of the lid as Serana pulled it off to let some air in, which felt freezing compared to how I was while it was closed.

"I asked if you wanted out"

"I heard… I was just thinking the pros and cons of getting one of these for myself" I took a quick moment to admire the forging work that went into its design, though sadly I doubt it's in the budget for me to get one quite so well made. "Why _do_ vampires sleep in coffins? _Is_ there a reason, or are you all just that committed to the _dead_ _theme?"_ Serana and I glanced over to her coffin. Her's was nothing special considering her status in the vampire hierarchy. It honestly just looked like planks of wood nailed together with a tar seal between the gaps.

"You remember that Niik and I had no trouble seeing even in those pitch black tunnels? So it's rather distracting for us to sleep when there's even a candle's light burning away in the same room" As she spoke, Serana returned to where she'd been sitting to continue reading her book, seemingly a million pages ahead of when I last saw her.

 _"what,_ What would happen if you never slept at all?"

 _"I'd get tired"_ She snickered with her eyes still dipped in her book. "Did you expect me to say I'd die or go insane and… _drink you?"_ Her eyes shot up at me. I'd seen them many times, but this was different. For the entire moment, her gaze was locked on me, I felt as though I was staring down a lion. "Niik would kill me, so don't worry yourself" She said with the same relaxed nature in her voice as before.

 _"okay"_ Suddenly I felt very self-conscious about being in a coffin, especially with my armour resting on a shelf across the room from me since it refused to let me lie the way I wanted to while trying to get cosy before. Because she brought it up, while I climbed out of the coffin to go get changed again I wondered who was actually stronger between the two of them.

 _"you're staring"_ Serana groaned without looking up.

"sorry, I was just wondering who would win in a fight, you or Niik"

Serana rolled her eyes and placed her book aside.

"Okay. We both get our strengths from different places. I'm sure he could tell you this, but consider the vampires you fought. They're all several times stronger than you, but You killed them. Niik's sword arm is good but I have my magic, obviously not as diverse as his vast knowledge since he teaches the arts. But I think I know more about vampires than he does"

"He was supposed to teach _me_ how to fight them… keeps putting it off" I clipped the final straps on my armour and sat back down. "How did you learn your magic anyway?"

"At home" Serana laid out her palm to conjure up a small chilly mist of white fluffy particles twirling around her fingers. "For a time I'd make shapes out of the ice… I know it's childish, but I liked it" As she spoke, the mist started to turn colour to a deep blood red. "But my mother, although I could never be as good as her, she wanted us to use more potent forms of magic. I'd spend nights trying to read from ancient books…" I saw her lips perk a small smirk just for a second. _"ancient…_ They were ancient then, but now… I wonder if I could even read them still"

Three thousand years. Her books are probably dust piles on the shelf. I doubt anyone in her father's castle is assigned the role of copying texts to fresh books or scrolls when older ones fade.

"Niik's here" Serana nodded to the doorway a moment later he came walking in with rainwater running down his cloak.

"I've got people looking for Moth Priests and reading up on scrolls. If anything comes up we'll know" He left his clock hanging up next to his coffin before drying his shoulder length hair with a cloth from the table.

"In the meantime, do we just sit here for our next mission?" I asked feeling a little disheartened.

"Waiting is a big part of what I do. You find ways of getting used to it…" He said tapping my shoulder before leaning over to set something in front of me. _"so cheer up"_ He whispered in my ear. At first, I thought it was a mind thing he was playing at, but as he leaned back again I yelped like an excited puppy when I saw the ice-glazed pastry he'd left on the table before me.  
Serana was giving me strange looks but I was too busy biting the top off to care. She can think what she likes about me for this. These cakes probably didn't exist in her time so she doesn't know what she's missing, therefore, she can't judge me for it.  
At first, I didn't even notice Niik taking off his armour for the first time since I met him. But he was also removed his partly damp undershirt to ring out and leave to dry on the railing just outside the room.

 _"Mmm"_ I moaned trying to empty the cake in my mouth before talking. _"there's,_ ah… There's some clothes in those drawers there" As I pointed to which drawer for him to look in and took another tasty bite, I saw for the first time that under his armour he wore a gemstone around his neck. I was sure that I'd seen gems like them before at the college, but Niik didn't treat them as anything valuable back then. Before I'd cleared my mouth again to query about his odd taste in jewellery, he'd already thrown a fresh' _ish_ top on and started talking about something else entirely.

"Record, did you actually sleep in here?" He asked leaning over his open coffin with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you know?" I asked before taking the final bite of my short-lived cake, _may it rest in peace._

"You lay in there all that time while the lid was shut" Serana told me with a doubtful smile. "I can smell it from here"

"Hey!" I quickly realised taking offence to that might be unwarranted since I'm talking to two vampires. "what _do_ I smell of anyway?"

"Blackberries" "Cooked Rabbit" The pair answered at the same time. I was more surprised at Serana's answer, Niik only reinforced his status as a pure carnivore. Though I did find it interesting that I came across differently to both of them and if I remember correctly Niik described my blood as a venison stew once before. I supposed drinking blood really doesn't get boring for them since the flavour keeps changing with their mood.

"wait… I smell, _other blood"_ Serana slowly rose up and took a step towards Niik's armour.

"right, Who'd ye kill?" I asked Niik with my accusing finger pointing at him. He wasn't intimidated at all. Instead, he just walked up and pulled a piece of parchment from his armour before presenting it out for us to look at.  
If not for the fact I knew it was blood I'd have suspected he'd stolen some kid's unfinished finger-painting.

"Don't threat. It's just an assassin guild trying to get my attention"

"As in they want to _kill you_ or recruit you?" As I spoke, I slid a dagger under my gauntlet strap so it pointed out from under my wrist. _"Yah!_ Requiescat in Pace" I grunted as I thrust my left arm towards Niik's gut.

"Requie- _what?"_ Serana asked.

"It's… not important" People at the Academy would know what I was on about. Must remember to keep that filter on when I'm speaking to Skylanders, or whatever you call folks from Skyrim.

"She says a lot of strange things. Best just to let it go sometimes"

"Yeah yeah… Look. It's you that keeps running into weird things. Yes or no, am I adding 'Deal with Assassins' to the objective list? Because if this is just you joining them, I'm not putting Alduin any lower than second"

"Record. I'll kill Alduin when he shows up I promise. But I literally have no idea where I can find him"

I half expected Alduin's head to crash through the ceiling after he said that. Sadly I guess I'll need to wait a little longer.  
Well, not _that_ sad. I've been to a lot of dimensions and witnessed a lot of crazy things. Being so involved has by far made this the most dangerous, but also the most fun. So I'm really not all that sure I'm ready to leave just yet. Once I'm done here it's off to somewhere else for more hiding in bushes and stalking Mr hero wherever he may be until be beats Mr bad-guy.  
I don't think any mission will be quite like this one and it's not like the Academe will forgive me if I make this same mistake of getting caught for the second time. This is my one time I get to be alongside the assigned Person of Interest so maybe I should slack up a little. In fact, in all honesty, if I had gone undiscovered from the start, he'd still be here with Serana not even thinking about Alduin. Maybe my pushing him towards his destiny is actually causing the opposite to happen.

"Okay. So since we're thinking about Harkon right now, Serana, is there anything we should know about his castle?"

"When I was last there I saw a raised walkway to the main gate" Niik stated before Serana got a chance. "Thick iron bars that you'd need a battering ram to get through"

"Yes. And it's on an island so unless the Dawnguard have a ship handy, any ram they bring on a long boat won't be good enough against the gate" Serana confirmed.

"So the Dawnguard can't get in… okay, how about this idea. Harkon's own men sometimes conspire against him right? And he doesn't even try to stop them until the threat is immediate?"

"yes" Serana nodded to me.

"You can't get more immediate than living in the same castle as your enemy, yet he allows them to stay. This suggests to me that although his castle is fortified against Human invaders, vampires invaders may be all but thrown a welcome party. How hard would it be for you two to sneak in and open the gates? Or even sabotage them so they can't be closed?" Serana and Niik seemed to have an interest in my idea. I'll flip a coin later to decide who'll get credit for it in the journal.

"I already snuck in once using a single bat. I watched the exchange between Harkon and the Dawnguard soldiers before Banning was turned"

"You'll need more than one bat to move those chains. But when I was there, I saw that some of the castle had fallen into disrepair. My mother's laboratory, in particular, was sealed off by a collapsed floor" Serana began to look uneasy thinking about the next words to pass her lips. "But there are underground passages ways. Sewers, that still connect all the different wings. If we get in through the back, I'm sure there'll be a way in"

I was about to ask if there's a back entrance why even bother with the front gate? We could row our little boats around there and attack from the rear. But I've already fought a few vampires in darkened tunnels. Doing it in a sewer when it's even more crowded on both sides will probably be a bloodbath. Better the humans attack from the front while the vamps and I attack from behind.

"I'm going to be honest" Niik sighed as his hand clutched his sword. "Now that you've told me sneaking in is a possibility, I really want to go in and start collecting heads by the dozen"

"My father has been putting down revolters for a few millennia. How long have you been a vampire yourself?"

"Just over four hundred years"

 _"Jesus…"_ I gasped. I knew he was old but four centuries? And that's just his vampire life not including his mortal time before that.

"You're still a pup compared to me Niik" Serana mocked with a confident grin.

 _"Pup?_ … hehe, that reminded me of an old werewolf I used to fight with"

I giggled at that, but the more I looked at him the more I suspected he was serious.

"You know a werewolf? A real _Genuine_ werewolf?"

"The one I'm thinking of has long since died of old age but… his _Pack_ is still living. Their secrets are not mine to share so if you're planning on adding this to the book, I'm afraid that's all I'm going to say about it"

I heard a few things about Werewolves before meeting Niik. Since the word came from drunk tavern goers I didn't think much of it.

"What else is there? Zombies, Vampires, Werewolves, _Ghosts?_ Any of those kicking about?"

"Yes. Just keep calm if you see any. Treat them like you would any living soul" Niik warned but again I wasn't sure if he was just humouring me.

"I've spoke to ghosts" Serana announced rather calmly giving the topic. "They were thralls in our castle, they didn't understand that they'd died. Some… still offered me their blood… I didn't know what to do, so my… mother dealt with them, _whenever they showed"_

"How did she handle them?"

"She exercised more different spells to get rid of them, unlike my father who only cared about strengthening himself she…"

Since arriving back Niik had been steadily preparing for rest, but Serana's long silence caught his attention.

"Before putting me away, she was doing different things in laboratory in the castle. Spells that would hurt you if you got too close, spells that would explode if you walked on them"

"Cloaks and Runes" Niik stated with a grin to her. "In three thousand years, my college has come to know of them too"

"I suppose you would…" She sighed looking no less certain. "Excuse me a moment. Record, could you come with me? if you're allowed"

 _If I'm allowed?  
_ Before answering I quickly turned to Niik, who just shook his head at. Was he actually telling me No?

"Of course Serana" I said following her out. I looked back just to see Niik's face perked up into a smile, glad that I went with her.

"thank you, these people don't like me and no doubt they'll hate my idea if I speak it alone"

"you're idea?"

While giving me the summary of her plan, Serana led me into the dining room where the most of the hold were filling their bellies. Things got tense once Serana stepped into the room. Even with me at her side people were untrusting of a vampire being so close. I myself spotted several hands reaching for hilts under the table in preparation for the threat Serana didn't want to pose to them.

"Why are you down here?" Isran called from the corner while grinding his axe on a whetstone.

"I'm here because Serana asked me" I said before she did. Serana gave me a look, but I didn't take my eyes off the Dawnguard leader.

"I was talking to _her_ actually" Isran raised his axe to test the sharpness against his thumb.

"Oh, I see. Well, let me remind you, Serana's here to help your ungrateful ass!"

Silence fell over most of the room. I noticed Gunmar and Sorine put down their cups to watch the coming moments between us. Isran slowly rose from the whetstone and made his way over, axe in hand before stopping a single step away from us.

"What is it that you want, Serana?" He asked keeping his eyes mostly on me as he turned his head to Serana.

"I want to check up on something back home. It's probably nothing but-"

"She wants to run home" The Orc, Durak said slamming his fist on the table. "She'll tell her father what we're doing here"

"Unless I'm mistaken, all you've done since Niik and I showed up is lose men and accomplish nothing. Serana is your trump card against vampires and she feels I need to be here before she can even show face around you lot"

"record…" Serana tried to pull me back. I didn't mean to call out her worries in front of everyone but I've been in her position before. Afraid to speak up unless someone has my back. Serana is doing all of them a favour and is obviously despised by them. When I returned to my room on order of Niik, she was already there, not with the others like she'd planned. When I asked why she was back in her room, she told me she wasn't allowed to be with everyone else as they talked strategy. It didn't hit me as hard then because I was still dead set on getting in Niik's coffin as ordered, but Now I'm pissed.

"Isran, the reason I wish to return home is because I think my mother may have been working on a contingency plan in case sealing me away with the scroll didn't work. I won't know unless I go and see, I'm only telling you so you don't think I betrayed you for my father"

"And if I say _I don't believe you_ , What will you do then?"

I wanted to punch him. No, I wanted _Serana_ to punch him.

"Then I'll take back my scroll, and give it to someone I feel better deserving of it and my trust"

Not what I was hoping for but she seemed to have a better handle on the situation than if she had punched him instead.

"And what are you hoping to find?"

"I don't know. But I will if I see it" She said giving me a final glance. It sounded a bit like a fool's errand to me, but if Niik likes this idea and _of course he will_ , then I need to go too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Super sorry this one was so late in getting out. My head brain kept getting deactivated whenever I sat in front of my screen to write something. But chapter 19 is out, and hopefully my head brain will be in full motion for chapter 20.

 **Recorder:** I can't believe you had a scene in a dinner hall and didn't allow me to eat something. Sweetrolls don't fill a girl up ye know. I'm Hungry dude!

 **Author:** Ugh fine!

* * *

Chapter 19.2

Record sat for supper with the Dawnguard. She ate like a queen. THEN she, Niik and Serana went to bed in preparation for the long road ahead of them.

* * *

 **Author:** Happy?

 **Recorder:** Yes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

* * *

I was afraid the boredom would get to me, but it was actually a very bright and open morning and was looking to be a very nice afternoon as well. No mists or clouds, so I could see the highest snow-topped mountain and along the summer valleys ahead.  
Also in a way, it is rather amusing to having people think I'm towing a hearse. I sometimes hear the odd traveller or farmer say a blessing as I pull Niik and Serana's coffins along the country road.  
Just after Riften, I saw a small person running the way I was going. I guessed it was a child, based on their size and stride. Wrapped in a blanket for the cold and a knapsack bundled in their arms as little legs carried em fast along the road. I saw it was a girl when she stopped at the sound of my approach. She looked nervous by me, taking a big step back from the road to let me pass.

"Are you okay?" I asked bringing Epony to a halt.

"No, I mean I…" She kept looking back the way we came so I turned too. The road was empty as far as I could tell. "I have to go"

"Wait, wait, do you need a ride? Where are you going?"

"Oh could you?" Her arms closed tighter around her bag as she approached the step to the seat.

I leaned over with a hand out to help her up beside me. Every part of this felt weird. I mustn't make a habit of picking up children at the side of the road.  
Her bag rattled like hollow glass when she sat it down. Better than the jingle of stolen gold and gems like I first thought was going on.

"Wants in there?"

"nothing" She said keeping it close as she brought her knees up and wrapped them in her quilt. "I just need to go somewhere away from here"

"Yeah? Me too" I sighed rolling my eyes. "Solitude is _my_ somewhere, wheres yours?"

 _"solitude…_ uh…" She looked behind again, this time looking at the two coffins in the back. "Who are they?"

"No one to worry about, _they're dead"_ I snickered with her, though the thought did cross my mind that since Redwater, tales of vampires would have spread like wildfire around Riften. The girl is right to be untrusting of the dead. "I'll protect you, don't worry, _c'mon Epony"_ Set in motion once more, I reached behind for the rolled up tarp in the back. We packed it in case of heavy rain but I think it would also make an alright cushion for the next few hours.

"Whats your name?" I asked as I set the tarp down behind us.

"It's Betty… can I lie down in the back? my legs are tired"

"Oh sure" I said without thinking. There's barely any room back there. "um… actually…"

She was already stepping over the back. I thought she'd have laid herself down on one of the coffins but instead she got on the floor between them. Didn't look comfy to me but she seemed alright with it.  
I couldn't tell if she actually was tired, or if she was just really tactful, knowing that if she is being followed she'll harder to see down there. But for the time being I didn't let it bother me too much. She's not harming anybody back there and the alternative of making her walk on her own would probably set heavy on my mind for the rest of my life if something happened to her.

Following the signposts to Whiterun, they lead me down a steep and windy road that overlooked the geyser and hot spring field I saw when I first went towed Niik down south towards Riften.  
It was quite a nice view, and I was bored so I checked to see if little Betty wanted a look too, but when I looked over my shoulder I saw her sneaking a peek inside the coffins.

"Hey!" I scolded at her.

She pulled her hands back but luckily the lid didn't make much noise when it shut.

"I was just looking" Her voice didn't much remorse in it.

"Show some respect" I waved for her to come away from them, but it made me feel like a mother doing it, but I can't risk either of the two waking up. Because then it's up to me to explain why there's a kid with us and it'll be my fault both of their vampiric natures get found out.

I'm amazed the pair didn't wake already just form the crack in their coffin, Serana said the light of a candle disturbs their sleep.

"She's pretty" Betty said suddenly breaking my train of thought as she climbed back up beside me with her blanket in her arms still. "Were they married?"

"I don't think so" I told her with a forced smile keeping my voice low just on the off chance one or both of them actually did wake and are still listening. "She's too young for him I think" If they are listening both will get a kick out of that.

"What about you?"

"Nosey one aren't you? I'm not married no. I've travelled all over and am yet to meet someone worthy" I saw the look on her face and just winked at her. "So where are you off to? Hope you weren't planning on running too far"

"Well, I expected someone would stop to give me a ride"

"Is that so?" I sat in silence for a moment, letting my thoughts bubble away. "ye know it's dangerous right? Little kids shouldn't be boarding wagons with strangers"

"Well a boy from Windhelm got all the way there on his own, so why can't I?"

I was about to suggest that roads are perhaps maybe safer for boys than girls but Skyrim feels like the sort of land that consumes everyone equally if they're vulnerable or stupid, especially both.

"So why are children of Riften fleeing the city?"

"I'm not of Riften. And the boy, Aventus was from Windhelm"

"Doesn't answer my question though, _why?"_

"The woman that ran the orphanage in Riften was a horrible. Aventus was the first to do something about it. I'm just the second"

Orphans. I could have guessed. What life do orphans here have I wonder. If she was from my world, she along with the rest of them might have grown up to live like me. Not the best childhood but better than some.

"I was _'adopted'_ young, but I guess you could say I was raised in a college so I didn't have real parents growing up"

"Grelod wouldn't let them be adopted…" Betty mumbled to herself as she looked out over the valley. " _dra-dragon!"_

"What?" I turn my head to the sky, but Betty just tugged my arm and pointed me to the beast flew up toward us from over the geyser field.

I curled myself over Betty to protect her as the greyish green dragon swooped over the trees, blasting us with a gust of wind from its mighty wings, causing Epony and the wagon to be hit with a storm of dirt, twigs and leaves.  
Only now I realised that Epony had started pulling the wagon again. Letting go of Betty I grabbed the reins and tried to get us all away.

"What if it comes back?"

"I don't know" Niik's not great during the day, if he needed my blood after his first fight against a dragon, I don't even want to think how much he'll need after a daylight battle. "But that's what I'm talking about, it's dangerous out here"

We rode on for quite a bit after that near encounter with a dragon. Only slowing down when we started approaching the toll bridge from the trip towards Windhelm. And this time the collector had backup.

"Want to use this road, you gotta pay"

This time I didn't have Niik or his guild friends on standby to help. Because if this, I already had the fifty septims counted out and ready to hand over.

"Safe travels sweetheart" The man said releasing his hold on the reins after I paid his friend. It's okay though. I'll probably be coming back this way. Niik might be awake then, especially if we're stopping at Whiterun again.

When we actually past the city itself, Betty watched as Whiterun went by, giving a deep sigh as it went.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I used to live there"

"You did?" I looked up at the town. Not too late to turn back for something like this. "If you have people there who'll take care of you, I can bring you into the city no problem"

Betty did not budge at the suggestion. She just sat there quietly watching her home go bye.  
She said she _used_ to live there. She was in that orphanage for a reason, and Whiterun sits in the middle of a country in the early years of a civil war.

"Betty, where exactly are you headed?"

"You can drop me at Rorikstead" she sighed. "It's just up ahead"

"Whats there for you?"

"There's an Inn I know, and a few farm houses. I'll work for a bed"

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Not even to look at the road ahead of me. How in the world am I supposed to let this happen? She's just a child and clearly not old enough to understand danger or her own vulnerability, and her brilliant plan is to work for random strangers for a roof over her head?  
Niik knows this world better than I ever could, but he's not exactly available for giving advice and I'm not even sure what he'd say. Does he have allies this far out of the cities? Anyone who'd take care of her at least until we come back. But then what? Could she work at the college? Make a possible mage out of her in the years to come.  
Even if Niik allowed this, someone needs to take for her Now and keep her safe until we return from our current mission that involves breaking and entering a vampire lord's castle.

"How many towns between here and Solitude?"

"I don't know… Rorikstead, and Dragon Bridge I think"

It'll be near sundown before the latter, by then Niik and Serana will have woken up. Betty can't be here for that.

When we got to Rorikstead, Betty was surprised to see me step off the wagon too. Even more so when I told her to follow me into the Inn.

"You don't need to do _that"_ Betty said watching gold go from my hand to the Innkeeper's.

"Its okay" I promised her. I rented her a room for a week. Plenty of time for us to return, I hope. Then we can go together to Winterhold, and she can stay in the college. Maybe, _hopefully._ "No causing trouble, stay safe until I come back, okay?" She seemed unsure, this little orphan girl with her little bag and still wrapped in her blanket. I gave her a smile as I brushed her hair aside. "Whats up?"

"It's just, I didn't ask for this. I was going to work"

"Well if you insist earning your keep, you can work for your meals. But let me leave knowing you'll at least have a place to sleep at night okay?"

She looked like she was overwhelmed. Almost fighting back tears.

 _"I don't need you"_ She spat before storming out of the Inn.

"wait" I called rising to my feet and chasing after her. But when I got outside there was no sign of her anywhere. I looked around, there weren't that many houses. Even the guards claimed not to have seen any girl running. "She had a bag with her, _it rattled for god's sake!"_ I almost pushed the guard aside when he shrugged me. I didn't care if it was a bad idea. "Betty!" I called.

"Listen I know you're upset but, I need to ask you to stop. That shouting is making people nervous" The guard told me.

A little girl is missing and he's worried about people getting scared of me? But people did actually look a little worried, though I think it was more to do with the fact I just assaulted a guard.

"If your daughter is missing I'll have a patrol find her"

"she's not my…" I gave up. Betty is probably hiding somewhere and thats why I can't find her. Stubbornness, thats probably what fuelled that little outburst. She wants to be independent and won't accept anymore charity form a stranger. But for all I know, it'll pass. When it gets too cold, maybe she'll realise her pride isn't worth giving up a warm bed. I've already payed so the room will still be hers if she comes back. But if I hear anything to the contrary when I return in a few days, I'll burn that Inn to the ground long before any dragon gets a chance.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

* * *

"Knock Knock" I called as I tapped my knuckles on both lids together. Serana's was the first to spring open while Niik's lifted up with effort and grace. "So, how was the ride? Sleep well?" The two vampires shrugged at my question but gave their own 'yes' as answers. Which must mean neither of them was bothered by the little girl's little peak in at them. Thank god for that.

"You made good time Record" Niik yawned as he climbed out.

"Oh?" I said with a sure smile. I suppose it was a long trip all the way to Dragon Bridge, I thought the detours would have made me later than expected. "Would you say I made _Record time?_ haha… Do you say stuff like that? _Record time"_

"Maybe not those words, but Jarls do keep recordings of feats made during tournaments. We don't have time to check through"

"I know" I twirled both my swords together before sliding them into their sheaths. _"Its tam to keel some wampires_ " Neither of them were impressed with the Dracula voice, not that I particularly cared.  
Serana and Niik sat like regular passengers so no one would suspect anything as we crossed the stone bridge leading into the small town.

"How did this place get the name Dragon Bridge?" I asked as we passed under a set of arches that held a huge unmissable carving of a dragon's head looking down at us.

"Well around Summer time thousands of Dragonflies swarm this bridge" Niik told me, not at all buying into my sarcasm.

When we passed the bunkhouse and tavern, he turned back to face Serana and asked about her escape.

"I confirmed there was only one exit. How did you get out the back?"

"We rented a room. I sat on the bed while Belethor and Banning stood to watch me closely. I could sense a, tension between them, but Belethor's desire for me were clear as day. Banning's played along with my offer of sex to keep Belethor on his side I suppose, not even I could predict his true intention was to become a vampire" She shrugged, but as we passed the tavern she pointed out the frayed parts on the straw roofing. "After agreeing to ditch the other two, we broke an exit through the roof"

"Why not break a window?"

"Straw makes less noise than glass"

Niik couldn't argue with that logic and so just turned back on his seat to watch the road.

"One final question. If you don't mind" He said keeping his eyes ahead. "When your father got outraged by Belethor's little deal, did you really believe he wouldn't have minded?"

"I knew he wouldn't be thrilled. But it's not the first time we've traded such a thing to get what we want"

"I suppose you're right"

I felt my mouth open to speak, I wanted to ask about her family but before the words could form I decided against it. It's too personal to bring up in company, even if it is just Niik with us.

When we got to Solitude, Niik said we should walk to the coast. Epony was allowed to sleep in the stables after the long ride, the wagon trapped and put under the watch of the city guards with everyone else's and we were set for Mission Start.

"Actually, before we set off I want to trade some things with you both" Niik said pulling out his sword.

"Better not be all the things you just can't be bothered with" Serana said giving him a stare.

"No no Serana, that's his _special_ sword" I told her feeling more shocked that he handed it to me. "Whats this for?"

"I want to take your weapons in for some work done. You two go ahead toward the castle. But take my sword in case of trouble"

"okay then" I felt weird being without my bow and twin swords.

"I have this" Serana whipped out a curved dagger when Niik asked if she was holding any weapons. What got me most was the odd yellowish colour to it.

"Dwarven! _Right?"_

"Elven" She corrected passing it over to Niik. "What kind of work?"

"I've got a few soul gems on me. I'm going to see if the court wizard here has any enchanting supplies"

"oh. Oh! Are my swords going to come back to me like your one does?" I asked excited that I won't need to carry them around as much if he makes that happen.

"Afraid not. For something like that you'd need to enchant it yourself. And you're just, maybe… sixty years short of experience in Magicka and enchantment training to pull it off"

"Aww" That's disappointing. But I guess it makes sense, if he did it for me the swords would go back to _him._ "well, just don't give me anything crappy"

"I won't" He promised, attaching all the weapons in different belts on him. "If this is everything. Record, think you could lead Serana back to where we met? The tree I was hiding in?"

The one where he later knocked me out and I woke up chained to a wall like the start of bad adult flick. I remember it well.

"No problem. We'll meet you there" I said waving him off as Niik went into the city on his own while I and Serana walked on by ourselves to the meet up point.

Even with my amour, it was still rather chilly with the freshly fallen snow blowing into my face whenever the wind picked up.  
When the icy flakes hit my skin they would nip for a moment before melting off. But when I looked at Serana, her face was covered in them and no matter how many time she brushed them off, more would just gather.

"I'm not a lover of the sun, but it has to be better than this" She said pulling her hood as far forward as she possibly could.

"Okay, would you rather freeze to death or burn to death?"

"I eh, _Freeze?_ I suppose…" She was confused in her answer.

"Probably same for me. I always imagine that the cold puts you into a sleep before you die, whereas burning kinda forces you to be awake"

"You've put thought into that haven't you?" She asked giving me a questioning look.

"Where I come from, questions like that take up a whole night's worth of conversation"

"To what end? Whats the point of them?"

"It's just a bit of fun really" I could see she wasn't quite seeing the fun side of it like my lot did. "Disclaimer, we do have a bit to drink while talking so, there's _that"_

As we walked and talked through the snow, a trio in dark and gold robes started to approach.

"Are you okay?" Serana asked.

"nah, it's not them" I sighed once they were close enough to better make out. "We've been approached and attacked by people in robes and masks before, but it's not them I don't think"

"Just be glad they're not with my father" Serana told me.

"Yeah, I'm not keen on fighting in the snow, so thank god for that, or… _thank Talos I mean"_

"Who's Talos?" Serana questioned giving me a look. I wasn't sure myself. I've only heard people say 'Talos guide us' 'Mara's blessings' or 'Stendarr save us' but I wasn't all clear on the facts of who they all were to Skylanders.

"He's a god isn't he?"  
Serana seemed to be just as uncertain as I was. Made me wonder if the Talos worship was something came after she was put to sleep under Dimhollow. She was after all gone a long time.

 _"Excuse you?"_

Serana and I stopped suddenly as a close sounding voice got raised behind us. We turned to see the trio in robes again. All looking right at us.

"Yes? Can we help you?" I asked still not keen on fighting in this snow.

"Did I hear you refer to Talos as a god?"

"uh, yes. I'm eh, I'm sorry if it offended you, it won't happen again…" _Yuda yuda yuda,_ this is why I avoid religion back home. I was just trying to blend in and talk the talk. Can't do good for doing wrong no matter where you go or what you do.

"Neither of us really know who Talos is" Serana added. "She was just trying to explain it to me"

"All I know is I was woken up at dawn once by someone yelling at the top of his voice about how much we should all praise Talos"

The robbed man wrinkled his nose at me.

"Lucky for you, we have an appointment that we must keep"

"Oh, bye then" I said turning my back to the road ahead.

"Not so fast. Since you both seem in need of educating on the subject, let me explain this simple fact. The worship of Talos has been prohibited ever since the White Gold Concordat"

The men behind reached for their swords, but the one speaking waved them to stop.

"But since you were none the wiser, I'll grant you the benefit of a doubt and forgive your ignorance just this once. On the condition you tell me who this daring heathen is and where we can find him"

"Haven't you anything better to do?" I sensed things might turn bad soon so I wanted my swords close, but when I rested my hands on my hips I found both scabbards empty and Niik's hilt wedged into my belt. oops.

"I mean, sure the guy's annoying if you want a lie in, but he's not hurting anyone. People can worship anyone they like" In a pinch, I can fight with one sword, but it throws off my balance. Like running wearing only one shoe.

"That is Incorrect!" He snapped. "People can worship all or any deity they please. However, Talos was a man born of this world and is not a god. But now I'm thinking you two have more in with this heathen than you let on. For this, you must die"

"I don't worship Talos" Serana groaned rolling her head as she slumped her weight to one side. "I worship _Daedra"_

Serana stepped forward pressing her open palms on the chests of the two closet to her. I heard a short ripping sound as ice poked out through their backs. Before the third could engage her, I drew Niik's sword and deflected his attack away. Without back up and soon realising how outclassed he was, he raised his hand summoning a whirlwind of fire that circled him fiercely while he made his escape.

 _"heh_ , Coward" I put Niik's sword away at my side. I thought I might have had a better fight with it but deflecting a fatal blow is no menial thing, so when it's owner returns I'll at least have something to share with him. "There's always something out to getcha isn't there?"

"You can say that again" Serana agreed. "We should keep moving, they said they were going to a meeting? So there could be more of them"

"Yeah, their meeting with other ass holes that kill random strangers for saying the wrong thing about the wrong god" I still liked Serana's little comment about how she worshipped Daedra. Makes sense for her, she at least knows Daedra exist.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking worried at me as I froze in place. I wasn't hurt at all. Cold. I was certainly cold, though not nearly enough to make an icicle out of me just yet. But putting her words into context kinda freaked me out about her. She's a pureblood vampire, and I know form what Niik told me how purebloods come to be. And she _Still_ worships them?

Once at the meet up point, Serana Ice speared a dead tree until it fell over making a place to sit. Fire magic wasn't her strongest spell, but I was able to get one started with the tools kept in my bag along with some branches I snapped apart.  
We hadn't spoken much since my uncomfortable revelation but Serana was obviously aware of the lack of chit-chat. Although we weren't taking, I could tell it was bothering her just by the _feel_ of her staring at me.

"You won't even sit with me, and you've just been looking at the fire since you lit it" She urged leaning forward on the log. "Are you going to ignore me all night?"

"I'm not- _ahh_ " After nursing embers to the warm flame before us all while locked in a squatting position, my legs were nipping like crazy when I finally stood up. _"I'm Not ignoring you,_ I was just cold"

"You're a bad liar Record, tell me what I did"

Again I was paying more attention to the patterns I was drawing in the snow with my foot than her. I just didn't know how to bring it up because it was such a personal matter. If I wasn't so bad at keeping my mind and my mouth as two separate entities, maybe I could have maintained a conversation while not talking about what was in my head.

"My mother locked me up, My father is trying to capture me, My only allies openly desire to kill me in my sleep, I sense Niik still has trust issues with me thanks to his ordeal with the poisoned blood. So you're my only friend Record, I don't want to ruin this so please tell me how to fix whatever I did"

"You didn't _do_ anything Serana. I don't know if my issues are yours or mine, maybe this is all normal for you and I'm just a dumb outsider who's neat little world can't understand it"

 _"Whats_ normal for me?" Serana pleaded impatiently trying to get it out of me.

"You…" I took a breath. It felt as though my brain was loading individual words into my mouth before ultimately pulling the trigger to let them be said. This is gonna suck. "You worship Daedra… _still?"_

"Daedra? what…?" She looked confused. I could see her eyes dart back and forth as she trying to figure me out. "Oh that. _That's what bothers you?_ What happened to, _people can worship whoever they like?"_

"Mog Bal? The one that made you?" Try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to shine a positive light on the stories I've heard.

"Mo _-lag_ Bal" Serana's arms slowly drifted from my shoulder and began to cross over her lap as she looked into the fire like I had been. "I get it if you're disgusted at me, if you think I'm a monst-"

"Stop, shut up" I snapped covering her mouth. "I think no such thing"

"But, I _am_ a monster" She told me, and before I could defend her she reminded me that she was a vampire, and therefore has killed people to sustain her thirst. "And I chose this life"

"Chose it? But that's not… what Niik told me" I told her about the daughters of Coldharbour, the first vampire, and how she apparently got her power.

"All of that is true. But that doesn't change what I said"

"You… wanted to…"

"no…" She said knowing the question before it was said. "It hurt. It was degrading… But it was expected of me, my mother…" I saw her teeth starting to bare as emotions took her. "it was our responsibility and we wouldn't dare refuse"

"But how could you still praise a bastard like tha-"

"I got an incredible gift!" Serana snapped giving me a hungry look. "Centuries have come and gone, but I yet I breathe. Yes, as a _girl_ I had to endure a lot, but I am a Daughter of Coldharbour and by giving myself to the Daedric Prince I earned my blessing of vampirism"

I don't think she knew just how close she'd gotten, let alone with her fiery orange eyes fixed on me and her teeth primed for biting. After a scary moment for me, she kinda snapped out of it. Backing off immediately and apologising for her out burst.

"Sorry… I don't like revisiting those days, but I shouldn't take them out on you"

"No no, it was stupid of me to have asked. I just, I don't understand why you, _why Anyone,_ could be grateful or want to praise him after all that, gift or no gift"

 _"it wasn't actually Molag Bal"_ She muttered. "The ritual would be performed by others and Molag's presence would felt through the use the Daedric artefacts"

I didn't want to think of what the ritual could possibly entail. But one last thing was on my mind. It's nothing too much to do with her, just her order in general.

"Your father turned Banning into a vampire, is he like Niik or a pureblood?"

"Pureblood. He's like me" She explained. "My mother made my father through a bite"

"See, that's what I don't get most of all. If vampires already existed, why go through with the ritual? Why not just get bit?"

"Every generation bitten dilutes the bloodline. The vampires at Red Water for example probably only contracted Sanguinare Vampiris by mistake, so that makes them impure"

"Sang- _What_ Vampiris?

"It's a disease that some vampires carry, which can turn you even if you're not bitten" Serana made a face at me when she saw the pen in my hand as I frantically wrote this down in my notes.

"I'm not writing down your ordeals, just the nameless facts of how vampires work" I explained.

 _"getting back to Banning…_ Although he's now technically pure like the rest in my father's court, he shares no blood with a Daughter of Coldharbour. So he's not royal"

She made it sound that Harkon is only royal because of his wife and daughter's suffering and endurance, which made me wonder how on oblivion _he_ got to take charge once it was over.

 _"can I…?"_ Serana looked away before I even acknowledged her words.

"What?"

"it doesn't matter"

"Now who's being rude?" I teased. "You started, so finish what you were going to ask" She's been very open with me, so as long as I'm allowed to I'll try to be just as open with her.

"How much influence do you have with Niik?"

"More than I should if I'm being honest. What we have is totally against the rules" I sighed. "Why?"

"My father cannot be allowed to get what he wants… But, do you think Niik could be convinced to spare his life?"

"Serana, I…" I really don't know how to answer her. Niik hears my opinion but I don't know if he'd listen to this, plus this is a big no-no for the academy. Asking the Dragon born to spare a random bandit probably won't change much, but the royal vampire will have huge knock-on effects on the world one way or another. "Is there no way y…-" I was going to suggest she talk to him. But again that's me influencing people.  
If Serana is going to ask Niik to spare Harkon, she must do it without me. Even if it does make me feel cold blooded.

"I'm sorry. I can't advise you on this"

Serana nodded slowly. Her gaze fell to look down at the snow falling at her feet.  
I never had parents growing up, but I certainly can't say I at all envy her upbringing or the position she's in now. Harkon may be an irredeemable bastard in my eyes but he's obviously still her father in hers.

"C'mere" I said putting my arms around her. I'm not allowed to advise, but nowhere in the rulebook does it say I can't comfort someone in their time of need.  
Serana welcomed my embrace and returned my hug with only of her own. Holding her was a strange feeling because I'm pretty sure Niik has little to no body heat, but Serana felt warmish, even her breath on my neck felt warm.

Suddenly my arms were forced open as Serana pulled herself away from me, staring back with horrified terror in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked feeling some of her panic despite not knowing why. That was until I saw the red drip going down from the side of her lips.

My neck felt wet and icy cold, and my fingers came back covered in my blood. I heard a 'rip' and before I knew what hit me Serana was back with a tearing of her cloak in her hands trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I am… I'm so Sorry" She insisted holding the rag to my new bite.

"never took you for a _comfort eater,_ haha" I tried to stay positive, but the wound was starting to hurt now.  
Serana made me sit and told me to press my hand against the wound tightly while she bundled some snow in the rag. I thought she was making an ice pack for me, but she instead made the snow melt by holding it next to the fire so she could clean the blood off.  
In my head, I was taking bets on if she'd lick the cloth at all, but she was able to restrain herself.

"I'm okay Serana" I forced a smile to help hide any sign of how much my neck was actually killing me. "you're cold?" I questioned feeling that the heat I got from her before was now gone.

"I _am_ a vampire" She explained.

"Yeah but… _wait,_ Did you seduce me?" I asked mockingly. "I felt a warmth from the hug and no pain from the bite, you did didn't-cha?" I could see she was mortified with her self, and still more interested in making sure I was okay. "Relax. Niik did the same thing the day we met. Only his hickey made me faint so"

"It's not a joke, I should be more in control than that" She spoke with a taste of hatred in her voice. "I almost killed the only human who I can genuinely call a friend"

"I'm not so weak that I can's spare a few drops" Although, I don't really know how much she took. Maybe she's right to be worried, and I'm just talking crap.

"What will Niik say? He already has underlying trust issues with me"

"He'll say, 'Thank you Serana. Thank you for saving Record from that nasty vampire that attacked her while I was gone' Or something to that effect"

"I'm not going to lie about it. I own my mistakes" She said giving a sorry last glance to my bite. "Stopped bleeding at least"

I asked her if she knew any healing spells, but she simply shook her head in response. I told her not to worry.

"Niik knows some. It'll be fine"

A loud thud sounded up when a pair of boots landed hard in the snow behind us.  
We both rose taking our battle stances before realising it was the man himself just coming out of bat form.

"What have you done?" He demanded pulling out his swords.

 _Not this again_. I thought, rolling my eyes as I put an arm out over Serana.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

* * *

"How did you come to be court wizard under Elisif?"

"I served her late husband. Watching that man finally sit on the throne was one of the proudest moments of my life" She said beaming a smile. "I tended to him when he was but a boy, his father too. What happened to Torygg was simply horrible"

"You saw it happen?"

"The whole court watched. We thought Ulfric came to ask Torygg to declare independence for Skyrim, but when we learned the truth, it was too late"

I've known about that Nord custom for a long time. Once a challenge is issued in court, the challenged party must accept or else a moot would be called for all Jarl's to vote on a new high king. I remember sitting in my chambers when news of the king's death was brought to the college. Both parties were ready to clash their blades, then Ulfric used a dragon shout to knock Torygg on his arse before charging forward and cutting his heart out. I actually seem to remember almost falling out of my chair with laughter when I heard how Ulfric won. To quote Recorder, ' _cheating bastard'_ Although not technically against the rules.

When I finished enchanting the first of Record's swords, I thought I'd finally address the mammoth in the room.  
"So, for raising _two_ high kings you still look rather young"

She cleared her throat.  
"I like to think that I've _aged_ well… As have _you"_

I smiled setting the sword gently down before turning to face her. She sat in a very open posture on her bed behind me while I worked, no hint that she'd ever be able to defend herself someone were to suddenly attack her. But I knew she'd be ready to fight before any mortal could blink.  
"Does Jarl Elisif know you're a vampire?" I asked.

"She's a very fair and kind woman. But she's also quite simple, listening to those fools whispering in her ears all day more than she listens to reason. So no, she doesn't. And I intend to keep it that way"

"Well. If the time ever comes Miss Stentor, where you wish to live without so many secrets, I could use another mage in my college. Many of my employees know and accept what I am, they won't mind another"

"How generous" She said with little sincerity. "But it's not just vampirism. Surely as a fellow Breton you know how we're treated out that way"

"In Windhelm maybe. But anyone with a talent for magic is welcome at Winterhold. The city guard are Stormcloaks at heart, but they know better than to cross my college"

"All the same. I like being the only vampire in Solitude" She looked out the window over the town below. "Our dungeon is the largest, and most criminals are brought here. I get my fill by taking just a sip from each of them and not a single one even notices when they wake up. How do you cope at the college?"

"It can be difficult. There's a lot of compromise on ethics with me and my staff. Often I have to resort to animal blood but no one sheds tears for murderers and thieves"

She snickered in agreement.  
"Well I'll remember the offer" She said smiling at me. "But right now I want to see Ulfric brought to justice. Until then, my place is beside Elisif. I may have failed her husband, I _Won't_ fail her" She then walked out of the room to rejoin the court, leaving me alone to finish the enchanting.

In the end I decided to give each of Record's swords an electrical discharge once collided with flesh, and I thought it would be fitting to give Serana's knife a soul absorption spell. A smile crossed my face as I held her blade, imagining the souls of her enemies powering any gems she may be carrying. To drain one's body and soul, it's so very vampire. The smile soon faded however when my hand found it's way to the gem at my heart. The weight of it around my neck suddenly felt as though I was being strangled by and the timing was no coincidence.  
It's not something I enjoy thinking about and I actively try to ignore them, but every generation or so brings about the odd individual would show up and unknowingly undo all the effort I put into being above my weaknesses. Recorder holds the blame this time. I suspected this may happen due to how I was unable to turn my back on her at Riverwood. I knew, yet I allowed myself to be pulled in.  
How many times am I going to let this happen?  
How many times am I going to burden myself with these feelings best reserved for those with blood still in their hearts?  
It doesn't matter. Recorder's stay is temporary after all. Once Alduin is dead she'll be on her way and I can return to who I'm meant to be, without the burden of answering to another.

"Oh you've finished?" Miss Stentor asked from my side.

From the receiving end, I can appreciate why Record might find the sudden appearance frightening.

"Yes" I watched her carefully pick up one of Record's weapons, causing a bright static spark to follow her finger as she stroked the sword's edge.

"It's quite weak, have you enchanted before?"

"It's for a friend. I'll show her how to up the strength once she's better aquatinted with the weapon"

"Then you'll need soul gems, I actually sell them if you're interested"

I wasn't intending to buy any, but when she reached under the desk and pulled out her vast collection I was reconsidering. She had everything from petty little stones to grand rocks containing the souls of…  
"Giants?" I asked reading the tag aloud in surprise.

"A warrior in full ebony armour brought it in, interested?" She said picking it out of the box.

Tempted yes, but not for now. I won't be upping Record's weapons for a while yet, so there's no point.

"This has soul trap on it" I showed her Serana's knife, and from that alone she put the drawer away and brought out another filled with gemstones that had no shine to them. Dull and colourless, therefore empty and waiting to be filled.  
If Serana is anything like me, she'll want to play with her new toy quite a lot after receiving it, and maybe Record will have had some practice by the time they're all filled. With that in mind, I decided to buy most of the _better_ gems Miss Stentor had for sale.

"I rarely get to sell those sort of items. Mercenaries often only speak to me to sell any odd enchanted tool they happen to pick off their bounties, and few of them have the patience to learn how these tools work"

"An idea. You have the skills, they have the money. Teach them how the spells work and you'll still get paid without being overcome with enchanted weapons" I could see the thought had intrigued her, but it didn't take long for her to catch on to my scheme.

"Stop trying to make me become a teacher" She warned picking up a staff and tapping its end off the ground. From behind her feet, glowing arcane words started to wright themselves on the floor, slowly conjuring an icy golem to stand towering above us. One of its forearms ended with a point to stab with, while the other was blunt like a club for bashing people to the dirt.  
With Record's sword substituting for my own, I readied for a fight as the monster took it's first step around its master to come for me.

"Relax, I'm just making a point" Miss Stentor said with a calm smile as she waved her ice monster to stand down. "If I can't get men of battle to see the value in a magic staff that summons creatures to fight alongside them, what chance do I have getting them to buy a lesson with me, where afterwards they walk away empty-handed for their money?"

I'd be tempted to take it off her hands if I didn't prefer using my own summons over staff conjured ones. I'll mention it to Record and Serana when I see them next, if either of them are interested we can always come back this way.

"Hmm, then again. If Elisif had this at hand, she'd have a bodyguard at her beckon call at all times"

"On my way in here, I did get the impression she was uncomfortable with all the guards" The armed court made sense, but suspecting every visitor to be another potential usurper must grow tiring after a while. It probably would come as a relief to have a weapon with the strength of ten men at her fingertips whenever she needed it. "Something to consider. Anyway, I must be off. I know at least one of my party will be complaining about the cold now"

"Very well, I'll escort you out so the guards don't bother you"

I smirked at her. "Is that window guarded?" I asked nodding behind her.

"No, it's- _wait!_ what are you…?"

I ran straight for it before diving head first out towards certain death for any human, but gripping my cloak and shifting my weight just right allowed me to quickly manoeuvre from a head dive to landing feet first on road from the Blue Palace to the town.  
Sticking to the shadows as much as possible, I was quick to navigate the city in haste while still avoiding eyes of the locals or guards.  
I got annoyed at the city gate however. No matter how I looked at it, getting out without being seen would be impossible without either killing someone or going bat form over the wall. I decided to come out of my hiding spot and walk out like I'm an ordinary citizen. An ordinary citizen wearing a dark grey cloak and steel plated gauntlets and also equipped with a visible bow and two swords mind you.

Once out if the city I was free to run again. The snow would make bat form hard to fly with, but I could see that it was calming down just a bit. Before I could consider giving my bat form a go, my attention was caught by two dark figures lying on the road with a light blanket of snow covering them. As I approached, I smelled the blood.  
Once I recognised the uniform I laughed. Someone was undoubtedly in for trouble over this. Killing two Thalmor agents not even a mile from their own embassy is not a good plan for anyone. As I brushed some of the snow away to examine their wounds trying to figure out what kind of weapon could do such brutal injury, I was confused to find blocks of ice lodged inside them both.  
When the realisation hit me, so too did the fresh tracks heading towards the meetup point. Rushing to my feet and talking off again at full speed, I hoped Record and Serana were still okay.  
If those bodies weren't put down by Serana's signature ice spike attack then I'm out of ideas as to how they died. Plus it's very unlikely that either of them would know how dangerous pissing off the Thalmor is, giving that Serana's not from the last few eras and Record's not even from this word.

The vampire in me is excited beyond words about this. Bandits are one thing, but Thalmor are cunning, well funded, and often well trained in combat and magic, and I'll probably get to kill a whole patrol of them. The problem the Arch-Mage part of me is seeing is unlike before when I had to 'borrow' their fort so I could question Record, where I could knock them out quietly. This time I'm going to need to attack them in the open, and not too long ago a Thalmor agent met with me at my college hoping I'd side with their cause against the Stormcloaks. If so much as one agent escapes in this blizzard out of however many there are, his assailant will be described and I'll be exposed as a vampire to them. They'll contact whoever they can overseas, and I'll be theirs.  
Either I do their bidding like a trained dog, or everyone in Skyrim will know what I am. Another possibility is I run into that embassy and kill every last one of them. It'll keep me a secret, but Skyrim will suffer for it.

Up ahead I could see the Thalmor fanned out over the snow-covered terrain trying to search for their prey, so it won't be long before weapons will be needed. I know Serana is fast, but in my experience Thalmor can adapt better than even best-trained guards. I could take them all on at once, but that risks escapees as mortals aren't the only ones with lessened senses in this snow.

I'm really starting to wish I'd bought that Staff now, if not for myself then for Record to have something to fight along with. An Ice Golem would attract the focus of their attack while Record, Serana and I pick off stragglers keeping the vampirism close to our chests.  
In any case, while I fly overhead to find my unaware pair before the Thalmor do, my fiery Atronach should be diversion enough to keep them busy. No doubt they'll look for its master after being attacked so that's even more time I'll have.  
Fire bloomed from between my hands as I clasped them together, using the energy I'd just made I began the conjuring motions to force the fire into taking a physical form that would be my loyal soldier.  
The once yellow and flittering flames became dark with the shiny texture of charcoal, and the newly blacked shell grew, sprouting the head, arms and legs as actual born person, only with a burning core of intense flames.  
I never grow tired of watching Atronachs take form, even if later stages of creation often burn to look directly at. Never the less, leaving a trail of steaming water behind as it trailed along the snow, my solider was quick to start lobbing fireballs at the Thalmor.

It was already dark, so spotting my swarm fly over them was very unlikely. Perfect opportunity to find my lot sitting cosily by the fire over the ridge near the cliffs.  
Coming out of bat form, I drew Record's weapons immediately. The won't be much time before our foes are upon us, so this'll need to be quick. Record rose defensively in front of Serana, and the change in the wind carried the scent of her blood to me.

"What have you done?" I demanded on the approach.

"It was an accident Niik! Leave her alone!" Record called.

I had assumed a Thalmor got a swing in at her before meeting his death, but Record's outburst made it otherwise apparent.

"Am I to understand that in the forty minutes I've been gone, you two have not only killed Thalmor agents outside their embassy, but She's also had her fangs in you?" I feel like I should be angrier, but I'm too distracted. We'll either need to go quickly, or fight them off. "Are you able to fight, Record?"

"Yeah…" She stepped over the log, holding her neck tight as she took one of her swords with her free hand. "What was that about an embassy?"

"You two kicked a hornet nest, and now more of these fanatics are coming for us"

"Wait, you mean the Talos haters?" She asked finally getting it. "They were assholes in my defence, _ahow…"_ She couldn't move her left shoulder at all without hurting herself in the process.

"Maybe we should escape. We can face them later if needed"

"Me not fighting anyone works best for the journal, _historical accuracy'n all that,_ So don't let me slow you down"

"Both of you hush. Record, let me see the wound" I felt my mouth water when I saw the bite mark. If not for the walking blood sacks searching for us I'd be more tempted to have a taste myself. As I tried the most potent restoration spell I knew, I worked some of my vampire power to try and reduce the pain for her. The groaning was a little off-putting though.

"How you feeling now?" I asked once the skin had sealed up.

"I feel amazing! Let's go kill someone!" She cheered holding her swords to the sky as she marched off like she wanted to take them all on by herself.

"So much for historical accuracy" Serana muttered to me before running after our human friend. When we caught up with Record I retrieved my sword from her belt. Although Record could see the fire of my Atronach, she was more or less blind in the snow, Serana and I however _could_ see our attackers trying to dispel my soldier with magic.

"I see fire, and lighting I think"

"You should bring your pet out" Serana encouraged, referring to the Omnico thing, but Record was hesitant, opting to fight them ourselves.

"I personally think it's doable. But Serana and I should make as much of a spectacle as we can to keep the attention off of you"

I saw Serana nodding with me, but Record didn't seem keen as she really wanted a fight.

"If you want a spectacle, maybe I should show you what separates the purebloods from the rest"

I liked the confident attitude, and I was interested to see what she had in mind.

"Well my Atronach is down, and they're coming this way so…" I'd only turned away for a moment to see the status of the Thalmor, and when I looked again Serana was removing her armour and handing it to Record to put away for her.

"um, _okay?"_ Record and I shared a look of mutual confusion. A feeling that continued as the now almost naked Serana drank some of her own blood from a cut she bit into her wrist. I've tasted my own blood during battle but never have I drank my own blood intentionally before.  
Record returned to my side having put Serana's armour and garments on the log they were sitting on. Her concern for Serana's predicament was far more obvious than I was letting on. I can only trust the daughter of a vampire lord knows what she's doing.

Serana suddenly arched forward, gripping her sides like she was in dire pain but recoiled away when Record wanted to lend aid to her stress. I pulled Record back and held her with me, keeping an eye out for our enemies while also watching Serana with intrigue.

Serana's eyes once opened were blacker than coal and just as lifeless. When her lips parted I could see vampiric blood had reshaped all her teeth to have fork-like points to match her fangs. From her eyes, mouth and fresh cut her skin started to darken into grey scales. Her arms curved into towards her chest. Her head twisted sporadically preluding to the set of skeletal yet leathery wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades.  
It was only when she was first lifted from the ground did I notice her knee was bent the other way and that her feet and hands were changed into talon-like claws. When her transformation finished, she resembled much of the gargoyles I envisioned when poisoned with daedric blood. The shape of a man, but the features of a demonic bat.

Record's heart was going so fast it felt like her pulsing body was about to burst in my arms.  
 _"S_ er _an_ a?" She finally asked with a shaky frightened voice.

The gargoyle creature leapt forward to us, and although I knew better a part of me instinctually grabbed my sword ready to slice in a moments notice. This was all too familiar for my liking.

 _"Don't be scared"_ Serana whispered. " _Ready to fight_?" She leapt into the air and darted across towards the Thalmor attackers.

Although I didn't expect Serana's new form myself, I have witnessed werwolves shapeshift to their beast form, so the concept isn't entirely new to me, but I realised Record may need time to comprehend what she saw.

"Join us when you're ready" I was about to move on ahead, but she held my arm keeping me back.

"Speak for yourself Dragon Born" She announced running ahead with her swords sparking against the flakes of snow hitting the blades.

Serana took full advantage of both her speedy agility and the sky, letting the darkness shroud her between plucking people from the battlefield and dropping their chewed up bodies. The scent of blood was heavy in the air before I could claim my first kill.  
My arm suddenly pulled away from me almost making my sword drop from my hand after an unexpected jolt of lighting hit my side. Its caster was a little unnerved by how quickly I shook it off. Fire would have been far more effective against me, but his attack would probably have killed Record had it came in contact with her.  
Another charged hand got raised at me, but I cast a ward guard to block his lighting. The bright light so close to my face was a little disorienting, but the sound of his quickening heart called to me like a drum. Since wards block magic but not steal, I was able to stab him through my own defence.

Record was in a fight too, but unlike her usual style of fighting she was much more restrained and taking on just one opponent as opposed to calling out for multiple attackers at once. Her movements were slower and far more deliberate. My guess is she's playing it safe by targeting the close range enemies first. If a magic user held off on shooting at the bat creature in the sky and started aiming their fire and lighting at her, she'd have no defensive strategy to counter it.  
Right now Serana is stealing their attention away from us on the ground. So keeping her head down until their numbers are lessened is a good plan.

Serana looked at me from the sky. Her claw lit up with a blueish hue that shown a ray past me and onto the man I'd killed. His eyes lit up, jaw opened and a long groan escaped his lips as he climbed back to his feet. Pulling my eyes from her zombified slave, I turned back to her and as if nothing happened she was already back in the fight picking off new targets.  
Watching a pureblood vampire fight in this form was like reliving that hallucinated vision I had, only this time it was in our favour. But still, her father will probably have this power too, the whole court even, and I was actually considering charging in there by myself.

Serana dove from the air again. This time she took a few hits on her way down, but in doing so she grabbed a would be killer from getting Record from behind. Serana clawed his throat open before throwing him at the next closest enemy to her. At this point Record decided not to hold back and finished off her fight by parrying her opponent's attack and turning on the ball of her front foot she slashed him twice across the chest with both swords as she took a graceful step forward. Even Serana's zombie was helping by rushing up and tearing a bite out of someone's arm.  
Serana was the vampire, Record was the swordsman, so I decided I'd put my blade away and continue my role as neither, by fighting as a mage.

I leaned back drawing in as much air as I could while I spread my arms out as far as they'd go before reeling them back and resting my now tightly balled fists at my hips. I felt my hands heat up as they waited. All the air in my lungs was being depleted and reused into destructive magicka. In one sudden move, I threw my fist forward arching my back as I went, and from my punch hurled an inferno that tore through the attacking force in one clean swoop, setting at least five of their men alight, while dividing the remaining forces into two easily disposable groups.  
Record and Serana were quick to take the advantage from the horrified confusion of the Thalmor, and carried on their assault together. The ones on the other side of the fiery wall decided to try their hand at me. One of them was actually a mage too, the other three were coming at me with swords, but none of them paid attention to where they were walking, a mistake that cost the one leading the charge his very life.

I'd drawn a rune on the ground, once stepped on it released a sudden rush of crystalline shards of ice that tore through the fabric of his robes like glass.  
My hand caught another failed lightning bolt attempt. While it was still bursting with charge, I threw it back at the second in line. The third was on me before my next attack was ready. His swings were emotional and fuelled by rage. Easy to predict and easier to evade.  
An easily learned spell taught to the students is one called Mage Light. In short, it creates a small orb of bright light that can be handled by the caster but will stay suspended where you leave it. Urag likes them in the library because they don't burn books like candles do when too close, and they can be left floating above the book if needed. The only problem is once made, they're difficult to stop from overstaying their welcome.

"Here you go" I said as I attached a Mage Light to my attacker's face and ducking back from his retaliative swing. Blinded by the light as well as his own anger, he was completely helpless and unable to free himself from my cheap spell, making my final opponent of this encounter to be the Thalmor mage standing before me.  
I could see the desperation on his face. He wants to retreat. If he'd been a bandit I might have even considered letting him. But letting one of them already escape was what caused things to escalate like this. So he _must_ die before we continue.  
His hands moved at a rapid pace trying to conjure up protective spells. I spotted a commonly used armour spell that makes a person's body tougher, what would normally break a bone could merely leave you with a bad bruise with that spell in play. That was followed by a whirlwind of fire surrounding his body, and then he decided to make his approach.

Record and Serana had dealt with theirs already, and were looking like they were about to engage him, but I called them off, holding up a hand showing three fingers.  
Two fingers.  
One finger.

 _"AHHHH!"_ The mage called as ice impaled him after he stepped on a different rune to the first attacker. As a fellow mage he should have known it only takes one hand to make a rune, and I have _two_ hands to make them with. However because of his defensive spells he survived the rune, but only barely. "Aaah, _ehhh_ … _you_ , you'll suffer for this! Others will come for you Heathens!"

"I'm sure they will" I stepped up on the spiky ice chunk he was stuck in so I could reach his neck. He may have a few holes poked in him, but if his heart beats, he can be drunk. As I had my fill, I could also hear Serana snatching up the one I blinded. She'll probably drink him too now that the fighting is done for now.

Serana's wings flapped loudly as she slowly descended next to us. When her talon feet hit the snow her most natural stance seemed to be hunched over almost on all fours. But even then she was still almost the same head hight as Record.

"Here you go" Record chimed as she was about to hand over the vampiric armour and boots.

"Hold on, I've got some thoughts first" I objected. "We need a way of getting to your father's island Serana…"

"For the love of Talos Niik, how about we talk about our plans once she's fully dressed, _huh?"_ Record told me.

"I can fly myself over to that island, but my bats can't carry you there with me. Serana on the other hand, could pick up those men like they were dolls"

Serana nodded. She was on board with what I was suggesting, Recorder seemed less keen to be carried.

"Um, no thanks"

 _"I won't hurt you"_ Serana insisted trying to curl her claws into her hands.

"It's not that, I uh… _it's just that_ …" Her face was turning red. "you're naked. And being carried like that is kinda weird for me"

"Our only other option is to commandeer a boat, and last I saw they have two vampires guarding it. Plus this'll be much faster" While I was speaking to her, I noticed Serana had shifted her armour onto one arm, and with her foot talons she was picking up her boots from the snow.

 _"Record"_ She said calmly. _"Stop complaining, and come here"_

For some reason watching her be manipulated by someone else felt like I was being challenged. But I let it go because it worked, and if she hadn't I probably would have anyway. But I noticed that Record looked haunted when she obeyed Serana. Whenever she's under my spell she often had a blissful appearance. The only time my subjects don't behave this way is when I'm annoyed or angered by the need to take such measures.  
I don't think Serana is angered by Record. It must just be down to the different ideology behind our techniques. Seduction or Domination. It's more than just a name. Serana's subjects aren't swayed they're forced into compliance.

"Ready" Record mumbled as Serana held her tight before the pair leapt into the sky.  
I was quick to follow in my bat from, but Serana was much more resistant to wind speeds than I was at this hight off the ground. Record's ignorance of the situation didn't last forever. While flying I caught a peep of her screaming before Serana covered her mouth before she alerted anyone at sea level. She didn't want any distractions between here and the island any more than I did. Record just needs to find a way to cope until we get there.

* * *

 **Record's Note:** Know what's weird? This series is called Dragon Born Records. So it stands to reason that I'm the Narrator right?  
So A) why are so many chapters from Niik's POV? And B) how can I know what he's thinking during these chapters, especially when I'm not there for most of them?

 **Author's Note:** You're over thinking it Record.

 **Record's Note:** Also! How come You're labeled as the Author and not me? I'm writing this story aren't I? Make up your mind guy.

 **Author's Note:** Okay okay, this forth wall stuff is getting out of hand. I know it's your 'thing' but it's coming off as cheap and lazy.

 **Record's Note:**... dude :(


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

* * *

Frozen to the bone with high wind and snow pelting off of me while thousands of feet above sea level with my back hugging the wall to keep me as far from the edge as humanly possible, I could only stand and listen while Niik and Serana looked off the balcony down the castle courtyard.

"when I was a girl, mother and I would tend to the garden down there. And continued to do so for centuries after… it was beautiful" Serana pulled her last boot on before looking up to see me. "Are you scared of nights?"

 _"No no, I'm afraid of this crappy balcony. Why did we land up here?"_

"My mother's laboratory was through here" The door handle pulled free from the rotten wood when Serana tried pulling. "Glad to see the upkeep is just as good as I remember"

"This whole castle would have been spectacular in its prime. But I think you need to get some masons over once we've finished with your father" Niik brushed his hand over the sides of the barrier between him and the drop, causing the loose stones to crumble at his touch.

"This place can sink into the sea for all I care" Serana sighed as she pulled the door off to let us in. I was to be the first to step inside who knows how long. The air was thick with the smell of dampness and rot. The dusty floor had near the same consistency as the snow outside.

"Harkon needs to get his shit togeth-" Before I could even finish my word, I found myself being hurdled across the room while bound by Niik's arms.

"Serana don't step on the floor!" He called back to her as he set me down. "Sorry Record, but you recall Serana saying her mother was experimenting with different spells?"

"yeah?" Serana and I followed his pointer aiming just at the door. It was easier to make out from here now that some of the dust was blown away, but on the ground was lit with a very faint glowing emblem of some sorts. One more step and I could have been impaled on ice.

"The problem is… I have no idea what spell she used"

"There's another to your left" Serana called. Niik looked at his foot and stepped away quickly. As more and more got pointed out, I was told to look for very faint patterns in the dust, but I couldn't see anything. Not with crappy human eyes.

"oh" I said to myself as I reached into my bag. Niik was currently drawing out a square for me to stay in that was safe, while Serana having just made her way in the room made use of an odd branch that was growing out the side of the tower to brush safe paths in the dust for me to avoid the runes left by her mother.

"what is that?" Niik asked after I'd attached the thing I was looking for in my bag to my face.

"They're a bit like Omnico, in the sense I'm not really _supposed_ to show you them. But they should help me see pick up on whatever you guys are seeing… The academy calls them _Eagle Vision_ goggles…" I flicked the switch and saw a dark grey flash across both eyes that ultimately resulted in nothing at all. "…I however call them useless" I grunted pulling them back off. _"seriously?_ Can't I have something that works for once?" Despite being let down again, I was made somewhat happier seeing Serana trying to make walking around safer for the fragile little mortal that I am.  
Annoyingly, If I was just a little bit funnier or cleverer, I'd make a joke about her being a minesweeper while literally _sweeping_ for explosives. The only thing that would have made it perfect is if she had an actual broom instead of a branch.

"So. Now that I can walk around and help you find things, what am I looking for?"

"I'm not really sure. This might prove to be a waste of our time, I just wanted to be sure"

"okay" As I ran my fingers over the dusty bookshelves picking up the odd scrap that had some legible wording on it, my mind went back to Rorikstead. "Niik, say I spent money to stay at an inn for a week, but for whatever reason my stay was rushed due to unforeseeable circumstances, would I get my money back?"

"Depends on who runs the place. If it's a man you might be able to sweet-talk him into paying you back"

"oh you'd know all about that" I teased. I didn't even flinch when Niik's hand slammed on the table before his 'if looks could kill' stare hit me. He then walked away to help Serana. I just snickered to myself as I continued to brush through some papers looking for anything of use.

"whats this?"

"void salts, mother extracted them. who knows how"

"How do they taste?" I called to them. _"Are they salty?"_

 _"It's just a name Record!"_ Niik called back without even a glance, clearly still not happy about me insinuating he seduces men. Even though he totally has done and just won't admit it.

 _"you're the salty one"_ I muttered turning back to the papers. "o- _kay-kay-kay_ … where was I?" I peeled open some of the rotten leather bindings of some old books and quickly regretted it. Fortunately there was snow outside to wash some of the goop from my fingers. But coming back in with fresh eyes, I saw another binding on the table. Looked rather well maintained considering. "Hey Serana, was your mother named… Val, Erica?"

Serana shot across the room and was in front of me in almost a single stride. "Valerica. Where did you find this?"

"It must have been hiding under these papers or something"

"This is my mother's journal, all her experiments were jotted down in here" She said with a confident smile. On one hand she was glad to have found something to do with her mother, on the other she seemed lost on what to do with it now she has it.

Niik was standing behind her shoulder with a unsure look of distrust on his face. "I've explored a lot of crypts and tombs in my time, found all sorts of ancient things. That book is the newest thing in this room by at least a couple of centuries" He looked around the room one more time. I noticed he was paying close attention to the broken ceiling tiles and windows. "We should leave"

"Hold on, someone bring me those void salts" Serana ordered as she walked to another table, taking care to avoid the runes between her and it. "Does anyone have a soul gem?"

"here" Niik called tossing it over to her. She caught it out of the air without even looking. The gem popped in Serana's hand as she released the shards into a silver dish. "bonemeal…" She looked around.

A long since melted candle still coated a human skull with its wax from Talos knows how long ago. Serana handed Niik the skull so he could fire blast the wax off and grind the skull into a fine powder.

"Give me the salts…" She asked.

"I assume there's a point to this?" Niik asked taking another peek at the journal after delivering the salts to her.

"yes… we just need to clear all the dust from the centre of the room" Her eyes were on me when she asked.

"okay, you vamps have fun with magic while I clean the floor for you" Just as soon as I picked up Serana's branch, I heard Niik's thunderous voice boom loudly. When I turned around again the floor was clear of all dust, the air however was not. "Like, _Two_ minutes it would have taken me Niik" I scolded trying to fan the dust partials away from my eyes. "You can't _Fus ro dah_ all of life's problems away"

Serana ignored our bickering and carefully laid out her ingredients in the centre of a stone circle in the room. Niik was the first to know when she cut herself again, this time to draw inscriptions on the tiles. "And now, the void salts" She filled her hand and sprinkled them all over her work.

A bright purple flame erupted causing the whole room to shake wildly. A chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed right where I was standing before I dogged out of its way like a boss! But no one noticed. Typical. But to be fair, the huge hole in the floor leading to another world was pretty awesome too.

Serana slowly put the book down as she just stood and stared at it, mesmerised by whirls of lights and fog around the rim of the newly formed portal.

"So… we opened the gates of hell. hope you're happy" I groaned sarcastically while Serana just snickered at me from across the room. Although it did look like something we'd later regret creating, I found myself caught by its lure. It was after all strangely pretty, but in a terrifying way.

"On the other side is a place called the soul cairn. Mother always theorised that trapped souls would end up there"

Niik's face turned to her in an instant. "That's not true" He insisted. "I've been in the Azura's Star Gem"

"The one from your room?" I asked, getting a nod from him. "I thought soul trapping killed the person?"

"Different spell. But I journeyed in to cleans it of the impure souls that hid themselves within" He went on to explain that from inside the gem, he remained conscious enough to fight those inside. And while waiting to be extracted himself and return to his body, every now and then he'd hear words from those on the outside.  
Although I had nothing to contribute to the argument, Serana insisted the portal lead to the soul cairn but Niik wasn't backing down either, using his first-hand experience of soul gems as the grounds for his case.

"Well that Star Gem sounds more like a Daedric artefact by your description. It probably works differently to soul gems. We won't know for sure until we go in there"

"Woah!" I called putting my hands up to Serana. _"You're just as bad as him!_ He sees blood frothing from the ground, he sticks his hand in for a taste. You see a portal to hell, you wanna jump in?"

"You think we shouldn't?" She asked. "My mother's journal spoke about this. It was one of the last experiment she worked on, and all the ingredients were lying around this room, I think she was trying to tell us something"

"My opinion doesn't matter, you two hold the reins. I just want to know the thought process that goes into these decisions, if there is any" I looked to Niik. Too scared to say anything in case I make them go against destiny, but some of the doubt Niik was having earlier about the journal being newish was starting to get to me too. You can't say 'soul trap' without the word 'trap'.

"Okay then. I'll go first" Serana announced as she approached the portal. "See you on the other side" She gave a nervous smile to us before jumping in. "oh…" She stopped once waist deep in. Niik and I leaned over to see.  
They weren't there before, but Serana was standing on a final step leading towards the ground beyond the portal, with two more leading back up towards the floor behind her. As she took another step forward, another tile appeared to catch her, again and again until reaching the bottom leaving a complete staircase from the portal's edge to the ground below.

"How much you wanna bet the moment I walk on those steps the whole thing collapses?"

Niik patted my shoulder as he walked on ahead of me. "I'll go first then, and catch you if that happens" He promised as he too descended with far more caution than Serana initially had.

"You're being really careful all of a sudden, and she's being carefree. Did the pair of you switch bodies during those five seconds I wasn't looking?" I teased watching him go down. He just shrugged back at me.

"Normally I _would_ be the first one down there" He said. "When I'm on my own I can just worry about myself and enjoy the moment. With you though, I feel protective. Especially after… _Redwater"_

"aw" I reached over and gave him a pat on the head once he was lower down for me to reach. "Thanks for looking out for me"

"Hah" He stopped half just after reaching neck deep. The portal made my vision a little wobbly but I could make out him holding his chest. "that, hmm…"

At first I thought he was just over exaggerating the impact of my patting his head, but he shook off whatever it was and promised it passes quick.

"It's like two gentle thumps on the ribs, don't worry if it happens to you"

I braced myself to walk down when Niik reached the bottom. _"ho-kay… c'mon Record, Big girl moment… Just stairs leading to hell, no biggie"_

I put my foot though. The feeling shot up my body like a cool electric fire, but I could not let my voice out to yell for help.  
I grew light headed and blacked out, feeling both cold and empty inside. I could hear the booms of distant thunder, and ominous hissing that came and went with the wind howling passed my ears.  
In my head I imagined the stairs giving way like I predicted, and so I was falling. Falling and waiting for either Niik or Serana to catch me.  
But they never did.  
I woke up in the ashy sand. Alone. Completely lost and with no sign of the stairs or the exit portal.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

* * *

The sky was dark and the clouds were rolling over themselves as if it was stuck in a constant thunderstorm. An occasional flash would light the sky and sometimes lightning hit the ground. The Soul Cairn really was a haunted wasteland. Dead trees, glowing wisps floating around with the wind. The ground smelled of decay and I kept walking over piles of human bones. At first, I wandered aimlessly, calling out for Niik and Serana to find me, but all I could ever seem to draw the attention of ghosts still wearing the clothes I presume they died in, and they were wondering just like I was. They looked normal structurally speaking, only they were slightly transparent and were a soft shade of blue. In their centre, I saw a bright light located where their heart should be.

"I wonder if that's their soul?" I mumbled to myself just as lightning suddenly struck the ground not five feet away from me, leaving behind a cowering man on his knees and begging for his life. I asked if he was alright, though don't know why I did since it's pretty obvious that he wasn't alright in the slightest. Peaking passed his shaking hands, he took one look at me before yelling in fear and running off in a disoriented mess. I even heard him yelling out "where am I? Divines save me!" as he went. I looked to the sky. Lightning must strike the ground to deliver a person's soul. That probably means the man fleeing form me was just being killed as he arrived, so he'll be running for a while until he realises whats happened to him.

 _"Niik! Serana!"_ I called as loudly as I could. My voice turned a few ghostly heads. Even a few skeletons seemed to look up from their dormant state, peering at me with tiny blue dots of light in their sockets. _"hi there fellas. don't mind me heh heh"_ They didn't make any threatening moves, but I didn't feel comfortable being around them so I quickly picked a direction at random to run in.  
After a while I noticed that some rays of lightning would strike down but stop before reaching the ground. I'm not a physicist, but I don't think lightning gives up halfway down. My best guess is something was obstructing my view of the last hundred or so feet, so with no better compass to follow, I decided to investigate. I knew it could lead to nothing, but nothing was waiting for me at the end of every other path so there's no real choice.

"oh, Omnico I need you" For all the fault I give the academy, the one thing that did work for me was that Dragon bone soul gem I gave Niik. They told me that because of how I handled previous heroes, they'd give me the dragon bone to identify the target, and they installed an impossibly small tracker on it so I can't lose him. The signal went blank however when Niik enters bat form, since everything he's carrying vanishes until he turns back. But the instant he reformed in Morthal the signal picked up again and catching up was a piece of cake thanks to Omnico guiding the way.

"Omnico?" I spun around to see if he was behind me. Nothing. "Omnico I _need_ you!" I said more clearly, but still, he didn't show. Even when request privileges are suspended, he still _has_ to show up for me. That's nonnegotiable for all agents of the academy. "have, I been fired?…" The mere thought alone brought me to my knees. If they've let me go then I can't ever leave Skyrim.  
I like the friends I've made here, all _two_ of them… But I like hot showers too, and my own bed waiting back home for me. Plus I have a thousand programs to binge watch during respite when I get there.

"Oh! _Beam Me Up_ You Bast _AARDS!"_ I screamed to the thunderous sky while kicking every mound of sand that dares cross my path. As soon as of those mounds turned out to be more stone than sand, I decided that an eternity in hell is bad enough without breaking my foot in the middle of a silly tantrum. "oh wait, if they fired me they'd have wiped my memory by now…" I looked back to the sky. Omnico comes from home to Skyrim every time I call him, but I'm not _in_ Skyrim right now, I'm in hell. "maybe… omnico can't detect me from _two_ dimensions away" It made sense now that I thought about it, but it doesn't help me get unlost. So back to square one, I carried on with my first plan to investigate the lightning.  
Only up until something, _anything_ comes up that seemed a better idea. "Niik promised he'd catch me, and it's not like they couldn't at least manage between the two of them to soften the blow at least a little… then again I am alive, so maybe they did save me. But then, why would they leave me alone?"

I don't know how long I walked in one direction for, but I found myself approaching the base of a tall dark brick monument of some kind. It seemed to be acting as some kind of lightning rod. Shortly after the last strike, a ghost came running out and tripped over himself coming down the stairs. When he rose up again he spotted me and came charging holding a ghostly sword to match his armour.

"Get away from me!" He ordered reeling his hand back to swing for my head. Acting on instinct, I drew my own swords and cross blocked his. I was actually surprised it held him off. His confidence drained from his face immediately, and he quickly ran away before I could counter-attack.  
I kept my wits about me. I'm not the most intimidating person in the world, but I tried to make my face appear as threatening and focused as Niik and Serana are during their fights. It made me feel like a poser, but if any other ghosts show up I'll be ready for them. My plan involved trying to reach the top of the tower and maybe see the exit portal.  
As I walked up the first set of steps, another ghost appeared in a flash of light. He was on his back with his arms legs spread out before curling up reaching for his gut and screaming in pain. When he saw me he screamed again and crawled away begging for me to spare him. I stepped aside, allowing the way for him to go. Distrusting at first, he slipped past and ran off into the wasteland.  
I felt cold abandoning him, but what can I do? If he was zapped here than I can only assume he was killed before arrival. I don't even know where his body is or in the state it's in.  
I looked for a staircase or even a ladder leading to the upper floors if there were any. But much like Harkon's castle, a part of the tower was collapsed in on itself. I could see through, however, that beyond was indeed a stairwell. I undid my belt and posted my swords through along with my scabbards, then I found a nice little gap for me to squeeze in, but the scraping sound of the stone against the butt of my armour made me think about how many sweetrolls I want to put in my body in the future.

 _"yeah right, sweetrolls for life…"_ The stairs I found lead me around the inside of the tower a few times before reaching the roof. With the higher view, I was able to see even more black structures contrasting against the ground. It seemed that lots of towers existed purely to be the starting point of ghosts to begin their wander the ashy desert forever. I couldn't see the way out though, and thank's to the vampire's sense of fashion I didn't have much of a chance spotting either of my black-clad pair.  
My plan quickly became to simply check each structure systematically until finding a clue on how to get out. Should Niik or Serana stumble by this tower after I leave, I decided to leave a mark before I went. When I squeezed passed the rubble at the bottom of the stairs for the second time, I picked up a few stones to take outside to make an arrow pointing where I was going towards. In the stones I carved the words, 'NICE CATCH IDIOT!' and below that, 'COME FIND ME!'

* * *

...

* * *

"Do we have to do this?" I asked watching Serana move her finger back and forth. As annoying and unneeded as it felt, I did find myself struggling to track her movements, so maybe I am concussed. "How many times _did_ I hit my head?"

"I heard you collapse. You rolled down a few steps before I caught you" Niik called from his place on the roof. After my little trip on the stairs, Niik apparently carried me to this secluded place so I could recover while he acted as a sentry making sure nothing got close while Serana to diagnose my symptoms.

"that explains why every part of me is in pain… uh, but I'm good enough to walk now, are you ready Serana?"

"I am, but take you time Record, I'm just looking through _this_ to find out what happened to you. You say you felt an _electricity?"_

"Yeah, but it was cold. _drained the life right out of me"_

"But you feel fine _now?_ " Looking back at her book, she seemed concerned about something. "okay, I'm sure we'll be able to fix this but… entering this place as a mortal, the portal might have consumed your soul" She stared at me, Niik and I were staring right back at her.

"if the book says that and you didn't warn me I'm going to be very upset, Serana" I mumbled.

"Not specifically, it's just another of mother's theories, she mentions that any soul gems she brought in her first visit were all emptied across the void upon entry, so I don't know if-" The book was swiped clean from her. Niik's eyes scanned the pages furiously with his hands holding the pages so tightly the leather binding almost ripped under them.

"no… no no no…" The book dropped to the ground discarded when Niik opened the chest of his armour and reached for the cloudy gem around his neck. The colour had all but faded to nothing.

"Niik?" He didn't respond to me, but his fist was tightly shaking at his side.

"whats wrong?" Serana asked. This time he just picked up her mother's book and pushed it into her chest for her to take.

"You better _hope_ this has a solution!" He warned before turning away to leave the shelter. Once outside he pulled out his sword and started drawing inscriptions in the sand. When that was done he cast several different spells to make the words light up and float around.

"he's summoning a daedra" Serana took a huge step away from the entrance bringing me along with her. "I don't know who he serves but no matter what, _You say nothing"_

"got it"

I watched closely, figuratively of course, since Serana wouldn't let me take a single step forward. Niik's anger and grief were still clear on his face, but the unquestionable amount of sheer concentration was also evident. From the ground erupted a narrow blaze of blue flames similar to the portal looming above us in the sky, but from the arcane circle came a krangy but infuriated voice.

 _"Who Dares Summon me!?"_ The flames dispersed and in their place stood a figure in black jagged armour wielding a massive seven-foot sword from over his head.  
Niik stood there as the blade came down towards him, dodging literally at the last second before lunging his sword clean through the demon's throat. The daedra vanished soon after. But Niik, simply put his sword away and performed the ritual again. This time when the daedra appeared he spoke first.

"I have a task for you"

 _"I Submit To No One!"_ Their swords met. Niik was smaller in stature in every respect to his opponent but he was unyielding and looked to be right at home battling against this creature. The daedra continued his assault battering with both hands at Niik who parried them all with one hand.

"this is nothing like before"

"what?" Serana whispered to me. "he fought a daedra before?"

"no no not _this._ But he fought Isran when we first went to the fort. Niik was being pushed back then, but now look at him. Daedra are supposed to be strong right?" I could see it in Serana's eyes. She wasn't there for Niik's fight, but knowing about it made her too wonder what was driving this battle.  
The Daedra swung his blade and crashed it into the ground when Niik stepped aside from his path. With his opponent in need of recovery, Niik let his own weapon roll off from his hands and sink into the sand.

"The soul that was once trapped in this gem is now lost in this place, you will bring it before me"

 _"Or What?"_ The Daedra raised his sword up behind his head and swung with the intent to chop Niik in half from top to bottom. The blade hit with a 'clang' against Niik's clutching hand.

"What?" Demanded the Daedra, speaking what Serana and I were thinking.  
Niik's hand and forearm were both black scaly and about three times larger than they should be. The black metal seemed to wash over Niik from up his arm down to his legs, coating him in the same armour as the daedra, and almost bringing him up to the same hight too. Still holding onto the blade, Niik trusted forward delivering a fiery blow to the Daedra's gut, sending him to the ground and leaving his sword to the clutches of his summoner. With his opponents' weapon now claimed as his own, Niik approached the daedra and held him at sword point.

"Final chance… Will you do my bidding?"

 _"Never. What Do I Have To Fear When The Dead Don't Die In This Place?"_

"Well that works fine for me" Niik said just before his head was consumed by a black helmet to complete his satanic armour. "Cause if you can't die, I don't have to hold Back!" He roared raising the giant sword up with both hands before delivering it down hard.

 _"Wait! … Stop, I submit"_ Called the daedra, just before the blade touched the fine hairs on the back of his neck. Niik held in that position for a moment, before standing down and offering the battle sword back to his foe. When the demon accepted, he was pulled close to Niik's face. Neither Serana nor I could hear what was said, but the daedra vanished soon after.

"It's alright, I took care of it" Niik called as he walked towards us. Throughout the battle, he sounded so sure and strong but now after his victory, he sounded like he was on the verge of breaking.  
Could it be because whatever he did to himself pushed him too hard? Or is it the comedown of fighting a powerful daedra that's left him like this. Either way, his armour quickly receded back into his person, leaving him in not but his usual cloak and armour.

"How did _you_ get Daedra armour" Serana demanded.

"It was forged for me. Ebony alloy fired with daedra blood, just like my sword" As he said it he pulled his favoured weapon from the soil and brushed the sand off before putting it away at his side. "It's strong but slow, not the sort of thing I'd wear fighting vampires" Niik leaned against the wall of our shelter with his eyes now shut like he was resting.  
I felt something was going on, I just didn't know what. But I had been keeping track of our surroundings. Since the daedra showed up, we'd gained the attention of a few undead people from ghosts to walking skeletons. All keeping their distance, but all watching carefully. When I returned to Niik, I found my eyes being drawn to the blackened soul-gem still hanging around his neck.

"An enemy?" I asked tapping my finger against it. "That you trapped for safe keeping?" This whole event with the daedra started when Serana mentioned that souls are emptied from their gems once brought here, so for all I know his mortal enemy is running around out there. Rather than waiting for them to get the drop on him when he least expects it, Niik sent a daedra to deliver them straight to him. Or they could have contained the souls of a secret weapon? Break them open and release the beast within so it and reek havoc on his foes.  
But would anyone really wear a weapon around their neck? Or a tiny prison for that matter. Niik does do odd things sometimes so I can't really say for certain.

 _"I Have Returned!"_ The daedra was gone again before I even saw him arrive, but his voice carried on. " _Your Demand Has Been Fulfilled"_

I didn't see anything, but Niik's head shot up and he marched on ahead, looking in all directions. I was about to reach for my sword, as was Serana readying herself but we grew less alert by how much Niik was unguarded. He was so inattentive to his immediate surroundings that a stone sticking out from the sand almost caused him to trip over.  
When his eyes met the ground, he fell to his knees and did not get back up. With a quick glance at each other, Serana and I charged up to see what was going on. Behind the small dune in the ground, Niik held a ghostly figure in his arms. It was motionless, but Niik looked like he was trying to wake it.  
It wasn't until my eyes adjusted for the transparency that I could make out the size and shape.

"a child?" Serana whispered before I could.  
Niik truly looked broken kneeling in the sand. It made sense why he'd be like that now, but I had no idea Niik had a kid. He never spoke of her. But why would he when he's been carrying her around his neck since… well, only he knows since when.

"Helgi… _wake Up!"_ He demanded, but she never moved.

I felt useless, no matter how much I wanted to do something or say something to him, I was out of my depths from the moment I stepped foot in Serana's castle.

"that daedra said that dead don't die here, so wake up! … _Helgi?"_ The girl moved her head slightly at the sound if his voice. When her eyes opened and she saw him, her arms wrapped around him in an instant. "Are you, _hurt?_ at all?" He asked feeling up and down her back as if checking for damage.

"I'm okay father" From over Niik's shoulder, the girl's eyes looked Serana and I over. "who are they? where are we?"

"it's alright, you're going to be alright" Niik promised, trying to keep her from worrying.

Most of the crowed we drew in from the daedra fight were starting to leave now. Their exciting battle had been replaced with a ghost girl being consoled by her father. But for those that remained, Serana and I stood as guards to make sure none of them tried anything clever.

"Should we guard the exit too? They might try and escape to the living world" I wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure. I mean, who's to say any of them are evil? all we know is that they were all trapped here, we don't know by what right or for what justification"

I glanced down at Niik and his kid. Following Serana's thinking, someone else in our place would have to decide to let her out. Wether it's one little girl or any other soul in this place, I'm in no position to play judge on who should or shouldn't be allowed to climb those steps and leave through the portal.  
In the end, we decided it best to let the souls decide for themselves. They're just going to find themselves in a locked room hundreds of feet up the sea, so it's not like they'll get far. But before long, most souls that walked up the steps returned. Not knowing if I'd get an answer, I asked them why the turned back rather than leave.

"We _Can't leave"_ One grumbled _._ "the lightning picks us off before we get near the top... see?" We looked to the stairs. Someone else tried their luck and sure enough, a bolt of lightning shot from the portal's edge took the soul. "I thought after five hundred years I was finally getting out, but as far as I can tell everyone just gets sent off towards those castles again"

"Whats castles?" Serana asked.

"The towers, and the big castle where the queen stays" The ghost said as he tried to walk away, but Serana pulled him back.

"What queen? You mean Valerica? A vampire?"

"Release me!" He ordered. Once he was let go he dusted himself off and cleared his throat, though I wasn't sure if either of which was truly necessary for a ghost. "Since you still have bodies I assumed you knew..."

"She's my mother. Where is she?"

His trust of us looked to get lessened by the minute, but he pointed us in the direction anyway. With a new vital clue discovered, we just needed to wait for Niik to be willing to listen to us. Which may well take some time.

* * *

 **Record:** Wait, I didn't write that first part.

 **Record:** I wrote it.

 **Record:**... what? I'm confused.

 **Record:** Yeah me too, a bit. Whats going on Author?

 **Author:** Well last time you said You wanted to be Author. And this is what happens when I give _You_ the metaphorical pen to this story. sh*t gets complicated. Now I need to try and make sense of this _non-_ sense in the next chapter.

 **Record:** Can't you just edit it?

 **Author:** I could. But right now I need to take a sip from this tall glass of 'I told you this was hard!' **Glug glug!** And I will see you both in the next chapter, probably.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

* * *

For so long I thought she was lost to me. Although I can never say I ever got used to it, I did find a way to carry on. Being a vampire doesn't make it easy to let go of the few people I care about. However, with enough of it, time can often act as a dressing but seeing her again as only reopened those wounds.  
Helgi was curious about the ghosts wandering by and of course curious about herself. She seemed to recall the odd word spoken near me from when she inside the soul gem but was not fully conscious for her entire time in there. She felt like she'd merely missed days of her life rather than decades.  
Another thing was that although Record, Serana and I saw the her as a ghost, it became apparent that she saw herself as normal. Whether it's denial or literally seeing flesh and cloth when looking at her own arms I can't be sure.

"I have to speak with my friends. Do not leave the shelter" I told her before getting ready to walk out, but she grabbed my hands before I made it a single step.

"Can I play with Fang?" She asked, referring to an old familiar I used to summon for her.

"of course" She knew to stand back, allowing me to bring forth the wolf familiar I used to conjure. It was the friendliest creature I had within my power to create, considering it was the least scary. When she was alive, she enjoyed playing with it like it was any other dog. It would sometimes keep her out of trouble and any living predator that dared to harm her would find itself destroyed in its jaws.

Once Fang was summoned, it let out a howl and charged towards Helgi before pouncing up and slamming her to the ground before assaulting the girl's face with its tongue. The laughter that ensued made me smirk as I walked out from the shelter to deal with the questions Recorder probably had for me.

"So you've got a family wolf that stands taller than your kid, it's a _Ghost,_ and you decided to name it, _Fang?"_ Record asked sounding supremely disappointed. _"missed opportunity"_ she muttered throwing her arms to the sides.

Just as I was about to speak, I caught sight of both Helgi and Fang running off together. I only just got her back and already my demands are being dismissed.  
 _"hmph…_ " I looking back to Record and Serana. Both patiently waiting for me to explain a few things.  
I knew Record would wait, but I thought for sure Serana would have carried on. I did overhear, _among other details that I'll need to decide upon later_ , that they've learned of a few possible locations or find Valerica, so I am glad Serana descided to stay while I dealt with my own troubles.

"Don't take this the wrong way Niik, but you're not someone I'd picture as a dad, _no offence_ " She sounded nervous as she spoke, I smiled, but didn't look at her.

There's so much I haven't said because I didn't want to think about her again. Mortals die, it should be over. I just wasn't strong enough to let go, the soul gem was the only thing I had of her.

"Are you going to put this in my story?" I asked.

"no!… I mean, _yeah probably,_ but that's not why I'm asking. I just, never thought you would"

"I understand…" I told her before she flustered herself out again in attempts to not insult me. "someone once told me long ago that some vampires become more human _after_ losing their life. I wouldn't understand what he meant until years later when I was sent to a camp of thieves, killers and on occasion, mutilators" I could remember back then. The truest form of vampire I ever was. Not invincible, but I certainly felt that way.  
The whole camp of Forsworn bandits tasted my steel and I, in turn, got the odd taste of them. My bats moved from person to person like a cloud of smoke before reforming just long enough to remove a head or an arm, then moving to the next. When that lost its excitement I remained form, put away my sword and while my one of my hands would hurl fire and lighting at whoever remained.  
They rained their arrow, many of which got me, but that's nothing when trying to kill me.  
I summoned up my demons and let the fear and anguish be heard across the entire Reach before being silenced forever.

"I lay waste to them all..." I said after explaining the wrath I unleashed on the tribesmen. "blood flowing and bodies littered down the hillside by the time I was finished. And that's when I heard whimpering, crying as quietly and hoping I wouldn't notice. Basically, I broke her out of her cell and carried her off to where I set up my… my _layer_ " Not a house, not a hold, certainly not the college.  
I all but forgot how I used to live.  
"She acted as a steward for me to begin with. Then after a long while, she had the idea of me being her father. It stuck, I suppose. And went on an on until of course…"  
My attention was suddenly brought to Fang growling angrily at some ghost just trying to approach the stairs. At my thought command he calmed down and began wandering up himself.  
"Do Not climb those steps!" I yelled suddenly realising that Helgi had started climbing herself. "Stay here!" The last thing I needed was her being sent away and needing to go through that process with the daedra again.  
I turned back to Serana and Record. Both of them looking back with sorry expressions.  
"I know" I told them.

"perhaps, if we find my mother-"

"Serana I _fucking_ Know we're here to look for her! The mission hasn't changed, but My… _Kid, was soul trapped, and she may never get to leave._ So I'm a little preoccupied understand?"

"We get it..." Record said taking my arm. "But Serana was telling me that because her mother's spent so long here, and wrote the book on the soul cairn, _literally"_ Record spoke giving a tap on the book in Serana's hands. "Maybe Valerica knows a way to help this. That's all Serana was saying, _right?"_ Serana nodded, and although I was still annoyed, I apologised for snapping at her and tried to calm down now that I knew her intentions weren't selfish.

"Helgi!" I waved her over to us. Fang followed her as she ran over.

"Wait, before we set off. Let me just make sure we can find our way back" Record said before summoning Omnico. I'm glad Helgi didn't see it appear, means we can avoid introductions again.

"Hello Agent" It said.

"Omnico, mark our current coordinates and prepare a waypoint for later"

"Complete. May I ask what it is for?"

"So we don't get lost" Record told it.

"But agent. Is that not precisely what your peers are constantly asking of you?"

"huh?"

"I have hundreds of audio data on your fellow agents... playing now" It then started talking with other people's voices cutting each other short, but all of them were saying the words "get lost" over and over.

"Get the Hell outta here Omnico!" Record drew back her right leg in preparation to kick but missed as it vanished before she could connect. "Version four point one was a horrible idea" She fumed stomping her feet and kicking sand. "wow, deja vu… oh well" She then calmed down and pretty much lead the walk on towards our next destination.

I found myself observing the size of the group. I went from being a loner with the occasional summon to being a party of four people, five if you include the wolf summon Fang.

"Will she be alright travelling with us" Record asked interrupting my thoughts. She gestured to all the undead swarms, many of which had weapons but none of them seemed cause for concern. "I know you won against the daedra but I'm wondering, what if your she gets scared and runs off?"

"Helgi knows better, _isn't that right?"_ I saw her head raise with my voice when I called. _"I'm saying you wouldn't run away"_

 _"No"_ She called back before turning her attention back to the many undead she was able to see. Although I did my best to explain the situation to her, as gently as I could and with a few hard truths left out, Helgi was still sceptical about if such a place could actually exist.  
But eventually the conversation between me and her went somewhere closer to home. I expected Helgi to bring her up and I'm surprised it took this long, but I'm still not prepared to address it as I'd like to be.

"Why isn't Betty here? Is she still at home?"

I rolled my eyes just a little. "The home your remember isn't liveable right now. I'm in Winterhold college now"

Helgi was rather quick pick up on the fact I said 'I'm now in Winterhold' over 'We're in Winterhold' Suggesting that Betty isn't with me anymore. Well noticed on her part, but I was so focused on Helgi, I didn't realise Record was having a mad moment of her own.

"Um, _who's Betty?"_ She asked frantically tapping my shoulder to get my attention.

"My first child. The one I rescued from the Forsworn"

"I thought _Helgi_ was that girl!" She urged desperately. "You really need to learn how to tell stories, Niik"

I simply suggested that since she's the one who'll be putting my tale to paper that she should clean it up if she knows better.

"Ha- _ha_ Ha _Ha"_ The sarcasm was dripping from her mouth. "okay, lemme think…" She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "right, so Betty was your first girl, so this was _many years ago when you rescued her?"_

"about a hundred" I laughed. " Though I _did_ make her into a vampire about a year later meeting her, so she's still…"

"Niik! _God Damn,_ you need to share this stuff!" She yelled. "Look, this is probably a coincidence, but a little girl named Betty stopped me on the road on the way toward Solitude!"

I stopped in the sand. Everyone else stopped with me, but Helgi stood at my side with her attention locked on Record too. "Was she a Breton?" I asked.

 _"aw come on Niik,_ I can't tell the difference and you know it. All humans look the same to me when standing next to Orcs, Cats and Lizards"

"Brown hair? Just smaller than Helgi"

"Yes and I, _I don't remember her hight…"_ Record was silent for a moment, putting things together in her head. "She hid from the sun, _I thought it was for the cold but who puts a blanket over their head to keep warm?…_ She carried a bag of bottles…"

"Blood?" I asked, and she just gave me an annoyed look.

"If I thought they were bottles of blood, I'd have asked a few questions before inviting her on the wagon Niik" She sighed. "She was curious about you, and last I saw her I was only a second behind her, then one corner later and she disappeared without a trace! So a check for vampire speed"

 _"hmm"_ I took a cautious step towards her before asking softly. "why did you wait until now before bringing this up?"

She tensed up at my question, looking nervous and guilty. "I thought you'd get upset"

"Why?"

"Because, she's a stranger and she… _peeked in your coffins"_

"What?" Serana demanded before I put my hand out to her.

"Record, you were in charge of the wagon. Trusted to watch the road and over myself and Serana while we slept"

She nodded slowly as I continued. With Record, I could sense Helgi becoming worried too just by my tone. Actually, Record's demeanour reminded me a lot of her whenever she was being scolded. "Now, stopping to help a child is fine, but whats not fine is allowing them to do something that could compromise our element of secrecy"

"…well, when I did notice I brought her away and told her to sit nice for the rest of the journey" I made a note to bring that up once Record was done explaining herself. "I only let her in the back because she'd been running, and said she was tired"

"And where exactly did you bring her to?"

"Rorikstead, I paid for her to stay at the inn for the week. That's when she ran off"

"again, why?" Now I knew why she was asking about getting her money back earlier.

"so she'd be safe until we got back" She explained. "I thought I could talk to you, and see about her staying at the college. But only after this mission was over of course"

I shook my head at her. Again, I felt her getting worried. But I wasn't angry, a simple eye roll wouldn't cover how I was feeling now. "Record, you mustn't do anything like that again without asking me first"

 _"okay"_ She nodded. _"I just thought that-"_

I sat a hand on her shoulder before taking a step forward. "Come on" I said leading everyone forward. "We've still a long way to go"

For most of the walk, I just chatted with Helgi. She was curious about the college and the kinds of spells we teach. She asked about our old home and was sad to hear of its condition. It was, of course, nice to hear her speak and joke and ask silly questions, but I was constantly reminded of how I was one short.  
I never stopped wondering how Betty was doing, even though I could often guess _where_ she was and what she was up to all these years.  
After taking off, I wouldn't hear from her again for months. A letter telling me she'd become an Assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. I wanted to pull her out of that place like I did at the Foresworn camp. But despite appearances, Betty was almost seventy years old at the time, so I decided against it.  
She chose a path and didn't want me in it.  
A century later and she sends another silly little message, the bloody handprint addressed to me but delivered to the thieve's guild in Riften. Then she hitches a ride from Recorder?

 _It can't be a random chance. why is she behaving like this now? what's changed?_

Soon though, we stood before the walls of an enormous black stone castle. How such a thing got built in a place like this was something I could never hope to answer. Helgi and Record were quite vocal about their awe over the impressive build.

"Niik, do you smell blood?" Serana asked keeping things focused on the matter at hand. We both turned to Record, who sheepishly held her bite mark from Serana.  
But Serana and I were convinced the blood was of something else, as the scent wasn't familiar.

Sword out, followed soon by magic charged hands and an arrow drawn bow, Serana and I stayed vigilant walking in up front, while Record took the rear along with Fang, with Helgi in the middle. I doubt anyone would target Record or or Helgi over Serana and I, but I wanted to be sure and I didn't feel right about leaving them alone while Serana and I investigated.

The castle turned out to be more of a coliseum than an actual hold for any sort of lord or royalty. The short corridor we went through lead us back to an open top arena with high walls on all sides.  
Before any of us could act, many dotting sounds surrounded us, with each one another arrow would appear in the ground before our feet, forming a ring all around us. Fang yelped in pain before exploding into a mist of light, having just been shot down. That's when I noticed that above us on the battlements, were hundreds of skeleton archers drawing their second lot of arrows.  
They knew to shoot Fang but spare the rest of us with only warning shots. They're coordinated and they know the difference between a ghostly summon and my ghost daughter, or at least their master does. Helgi was upset to have lost the wolf, but she knew I could bring him back anytime I wanted. She was just frightened by the scream it gave.

"Stand down" Called a woman's voice and at her sound, one of my companions stepped forward with new found life in her eyes. "Serana, is it really you?" The woman, I _assumed_ to be Valerica asked, standing tall on the battlement above us.  
Record was having trouble seeing her, but Serana and I could make her our quite well.

"Mother!" Serana cheered stepping out of the ring of arrows "Mother I… _MOTHER!"_ Serana screamed just before Valerica's neck was stabbed out from behind. As Valerica fell out of sight, in her place stood her assailant.

 _"sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in blood and fear"_ The pryer of the Dark Brotherhood echoed throughout the coliseum, leaving Serana engulfed in rage, and me trapped for what to do next as the devastated vampiress charged forward to confront her mother's killer.

"Record, get Helgi out! Keep her safe for me!" I ordered as I ran on too. I caught up with Serana and almost had to tackle her just to stop the bloodlust charge. She tried to break my hold, and wouldn't listen to a word of reason. I had to pin her down and restrain her properly, something I've never had to do for long because usually, I'd opt to kill them if it was such a hassle.

"Oh, hello there!" Valerica's killer called waving to us. "Sorry about that, I would have talked it over with you both sooner but… you didn't return my letter"

"Wipe that smile from your face Betty!" I ordered. "What did you do?"

"Only my job!" She called back holding up a piece of parchment. "One of the Brotherhood's oldest contracts. Centuries have passed since Harkon beaconed for us to seek out and kill his wife and finally, after thousands of assassins failed to track her down in their lifetimes, _I_ am the one to claim it" She glanced over at the many skeletons still aiming at me and Serana. Even though I credited Valerica's archers for being clever, apparently they're not good at adapting when the situation changes, for even now they won't raise an arrow in against their master's killer.  
Betty paid one final look to her target's body before leaping off the battlement and walking across the arena to confront us. Serana was still physically shaking with grief, but with a few soft-spoken words to remind her of the full gravity of the situation, I was able to calm her enough to not attack Betty the instant I let her up.

"What about Serana, is she a target too?" I asked.

"No. Harkon's contract says any information I can tell him about his daughter's whereabouts will also pay handsomely, but that agreement was altered since she showed up on his doorstep. A pity" Betty shrugged. "Still, if not for you, I'd never have reached this place. So I do owe you a great thanks"

"Record dropped you at Rorikstead, how did you...?"

"She told me you were headed to Solitude, easiest piece of information I've ever extracted mind you. She's not too bright is she?" She just smiled at me, while I said nothing in response. "Hmm, I actually thought you _married_ my target's daughter. That would have been awkward… No hard feelings I hope" She teased, mocking Serana's composure.

"How did you know Serana was with us?" I asked.

"I didn't at first, and if you became an Assassin like me, you'd know better how I find my contracts. You see, I'm what you call a 'listener' when someone prays to the Night Mother, the Night mother tells the Listener where to be and when. It's often quite vague, but I've learned how to adapt to the situation. Once you lot made plans to come here, events that would lead me to my target were set in motion, so the Night mother told me to be on the road north of Riften and board the wagon carrying two coffins. From there, I was on my own"

"For a listener, you sure do talk a lot" Serana spat, but Betty kept her smile.

"Sorry, I've not seen my father in years. We're just catching up. I'm sure you'd have done the same with Valerica, if, well. You know. Again, I'd have gladly postponed the killing, if _You'd_ met with me like I asked" She said aiming her knife at me.

"Your letter was just a bloody handprint" And I meant that literally. "You might understand vague messages from your Night mother but, most people appreciate a time and a location on their invitations"

"Father, I was in Riften. I watched you open it" Betty's smile vanished. "You still looked angry about…"

"She's here Betty"

"What do you mean?"

"The ghost that was with us, it's Helgi"

Betty blinked and made a move to go see them. Her sister after all these years is obviously still a big deal to her. At least that's a good sign.

"Not so fast, after Rorikstead. How did you know we'd come here?"

"I went to Solitude, obviously. Waited for your little wagon and followed Serana and that girl's lead to the castle. Oh!" She pointed to Valerica's journal in Serana's hand. "Good spot by the way" She said addressing me. "I knew you'd be the one to notice how well maintained the book was in that room"

"Did _you_ put it there?" Serana asked giving the pages another glance over.

"Yes. For centuries we wanted to explore the soul cairn for Valerica, every other ingredient laid out and waiting to be used, apart from that vital one"

"my blood" Serana sighed looking at the closed cut in her wrist.

"I'm not as fast at flaying as you lot were, so I was a bit late and you were already investigating. I thought my chance to have you stumble onto the book was gone, but then the dumb girl went outside for just a moment so I rushed in behind, dropped the book on the table and then left without any of you knowing" Betty was very proud of her work so far. All those years and the biggest trait she's developed is a need to feed her ego and show off. "Once the cairn was open, the Night mother told me to head for the castles. Using my bat form to slip by, easy" She said with a snap of her fingers.

Serana and I looked at each other. Betty clearly has no idea of the situation going on just several feet behind her as all of her attention is focused on us.

"So does that mean you _slipped by_ my fight with the daedra?"

"I saw you stab it in the neck when I flew over. wouldn't call _that_ much of a fight since it was over in just a few short seconds"

"Aw, now I get it" Serana nodded with a smile. _"She wasn't there for it"_

"It all makes sense now" I agreed, musing on the vital part of information Betty obviously lacked.

Betty looked between us, particularly Serana. I'm sure in her years as an Assassin she's encountered all forms of grief, but Serana must surely be displaying a new reaction.

But joking aside, I had a decision to make. "Betty, I don't like this attitude you've been showing me. I taught you to kill yes, but I didn't teach you to be nasty to everyone else. Talking to Serana that way is hurtful... and calling my friend the ' _dumb girl'_ isn't nice either. Especially after how she took care of you when she thought you were in trouble"

Betty bit her lip, and looked at the ground. _"I'm sorry father, I'll try not to be so mean next time"_ She sobbed quietly. "Is that what you want to hear me say? I'm not your little girl anymore. I've moved on...-"

 _"uh-huh"_

"I'm the top-ranked Assassin in my guild" She urged losing some of her temper.

 _"Mm-hmm"_

"Stop that!" Betty yelled at me while Serana stood back smiling at us. "And why are _you_ so happy?"

Serana and I looked at each other.

"What will happen to her if I decided to let it play out?" I asked.

"Mother would probably use deadly spells or a barrage of arrows, f _or all the use they are here"_ Serana told me. "But since she's your daughter and you helped reunite us... I imagine she'll just tan the brat's hide"

 _"Excuse me?"_ Betty demanded looking more annoyed by the minute.

I didn't like the idea of someone else doing it to my kid, I'd do it myself but it's been so long and I don't want to punish her in the first five minutes of seeing her again, even though it's not too far out of the realm of my way of dealing with impudent behaviour like Betty is displaying.  
But before I could decide, Serana's mother made the choice for me.

"It's the best offer you're going to get" Valerica told me placing one firm hand on Betty's shoulder, with her fingers curled in to lock the vampire girl in place. "Otherwise I'd tear the little bitch's head off and mount it on a spike!"

"What!?" Betty screamed reaching for her dagger, but I quickly disarmed her. "But, How? I, killed her!"

"Oh, the dead don't die here. If you'd stuck around until the end of Niik's fight you'd have learned that" Serana said shrugging her shoulders as she backed away. "Talk to you in a minute mother"

I stayed and made sure Valerica did only what she said she would. Even if Betty can't die here, I will not stand idle and give Valerica a chance to actually dismember her. It may be a long time since I saw her last, but she's still mine to care for.  
It was actually funny to hear how the confidant Assassin persona was dropped almost immediately once Betty found herself on Valerica's knee. She was too strong and proud to cry about it, but it was clear Valerica knew how to deal with brats.  
Outside the arena, I could hear Record consoling Serana about Valerica, but Serana assured her that her mother was fine.  
Once Serana's mother had worked out her frustration of almost being assassinated, she tossed Betty to me before heading off to seek out her own daughter.

"You got off light, you realise that?"

Betty rolled off of my arms looked at me almost like I was her enemy. "You said Helgi is here. How can that be?" She demanded.

"Does it matter? She wants to see you, fortune brought us all here. Stop wasting time and come see your sister with me"

Betty blinked at me as she thought about it. Whatever her assassin guild wants her to do surly isn't as important as this. When she made her move towards the exit Valerica took, I followed close to make sure she didn't try anything else.  
I smirked watching her from behind. There was no subtle way to rub the pain in her backside away, better to do it now than around strangers though.

"Stop laughing" She hissed at me just before we turned the corner. "You go ahead" She ordered as she reached into her bag.

When I rejoined the others, Recorder approached me first. "So, um… I'm glad you got your kids back now, _I think"_ She seemed very unsure of how she should be feeling. "But, I bet you didn't expect this outcome when Serana decided to bring us here did ye?"

"No. I certainly didn't"

Helgi was second to arrive in-front of me. She was positively skipping with excitement so I guess this means she already knows Betty is here.

"Where is she?" She begged, then ran off when I pointed her around the corner. I heard two bodies collied, then watched Betty walk around with Helgi's arms locked around her. Neither the vampire nor the assassin in her could stop her from smiling at her younger sister's long missed affection.

"I'm glad to see you Serana" I heard Valerica say. "But tell me how you got out of that crypt-...?" Valerica's nose wrinkled, then she turned to Record still at my side. "You brought a human here?"

"She's a good friend" Serana insisted. "And, we might need your help on a few-"

"I've been without a drop of blood in thousands of years, and you brought a Human _here?"_

I moved to step in front of Record for safety, but she'd actually already absconded to hiding behind one of the pillars holding up the castle's arches.

"How were you able to heal without blood?" I asked noticing how her neck was perfectly fine now.

"Like Serana said, the dead don't die. The last blood I had sits dormant within me until I _make_ use of it"

"So you _don't_ need blood then?"

"I don't _Need_ it" She said sniffing the wind blowing past Record. "oh, but I sure miss it"

Betty caught me staring at her.

"What?" She demanded.

"Open your bag" I told her.

She put on a stern face at first, but when Valerica caught her eye too, she submitted and lifted out a five hundred milliliter bottle of human blood. "This is all I have left, so- HEY!"

Valencia had already snatched it away from her the moment the bottle left the knapsack. She wasn't at all phased by the girl's protests. As far as she was concerned, going thirsty for a spell can be part of Betty's punishment for the assassination.  
If it's stealing blood from Betty or feeding on Record, I know what I'm willing to allow.

"Anyway" Valerica said after a deep relieving breath after thirst was quenched. "I can assume you have questions, so we'll talk inside"  
Serana got up and started following Valerica into the castle, Record was about to follow, but stopped when she saw I hadn't moved.

"you coming?" She asked as I waited behind.

"No, I'm going to sit here for a bit. Need time, you understand" I approached Helgi and Betty

"okay, I'll leave you alone then" Record said to me before readying to leave the castle grounds to give us space.

"Record" I called to her. "You can sit too if you like"

"huh?" She asked.

"You're welcome to stay, you can finally meet Betty properly now" I teased giving Betty a look while she just stared daggers at me. "Oh, that reminds me" I tossed her knife back to her. She caught it easily and put it away before crossing her arms in a huff and looked out over the ashy desert. Probably wondering what she'd do now that her prised contract can't be claimed until Valerica leaves this place. "We can start with how she became a vampire"  
Betty's face changed. She hated being reminded as it apparently embarrassed her.  
But it was a long time ago, back when her young body actually paired with her age.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

 **Author's Note:** In this chapter we'll be exploring part of Niik's backstory, taking place decades before this story actually starts so it's got very little to do with the current plot so if that's not your thing, feel free to skip this one.

* * *

My head and shoulders were sore from the scratches and scraped from trying to squeeze through two of the more bent bars of my cage. I gave up trying to escape after someone threatened to gut me if they saw me doing it again.  
I asked them to give me more water if I promised to stop, and they just laughed at me before throwing the water into of my cage. I tried to drink it off the floor but had better luck soaking it up with my dress and sucking it out of the fabric. It wasn't much, but I was desperate.  
When night fell, my captors lit a big fire to spit roast deer from their hunt and with the smell of food also came the smell of beer. This made me hopeful because one of them when he gets jiggered actually finds it funny to let me drink beer too, so I might get a drink. But no. I sat waiting from the fire being lit all the way to it just being embers and no one came to offer me anything. Not even some of the food.  
When they all went back to the tents for the night, I too curled up in my cage to sleep hungry and sore, with nothing to do but prey for it all to be over.

 _"GET UP! WE'RE UNDER-…"_ "Whats going on?" "It's Got me!" " _What Do You See?" "AHHH!"_ "What?" _"It's A Monst..AHHH" "Swords! ARCHERS!" "Everybody Up!" "Ahugh"_

The camp was in a panic when I woke. The only light was faint from the moon and the torches lying on the ground setting fire to the grass around them. People were running in all directions with their weapons in hand, looking for direction and listening for orders. But all any of us heard was the ringing of steel and the screams that quickly followed.  
One person just outside stopped in his tracks looking over behind my cage, then from above me a black cloud shrouded him. He screamed, waving his hands and tried to get away, but the screeching swarm overwhelmed him and he fell. I could see the skin on his face slowly being nipped away leaving streams of red to pour out.  
People surrounded with their swords, but were too terrified to actually help. When the screaming man in the centre finally died, the bats fluttered upwards before moving into the shape of a man. A lean, pale man with his hands out at the sides and the most excited smile I'd ever seen. The most striking feature was the orange eyes that burned almost a bright and wild as the flames burning around the camp.

"Kill him! Kill the vampire!"

"vampire?" I gasped crawling as far back as I could and keeping my head down as the sounds of swords began to ring. There was nothing I could do other than try not to make any noise.

The forsworn are the more fearsome tribes in the hills, and this vampire had them cowering at their heels. Once the vampire began his assault, the forsworn couldn't even see him long enough to attack. The creature of the night was just too fast between killing on of theirs and flying to the next person for anyone to even make a move.  
The vampire had no reason to be afraid of them. Their pelts, their weapon, even their numbers were nothing to a creature like him.  
These men were my nightmares since I first laid eyes on them, since they pulled me from my mother. But other than their screams, all I can hear is a laughter of joy coming from this black demon as he tore through them all in a dark fog of bats.  
When the ground was littered with bodies and only a few remained, the leader of the tribe charged forward with a pair of axes in his hands while pikemen on either side tried to corner the vampire off.

"Seize him" The vampire ordered, and after a second of hesitation, the pitmen turned their weapons on their own leader, staging him through the leg and the and the ribs.

Wounded and bleeding, the leader could only watch as the vampire drew his sword and executed the pike wielding tribesmen as they stood motionless under his command. Kneeling in a pool of his own blood, unable to stand, and the last member of his tribe, the leader barked his hatred, promising the vampire that his death is assured.

"The other clans will find you! You'll be routed out and-" His mouth was covered.

"I hope so. It'll make killing them so much simpler if they come to me… but I doubt they will" The vampire pulled on the antlers of the leader's stag helmet to remove it from his head before crushing the man's neck within his jaws. The man shook and banged his fist in the vampire's face trying to get him to let go, but his swings grew more tiring, then his arm lost all colour and finally dropped.

All was quiet.  
The vampire rose up and put his sword away before taking a step back to admire his handy work. He was actually acting like he'd forgotten the three arrows still stuck in his shoulders.  
Then he too froze for a moment. My heart stopped when his whole body turned around to look right at me.  
I moved as far back as I could go, begging for my life as he walked over and knelt outside. He wiped the blood from his lips and with the same hand grabbed one of the war-axes and smashed the lock open from my cage.

"No! Stay back! Please! Don't hurt me, _Please!"_ I was crying dry tears as he reached in to pull me out. I didn't have much strength. My banging my fists against his armour had far less effect than anything my captors did.  
He just looked at me while I struggled. I guessed he was only waiting for me to get tired before killing me. But when I was unable to punch him anymore, he simply picked me up and carried me out of the camp without saying a single word. I called for help as loudly as I could while he took me down the hillside but we were miles from any settlement or city so nobody came.  
When crying for rescue became just as taxing on me as struggling to get free, I literally had no fight or willpower left in me to try anymore. At that point, I just sat there in his arms as he walked on without even a single glance in my direction. It was a really long walk. I found myself nodding off for a few seconds at a time before another step would shake me back awake.  
I didn't ask where he was taking me or why, because part of me was certain I didn't want to know either of the answers.

 _What would a vampire want with me anyway? Only my blood. I'm probably being saved for later since he drank so much on everyone else.  
_ Eventually, the sound of his feet on cobblestone roads was replaced with the squelching of wet mud. I woke still locked in his arms and saw we were on the banks of a lake. Again I didn't ask, but I could see we were headed towards a castle ruin that was sticking out from the water.  
He seemed to run across the water, but it sounded like stone under his feet. He jumped up into a open doorway, it was then that I was finally put down again.  
The vampire undid his armour and placed it on a mannequin, then he walked to a table to leave his sword before putting on a set of robes that my father would have called 'noble' before completing his look with a style of hat that field workers often used to keep the sun and rain off of them.

"It's a fifty-foot drop to the swamp. Even if the rocks don't kill you, the fish will tear your skin off. Should you make it to land, it's just fifteen miles worth of bears and wolves to Falkreath" He told me as he walked by while I stayed out of his way. "Or if you'd prefer to live, I can go to Falkreath instead" He said standing by the doorway just at the drop. His eyes seemed focused, but his voice sounded very unsure. "Make yourself useful" He said waving about and pointed to a broom. "Clean up in here before I return"  
He then jumped off the edge. I heard no splash, and when I ran over there was no sign that he was ever there at all. He said not to, but I thought about climbing down.  
When I put some of my weight on the edge, the stonework broke away and splashed in the water below. I could actually see the fish fighting over the stone, thinking it was an animal.  
Since escaping that way was not at all possible and since I didn't want to risk upsetting a vampire, I fought my need for sleep and rushed over to the broom and began sweeping the floors, putting anything I found on the tables and after a while I started dreaming as I worked about the chores my mother would make me do. Cleaning, setting out the table for supper, taking the fur rugs outside to beat the dust from them.

 _"ahow!"_ I cried when I banged my elbow on the floor and trapped the broom handle between my arm and ribs. But I picked myself up and carried on, this time more careful not to actually fall asleep while I think about home before the Foresworn got us. All I heard of my mother's voice was her screaming while they pulled her away and my father being torn apart by their swords. I could only watch while I was carried off to be put in a cage. Once those thoughts were back in my mind, I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than sit and cry in the corner until the vampire returned.  
Which he eventually did, and with him, he had a big leather knapsack which he sat on the table.

"Loaves, fish, chicken, _apples?"_ He said listing off the things as he set them out. He noticed I hadn't moved from the corner, and brought some of the apples over along with a flask of water from the stream.

I emptied the whole thing into my mouth, getting just as much of it _on_ _me_ as _in me_ before eating some of the food he offered to me. It wasn't often I got to eat chicken as any we farmed were meant for selling, so supper was usually fish every night since we could easily catch them.  
The vampire was so quiet while I was eating that I almost forgot he was there. Actually, he _wasn't_ there. I looked around the room and he was gone, but by the door, there was another few bags and a small crate.  
Suddenly, he appeared again holding over his shoulder a tied up bunch of straw which he carried to the corner by his coffin. With it, he made a small bedding area and lay down some furs. The absurd thought crossed my mind that he was doing it for me, but why would he do that?

 _Then again, why is he feeding me?_

"are you?…" I stopped as soon as I realised I was speaking out loud. But it was too late, he turned to see me and waited for me to finish. "sorry I… _ar,_ are you going to k-, k _i_ - _kill me?"_

He looked around the room. It took me a minute to realise he was observing the tidiness. When it was just me, I thought I did well, well enough to get a pat on the head from my mother. But even I could see spots where I missed, so I was terrified of what he'd do.

"Whats your name, girl?"

"Babette" I said quickly not wanting to risk upsetting him.

 _"Well, Babette._ First of all, tell me what you think about me?"

I gulped. He wanted to know what I think? What does that mean?

"Be honest and true" He said leaning forward looking me dead in the eye. "Everything you've seen, tell me what you think I am"

I suddenly felt a relief. Something about him was far more relaxed than before.

"I think you're a vampire, or another kind of monster" I found myself smiling as he chuckled. "You scare me, and I'm scared you're going to kill me" I laughed with tears streamed down my cheeks.  
Then out of nowhere, like a punch to my heart, all the fear from before crept back in making it hard to even breathe now.

 _Why did I say that? Whats wrong with me?_

The vampire continued to chuckle to himself as he stood up and returned his robes and hat to the hanger.

"I'm going to sleep before the sun rises, we'll talk tonight" He said as he sat in his coffin before shutting his lid and going to sleep.

I sat there for a moment. Wondering how long it takes for a vampire to fall asleep, in that time I ripped off more poorly shaped chunks of bread and ate them with some of the chicken. Once I was full, I carefully snuck over and peeked into his coffin. He was sound asleep, so after carefully shutting the lid down again I tiptoed over to his weapon still resting on the table.  
I grabbed the scabbard and carried it over to his coffin. But then it hit me. If I kill him I'll still be stuck up here with no way out or any hope of rescue.  
Realising this, I put the sword back and carefully tired to set it down just as it was when I first picked it up.  
I wasn't entirely comfortable sleeping next to a vampire, despite the full belly only making me more sleepy. I tried to stay awake though, but in the end, I took one of the furs from the straw pile and carried it off to another corner to make do as a place to sleep. It was colder than home but much warmer and softer than the cage.

It was late evening when I woke up. The vampire was gone along with his weapons but on the table was more food for me. Just because I didn't know why he was feeding me, didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the food while I could.  
After that, I felt it would be safe to pick up the broom and finish what I started with sweeping the floor. The vampire's lair wasn't _messy,_ just a bit dusty. So tidying up was easier this time now that I was rested and no longer thirsty or hungry.  
Once the floor was done, I brushed the crumbs from the table into my hand and threw them off the edge into the water and patted my hands down.  
The vampire soon returned of course, with him was a bag of gold in his hand.

"Why didn't you sleep on the straw?"

"I…" I was scared to answer. "I thought, you'd hurt me"

"If I intended to hurt you, sleeping in _that_ corner over there wouldn't make a difference" He told me as he walked over to a chest that was here before I arrived. He lifted the lid and poured the gold inside before turning to me. "Babette tell me something. Foresworn don't pick children off the roadside. They raid farms and settlements. Is your family alive?"

I refused to cry again, but I couldn't say the words so I just shook my head at him.

"There are a few settlements where orphaned children can survive. Someone might take you in if you continue to make yourself useful for them. But I do know that Riften, be it further away, has an orphanage and maybe someone someday will adopt you. So decide what you're doing. I'll take you in a few days after my work here is done"

"is it okay to tell me your name first?" I asked, but quickly wished I hadn't. He walked over, waving his hand for me to sit down so I did. Then he arched his back standing over me. His face looked to be in shadows, but his eyes were a burning red.

"If you tell anyone about me, and they try playing at vampire hunter, they will all die. No matter how many they send, do you understand that?"

"I won't tell anyone!" I pleaded sinking lower in my chair to avoid is terrifying stare. "I promise!"

He let out a breath, and his face turned lighter and his eyes reverted back to just a light brown colour.

"Niik Havod, is my name" He said before returning to his chair, saying nothing for the rest of the night and leaving me to recover from my fright on my own.

A day later, I was cleaning up and noticed a pigeon was sitting at the edge. I tried to 'shoo' it away, but it flew up on to the table determined to stay. That's when I noticed something around its leg. I was nervous, but carefully I untied the piece of paper and brought it over to Niik's coffin and chapped on the lid.

"mister Niik, there's a message here?"

The coffin opened and Niik rose up to look at it in my hand. He thanked me when he took it and read the small note over before stepping out of the coffin and went to the table to write out another note to tie onto the pigeon before sending it off again.

"I have to go out" He muttered as he got ready "I don't know how long for. Will you be okay for a few days?" I looked at the food I had left. I'd have that all eaten in a day or two even _if_ I hold back on it. "Then you must come with me" He walked up to me and swept me off the floor in both arms before I could object. He jumped off the edge, landing easily on the banks of the lake before running off like a sabre-cat through the woods and then up over the mountain.

It was scary to see trees coming towards me so fast only to vanish behind, and the jumps he made off cliffs made me certain I'd die when we landed. But after a while, it felt exciting.

"Here we are" Niik announced when we arrived in the middle of nowhere. He set me down and found a small lock box between a rock and a bush. He pulled the sack of money out with far less interest than I thought anyone could have, but he was more interested in the note. "Hold this" He told me handing me the bag of gold. I couldn't help but pull the string and look inside. There might have been a hundred coins inside. More than I'd ever seen before. "Giants are stealing cows from the local farms around Rorikstead. Farmers are scared to do anything… _alright"_ He sighed putting the note inside a pouch.

He let me hold onto the gold as he picked me up again. He then took off across the fields towards our next stop. I was always told to never Ever go near a giant camp. It was just to scare me since we lived nowhere near one anyway, but it worked and I was terrified when Niik told me what he was going to do.

"Stay here" He told me as he walked off to face the two giants. They were taller than my house. In fact, I could step off of the ledge at Niik's lair and walk onto their heads they were so tall.  
But when Niik approached him, his body changed. His body was covered in black jaggy armour. When the giants saw him, they got out their massive war clubs and charged. I heard that a single swing form a giant and send a person flying so high that they never come back down. The giant's club raised, and I held my breath as I watched it come down on Niik. The sound of bones breaking rang in my ears. Niik was fine, but the giant's club was shattered when Niik deflected with a single swing of his massive sword going one way, then coming back he cut through the giant's leg.  
The second giant, however, landed a kick, sending Niik flying across the ground before crashing against a tree. The moment he collided against the trunk, his body shattered into a swarm of fluttering bats before reforming in a ready position to charge back in. Niik arched back with his sword above his head and hurled the weapon towards the giant. The sword tore through the giant's hand when he tried to block and although it probably saved him his life for now, it looked and sounded really painful. Niik's run was slower than before due to his bulky armour at first, but then I saw the sharp black points starting to pull back in. He was back to normal, and his speed returned allowing him to run up and leap up to the giant's head and punch a hole through its eyeball before dropping down to the ground and delivering a killing fire blast spell that sent the giant falling on the ground in a blaze.  
It was over. He returned to me and carried me back to the lair, all the while I couldn't get over the fight I just saw. Since we were a farming town, I was warned about giants my whole life and yet this vampire cut them down like straw men.

He stopped in the woods and put me down, saying that he needed a moment. I hadn't noticed, but for the last few minutes the sun had been shining through the odd clouds, so he was burning all over even with his hat, so he just wanted to rest in the shade.

"Niik, can I ask you something? Why'd you save me?"

He'd been leaning against a tree since we stopped. His head lowered at my question as he turned to me.

"You weren't my enemy, I wasn't there to _kill_ you so I decided to help you instead… _I don't know"_

"Well, I have to say thank you. I'd be dead if you weren't there and, _thank you_ for bringing me the food too"

 _"Hmph"_ He started walking away, keeping to the shady parts of the forest as much as he could. I heard him tell me to follow but although he wasn't running, he was going at quite a pace, enough that _I_ had to run just to keep up with him.  
When I used to play with friends we'd run in the fields yet to be tilled, or on the nearby hills. The forest floor was so different. Uneven with big wooden roots sticking out everywhere.

"Ahow!" I yelped when a dead thorn branch jagged my foot while I was running. Without a word, he came back over and picked me up before carrying on in silence.  
It didn't take long for us to reach the sunken castle again. "That wasn't so bad, you didn't need to bring me at all" I could easily have taken care of myself for all the time he was gone.

"I don't know the job until I get to the lock box. It could have been anything" He explained while, like before, he jumped up to his floor with me in his arms. A bunch of birds scattered past us when we entered his lair, with one trapped in the corner unable to leave. Niik put out his hand and hit the bird with a lightning bolt.

"Throw that out" He told me before going to his chest to empty out the new bag of gold he got.  
I stared at the dead smoking bird for a repulsed couple of seconds before picking it up by its leg and tossing it into the lake below. It was almost instantaneous before the fish were tearing at it and turning the water red. I felt sorry for the poor bird, but I couldn't look away either.

"You need more food"

 _"huh?"_ I saw Niik staring at the table where I ate, and all I had left behind was pecked to nothing but small bits of mush and crumbs. "sorry" I didn't think about animals getting in, but it was still my fault so I went to get the broom and start cleaning up the mess. At home I always got in trouble if I left something out and rats or mice got to it, birds are no different.

"I'll go back to Falkreath at dusk, so decide what you want for supper and breakfast tomorrow"

"okay"

The sun was just high enough for Niik to burn, but it wouldn't be long before he went to Falkreath. Along with the same as before, instead of chicken, I asked if He'd let me try beef, another meat we couldn't afford at home. Niik nodded to me and took a handful of coins from his chest without bothering to count them and just slipped them into a pouch.

"Have you thought about where you want to go?" He asked. "I could get you to Riften Orphanage by a wagon from Helgen. Unless you'd prefer to go somewhere else?"

I've not been thinking about that. Since getting here it's been thinking about the home that's gone and where I am now.

 _"I don't want to go to Riften"_ I mumbled. It was strange considering that I'd been living with a vampire, but the idea of staying in an orphanage scared me. Someone told me it was a place only for bad boys and girls that no one loves anymore. My mother said that wasn't true but I was still scared of it.

"Then maybe come to Falkreath with me, we can ask around and see if anyone is looking for a set of hands. Someone will take you in" Niik told me.

"who?"

He shrugged, and repeated 'someone'. I just lowered my head and looked out to the lowering sun. If I'm going with him, will I even get to have supper before I'm handed over to someone else?

"Babette. Can you cook?"

"No, I just cleaned the pots but my mother cooked"

"Can you sow or stitch?"

"I held the thread for her"

"Can you _Read?"_

I shook my head slowly, feeling him getting frustrated with me.

"So cleaning is the only thing you're good for?" He rolled his eyes as I nodded 'yes' to him.

 _"sorry"_

"Sit down" He told me walking to get a quill, ink and a piece of parchment before coming over and sitting beside me. "Can you spell your own name?"

"B, A, B…"

"Write it for me" He instructed placing the quill in my hands.  
I hadn't used a quill before, I knew it needed ink, but I got too much on at made a mess of my fingers too. I apologise to Niik but he just asked me to continue. With a few smudges from my fingers, and my two T's combined looking more like an H, I was more upset at it than he was.

"Well. Before I hand you over to someone, I suppose I ought to teach you some things first" He said while his fingers tapping off the wooden surface of the table. "Would you like that?"

"uh, okay…?" I didn't see why he'd teach me anything just to kick me out afterwards, but I did like the idea of being able to read and write for myself.

"An apprentice" He laughed musing at the idea. After noticing how dark it had gotten outside, he got a clean piece of parchment and wrote out some more words for me. "So _'Babette is the vampire's new apprentice'_ write that as many time as you can before I return" He told me before jumping off the edge.  
As I looked at the words in front of me, contemplating their meaning despite not being able to really read them. Without any doubt, Niik is a vampire. But so far he only took care of me and he's promised to learn me how to read, so I couldn't help but feel just a little hopeful that things might turn out alright.

* * *

A few months passed living in Niik's lair with him. Since I was staying, he showed me how to get to one of the other rooms in the tower by climbing along the outside and slipping in through a window. He tied a rope from inside that room to the main one so I had something to hold on to. It was scary the first few times, but now I don't even think when I cross.  
I had a book to read through, and I was told I'd get another one once I'd finished with it.  
Niik still had to leave me every now and then to do the jobs for his contacts in cities. The longest he was away for was four days, but he'd already shown me how to catch some of the Slaughterfish in the lake from the window and showed me how to scale and cook them myself.  
I normally go to sleep in the early morning and wake up mid-afternoon. So some hours of daylight to 'be human' as Niik puts it, but some of the time I'm in darkness with him and only candlelight to allow me to study my books.  
Keeping things tidy and organised around the lair keeps him happy, and if I do it well enough I sometimes get a treat. It was a pretty yellow and blue dress from Solitude the first time, I picked it out.  
When messenger pigeons came by, I'd untie the message but more often now, Niik would sit and wait for me to read it to him just to prove that I could.

"Box one in the Rift. And box three, in the _re-ach, Reach!"_ I glanced up to see him nodding, with a smile I put the note away and got out my quill. "Should I send the reply?"

"No need" He said standing up to get his gear on. "Listen. I've been expecting that second one for a while. So when I go on this next mission, I'll not be coming back here, Babette. So I need you to gather your things for me, quickly"

My smile faded as I turned to him.

"Then, am I going with you?"

"Sorry, you can't" He told me. "You'll be staying at a house near by, it's nicer and you should be much happier living there"

"But I'm…" I'm happier now, but I didn't protest. I just nodded my head helped him put on his armour like his own personal squire. That's all I am after all. I clean his floors and I get a pat on the head. I do the odd task for him and I get a paid in treats.  
I went to get my clothes and my books. Soon this life will be a memory, and I'll be living in a house with a normal family like a normal girl. But I was happy being a vampire's apprentice, I didn't want normal anymore.  
I'm not afraid anymore. If he was going to just send me away, why not sooner when I was still scared of him, even a little?  
It was hard to explain, but ever since he started teaching me how to read and take care of myself I actually started to enjoy my time with him. It was nice and he never watched me struggle. Once he goes am I just supposed to forget about him? How can I when any time I look at a book now I'll be reminded of the man who taught me to read.

Once we were packed up and on the road, Niik offered to carry me and my bag but I insisted on walking. I was stubborn about it because the slower I walked, the more time I'd have to work up the courage to ask him to let me go with him, or to at least ask him to come back for me once the mission was over.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"yes, I'm fine" I sniffed rubbing my eyes. "how far is it?"

"Not far now, just off this road"

We came off the cobblestone and walked on the dirt path up a hill. I started to struggle with my bag, so Niik put a hand under me and hoisted me up easily.

"It'll be dawn before we arrive at your pace" He chuckled as he ran the last bit of the hill. "There you go"

I looked to the cottage ahead of us. It was surrounded by trees that overlooked the same lake where Niik's lair was. The windows had a warm light behind them from the fire inside.

"Will I work?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Whoever lives here, are they going to make me work all day and kick me out if I do a bad job?" My real parents had me do chores too, but I was more scared that these people would be more strict if I forget or make a mistake. "Orphans are made to work aren't they?

"I wouldn't put you in that position anyway" He told me with a smile. "Don't worry about it"

"So will it be a family then? New parents?"

Niik's face froze a little, I could feel his answer coming.

"I, don't know…" I could see it in his face that he hadn't even considered it. "Would you like it to be?"

 _"I'd like a family"_ I sighed as I walked to the door. Niik may have talked with the people inside, but he can't make that choice for them. Not if he wants to keep his vampirism a secret. Even if he used his powers, it wouldn't last forever.

Before knocking, I felt my hand shaking at the wrist and tears building up behind my eyes. I couldn't knock, instead I just turned away.

"Niik!" I called before bursting out crying running back to him. I threw my arms around him and begged him not to leave. "Please! I know you can't take me with you, I'll stay here if you want me to but please don't go away forever!"

"Babette…" He said clapping my hair away. He knelt down and hugged me back, telling me to calm down. "What did I tell you back at the lair?" He asked pulling me away.

"You said…" I was too upset. I couldn't really think about it. _"I don't know!"_ I sobbed wiping my tears away again.

"I said we wouldn't be returning to the lair. And we won't" He smiled at me, then looked past me to the house.

 _"But I don't Want to stay with them!"_ I cried again.

Even though my tears I saw him roll his eyes at me.

"Do you want a family, yes or no?"

 _"Yes!… but I…"_

"Then do as your father says…" He told me as he stood up. "and come inside so I can show you your room"

My wet eyes were focused on the key he held up to me.

"so, that's…?" I started looking back to the cottage. _"Our cottage?"_

"Yes"

"So you're…?" My hands were shaking with excitement for his answer.

Niik said nothing this time, and just unlocked the door and lead me inside. The dining room had a small table for eating, a workbench and a few stands for clothes, armour and weapons. My room had a dresser and wardrobe just for me, an actual bed all to myself, feather pillow and a proper quilt not made of patchy furs. I was told to excuse the size as the house was planed before I was first brought to his lair, but I loved it all the same. There was also a kitchen and Niik had a small lockable room in the back just for his money chest and his coffin, both of which gave me time to explore the house while he went back to the old lair to acquire them.  
When he returned for good, having emptied the old place, I was invited to supper at the table before my bedtime.

"What we talked about outside. About you wanting a family and, parents…I know you were upset and confused then, so I'm going to assume you were just over emotional for a moment and weren't thinking right" He started taking it slowly for my benefit. "But, if you do want me to be your father, I will"

It made me smile to hear him say it but his tone made me worry there might be a downside. Right now I'm just his apprentice, but not really since he just teaches me to read and take care of myself. I didn't see why that should change if he becomes my father instead.

"It's only been a few months. I'll give you time to properly think about it. When you're ready, talk to me again and let me know what you want okay?"

"Okay" I said smiling at him. I felt sure of what I wanted already, but I decided to take his advice and wait at least until the morning. One thing he did more often than my parents ever did was he'd speak to me like I'm not just a little girl. He could have told me 'no, you don't know anything' but he listened, and I like that a lot.

So when the time finally came for me to decide, I waited for him to return from his next mission, so by then I'd have had all the time I needed to really think just like he wanted me to. And when I heard him walking in I ran out of my room, hugged him, and greeted him with the words "welcome home father"  
He smiled at patted my head. Not the big wonderful moment I planned in my head, but I kinda expected it. To me the most important part was him accepting me as his daughter. He let me have that, so I had all I wanted already.

* * *

On the year anniversary of Niik officially adopting me, he took me to Solitude to attend a festival that involved burning an effigy of an old king. There were loud music and cakes and lots of cheering and clapping when the fire was lit. Niik tried to explain what it was all about, but admitted he didn't know much about the political background for certain. Since the festival took place in the courtyard of the bard's college, he brought me inside to peruse their library.  
Someone told it that the upper floors were for college attendees only, but Niik waved him off with some vampire magic.

"Oh look, they have the first volume of that Alchemy book" I called out holding it up. Since living in a woodland area of Skyrim, I'd grown quite obsessed with flowers and herbs. First, it was for cooking, but Niik got me a second volume book from Helgen on potion brewing to test how much I've learned.  
Sometimes he'd take me to Helgen to have my experiments examined by a real alchemist. My first ten batches were failures, which was disappointing. But recently I've been making potions that the alchemist starting paying me if my medicines were good enough. Really, I only ever earned a few gold extras after spending money on fresh containers for the next batch. But I still enjoyed it.  
I even managed to make an elixir that kept me warm during the winter. I could walk out barefoot in the snow and feel just as cosy as if it were a summer stroll, though Niik was mad afterword. Needless to say, I'd gotten quite good at it, so Niik bought the first volume form the bards as a present to me along with the few cake boxes and dresses for when we get back home.

"Put the book in your room, you can read through it after supper and you've cleaned up"

"Yes pa" I saw him roll his eyes. 'Pa' was something a girl named her father as at the burning king festival and I've been teasing him with it since.

"Get settled, I'm going to check to coop"

"Okay" Since moving here, all the carrier pigeons have been retrained to come to the coop at the back of the house. One of my first daylight chores is to go out and check every day. My other responsibility is a self-imposed one, which is maintaining a good supply of ingredients for my potion brewing. The whole garden outside is just for me and my plants, but there are lots I need to forage for in the woods.  
Niik told me he had a job in Whiterun. A group of necromancers were spotted nearby, and their hall of dead has since become overrun with zombies.

"How _do_ you kill a zombie? I've always meant to ask"

"Set them on fire, cut their heads off, or a silver blade through the heart"

"What if you cut their heads off with a flaming silver sword?"

"Ah, if you do that then the zombie starts yodling, and everyone _else_ dies instead" He said it so seriously that I almost believed him, now I couldn't stop laughing while he just smiled proudly at himself. "Want me to light a fire before I go or will you take care of it?"

"I'll just make a potion if I get cold. I have all the things I need for a small dose of cold resist"

"Babette, no potions while I'm not here, you know the rules"

I rolled my else like he does, but I agreed to make a fire for myself, then waved goodbye to him as he walked out for the night.  
Once I was done eating I abandoned the plates for later and just went to my room with my new book under one arm and two cakes balancing on my other hand.  
I lit a small fire and from the flame a few candles to place around my brewing station. I opened volume one with high expectations, but it was clear the writer had used this book as practice for the second. Still, there were recipes here that weren't in the other. A potion that made warriors fight with greater valour, a poison that could stop mages from using their magic effectively, a potion that made people endure the heat as opposed to the cold.

"aww" One I really wanted to try. Invisibility. "that can't be real" I skipped along to the right page to check the ingredients. Two of them I had, but I lacked one. "vampire dust?" A powder residue discovered from the remains of dead vampires. _"whatever…"_ I sighed moving back to see if she could learn about that heat resistance potion.

"Danger, this potion's effects are only super, _fickle_ … and don't provide actual protection against..." I giggled to myself at the word 'naked' being in my book. "naked flames, boiling liquids or burning, _mat-eree-als_ Materials!" I remember the cold potion saying something similar, Niik told me that was why my feet were bright red when I came out of the snow last winter even though I felt fine. I wondered if Niik might like it. Although it probably won't stop direct sunlight from burning him, he also complains about heat in general. So a cooling potion might be nice for him.  
With no further delay, I gathered the things I'd need and started mixing. He said no potions without him, but I wanted to surprise him with this one. He might get to go out during the day, how can he not be happy?  
Prep time twenty minutes, brewing time one hour.  
Done.  
I carefully poured the mixture into its bottle. While it was simmering in the pot I checked for how should ferment. An open bottle with plenty of ventilation with little light and kept cold. I had my window open for the dark cold night to act as all the required factors. All I had to do was wait one hour for it to settle. Once the fizzing noise has stopped, I'll know.  
I was careful in my measurements, doubling everything including the bottle size. I meant it for Niik of course, but I wanted to try it for myself to see if it worked. So pouring out exactly half of the bottle into a cup before corking off the remainder, I drank my dose to see if I felt any different. The effects weren't immediate, but when they came I felt it. My whole body felt chilled to the bone so much that my fingers were a little tingly.  
I went to sit near the fire to see if I'd warm up at all. And I didn't, I couldn't.  
It was fascinating at first, but then I went to my bedroom and returned with the quilt and with all of my clothes still on I lay down by the roaring fire.  
And I was shivering.  
I added some more logs to the fire hoping to warm up. But it never worked. I put some of the leftover soup back on the flames, but every time I gave it a taste it was either too cold or simply undrinkable. Even when the temperature _felt_ okay to me, my mouth rejected it on reflex and I couldn't force it down without being sick.  
As the night went on I gave up on the fire. I put the spit cover on the fireplace and returned to my bedroom, hoping the potion would wear off soon, or my father would come back and know what to do to stop me feeling cold.

"ohh…" I got up and went to my cabinet of potions. My bottle of cold resist would be perfect. My hands were shaking too much to pull the crock off, so I had to hold the bottle between my legs to stabilise it and then use both hands together to remove the crock. Some of it spilt on my knee from the shaking, but I took whatever was left and drank it.  
I felt a difference, not back to normal, but I felt better. Warmer at least. I kicked my boots off, blew out my candles and got into bed.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I was cold again when I woke up. Cold, but somehow my bed was damp from top to bottom with my sweat. My chest was hurting, feeling my heart go so fast. The only light in the room was from my open door and the fire in the dining room still smouldering away. I got out of bed and fell on the floor, arms struggling to keep me up as I tried to stand again. The heat was unbearable now, and my mouth was so dry, there was a bucket of fresh water in the dining room table, I wanted it so much.

"Niik!" I called. _"Father!_ Please, help!" I screamed out to the empty house while my head felt like it was being held in ice water. My whole body was sweating, my face was boiling with the heat. I couldn't keep my eyes open.

"what have you done?" father's voice asked. I thought of what to say, thought out every word carefully, but saying them was difficult. I couldn't open my eyes let alone my mouth, but I knew he was there, so I knew he'd save me, somehow.

"Can you hear me Babette?"

 _Yes, Yes Father!_ I screamed in my head.

"Hold your breath, if you can"

It was hard, but I forced myself to stop breathing just for a few seconds before I had to let go.

"Okay, stop breathing to answer yes. Did you use your book?"

I stopped for a moment. _Yes…. and I'm sorry._

"This page, resist heat?"

 _yes._

I waited while he checked the ingredients required against what was missing from my collection. I made the potion right, I'm sure I did.

"wait, did you take another potion?" He rushed to my side and took my hand. "whats this, _cold resist?_ … Babette, did you take this too?"

 _yes._

I felt his head rest on me. felt the quilt tighten around his fist while he let out a groan of grief.

"Babette, you can't mix counteracting potions, _Ever_ … this is why I… you can't do this by yourself…" He let go of my hand. I heard him in the room, he was using my ingredients and brewing station.

I don't know if I was imagining it, but I was sure I felt my lips twist into a smile. I knew he'd think of something. I'd save me.

When he returned he placed a small bottle in my hand and curled my fingers around it. "I'm sorry Babette…" He said with agony in his tone. "You have to make a choice"

My heart pounded.

"I know… I know" He sighed. "This potion, will take away all the pain and make you fall asleep"

 _No. I know what that means. No, I don't want to die! Father!_

My hands were balling into fists, I just hoped he knew that was my protest that just so happened to make me hold the bottle tighter.

"Hold your breath if you want the bottle"

I breathed as fast and as hard as I could. Nose, Mouth, Both. I don't want that potion and I needed him to know it.

"okay, the other option is I make you into a vampire"

With those words, I felt as though my soul had already gone. It was surreal, like a dream. My only options were to die or become immortal.  
And if I'd just waited, if I'd just did what I was supposed to do, tidy up and go to sleep, in a few hours we'd have made the potion together and things would have been okay. I still couldn't wake up, but I could feel myself crying.

"Babette. I promise you, it won't hurt. And you'll still be my girl, vampire or no. I'll keep you safe" He took a breath. "Hold your breath to say yes, or keep breathing for the potion"

 _NO! I don't want to die! I Don't Want to Die! Please don't make me choose_!

My head was hurting, my body was freeze sweating and shivering hot, and I had to find the strength to decide to die now or live forever. I hated it. I hated myself for being stupid. I hated life for being so cruel to end just as I was beginning to enjoy it and I hated Niik for making me decide.

But this was my fault. I should have listened. And now I had to face the consequence. My life was just getting to be worth living and I'm not wanting it to end yet, so I held my breath tightly.

"Is this your choice? Babette?"

I could even feel my chin pulling, fighting against my lips to say words but my mouth just wouldn't open. But it didn't matter, I felt the bottle be removed from my hands and heard it be set down on the floor. Niik kissed me on the forehead and whispered to me, asking me to be brave.

"I'm going to bite under here okay, harder to notice"

I imagined his teeth and the pain of what was to come as he raisd my arm above my head and ripped a hole in my sleeve. I could only think of his two needle-like teeth stabbing above my armpit.  
First I felt his breath followed by I felt his lips on my skin, then my arm felt fuzzy for just a moment.  
My heart pushed heard on my chest from the moment he bite me, until it finally gave up forever.

"All done" He said.

"already?" I just spoke, and that shocked me. I winced my eyes, and suddenly light burned into my vision as my eyelids started to open. My fever was gone, and so were the cold sweats. _"heh, haha._ You cured me didn't you?" I laughed glancing over at my potions and ingredients expecting to see one of my healing formulas to be missing. But then I noticed the red spots on my bed next to where my arm was. I lifted my arm to see two red dots in my skin. I squeezed them, and purple water oozed out. "am, I really a vampire now?"

He nodded.  
I looked at my hands, watching the colour slowly drain from them. The transition was a lot faster than I expected, so I really couldn't believe it happened at all. I put out my arms and Niik picked me up for another hug. I'm glad that hasn't changed, he kept that promise. We were still a family.

"What did I tell you before leaving?"

"no potions" I sighed keeping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry"

"usually I'd say poisoning yourself is its own punishment. But since you're going to survive, so to speak, but I'm afraid you're grounded"

"yes, papa" I teased, knowing I got off light.

"And no alchemy for fifty years"

"WHAT!?" I screamed pushing him back. _"That's Not Fair!"_

"Fine" He laughed. "Four weeks. But we're spending those four weeks outside with non-stop practice of being a vampire understood?"

"okay" I didn't quite see how this plan was compatible with my being grounded, but I didn't argue. Because grounded or not, I was actually really excited to begin my life as a vampire.

* * *

 **Record:** I don't know about the readers, but I enjoyed that. It's nice seeing Niik trying to be daddy and bonding with Betty was so cute :3

 **Author:** well, thank you, Record... I'm glad you liked it.

 **Record:** Of course! Just one question though, did Betty ever get over her poorly written Stockholm syndrome disorder from the first half?

 **Author:** She Didn't _Have_ Stockholm... wait, _Poorly Written?_

 **Record:** Well, you didn't honestly think that.. ***Mute...***

 **Author:** bitch...


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

* * *

Shortly after Niik began telling how his family started, Helgi got got tired of listening and dragged Betty off to play a game. But I was still interested to learn, and Niik seemed to enjoy recalling those days too.

"One thing I don't understand. If you and Betty were so close, why _did_ you split up? I mean you didn't even mention her, not once" I was trying my best to be delicate, not wanting to hit any nerve with him.

"I loved them, Record… and look at them now" Niik was just starring off looking at his kids at play with the re-summoned wolf spirit. Betty didn't run around quite as frantically, but she was clearly enjoying watching over her sister as a spectator rather than a participant.

"They seem happy, especially for a pair of undead girls" I smiled at him, thinking that saying such a thing couldn't possibly offend some one who was himself undead, but something in how his face fell, made me think I was wrong.

"Betty used to play around with the idea of turning her. But Helgi is a Nord you see, and even at twelve, she intended in reaching Sovngarde and reuniting with her ancestors when she died" He smirked for a moment, but I thought it was pretty heavy for a child to be so sure about. "Okay with a vampire father and sister, but not becoming one herself. Betty was disappointed with that"  
I could understand any child, _if Betty still counts as one that is_ , being upset if their sister didn't want to get involved in someone that the family was rooted in.  
I kept glancing up at Niik and looking back to the girls.  
In my head, the question kept coming up. _How did she end up as a ghost?  
_ I didn't ask about it though, just moved my pen to fill in the final page of my journal. Listening to how Betty joined the family took up a lot of space, but I didn't complain. Niik was nice enough to let me put it in for the hero's character analysis after all, so I didn't want to touch on anything too heavy just yet.

"Omnico, I need you" I muttered, closing the journal over before sliding one of my books into his drawer. I don't think even Omnico cared that Niik could see him anymore. The cat of me not being of this world was well out of the bag already. Omnico left after dispensing my book for me again, and I sensed Niik watching me write my footnotes for the next entry. "Niik, _you promised me"_ I mumbled more to myself than anything. I wasn't adding any information about him yet, so he technically can look all he wants.

"What happened to everything you wrote?"

 _"magic"_ I snickered looking up at him. "It's machinery from my world. Omnico scans… _reads_ all the words and _'memorises'_ them for later. Then cleans all the ink off and hands it back"  
Niik made a face at me. I know he's quite intelligent but he was very set in what he knows. Scanning and data storage is still a bit advanced for him I think.

"Why didn't you give it those books?" He asked nodding to the folders by my side.

"oh, _those are just for me"_ I didn't know why I was so nervous about them. Niik won't do anything about me having them as extra.

"What are they?"

"They _are_ journals, only they're less about the hero's journey and more about _my life"_ I smoothed my hand over the leather binding. It really was a treasure to me. I never told anyone about them, not even the academy. They can't know. "do you remember when we met, I told you what would happen if I break too many rules?" I actually shivered. Because this very conversation is probably a violation.

"Yes" He waited for a moment before prompting me to speak. "are you okay?"

"Niik, you keep them" I gathered all the journals I had and placed them on his lap. "Enchant and vanish them if you want. Just don't lose them"

"These are _your_ diaries?" He asked looking over the pages. "It's strange to me how you won't let me read the books about me, yet I am allowed to read your story"

"umm…" That was a fantastic point. "I never said _read_ them"

 _"hmph…"_ He rolled his eyes and slapped the cover back over. "neither you did"

"sorry, it's just really confusing for me. I need to keep myself safe, but part of me thinks the books _would_ be safer with you, so I don't know what I should do" As much as I trust Niik, I still felt strange entrusting my diaries to him. Niik wouldn't understand the terminology but I just handed him my parachute, and I had to trust that he'd pull the cord when the time comes and not drop me when he does.

"You don't feel safe with your academy do you?"

"huh?" Inside I was agreeing with his question, but also surprised he said it flat out. Honestly, I don't think the truth really matters. I may be bad at my role, this mission being no exception, but I do enjoy my work. I love seeing other words and _not_ meeting other heroes. But sometimes I feel torn in two about the situation. Nothing's ever black and white. I just wish I could make my mind up on what I wanted to do.

"I don't know Niik… things are really bizarre right now. I have what I know I should do but… I mean, I don't understand how Serana can have any respect for Valerica after what she was put through. But the look on her face when she saw her again, I envied it. And even with your Helgi. A little girl basically ignored the fact that she was dead and put her trust in you, I don't know much about your life with her and Betty but it must have been special. I just wish I could feel even a fraction of that with the Academy" I looked to him sitting next to me. I was about to admit that even I can overlook a lot of the scary stuff I've encountered just because of he and Serana having my back. But our eyes caught for an intense moment. He was staring right through me.  
Niik turned his eyes from me and looked back to his girls. I saw his lips move, mouthing the words I said to him: ' _they put their trust in me'  
_ I smiled at him. Must be daunting for a wannabe renegade dead-set in not being a hero. He can paint himself with whatever brush he likes, but some of us mere mortals know him as someone who isn't made of stone, who can actually care about people other than himself.

"Don't worry Niik, there's no shame in-"

He growled his next words to me, and whatever I was saying was gone. He then rose up and began walking over across the sandy waste, leaving behind the journals I entrusted with him. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to believe him, but why would he lie?

"What Do You Mean?" I yelled as I ran up and around him, standing as a barrier refusing to let him continue. "Explain yourself Now!"

His eyes were a burning yellow. His nose turned at my demanding tone.

"Was I not clear?"

"No" I shook my head at him. "Niik, what are you going to do?"

"I reunited Serana with her mother. That mission is over, now I'll learn how to save Helgi from spending an eternity in the soul cairn" He walked away from me again.

I looked between him and the books he left. Those books were my safety net, I had to prioritise them first for now. I can chase Niik for answers once I have them in my possession.  
The ground shook before I took a single step, and a wind blew the sand and ash all over, sending my books in a scatter.

"No!" I screamed rushing to grab one that went past me. But then crashing in front of me was the enormous talon like foot of a dragon towering over me.

 _ **"Hi Wo Gahrot Zu'u Fent Aus!"**_ Its jaw opened, air being sucked in.

"help" I gasped frozen in place.

 _ **"Fus…"**_ The dragon called. _**"Ro DAH!"**_

The air crashed as its forceful shout slammed into where I was once standing before being pushed out of the way. Betty let go of me and stood up with her blade ready in her hand.

"Find your Bow! idiot" She told me as she bat formed across the ground to get Helgi out of the way.

 _ **"Yol Dinok Su'um!"**_ A spew of white flames came channelling from the dragon's mouth, setting the arena's ground alight.

"c'mon Record, Come on! It's a freaking dragon, get a hold of yourself" I turned on to my hands and rushed to where I'd left my bow. It had merely blown over and hadn't gone far from the dragon's wings. I strung an arrow and sent it flying aiming for the dragon's face. My iron arrows from last time bounced off the scales, these dwarven arrows however seemed to hurt quite a bit.  
It was at this moment it occurred to me that I was the first, and so far only one to have hurt it.

"oh no…"

Its long neck turned to face me. Its jaw opened before snapping forward like a viper. Just as I turned to run, the dragon was hit by a tri attack of ice, fire and lightning spells cast by the vampires.  
A single beat of the dragon's wings, blew me back as he took off to reposition. Niik appeared at my side and lifted me up.

"Valerica is getting her skeletons to shoot arrows. Use them as cover to stop it singling _you_ out"

"Right but… how? Ahh!" I cling to him tightly as he jumped up onto the battlement next to all the skeletal archers.

"Be ready to take cover in a second's notice" He set me down and jumped off to rejoin the others.

There was no sign of Niik's ghost girl on the battlefield, only Niik and Valerica backed up by Betty and Serana. Made sense to have them in the front, their mobility was far better than us hiding in the back.

"Who needs a sword!?" I called to them with my weapon drawn out. It was actually Betty who raised her hand to me and came over below me to catch it when I threw it down.  
In fact, now that I was looking. The 'adult' vampires all had a glow to them, resonating from their last attack on the dragon, and although Serana had a knife for close combat she always preferred to use magic. Betty had her own knife too, one that did actually incapacitate Valerica, but she opts for a larger weapon now.  
I'd have thought she, being Niik's daughter, would be pretty clued up on magic but I've yet to see her do anything.

"It's returning!" I called to them right before the Dragon landed on the battlements above the skeletons on the other side of the arena.

 _ **"Hon Dii Uth"**_ It roared blasting its breath onto our archers before taking off. The hurt archers don't look too bad from it, they were still able to pick up their swords and fight.

"What…" I leaned over the barrier to better see what was happening. Across the way, the sword drawn skeletons were slaying the archers, and the archers weren't defending themselves because they were so set on taking down the dragon.

"Niik They…" I looked at him fighting off a massive dragon with a mere sword. "okay, guess this is my fight" I put my arm through my bow and fastened it snugly around my body. I did give Betty one of my swords, but I still had another. I did consider that using my bow to take out the rebel skeletons would obviously be safer, but I might need those arrows for the dragon, who I certainly _don't_ want a sword fight with.  
Just as I was about to reach the fight, I saw how much of our archers had been taken down already. We were almost down to half going each way.  
 _"useless bastard skeletons"_ I muttered before reaching the first of the many foes I'd be fighting. Its eye sockets had little blue lights within. "then again, weak skeletons with blue eyes… I might be in for a bad time…" I briefly snickered to myself before dodging out of the way of his swing before hammering the flat of my sword against its ribs. It shattered immediately.  
"Oh! oh, that's okay then" I put up my arm to block a swing from the next in line. Its steel met that of my armour, and I wasn't harmed. "Sorry fellas, _I think I'm stronger than you"_ I told them in a singsong voice.  
I can only assume magic got them up in the first place, but skeletons without meat and muscle keeping them together go down real easy apparently. After taking the first wave down, reality checked in hard when I heard the roar of the dragon my friends were fighting.  
"No time for fun, attack mode activate" I draw my bow and used some of the arrows on the ground from the downed archers to kill the remaining rogue skeletons from a distance before rearming with the dwarven arrows to shoot the dragon. I stopped aiming for the head and body. My arrows were good but Niik and the other vamps had that covered better than I did, so instead I aimed for certain points on the dragon's wings. I can only assume they'd be softer, and if I tear large enough holes it'll lose flight.  
On the ground, Niik had conjured up both his fiery creature along with Fang, though it was clear the wolf's only role was to run in close and draw the dragon's attention elsewhere while everyone else attacked.  
Serana and Valerica were synchronising their spells trying to break away at the dragon's armoured scales with ice spears.  
Niik and Betty looked like they were trying to mount the dragon. Betty tossed my sword up into the air before bat forming up to the dragon's neck to catch it again. Niik, on the other hand, took the dragon's jaws head-on, avoiding each snap with his quick agility while slashing at him. When the opportunity appeared he leaped up onto the dragon's snout and stabbed his sword down on the dragon's neck. The dragon screeched loudly and shook its entire body to get the vampires off. Niik held on to its horns to stay on but Betty was flung off its spine and landed on its shot up wings. With my sword, she cut away as much as she could before landing on the ash.  
When the dragon tried to take off, its body rolled and crashed, landing on its damaged wing with the rider disappearing in the sandstorm that stirred up from the crash.

"Niik! Are you alright?" I yelled running around to get a closer look while shooting a few extra arrows at the dragon just to be sure. Fire started to light on the dragon's body and the air whirled and turned. "Someone help him!" I called. I knew vampires were weak to fire, so if he's under there then he won't have much time before the dragon ignites entirely.  
The fire won't kill him of course, but that's possibly worse for him.

Betty appeared at the Dragon's head first, trying to roll the neck away to get her father out and was quickly joined by Serana and even the _wolf_ was trying to help, adorably I might add and in the end, they got him out just before the dragon was fully engulfed in white fire. Niik was looking a bit hurt from the crash, but he stood by waiting for the soul to come to him.  
He told me that the first dragon yielded no power to him. So this will be interesting to watch. The wisps of light whirled around in the wind but instead of pouring into him, they shot up into the sky.

"That's supposed to happen!" I assured him with a nod, but I honestly couldn't back that up and he knew it. Two dragons slain and apparently no souls collected. Niik hung his head as he walked under me with his arms out. I stood nervously on the edge before talking my leap of faith and landed in his arms.  
"nothing?" I asked him once on my feet again. "Try shouting something you've not used before"

"What are you talking about?" Betty asked with her arms crossed at us. "Is this about you being a dragon born? We tried this already father"

"Recently I _have_ been using shouts, real ones. It all started when I met her" Niik gave me a nod before taking a breath.

 _"Feim Zii Gron"_ He yelled, but it sounded just like regular raised voice shouting out nonsense. "Then I'll try… _Fus Ro Dah!"_

That was his signature shout, and it wasn't working.

"So you, _lost a shout?"_ I looked at him with probably more disappointment than he. "Is that even possible?"

"Whats going on?" Valerica demanded looking at the lot of us like we were idiots.

"Niik's dragon born mother. Like the old Nord legends-"

 _"So that's where it came from"_ Valerica hissed with a furious tone. "You have my journal, you know what happens when you enter the soul cairn!"  
Serana was taken back, shaking her head.  
"When a vessel carrying a soul passes through the portal, the soul is released into the void"

"Yes, and I want to talk to you about one of my girls. She was in a soul gem, is there any way to-"

 _"Not soul gems, Pay attention!"_ Valencia snapped again. "Vessels! _Any vessel,_ be it a soul gem, a mortal, or you!" She said pointing at him. "How many dragons have you unleashed upon me?"

"Just that one I'm sure" Niik turned to me as he spoke. Then his face fell. "Are you saying _her_ soul will be gone too?"

Valencia said nothing as she walked away, but Serana grabbed her.

"Mother! She's my friend. She helped me get here to find you, please help us"

"The dead don't die here. So if that dragon came from that man, it's here forever. So you lot turned the one place I felt safe into a dragon nest. So tell me why I should help you"

"Because we're going to take on father, we're going to stop him"

"If by 'stop him' you mean prevent him from putting out the sun, you're doing it right now. Just keep your head down and he can't succeed" Valerica grabbed Serana by the wrist. "To put out the sun he needs two things. Auriel's bow, and blood from either of _us_ "

"Pardon?" I asked walking up to Valerica. "When you say bow, do you mean…" I held up my bow as an example. "A _Bow?_ How exactly does a bow put out the sun?"

"You bless the arrows in the blood of a daughter of Coldharbour" Valencia explained giving a sorry look to Serana. "And you shoot an arrow into the sun and that puts it out for…"

 _"Noooope!_ Nana, sorry, Negative!" I yelled, making everyone stare at me, even the ghost girl. "I've put up with a lot of crap during my time in Skyrim, but No arrow, from No bow, is reaching the sun. So you can take that prophecy, and shove it up your butt!"

Valencia narrowed her eyes on me. If she kills me out of my lack of respect, fine. It had to be said. But instead, she walked away from us with Serana giving her an earful on why I should be forgiven and why she should help us anyway.  
Niik was just looking worryingly at me.

"If your soul is gone…" He started before I cut him off.

"I can wait until after I recollect my journals" I insisted. "They scattered when the dragon appeared" In truth the reason I didn't want to bring it up right away is that his girls were with us at the time, but next time we're alone I was going to confront him.

"Scattered where?" Niik asked with the same intention of diverting the attention while he still could.

"I dunno, I need to look for them. You want to help?"

Niik nodded.

"It would be the least I could do since I failed you in protecting them"

"ass hole" I told him shaking my head at him as we set off to search the entire arena for my missing files.

We collected the first three between the two of us, and eager to help out, Helgi found the forth and Betty stumbled on the fifth. Once all collected, I set them down where we were sitting before, this time with a rock placed on top of them so they won't blow away again.

"You know Betty, you actually can be really nice. Why would you become an assassin?" I asked the little vampire girl as she waited by watching me secure my files.

"Killing is the thing I'm best at…" She stared daggers at Valerica coming back towards us. "most of the time" She muttered.

"You got off light, so go sulk in the corner" Valerica told her before Betty walked off. "As for _you_ mortal" She held out a white golden bow, presumably the same bow that tells physics to go fuck itself. But even as I carefully took it in my hands, I would have been lying if I said there wasn't a mystifying aura from its touch.

"It's fancy, but there are a few active factors that would stop the arrow reaching the sun, bottom line. Even if this thing could reach the sun, why not just shoot Harkon instead?" I'm not a physicist, but I suspect a projectile fired from a string that can reach however many billion miles away we are from the nearest star, would probably go so fast that Harkon would never be able to dodge it. A couple of silver arrows and we should be good to go.

"Not that easy. The arrows draw power from our blood, but the bow draws its power from the sun. It can only be used to its full potential during the day and Harkon hasn't stepped outside in years"

"I'd like to ask where you got that weapon" Niik held his hand for me to let him examine. "Normally in cases like these, I'd have to go off looking for missing pieces myself"

"Well, I've had thousands of years to sit on these issues. I did do some investigating myself. I even went to Cyrodiil to have a little chat with the Moth Priests"

"The men who can read Elder Scrolls?" Serana asked. "What for?"

"To show me how I can read them of course. I needed to know how the prophecy worked if I wanted to stop it"

"Then you have to come with us! Father has a Moth Priest, we thought we'd have to break him out so he could read the scroll we have already. But with you, we can skip that"

"Does Harkon have your scroll Serana?" Valerica asked staring at her with a hint of anger behind her eyes.

"No, I brought it with me when I left"

"Then show it to me"

"Well, it's not _here_ exactly… I mean I bought it with me when I left home, the scroll is with the _Dawnguard_ right now"

"You gave to a flock of mortals the scroll that I trusted you with?"

"To be fair, mortals have the most to lose if the sun goes out" I threw in.

"Shut it" Valerica snapped before turning back to Serana. "I gave you that scroll so you could watch over it, to keep it safe. Not so you can toss it to whoever you please!"

"You buried her alive with it" Niik pointed out. "Did you know that Harkon's men were in Serana's resting place at the same time as the Dawnguard members who woke her? I considered those men to be incompetent, so you got lucky that they won, otherwise Harkon would have had Serana"

I noticed Niik was missing out the part where Serana went to him anyway. Things would have been no different even if the vampires had won, unless maybe seeing his daughter come home under her own accord proved her allegiance to Harkon. In any case, if Serana had been brought back kicking and screaming, I don't think she'd have found it so easy to escape later on. So things probably did work out better that the Dawnguard won that fight, even if the immediate results aren't so different to the alternative. After all, a week passed before Niik would meet Serana again.

"Well, what do you want? Do you want me to admit that I panicked? That I learned our lives and potentially the world was at risk so I took my daughter and the scroll and buried them under a mountain for safe keeping" Her fury at Niik relaxed a little, as she turned to face Serana. "I honestly thought you'd be safer down there than with me. Harkon could have caught me at any time while I scoured the world looking for what I needed, it never occurred to me that he'd find you first"

"You never asked me what I wanted though" Serana said with a firmness in her voice that I hadn't heard her use around Valerica yet. "Everything we've done, everything I've done, siding with the Dawnguard, and travelling with these two are the only decisions I've made on my own. Everything else has been what father wants, or what you decided was best. And it's been…" Serana looked at me. She looked quite torn up, if vampires could shed tears, I think she would be. "I'm a monster, I spent my entire life being subjected to a Daedra's abuse, and my immortal existence was spent being subject to your whims, and I'm sick of it!" She fumed for a moment, looking between her mother and I. "uh… heheh, you and father always talk of mortals like they're beneath us. That one has been more family to me in that last four days than I've ever felt in either of you-" She was cut off by a smack across her face.

"How dare you, everything I did was for y-" Valerica's eyes caught me reaching for my sword. It was instinctive, but she focused on it. "Just try it" She said smirking at me. "Is she one of your daughters too?" She asked Niik. "Or am I allowed to kill this one?"

I looked at Serana holding her cheek, then turned to Niik staring daggers at Valerica, Fang's teeth were baring too, and the fire creature was still active and glowing. Betty was staring behind with her sister, but her hand was steadily reaching for the sword I gave her.

"Hmm" I turned back to Valerica. "Just try it" As I drew my sword, everyone else drew their weapons too.  
I admit I did feel kinda awesome leading that title revolt. But this was Serana's moment. So I kept quiet to let her speak when she was ready.  
Whenever she feels like it.  
Anytime now.  
"Serana?" I asked looking at her frozen expression. "You okay there?" I noticed Niik wasn't moving either, or his girls, or anything else. "Guys?" I took a step, but the ground felt strange. Pulling my foot from the sand was stiff and difficult, and placing it back down felt standing rippled stone rather than the soft loose ground it should be. If I didn't know better, I'd say the world had been paused.

"It's not easy for me to do this…" A familiar voice called from behind me. A calm, but all the same chilling voice that I've only heard in one setting before. From behind a desk, while I stand listening to him with rehearsed words of apologies and promises to do better next time.  
I turned and saw him walking towards me.

"But you really leave me no choice" He said standing before me with his hand in his pocket.

"no…" I gasped. "No, wait, hear me out…"

"I'm listening" He removed his hand revealing a small electronic pocketbook that he began writing in.

"I'm getting far more personal data on the hero than anyone else before me. I'm learning so much just by simply asking questions that-"

"Agent!" He snapped. "Your mission was to observe the POI from a distance, maintain a low profile, and above all Never interfere with the POI's decisions or influence world events in any way"

"Well I'm sorry, but some things are just too important. It's like time travel, wouldn't you go back in time and stop-"

"That tired argument is a load of nonsense and anyone that uses it doesn't have the right to hold the position you do"

My heart was still pounding from confronting Valerica. Adrenaline was still going. Maybe I should be taking a more, relaxed and apologetic tone with the man who holds the keys to every thought I've ever had.

"I'm sorry" I said dropping to my knees. "I did follow the rules at the start, but he spotted me, He's a vampire for crying out loud. How was I meant to do this?"

He shook his head at me as he slid the book away back into his pocket.

"Agent two hundred and twenty-two..." He sighed. "Your status is terminated"

"no, Please! Don'…"

The light blinded me.  
The ground disappeared from under my feet.  
There was nothing.  
Nobody.  
Darkness soon settled before my eyes opened.  
And when they did…  
I was lost.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

* * *

Niik.

"Just try it" Record drew her sword, and all of us joined in. Even Serana had her knife out ready to stick up for her, just like Record had done for her many times already.

I didn't like Serana being slapped like that. If it weren't for their relation to each other I'd have stepped in sooner. Threatening Recorder on the other hand, is something I'll step in for because I have less doubt in my mind that Valerica might actually act on that threat.

All that in mind, I can't allow any of us to kill her to any extent, not that we actually can here, as I still need her co-operation to learn how to save my own children from this world.

"She's my friend, so say you're sorr… _Record?"_

I quickly glanced to my right before turning my attention back to Valerica in case she made a move. But a split second was all it took to see that Record was missing.

 _"How did she…_ Record!" Serana called again.

Ignoring Valerica for now, I too sheathed my weapon to look around the area.

"Someone else was here" Betty announced sniffing at the air just a few steps from where Record was standing. "Right on this spot, but no tracks other than ours"

With a thought, I sent Fang off with his nose to the ground. He walked around the spot but only covered his snout with a paw to signal the trail stopped.

"She didn't sprout wings and _fly_ away. Your mutt is just useless" Valerica huffed rolling her eyes at our combined concern for a human.

"Did no one see anything?"

Everyone shook their heads. They were all ready to defend against Valerica, or at the very least intimidate her into backing down. Nobody was looking at Record once weapons got pulled out.

"well…" Helgi mumbled to herself. "I don't know, she was there, then…" She waved her hands apart. "gone!"

"You didn't see a light? Maybe like the one that happens before I summon Fang?"

The girl shook her head.

"If something like that happened we'd all have noticed it. Whatever became of her was not caused by traditional use of mana, possibly not even Daedra" Valerica muttered, sounding less worried about Record and more intrigued by the method of which she was taken.

"Niik, Record always spoke about her Academy, do you think maybe…" Even before Serana was finished talking, I was already considering the likelihood of them being involved. But then she suggested something I hadn't expected. "Maybe that dragon we fought _was_ Alduin? If that's so, then her job is over"

I just smiled shaking my head. I'd like to imagine she was home and as safe as that ever made her, but I had a feeling that it's not true.

"I've seen the black beast Alduin myself. That wasn't him, and even if it were the case I'd hope she'd say _goodbye_ before leaving" On that same note, when I first met Record she made it sound like she'd seen Alduin too, so she'd have been really frantic in her excitement if the battle she'd been waiting for had happened. Plus she hadn't written about it yet, the very point for her being here.

"wait…" I walked over to the table we'd been sitting at. Her diaries were still there, but when I opened one they were filled with blank pages, but I could smell the ink that was there. "They took her…" I growled slamming it shut.

"We can't know that yet, remember this is the soul cairn, a lot of strange happenings are probably common here"

I turned to Valerica to see if she'd back up Serana's claim.

"It would be the first I've seen a physical body be shifted without provocation. There are ripples in the ground in certain places, the few I've examined only let ghosts travel through them" She shrugged.

I sighed deeply, feeling my hands ball into fists. I hoped I had more time, but Record is lost, and I planned on finding her.  
A vampire has no tricks for something like this, but the mastery trial in the school of illusion involves seeing what isn't there. I opened one book and set it on the table. Hovering my flat outstretched hands knuckle to knuckle over the pages, I had to visualise glyphic images while forcing my eyes to look beyond the paper in front of my hands.  
When I parted my hands keeping my index-fingertips together and letting my thumbs from the bottom of a triangle, the space between my hands lit up slightly, and in the negative space, the pages revealed the missing texts in Record's handwriting.  
I had to read many books in this manor before accepting the title of archmage, but like with so many trials, I never thought for a second I'd need to use it for something I actually cared about.

"What are you doing?" Serana asked looking over my shoulder.

"A magic trick" I told her before slamming my hands on the sheets of paper. A mist of blues and greens escaped from the pages. When I raised my hands, the ink had returned in full.  
I repeated the process four more times, bringing all Record's diaries to how they were before they were tampered with.

"Why didn't they just take the books?" Serana asked.

"The Omnicos memorises every page for them, they don't need the actual books. They probably thought removing the words was good enough… _too bad for them"_

"Well we have her books, but how will that help us find her?" Serana asked.

"Us?" I asked turning to her. "You have Valerica, aren't you staying?"

She narrowed her eyes on me.

"I came to see if she'd help us against my father. But if Record needs us then everything else can all wait until after we find her. Just tell me the plan"

I gave her a nod before turning to face my girls.

"Babette…" I felt the girl shift to turn to me. Its been a long, long while since I used her un-shortened name. She already looked at me with that pouty face, hold habits again. I remember her calling me out once, saying that I only call her by that name when I need her to do something for me.  
This is no different.  
She stood defensively as I approached and took a knee in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Your, _night mother,_ was it? Could she help you find Record for me?"

She blinked at me before scoffing a chuckle.

 _"Yes,_ if you prayed for the Dark Brotherhood to end her life for you and promised to pay us for it "

"No way I can make it worth their time just to find her for me?" I asked, and watched her roll her eyes and start walking away.

"no one bother me" Betty muttered, only to be quickly intercepted by her sister soon after. "I'm not going anywhere, just need time to… _pray…_ "

"You don't worship any god" Helgi reminded her.

"well I've found one since you d-… _last_ saw me"

"Can your sister go with you if she promise to be quiet?"

Betty made a face at me, but she gave in and let Helgi follow her to find somewhere out the way. I trusted that if she hears the Night Mother in her head then she can speak to her the same way. Her sister need not know what she gets up to in her free time if that's what upsets her, but even still I knew I was being unfair and manipulative to make her keep the girl busy for me.  
I just needed time to talk to Valerica without either the pair of them hearing.

"Can I save her? Is there a way" I asked Valerica once it was just us and Serana.

"maybe" She muttered sounding uninterested, despite the fact that her answer was far better than what I expected to hear. She looked at me with a smirk. "It's actually quite easy in theory. You get her little soul and entrap it in a black gem. The gem you brought her in with will have been converted to black by passing through the portal, so that won't be a problem. Then all you need to do is get a daedra to insert her soul into her body and if he takes pride in himself, he'll revive her for you too"

And like that, my hope was turned to ash.

"Her body has perished" I explained, and she just nodded with that same smile.

"A body is just a vessel, and some souls change vessel like a human changes clothes. Find her another body to go into. Just make sure it's of an age where her soul can settle properly, too young or too old and the soul will reject the body. The hard part is bringing the body back to life, for that you _will_ need a Daedra. But if the host body is still alive then _I_ can just do it myself"

"Is that the only way?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry yourself. All mortals die eventually, what is the life of one more if it means you can have your child back for a few extra decades?"

Serana turned to me. She could see how much Valerica's words wounded me. I'd need to sacrifice an innocent child just to save my own.  
I've balanced someone's life on a razor's edge while they begged for mercy. I've eaten human flesh from bone. I stepped on people's lives like they were simply the ground I walked on. Described as a Daedra dressed as a man.  
But the one thing I could never do nor tolerate, was children being the subject of our evil acts.  
The cannibal cult of Namira may have been revived in recent years but given what happened to everyone at the last meal I attended, I'm sure the rules got a little tighter on who's on the menu. That was actually before meeting Babette. But that boy's parents were still living and were meant to be eaten after him. After painting the walls red, I freed the family of three and let them spread the word for me that the cult was dead.  
So faced with this impossible choice, I could only remind myself that my girl lived happily already.  
Her early death was sad but the guilt she'd feel seeing a dead girl's face every time she looks in a mirror, I think it would drive her to the brink of insanity.  
I won't do it.

 _"Father!"_

I spun at the sound of Helgi's voice. She was shaken up and frightened, but not her usual way. A snarling animal would reduce her to tears, but ghosts can't cry.  
I closed in on the space between us quickly to see her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked holding her close to calm her down. But she wasn't as torn up as I led myself to believe.

"The, Dragon wants to see you"

I looked over her shoulder, seeing through the walkway behind the support columns, I saw Betty standing her ground with her blade in hand looking back and forth between something scaring her and me.

After telling Helgi to hide, I dashed forward to Betty's side and true enough, the Dragon was in fact towering over us just outside the arena.

 _ **"Stay your weapons. I would speak with you, Qahnaarin"**_ The Dragon's voice boomed.

I felt my hand lower in disbelief but still, I turned back to Betty and ordered her to find Helgi and keep her assured.

"But-"

 _"Now!"_ I demanded.

Her eyes kept on me as she headed back inside. Once it was just me and the Dragon, I turned back to face it. It can talk. Something that although shocked me, I didn't see any point in questioning. Instead, I just wanted to get relevant information form him.  
For one, Valerica was blaming me for it.

"Did you arrive here through me?" I asked.

 _ **"Geh Ahrk Nid. My soul was torn from my mind. I roamed this dreaded land for centuries without a form. The one lost to you, her kind damaged my soul when they defiled and stole from my burial site"**_

 _ **"**_ You mean Recorder…" I reached into my pouch and held up the small bone she handed to me when we first met. "This is what she took? But if you've been like this for centuries, then how could she be responsible?"

 _ **"Tiid Los Kreh, The effects of their involvement, impacts the future of this world, but the pasts of another. I was freed today, but will not be captured for a long time"**_

My best understanding lead to a theory on what happened here. Record's people when they first came to this world did so in the future and learned of ages past, the events of today. So they sent someone, Recorder, to go learn what happened back then. In this future, they stole from a dead dragon to use as a means of finding me.

"hypocrites" I muttered before looking up to the dragon. "So, how can I help you?" I asked feeling something of a salesman as I asked. But Helgi did tell me the Dragon wanted me for something, so I was intrigued to learn _for what_ exactly.

 _ **"I want Stin!"**_ It growled.

"Who's that?" I asked.

 _ **"Stin is Freedom in your tongue"**_

"okay" He clearly speaks both languages, I obviously don't, so I don't know why he's being awkward with this. "Well I don't know how to get undead souls out of here"

 _ **"A Dovah's name is powerful. Merely speak it to the skies of Tamriel, and I shall cross them once again"**_

"And what? You'll just be another Dragon I've got to kill, Alduin is bad enough"

 _ **"You are Qahnaarin. I would not challenge one who vanquished me once already"**_

"Trust the word of a dragon…" I rolled my eyes looking at him. "What if I refused?" The Dragon's wing rose and slammed into the sand causing a small quake, but I didn't even blink staring the dragon in its eyes. "If you want freedom, you'll have to pay for it" I told him.

 _ **"Paaz Ahrk Vahzah, what do you want?"**_

I looked at his 'body' and although it had more martial to it than the other ghosts, I still had his bone in my pouch. That tells me his body, alive or dead pending on the timeline, is still outside the soul cairn. Meaning he should have just as hard of time leaving through the portal just as any other soul.

"If you get out of here, you'll be the first soul to do so. What I want, is to hear what you have to say about my daughter. Her body is gone and her soul is trapped here. One way or another, I will free her soul before I leave" I could feel tensions rising in the dragon. I was asking a lot, but so was he.  
And after much chat about possible solutions to both our problems, I eventually learned the dragon was named Durnehviir.

 _ **"A chosen title, to speak of my suffering. Cursed to Never Die"**_

"If you were to reach Tamriel, would that free you of the curse?"

 _ **"Nii Nis Kos, I cannot escape for long, for the soul cairn will claim me again and again, same for your Kiir, your children. Nuz Aan Mal Tiid Nol Kos Horvut, I only wish to taste the air above"**_

"But I can bring you back as many times as I like? My child too?"

Durnehviir nodded his head. I had previously considered re-summoning the Daedra to bring Helgi. Something like that should be within their power. The problem is that too many 'favours' will attract the attention of Daedra Lords. And they might personally oversee my girl's transfer, for a price of course. They could demand I sacrifice any number of people just to break even with the unpaid debts. Anything I'm willing to do, they'll push me an edge forward.  
As strange as it is, trusting a dragon might actually be safer.

"Okay. You have a deal"

 _ **"Zu'u Fen Ni Lo Fahdon. Her soul will be weak, but if she endures, she will be freed for as long as I am, but being pulled from one world to another may harm her"**_

Coming into the world is never pleasant, with luck my power will suppress whatever pain it brings. One thing that bothered me was Durnehviir made it sound like he'll be in control. She'll be free for as long as he is, as if to say if I try to pull out on him and send him back to the soul cairn, he'll pull my daughter with him.

"So shouting your name to the skies will summon you, how do I free my girl?"

 _ **"Rii Vaaz and Zol, are the words that will capture a being's soul and rise the unlife"**_

"Soul trap and conjuring a zombie. I can do that already"

 _ **"The soul once trapped becomes one with you, to bring forth as you please"**_

"Rii, Vaaz Zol. Those are the correct words?"

 _ **"Yes Fahdon, that is the shout in full, but for Rovaan Sil, you need only Rii and Vaaz"**_

"RII, VAAZ!" I yelled to the sky. But nothing happened . Clearly my power really did disappear when Durnehviir was released as I walked through the portal, so he will need to take my girl's soul and bring her to the surface personally. Assuming he can even do that.

"Prove this works first, capture _that_ ghost there and bring it here" I picked a soul at random. In the dark of the void, Durnehviir and I were most likely invisible to them at this distance. He won't see it coming. Durnehviir turned around with his wings ready to flap down on me, he soared across the sand and shouted the words into the row of ghosts, and all of them disappeared in a puff of light.  
Durnehviir swooped back around before landing before me. Head back, he prepared another shout.

 _ **"Hon Dii Zul! Daal Sizaan Sil!"**_

The souls appeared again like they were his very breath to draw in and out like he pleased, making me wonder what I could do if I learned those words to their full potential. Who needs soul gems when I can keep the souls for myself?  
My face fell. Not thirty minutes unsupervised by those I care about, and my old ways crept into my mind once more.

Shaken and terrified, the conjured souls all tried to flee immediately, but I grabbed one and demanded to know if what just happened to him and if hurt at all.  
He didn't answer at first, so to make him comply I use some seduction on him... _Recorder has completely ruined that power forever._  
Never the less, he said it didn't hurt. So I'm more okay with it being used to help Helgi escape.

"I'll gather my friends and promise my girl I'll see her again" I told Durnehviir before turning my back. "When we leave the soul cairn, I'll summon you. And you'll bring her to me, correct?"

 _ **"Bring her to me, and I'll ferry her to the other side, at your command, Fahdon"**_

 _"try not to frighten her"_ I asked knowing it was probably a hopeless wish. But at least there was a _way_ to save Helgi now. The arrangement may not be perfect, but at least it's something.

* * *

Record.

"Umm… Excuse me, sir?" I asked one of the ghosts standing by the enormous staircase leading to the white light in the sky. "What is that exactly?" The towering stairs leading into the stormy sky. Could be how the vamps and I got here, but for all I know there are hundreds of those

The ghost man laughed at me for a moment before shrugging.

"Oh, it's the way out. Just up those stairs. You go on ahead, I'm still waiting for my, brother…"

"Really?" I looked up at the portal. Funny how I could have sworn the stairs collapsed from under me and yet they stood just fine. Plus I ended up billions of miles away from the portal too. "You didn't happen to see a Vampire guy and gal walk this way did you?"

"Actually, yes. They went that way…" He turned to face me, this time more confused than before. "your voice, you were with them weren't you? It was you, the vampires, the ghost and the wolf"

"oh crap…" I looked at the portal. It's not going anywhere. But if a posse like that came in through there, then Serana's father might be on to us. I didn't think he was using ghost and wolfs as well, aren't swarms of vampire men and undead dogs enough? "crap crap crap!" I thought about my options. Head up the stairs and wait for them, or charge blindly back into the waste and maybe find them to help, or more likely get lost again.

"okay, think…" I spotted a small ruined structure just off the path. I decided to hide in there since it gave me a view of the stairs and it's somewhat fortifiable. But knowing my luck, I'll just end up cornered if a vampire attacks me. I found the sand disturbed in my little bunker. People had been here already it seemed.

"oh well. For now, it's my sniping nest" I had my bow ready as I both looked around for threats and evaluated my situation. Being this close to the exit had its advantages, but I didn't even know if this portal was _The_ portal to Valerica's lab.

At the very least I should poke my head up and look before I bunker down. If a vampire is waiting for me on the outside then… Talos damn it.

"more walking..." I groaned as I snuck out my hidey hole. I kept checking around myself to make sure I wasn't about to step into the line of sight of Harkon's followers, but as I climbed the hundreds of steps to the vicious cloud line looming threateningly above, I'd occasionally looked down to the bottom to see that I'd gathered something of a ghost audience. Some of them were shouting words of encouragement to reach the top.  
Nice of them, but it made me suspicious about why none of them were going for it. One guy waiting for someone is fair enough, but surly some of them would be the kind to push others out of the way to save themselves. The escape is right here, and everyone for some reason is letting me go first.  
Maybe they know it leads to Harkon's castle and would rather not face him?  
Maybe they think I'll beat him.

 _"Haha,_ cute" I laughed thinking of myself taking on a pure blooded bat-rat like Harkon by myself. I'd be safer walking into a giant shredder.

Suddenly, the cheers from below turned to panic. I was just nearing the top when I heard shouts to run get called out. I looked down just as a dragon was starting to land at the foot of the stairs.

 _"Why Are There Dragons Here?!"_ I yelled to myself while full-on sprinting up the rest of the stairs. I stumbled and nearly hiting my chin on the last few steps, but I quickly picked myself up for the last stretch till the end.

A feeling shot through like a jolt of electricity, my vision was black and I fell winded on the ground. I coughed as I looked up at the stormy sky and felt the hard stone floor beneath my hands.  
I sat up and looked around. I was inside a tower. I walked outside and found some stones in an arrow shape.  
Two of the stones read: 'NICE CATCH IDIOT!' and below that, 'COME FIND ME!'

"God, Fucking… _Damn IT!_ " I screamed to the skies. I was so enraged, I was shaking all over.  
I caught a flash from behind me and when I turned to look there were more ghosts then before, but I didn't hear the lightning strike. In fact, they all looked like they were crawling up from behind some piled bricks.

"Oh, there you are" Called the one ghost I spoke to at the steps "So _this_ is your tower huh?"

"No! I just randomly appear here!" I scorned. "hours I walked, _fucking_ HOURS!"

He laughed at me, but seeing the absolute rage on my face made him rethink who he should piss off.

"Sorry, it's funny. So many see this newly discovered way out and, _like a moth to a flame,_ it's funny" He chuckled. "Me and the others are heading back once the dragon goes away. But I'll tell you this, I think I saw your vampire friends riding on its back just before we all escaped"

"Wait, Niik was on that Dragon?" I couldn't believe it, I was so close. Now I'm back where I started.

"If you want to head back, I can show you how" The ghost man said.  
Too stunned to speak, I just stared at him. He rolled his eyes and guided me to behind the rocks.  
Sticking out of the ground was a small round structure like a well, only instead of water it looked like the poison blood Niik drank, only purple and somehow less inviting.

"These portals are all over the place, they-"

"PORTALS!" I yelled at him. "I passed hundreds of these things, you're telling me they're Portals? To where?"

"Anywhere… in the soul cairn at least. Towers and the castle mostly since they're the easiest to remember"

"Damn it…" I sighed looking into the purply goop just an arm's length below me. "How does it work?"

"Just picture that big portal in the sky. When you jump through you should be there, more or less"

"Thank you" I told him. "Just one thing though, why didn't any of you come up the steps with me? don't you want to leave?"

His smile faded.

"You haven't figured it out?" He asked. "Us ghosts can't leave this place. I mean, you saw what happened to you"

"What makes these portals so different?"

"I don't know" He admitted looking into it with me. "All I know is, the vampire queen couldn't ever use them, but ghosts can"

"Valerica? so she _is_ here" I may be behind the vamps, but at least Serana got what she wanted. This mess wasn't for nothing.

"Yes, we've been over this, uh…" He gave me weird looks.

"Sorry, gotta go!" I cheered before leaping into the well. _"Why is it sticky?"_ Just like actual blood, it soaked into my armour and pulled me in. I expected the portal to work like the first one I entered to come to the soul cairn, but I was literally drowning in disgust.  
On the word of a ghost roaming around in hell I jumped into a blood well…  
 _What the hell is wrong with me?  
_ I swam for the top, reaching to grab the edge and pull myself out. Somehow under all the weight, I found the strength I'd need to pull myself out. I rolled over the top of the wall and flopped onto the sand like a freshly caught fish.  
When I tried to clean some of the blood from my eyes, I felt dry fingers brushing past my lids.

"huh?" I sat up looking myself over. Although the blood felt inky in the well, it dripped off like blue mercury on the outside. Whats better is that the portal acted as promised. I was behind the ruins just off the path, and even sitting from where I was I could see the portal in the sky.

 _"why are you still here brat?"  
_ _"because I still plan on killing you"_

"that voice" I muttered to myself as I crept over nearer while trying to maintain ninja like discretion. When I peeked over the wall, I saw someone who I almost took for Serana, but her face was more matured and her hair was shorter. Standing next to her was a young girl.

"With my father plotting to kill your husband, I'll need to find a way of killing you quickly otherwise the Brotherhood will be out of a lot of money"

"You're welcome to try again" The woman said with a confident smile. "But I can do a lot worse to you than tanning your hide" As she spoke, her body seemed to shroud itself in a dark fog, leaving only the red of her eyes shining through. "Serving the prince of domination, you learn a lot about pain. And I can give just as much as I endured, and since I don't have to worry about killing you, there's no need for me to restrain any infliction I feel worthy of a self-important, overconfident little _bitch_ such as you"

 _"Hmph"_ The girl lowered her head with her own little air of confidence. "That's fine, the more you hurt me, the more I'll have to tell" She said with a chirp in her voice. "Father might not approve of me killing you yet, but I'm sure if you hurt me he'll change his- _offft"_

It was so fast. The woman stepped forward and kneed the girl in the chest so hard she came off the ground. She knelt down beside the wheezing girl and lifted her by the neck while she was still gasping.

"Run along and tell your papa if you want, but at least try to get some perspective about you" Her face was lost of expression. Not trying to threaten or ridicule, more like someone instilling a lesson. "…there are matters taking place far more important than you or your little guild"

The girl opened her eyes, leaving no doubt in my mind that she had to be another immortal to have taken a hit like that and survive.

"How about _I_ make you a deal sweetheart?" The woman asked bringing back that same mocking tone. "Bring me my husband's head and I'll gladly walk up those steps and let you kill me"

"I, _can't k_ ill, t _he, cli_ ent…" The girl grunted through her pain.

"I'm not saying kill him, just prove to me he's dead. It's a fairer deal than you deserve" The woman let the girl drop to her hands and knees in the ash. "I'll sweeten the deal too. If Serana is still alive when you come back, I'll give you _My_ Elder Scroll. I bet you'll get more for it than anything Harkon promised"

I ducked lower and opened my bag to get out my books. The academy will want to hear about this.

"Don't look so surprised. How do you think I found the bow? or how I learned to use it properly? I didn't spend all those years doing nothing"

"Complete our longest running contract and walk away with an Elder Scroll…" The girl took a long second pretending to think it over. "I think I can accept these terms"

"Remember, that scroll is yours only if Serana is alive"

"Yeah yeah, I heard. Father will probably take care of that for me while I find, whats her name, _Record?"_

Pen down, I looked over the wall. The girl looked like she was just about to climb the steps, but did she just say she was Niik's daughter?  
In fact with the light coming in from the portal, I could make out her face a little better, and see her little bag hanging from her neck.

 _"Betty?"_ I gasped in surprise.

The girl turned to look right at me and I froze. Betty's body then broke apart into a flock of scattering bats and before I knew what was happening, I was slammed against the wall by a tiny hand up against my back.

"Who Are You?" She demanded, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to face her. "Tell me… _what in oblivion…?_ " She looked me up and down. "How'd you…" Betty saw the woman approached and stood back from me.

I scampered to my feet as two sets of yellow eyes stared at me.

"Hmm, that makes things simple" The woman said. "I can unite the body and soul again once Serana and Havod bring it back"

I was speechless at first. Actually thinking I'd need to defend myself.

"Are you, Valerica, Serana's mother?" I asked.

Betty raised her eyebrow at me like I said something stupid, but the woman just rolled her eyes.

"We met already, in a way" She smirked looking down to the confused girl. "You should go quickly brat, let them know we've already found the soul"

"But I thought she was taken? Did they kill her too?"

"No, like I said already, any vessel that comes through that portal separates itself from the soul, this one must have been wondering about all this time, no doubt oblivious to whats been happening"

"I'm, _oblivious to what you two are talking about"_ I looked at the pair staring back at me. "Betty, you're a vampire?"

"I'm not telling it all again" The girl sighed walking away. "Ask my father when he comes back, I'm leaving" Betty burst into bats and flew up the stairs and through the portal, leaving me with Valerica.

"Hopefully they'll find your body soon. Until then, have this" She handed me a book, one that I'd definetly seen before.

"wait a minute, how did you get that?" I dismissed the book in her hand at first just so I could look through my bag and count my diaries. All five were accounted for. "Oh, sorry I thought, never mind… So, what was that about my body?"

Valerica just opened her book and turned to a random page.

 _"Okay, usually I'd be worried about coming off as creepy, but J'zargo's fur is just so warm and soft._ _He's like a big kitty teddy bear. If he wasn't so full of himself he'd be an awesome snuggle buddy"_ Valerica stopped reading and looked me dead in the eyes.

I was mortified bound words, and so grateful no one I knew was around to hear any of that. But Valencia _is_ my friend's mother so…

 _"nope"_ I sighed drawing my sword and holding it out with the point aiming back at my chest. "Good-bye world…" I pulled the blade in just an inch closer before my armour forced the blade to skew off to the side. "Please don't breathe a word of that to anyone!" I begged literally on my knees in front of her. "I'd die of embarrassment"

Valerica slammed the book shut before smacking me on the head with it, which actually made me happy to have gone paperback for the diaries. Or leather, _technically._

"How Serana finds a fool like you worth effort, I'll never know" Valerica said to herself as she walked away.

"Is she here? We were looking for you, did she find you okay?" I asked following close behind with my eyes locked on the hand carrying my book.

"You just missed her. The Dragon gave everyone a ride to the portal, saved a lot of time"

"Are you serious? I was running _away_ from that!" I slapped my own forehead. _"and I wanted to ride a dragon"_

"Don't mumble!" Valerica snapped. "I can't kill you for a number of reasons, so speak properly or not at all"

 _"yes ma'am"_ I said to myself watching her walk on for a bit before looking back at the portal. I only just missed them, maybe I could catch them if I'm really fast up all those steps?  
But first I needed something. "uh, can I have that book back please?" Without a look back, Valerica tossed the journal over her shoulder and sent it rolling through the air. I caught it between my hands and gathered the few loose pages that flew out while it was airborne. _"thanks for that…"_ I muttered angrily as fixed the pages. "I'll leave you alone now"

That got her attention, she turned to watch me walk back to the portal.

"I'll make this quick" She yelled to me as I was going the other way. "Believe me or ignore me, you're nothing but a ghost right now. Separated from your physical body since the moment you stepped foot through that portal. If you want proof, check the last few pages of that diary of yours"

I stopped in place and did what she said. As I flipped the pages, I could see for myself my hands were flesh and blood. So this was the least convincing lie I'd ever heard, although I was confused how she had a copy of my diary.

"what the hell?" I whispered when I found the last pages before empty paper. I knelt down and opened my original copy to compare side by side.  
Word for word, everything was exact. Every stroke of the pen, every dot and every smudge. The differences only started from when I was recalling the events leading up to Harkon's castle and what happened after I entered the portal and my journey through the sandy waste. Those parts were written in _my_ book when I took a break from walking and sought shelter in one of the towers I passed, whereas the other book told a different story after stepping in the portal.  
Stories about Niik being a father to two kids, one a ghost and vampire. A page about walking as a group to find Valerica and arriving at a huge black stone arena where skeletons over watched us with bows and arrows. Then in a different chapter was all about how Niik and Babette met.  
But the most relevant parts for the matter at hand were Niik's ghost girl, how she supposedly didn't see herself as a ghost.

"Okay, my mind is blown" I sighed closing the books. If I trust Valerica, then I can't rely on how I appear to myself. Also, this means there's another _me_ somewhere. Another me who's obviously alive and well since she wrote in her diary. "wait, Why did she give you her diary" I wouldn't trust mine to anyone, it's the only weapon I have against being erased.

"You gave it to Niik actually, and he gave it to me"

"again, Why? … _why to both?"_ Something told me I shouldn't trust Niik with my stuff anymore if he gives it to Queen Daedra so willy-nilly.

"Well, after I explained your soul would be wandering around here somewhere, he wanted you to be up to speed on whats happened to your other self. So he asked that I give you this book if I happen to find your soul before he returns with your body, assuming he finds it of course"

"Finds it? Where did it…" I didn't like the feeling the new pronoun was giving me. "Why are we suddenly referring to my other self 'it' instead of 'her'? Has something happened?"

"Something about your academy stealing you from him, it was rather pathetic how much he cares for you. He took the other four diaries to let your body read once they find it, that was the plan, yes?"

"yes…" I felt my eyes go heavy with the feeling of tears but I couldn't bring myself to cry. If this is all true then, the academy let me go. Maybe that's why Omnico wasn't listening to me before… or maybe he was tracking my body at the time. _"little bastard…"_ I sniffed while rubbing my tearless eyes. Omnico was annoying but knowing he'd never get to annoy me again, it actually made me really sad. But I tried to force myself to only see the positives. For one, if I had to be lost in a world. I'm glad it's one where I'm friends with the assigned hero. And the world itself despite all the crazy magic and nonsense, isn't so alien that I couldn't see myself adapting to the new life.  
And as for everything and every _one_ I'm leaving behind, well…

 _"fuck'em all"_ I whispered to the ground before looking up at the stormy sky. "You Hear Me?! _"_ I pulled my copies of the Dragon Born Records from my bag and threw them all to the air with my fingers held to the sky. " _FUCK YOU All!"_ I cheered as loudly as I could twirling in the spot. "yeah… fuck yous, _phew…_ I feel better" I couldn't stop smiling, even as I watched Valerica's eyes study me like I belong in an insane asylum.

"I told Serana I'd keep you at the castle until she comes back for you. So follow me"

"Is it far?" I asked looking at my feet, half expecting blisters too be filling my boots. "Wait a Minute!" I screamed when the startling realisation hit me. My body wasn't my body, it's a ghost form.

"Whats wrong now?" Valerica demanded.

"Oh nothing, I only worked my legs half to death marching through sand and ash for frigging hours! And I'll have _nothing_ to show for it when I get my body back" I thought about the other me being out there, probably cramming a sweet roll into her face. "lucky bitch, I'll send _her_ through the desert before reclaiming my body. Mark my words"

Valerica stopped listing to me shortly after my rant began.

I wasn't mad at the other me, not really.  
I was just tired and sore from the long walk and my phantom stomach wouldn't stop rumbling the whole way. I've just learned my body is missing somewhere, and I've been fired from the only job I've ever had, I've become legally homeless, and my only friends I care about, are in a different dimension, while I'm chilling with the queen of vampires, in this reality's version of Hell.  
So yeah, I'm kinda miffed.

* * *

 **Record:** "Woo! Record is still here!"

 **Author:** "In Jedi ghost form. Yes"

 **Record:** "Not even my final form! I'll just do a fusion dance with my human self and Bam! We'll be one again!"

 **Author:** "Too many references Record. Too many"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

* * *

"Durnehviir!" I called from the high cliffs along the northern shores of Skyrim. "DURNEHVIIR!" I roared again. But nothing happened. He told me this was all it took to free him.

"Niik, do you think maybe you need to…" Serana looked stuck on her words for a moment, but she quickly came out of it. _"Dragon Shout,_ his name?"

I took heavy breaths as I thought about it. If it's true then getting Helgi out will be harder than I thought. Still, Durnehviir said that being absorbed by him is like being in a soul gem again. So Helgi shouldn't be too aware of where she currently is, or how much time it takes to save her.

"I think Betty's coming" Serana nudged me to make me look. Flying over the seas coming right towards us was her flock of bats which once close enough, clumped together before forming a little girl landing right in front to me.

"Found her" She announced with her hand out. "One hundred, as promised"

I looked at her hand, then at her.  
"I don't have it _on_ me, and how did you find her? The soul cairn is huge"

"I'm the best Assassin in Skyrim, I found her" Betty snapped her fingers and again demanded she be paid.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Niik, I expected we'd be done before they found her. I don't think anything will happen, but don't I like Record being alone with mother so I'm going to head back"

"Agreed" I sighed waving Serana off before she jumped off the cliff to return to her mother's lab.

As I stood at the cliffs considering my next move, I found myself staring at Betty, and her staring back at me.

"I'm sorry" I told her. She held strong for a good minute, but the moment she had to take a breath her composure fell.

"for what?" She demanded.

 _"Everything"_ I told her as I knelt while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Alchemy was your talent, not killing, And you'd never have become an assassin if you hadn't run away"

She stormed off on her own, trying to hide how upset she was at me. I often asked myself why she ran away all those years ago, mostly to push the burden from myself as I knew the reason full well. She had to run because I couldn't make her understand the reasons why I did what I did.

"She didn't want to be a vampire…" I called to her as I made gradual attempts to catch up. "I gave her the same choice you had. It was her live to decide what should…"

"No!" Betty screamed turning back to me. "She was _mine!_ _My_ sister, she can't decide to just give up like that… _and You!_ You pretend to be her father for years, but fathers don't k…"

"Bab-"

 _"Shut Up!"_ If she were human, her face would be bright red from her screaming. "You wouldn't even let me try to help her before turning the blade on her, why not? Tell me! For the love of Mara father, tell me why!"

I explained back then that there was no cure for her, but she wouldn't listen. And I doubt she'd listen now. I said nothing to her. Instated I just walked over.  
She turned her back to walk away, gaining in speed as I did before finally speaking out

"go away… don't touch me..."

"Babette…" I grabbed the scruff of her shoulder.

"Don't Touch Me!" She spun around. Her knife stuck deep into my thigh, taking away my control of the leg. Looking at me with wide eyes but steady hands, Betty backed away.  
I grabbed the handle and pulled the knife back out. On closer inspection, the knife was designed off of one of her earlier ideas for a weapon for me. A hollowed out blade with a channel from point to handle that allowed me to store blood from anyone I stab, or just simply drink the blood directly by sucking it from the handle.

"I said don't touch me" Kept a strong expression, but she couldn't hide the fact that her impulsive defence was too much. "have you healed yet?"

"of course" I saw her reaching to take her knife back. "You can have it back after we talk"

"fine, I'll have another made" She sighed walking away again.

"Babette!" I rose back up and grabbed the shoulder of her dress again. "You tried to get my attention in Riften, remember? Why did you try to contact me?"

"Does it matter? You must have known I sent it, but still it didn't look like you cared at all"

"If you wrote saying that you needed me I'd have come immediately. But no, I got a blank sheet of parchment with your hand printed on it. Could have meant anything, and I had other things to do"

Her eyes kept avoiding me as I spoke.

 _"I didn't know what to say, I was going to speak to you but you were with Her… that, Serana woman. I thought she was someone else you raised and turned… then there was Record"_

"You thought… Betty, Helgi didn't replace you when we brought her in. I don't care how many years pass, my door will always be open to you. However, cryptic messages are something I have no time for"

She took a breath before facing up to me with her eyes still staring off from my own.

"I contacted you because I wanted to talk" She sighed. "My matron gave me three contracts to finish so I could buy some time to pursue personal matters. But seeing you with someone else made me want to give up, so I killed my last contract and was about to head back, but then the Night mother told me to be patient, so I had to wait some more"

"Betty, you know my allies, you know the college. If you ever need to talk, just come. The door will always be open if you knock"

She nodded slowly. But still couldn't speak what she wanted to yet.

"I still have a few days before I have to go back, _is it okay if I follow you some?_ I'll help you look for-"

"You don't need to justify yourself to me, if you want to come with me, you're welcome to" I handed her knife back. I had more to say to her, but if she was coming with me there was no need to hold her weapon hostage.

"Should we find shelter for the day first?" She asked gesturing to the lightening morning skies. The clouds were thick enough to shelter us.

"When did you last feed? I'll need you strong first" Betty isn't as tall as Serana, so her speed on foot isn't as good. But the advantage of being able to turn to bats whenever she likes makes up for it.  
However, we weren't going to be going fast for a while. To catch animals I'd paralyse them with magic and we'd run up at a human's pace or at least, I would. Betty ran about four times faster than a girl her age should.

"Why are we going so slow?" She finally asked when we left the woods and rejoined the roads. "We have no idea where your friend is, we're wasting time"

"Has your night mother spoken to you yet?"

"N… no.. I was distracted by the dragon wanting to speak to you, so I forgot to arrange the deal"

"Oh" I smirked at her. She looked back at me as if nothing was wrong. But she knew it. "since you didn't make the arrangement, does that not mean the deal is void and I owe you _nothing?"_

"That's Not Fair-… ugh, okay fine, _whatever"_ She sighed rolling her eyes as she carried on following me.

I was only joking with her and had every intention in paying like I promised. But now I wanted to see if she really would give up that easily or if stubbornness would take control. Until that got settled, I asked her about the three contracts she had to take to buy this time together.  
She was most excited about the one in Riften just before catching a ride with Record but after leaving that note for me.

"After everything we went through together, I still ended up in the orphanage" She smirked. "One of the kids had a serious issue with their caretaker. The funny part for me was, the kids actually knew who summoned the brotherhood, and cheered his name after the deed was done. The helper lady was freaked though"

"A bit extreme isn't it? How bad could she be?"

"It's not my place to question the clients, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious so I spent a few days living there. Humoured them by doing chores and following the strict set of rules. Even tried braking a few to see what happened"

"And how did your target end up dying?" I had an idea where this was going.

"In her sleep" Betty said with a small grin. "…with her beating cain lodged in her neck. Seemed appropriate at the time, maybe I was showing off. The point is no one saw me do it because I slipped something in their hot cabbage water that passes for soup in that place"

"Hmm" I tried to imagine the kids waking up that sight when they finally did. But Betty said they cheered so hopefully the helper learned from the keeper's shortcomings.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Betty asked looking all around for a landmark.

"It's not important. What I'm looking for will find me"

"Ooh, very holistic... and hypocritical, since you mock my methods for being too vague" She sighed walking on a bit faster.

As we walked, I was listening for any sound that seemed important. But all I could hear were our steps through the snow. I lead Betty all over the hillside in seemingly mindless directions, until she finally snapped.

"Okay, what game are you playing?" She demanded. "We're one left turn away from being back where we started an hour ago!"

"I know" I told her without stopping on my way by her.

"what do you mean _you know_? Why are you wasting our time?"

She caught up to me just at the top of the road up a hill. We took the left and sure enough met out tracks coming out of the woods.

"Come on" I told her as we followed them.

"What are we doing father?" She moaned just tens of feet down from when our tracks joined the road. I found what I was looking for and if I'm right about it, finding Record should be easier. "wait, who's tracks are… _mHmm"_ I covered her mouth and held a finger to my lips. She nodded, and I let her go. I mouthed to her to follow me in bat form, and we both flew the immediate way we just came, and down the path was a man walking with a book in his hand.  
Found him.  
Dropping out of the sky, I took him completely off guard and knocked him out. I took his scent. He was just as clean as his clothes were, but there was someone unnatural about his scent, certainly not regular soap made from blubber. Record smelt this way too, just a bit fainter since she'd been here longer than him.

"Who's he?" Betty asked arriving at my side.

"Haven't a clue. Let's ask him?" I hoisted him over my shoulder and between the two of us, Betty and I were able to find a nice secluded place to chat when our friend wakes up.

Betty kept an eye on him while I got things to tie him up. Rope procured from a local village isn't as strong as chains, but it'll do.  
He didn't take as long as Record to wake up, but he seemed just as fun as her. Another talker.

"What the hell… _Urrgh_.. Arr!" He grunted as he tried to free himself. "uh, god damn it… Omnico activate!" He ordered.

"How can I assist you, Agent Four Nine Zero?"

"Scan for hostiles, quickly now"

From behind my tree, I glanced over to Betty. If she did see Record's Omnico, it certainly wasn't this close-up. She was just as speechless as I was when it first appeared before my eyes.

"Potential hostiles counted as, One Female approximately fourteen meters South East"

Betty blinked and pulled a face realising it was talking about her.

 _"just one?…_ okay, untie me"

We both looked and saw the Omnico's metal shell open for a small arm with a spinning blade and cut through the ropes.

 _"he's free!"_ Betty whispered to me.

I didn't expect it to be so easy for him, Record got nothing when she asked.

"Okay, scan for POI while I deal with her… oh, and Weapon"

At his word, the Omnico dispensed a small knife and with it in hand, the man started walking towards us. Rather than Betty reveal her location, I stepped out ready to interrogate this next one just like I did with Record. The moment I stepped from behind my tree, the man stopped with his weapon ready.

"oh shit…"

"POI Detected, approximately fourteen meters South East"

"I can _See_ that!" He yelled over his shoulder before turning back to me and dropping his weapon. "hang on Niik, I'm just here to follow you like, R… like Agent two twenty-two did"

I ignored him and just approached the frightened Agent four nine zero.

"Right young man, start by telling your Omnico stay right where it is" I demanded.

"Uh… sure… Stand by, Omnico"

"Roger"

Without asking, I took the bag from him and flicked thigh his journals. He was going to protest, but Betty held her knife to his neck.  
I slammed the journal shut. It only mentioned where he arrived in Skyrim and that he had to wait for me and Serana to return from Harkon's castle. There was a note to excuse the gap between the previous entry on the POI, as visiting the soul cairn would have resulted in losing his soul.

"So, even though her reports were good enough to use and protect everyone else, Record still got mercilessly punished"

"It, it wasn't my decision"

"I know" I pushed him into a sitting position. "Just tell me where she is, and I'll let you go home"

"But, I… _you know how this works._ I can't just leave, not until you kill Aldu-"

I pulled his face to look me in the eye.

 _"I'm not playing this game anymore!"_ Every ounce of power I had to install fear into a person was used. He went from fearful paranoia to hysterics in just a few seconds.  
The man was shaking, trying to push me away and screaming for help by the time I let the illusion pass. When I did I also handed him back his book. Told him to write everything I said in his own words that:  
Agent 222 does not belong to the academy any longer. If the former Agent's location is not disclosed to the dragon born, the pursuit of Alduin will stop indefinitely.

"Also, make note of that fact that I have Auriel's bow and Two daughters of Coldharbour. I'll put out the sun myself if Record isn't returned to me"

"You'd really do that?" He was a mix of shock and fear, but there was the unmistakable sound of doubt in his voice. _"but millions could die,_ You can't do that!"

I leaned into his face. "Just try to stop me"

"You're meant to be a hero!"

"Record thought of me as a hero too, _and saw herself as nothing special_. Ironically, she's the only one who can save everyone from my wrath now. A blackened world would serve me well as a vampire, my daughter too" Betty cheered in agreement, gladly taking part in the show.

Lowering his head, the man softly muttered to himself. _"This mission is fucked beyond repair"_

"Well said. Where's Record?"

He then looked at me with a desperate look in his eyes. "Let me speak to Omnico, I'll try and get her location"

I never thought much of Record when we first met, but this man is more compliant that she originally was. Probably because Record had the idea I was a hero stuck in her head, whereas this guy knows from her stories that I'm a vampire who consults with daedra. But although there was still an inkling that doubts I'd actually follow through with my threats, he probably knows best not to tempt me.

Betty and I let the agent and Omnico talk 'alone'. We were both listening to them talk and send their message to the academy. Although my attention was on him, Betty was making a few sounds and faces at me.

"What is it?" I asked giving in.

"Nothing"

"Well it's clearly something so _whats wrong?"_

She turned her body to face me. Her arms were crossed under her chest and she tried to proceed the talk as grown up as possible. "I'm just wondering, what makes this girl so special? I mean, I don't recall all this to save Helgi"

"Are you _kidding me,_ Betty?" I looked at her for a moment to see if there was any hint of insincerity to her. "Once able, I plan on summoning a _Dragon_ so he can bring her back. At the time, I didn't see another way"

"You could have Let _Me_ Look!" For a small moment, she lost her composure. "…maybe I could have treated her"

"Nothing in your potion set would have saved her"

"I meant before you stabbed-" She stopped talking to look to her left. I looked too, and standing halfway between us and where he was speaking to Omnico was Record's replacement with a book in his hands writing down our argument.

"sorry" He admitted lowering his head into the book some more.

Betty clicked her tongue at him, then dashed forward delivering a punch to his gut so hard that he fell on the ground. "I'm sick of your sense father. Instead of tracking down the nearest dragon to bring my sister back, you're wasting time with his idiot to bring back another idiot. Are you really putting her before your own daughter?… _no,_ are you putting her before the naive kid who saw you as her father?"

"She's dead Betty" I growled. "Record's alive, once she's safe I'll think about making the dead more comfortable"

Betty nodded to me. The need to be grown up was gone and replaced with the same spiteful look on her face that I saw before she disappeared for decades.

"okay, do what you like then" She wandered away from me. I was about to follow her because I don't want to risk losing her again. But she actually sat her self down in the snow not too far from us, and she remained there just sitting content with her head down while I helped the hurt man stand up again.

"Have you spoke to your masters yet?"

"They… _ohmygod-"_ He bucked forward to throw up on the ground. Betty landed a harder hit than I thought. "… _they._..they said they'd consider letting you keep her, only if you let me follow you too. For the journals"

"No, Record can do it. She's _been_ doing it. If anyone else follows me I'm going to turn them. And that will be the academy's problem not mine"

He looked at me with the same groggy expression before explaining that without her memories she won't be able to do her job.

"I'll worry about that. Just make it clear to your masters that I'll have no one other than her"

He nodded slowly then walked off to reconsult with Omnico about the new terms. While that was going on, I looked over and noticed that Betty had not moved from her spot, but I did hear her mumble words to herself. As I got a little closer, I started to recognise what she was saying, the end of a prayer.

" _… for the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in blood and fear… thank you, mother"_ Her head rose.

"Okay, the academy just spoke to me" The man called running up from behind. "They literally just plucked her from where she was originally banished and sent her somewhere in Skyrim again. Omnico is calculating the location now"

I turned back to Betty with more urgency now that this news was brought to me. She was staring back at me with wild eyes before scattering off in a swarm of bats.

"Get Back here!" I roared jumping above the tree line before scattering off in her direction.

She was ahead of me, but I was faster. I've always been faster. A few decades of assassination practice won't change anything between where we each fall in the scale of things.  
My swarm flew up ahead of her's before reforming mid-air.

"Stop now!" I ordered as I began falling. She didn't listen, so I reached out at her to let electric sparks shock her entire flock.  
A little jolt doesn't injure her, but the bats don't take much before falling from the sky, so she'd need to reform to land on her own two feet. This was always the method I used when she tried to escape groundings.  
This time, however, she evaded the sparks by splitting the bats into two separate flocks going above and below where I was aiming.  
"damn it" I cursed before scattering again to regain hight and catch up. This time I prepared two hands to fire, one for the initial jolt and the second for when she tries to dodge. But instead, her flock reformed into her before I was even ready. She was falling upside down when she reeled back her arm and tossed her dagger into me.  
It stabbed deep into my chest and I fell from the sky and crashed into a snow-covered hillside. Once settled, I growled loudly as I pulled the blade out and forced myself to stand up. The vacant feeling in my chest soon tightened into being whole again.

"do I have your attention now?" Betty asked standing just behind me.

"Babette… what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to have some fun. It's been a while since we played a game together" With a hand under my arm she raised me to my feet and lead me to the mountain ledge. "So the game is _Find her first._ If you win… _you win_. But if I find this Record lady, I'll trade my sister's life for hers"

"I'm not putting Record before Helgi because I care about her more. I'm doing this because she's vulnerable right now and could easily die if we're not quick"

"Hmm. Well let me tell you where to look then" Betty said with a confident smile. "The night mother told me I have to follow the jailer in Markarth to find Record"

"Okay, why him? follow him where?"

She brought her hands up to her shoulders and smiled with glee. "That's all I know, the rest is improvise" She twirled around giving me a mocking wave as she dropped from the edge and broke into bats and flew off towards Markarth on the other side of the mountains.

I knew I'd never beat her with the night mother feeding her suggestions. Instead, I had another idea. Fly back the way I came and speak to Record's folly.

"Right where I left you" I landed right behind of the man still writing his _final_ entry. "Oh, you really _are_ leaving?"

"The academy have basically declared this as a bust, so I'm pulling out"

"Well before you do, where is Record?"

"She _was_ aimed at us, but the… ' _thing'_ that brings us here is always off by some margin of distance. Her immediate location came up as a river going through the city of Markarth… Omnico, show him the map"

"Roger" After rolling over to us, the Omnico shone a light onto the ground, showing a detailed map of the city that was scaled and designed almost like a modal.

I placed my hand through the buildings just to be sure, and my hand went right through. "This sorcery, it's like nothing I've ever seen"

The agent just shrugged and leaned in pointing to a white dot. "That's her. Apparently she's… _underground?_ … do you know where that is?"

Markarth is more or less a city renovated from dwarven ruins. Most of the interior structures are underground by some definition. But when I studied where the buildings were placed, how the river ran, I deduced with some certainty where she'd be.

"Cidna mine" I muttered. It made scenes given the hint Betty was told. "Only two known ways in and out. The first is to commit a crime and start shitting silver bricks to pay for your freedom"

The Agent suddenly looked interested, leaning in closer.

"And the second ways in and out?"

"Murder everyone on your way in, then walk back out"

"oh… yeah that'd work" His Omnico called him over, exclaiming that the academy wanted him back. "dang... for a final note, which are _you_ going to do?"

"Honestly?" I asked raising my brow to him. "I'm just going to improvise this time. Well see how I'm feeling when things happen"

* * *

It didn't take me that long to arrive at the city Markarth, but it's not one that I visit often.  
The city itself is designed off of the dwarves ruins always gave me bad feelings from my mortal days exploring the underground tunnels. One minute you're picking the lock of an ancient vault, the next you've woken steam powered soldiers who want to fill you with arrows.  
While watching the entrance and keeping note of the guards coming in and out of Cidna mine, I also spotted little Betty. She had also perched herself up somewhere and as far as I could tell she too was keeping track of the shift rotation.  
Although we were technically meant to be competing to find Record first, I decided to hop over to where she was waiting for a quick chat.

"So whats your plan then?" I asked on my way out of bat form landing swirly at her side on the roof's edge.

"I've identified the several jailers, one, in particular, must be the one I'm to follow"

"Then what? He buys a lass a drink, you start following her and she leads you to Record?"  
I spotted one of the guards' exchange keys, but she missed it because she was busy making annoyed eyes at me.

"Make fun of the night mother all you want. With the exception of Valerica, not a single target has eluded me for long when I follow her directions. Right now I'm wondering…"  
I watched her think deeply. "It's been a while, do you know the protocol in Markarth when children break the law?"

If she's asking this, then she's already learned Record is in the jail. Then again, maybe it was more obvious than I give credit for. I just couldn't imagine a reason why Record could have gotten herself jailed in that short of time.  
But to answer Betty's question. "You're too young for jail time. _especially Cidna mines._ No, unless you want publicly flogged, don't chance it" I nodded down to the stockades just outside the mines.

 _"pity…"_ She sighed as she leaned back on the roof to observe the sliver cracks in the clouds above us. "I'd say it's not fair… but what can I do? _go ahead and win the bet"_

"You're giving up?" I was actually shocked. All that fire from before was gone and replaced by self-pity.

"I can't blend in with the prisoners, I can't hide in narrow tunnels, I'm beat"

"I thought you _always_ got your targets" I teased playfully pushing her so she knew I wasn't insulting her. I guess this is different because if Record was a target, Betty would be allowed to wait outside the prison for her to be released and then kill her. But this is a race, where the only thing between me and Record is a petty crime and I'll be personally escorted to victory. "Will you still be here when I come back out?"

"sure" She sighed standing back up and looking back to the city wall behind us. "If it's sunny, find me in the shade of that wall"

"Okay" I reached an arm out to hug her, but she dodged away.

"You haven't got time for that. Go save your human" She told me before shoving me off the edge waving to me as I fell.

Just before hitting the water below, grabbed a narrow ledge before kicking myself across the river and landing on the paved walkway. I heard small hands clapping gently from behind me, without even looking I waved back at Betty before approaching the mine.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Spell Check is rubbish!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

Thanks to Gamma Lead for helping with the proof-reading and pointers during the week. Your help is appreciated.

* * *

Niik.

"Crime, assaulting a guard. Charge, two hundred gold… that's… four bricks of silver you'll be digging up."

I didn't stop glaring at the large guard standing behind the woman who was listing off the sentence for my crimes. I knew he was meant to step in if I tried to hurt her or escape, but I had other ideas. I had every intention of complying.  
My armour was taken from me. I personally handed over my sword, my dagger, and all my other possessions. In rags once more. Only this time I wasn't bound at the wrists.  
I was supposed to be strong-armed into my cell, but neither of the escorts wanted to place a hand on me for fear of losing them. One look at each of them was all it took to secure the right to walk at my own pace. It actually reminded me of Red Water Den in a way, going underground to rescue someone held against their will. Only these tunnels were well lit, and I was the prisoner to humans this time.  
I snickered to myself as I leaned over the wooden rail overlooking the mine. Behind me, the sound of the iron bars closing rung throughout the mine.  
While most inmates were cracking the stone walls with their picks, some were collecting the rocks from the miners into wheelbarrows. The runners would then haul the wheelbarrows over to a table were a pair of men with hammers would smash the rocks, searching for ore. The small bits they found, they would toss into a different bag depending on who delivered the silver.  
As I made my way down the steps, I was mentally making note of every person I passed, counting and judging their character on how likely they were to start a fight with me. There was an Orc guarding a gateway that went off to a part of the mine I couldn't see.

"Where you go'n?" He demanded putting a hand out to me.

I whacked his hand aside and followed up with a question of my own. "Whats through there?"

"The King in Rags, Madanach." The Orc told me with far more ease than I was expecting. Another one for the strong body, weak mind list.

Although part of me felt like I should investigate this 'king in rags' I honestly didn't care enough. If the inmates have their own little hierarchy going on, good for them. I'm just here to get Record and leave everyone else to it.

"I'm looking for a young woman."

"Aren't we all?" Someone laughed from behind.

But while I was describing Record to the Orc, I noticed his face was turning more and more serious.

"Oh" I'm such an idiot. A prison filled with men, one woman, a supposed 'king' and his guard. "Open the gate before I feed you your own tusks" I warned him.

He pulled a shiv, and I grabbed his wrist. In one simple movement, I spun around and tossed him into the smelting station. There was a hiss when his bare back hit the side of the smelting furnace, but it wasn't as loud as his howling. Taking someone's pick straight from their hands I bashed the gate's lock off and kicked it open before making my way down the path.  
It wasn't a very long walk, just a few twists and turns with the smell of blood hanging in the air to lead me to a furnished bedroom, but on the bed, I noticed a body. The 'king' I imagine, clearly someone who had connections to get all this stuff brought in for them in addition to their own lockable gate.  
But most importantly, between a bedside table and the bed, I saw her. Dressed in the same rags as myself and everyone else, face buried into her bloody hands. She was alarmed when she saw me, standing up with a small but sharp knife in her shaking hands pointed at me.

"Who are you! Leave me alone, Please leave me alone!" She told me as she edged her way around the room.

I didn't budge as I used vampire seduction to calm her down and she did visibly relax even to a point where she dropped her knife and sat back on the floor, so I decided to try approaching.

"I'm your friend. I'm going to help you" I spoke as I gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"a friend?" She asked softly as she looked me over, "I… I don't _know you_ "

I smiled at her as I approached. "We had a… _special_ relationship. I've come this way to rescue you"

She smiled for a moment before frowning at the floor.

"why?" She asked, putting her hands up to catch a tear that trickled from her eyes. "I don't even know you"

As I took a step closer she backed away. The bed caught the back of her legs almost making her trip onto the bloody mess but I caught her hand first. She didn't like that and started hitting my wrist.

"Let me go! I just want to go home!" She cried as her fist pounded my hand. After assuring she'd not fall onto the bed, I let her go.

She watched me from the other side of the room while I still stood guarding the way out.

"Do you even know where home is?" I asked.

She covered her face and shook her head violently. She really did look like someone who lost their mind. Which might be why she was thrown in here in the first place _ **.  
**_ I approached her slowly.

"I want to help you" I was just about to help her up, but was alerted to the the sound of someone approaching. "stay silent" I whispered to her before hiding at the corner for the intruder to come around. The moment he stepped out I rushed him, and crushed his head against the opposing wall. Record yelped as the skull broke like an eggshell.

"More will come, and they'll not be happy that their king in rags was slain by a girl who can't even remember her own name" I said as I turned back around to face her.

She tore her eyes from the man I killed to look at the man she killed. Record looked ready to start crying again, as she buried her face in her hands. "I didn't have a choice!"

I knelt next to her and lifted her chin up to look at me.  
"There's no shame in what you did. But you have to follow me and do as I say" I could see she wasn't coping well. "I know this is frightening and you're very uncertain right now, but you'll have plenty of opportunities to figure things out once we're no longer in prison"

She didn't know what to do. Although I started with using my vampire powers, I realised that when it wore off she'd grow suspicious again, so deciding to come with me on her own would be better. The fact that she was even listening to me was a good sign as far as I was concerned, so when I saw her beginning to climb on to her feet, I couldn't help but express joy.

"I want to go home" She mumbled under her voice.

"Then follow me" I said softly before taking her hand and leading her through the tunnels. As we approached the gate we overheard talk of Forsworn, talk of protecting the king, and I saw people trying to help the Orc I burned. "Stay behind me. Do not get involved, no matter how bad it looks"  
She nodded and crouched low to the ground. She seemed so small without her memories. I've seen her worried before, but not this hopelessly dependant. All the more motivation to hurry this up and bring her to Valerica.

"wait, you never told me your name" She whispered.

"I'm…" I had just stepped beyond the gate and already shivs were ready to gut me, picks were ready to impale me, even a few of them looked clued up in magic. "Just a moment" I assured her before grabbing the bars of the gate and pulling them shut between us.

"Kill Him!" Roared the Orc.

Five men ran at me at once. I cast an ice spear in my right hand and used it to deflect the pickaxe coming in from the far right. The pick smashed my spear, but it still served to stab the man through his neck.  
Two lobbed fireballs at me which I blocked with a ward spell. The last two came at me with a pick and shiv between them. I simply jumped over them to evade their attacks and landed on the Orc who was still laying on the ground. I punched him so hard in the mouth that his tusks broke off.  
Many were still staring in bewilderment at how fast I traversed the room, the nearest to me however, wasted no time on moving in for the attack. I simply took two hammers from the table next to me and bashed the pair of them unconscious before tossing the hammer at another, breaking his shoulder on impact.  
The loud sounds of fighting beaconed the guards to get involved, but by then I'd taken out three more prisoners. The first guard got a shiv in his chest by one of my attackers, his sword taken and used to kill the other guard whose weapon was then also taken.  
With two swords pointed my direction, I conjured forth Fang to deal with the ones carrying pickaxes while I engaged in the swordplay. The would-be 'knights' came at me yelling their battle cries, expecting an unarmed man to be easy. However, I'm never without my sword, even if it's taken and locked away.  
Their swords met mine and I was easily able to throw them away. One was quick to get back on his feet, the other had his face eaten by my ghost wolf. As I was searching for my next target my body was shocked by a continuous stream of lightning being cast by the last of the mage prisoners. Someone tried to grab the sword from me, causing it to vanish out of my hands.  
Fang clamped down on one of the mage's arms, but it wasn't enough to save me from the swordsman who thrust his sword through my stomach. Fang vanished from my inability to sustain him in my wounded state, and I dropped to my knees before toppling over on the blood-soaked floor.

* * *

Name Forgotten.

"NO!" I screamed from behind the gate as more guards came charging into the room. I was so sure he would get me out. But as the room flooded with guards, all I could do was close my eyes and lean against the wall.  
I could hear everyone else being forced into their cells, and I heard few guards questioning the damage to the gate as they tried to unjam it.

"what in oblivion happened here?" "That Madanach was behind this, forsworn bastard!" The many guards' voices muffled together.

"More Will Bleed Until Skyrim Is Free!" A prisoner called over the raised voices of the guards.

"Back to your cells!" "How did they kill two of ours?" "They made shivs… bastards"

It was all a jumble. Guards talking to themselves and shouting at prisoners. I just wanted to drown it all out, and hope I wouldn't be in too much trouble when they find the man I killed, or at least they'd understand why I did it.  
I heard metal clang against the bars and watched the two guards who were trying to open the gate slide fall on the ground. Even the other guards beyond the gate were falling with stab marks on their backs and necks. In their place stood all the inmates that I thought were killed, all standing with any weapon they had available in their hands. The prisoners who were in their cells came running out to congratulate their friends of faking their injuries, but all of them were stabbed just the same as the guards.  
I looked on in horror, not knowing what was going on or what to do. All of the walking dead bodies then turned to face me.

"Stay back!" I screamed. But it was premature as by the time I'd risen up they all collapsed again. As I looked through the bars trying to figure out what happened, I noticed a stream of blood was flowing towards the mass of standing dead bodies, at the centre of which was the man who promised to free me. He was on all fours with his hair covering his face as the blood around him streamed up through the air and into his open mouth.

Once able, he bagan standing up to his feet. His arms were out to his sides, but his head still lowered, the blood still slithering up his entire being, repairing his wound and forming spikes all down his body.

"I…" Was all I could say to that.

His face was covered in a dark demonic helmet and all I could see were two burning orange dots through the eye slits as he approached. The iron bars were torn clean from the wall with one of his hands while the other was held out for me to take.

"You're, a Monster!" I asked, looking at him with my heart pounding in my chest, my hands still shaking from fear.

"That's right" He said before shaking his hand suggesting that I take it. "My name is Niik Havod, and I'm a vampire"

I took one look at his black plated hand and with a deep breath I reached out and took his. I don't know why I trusted him so much, but for some reason I couldn't understand, I felt believing in him wouldn't betray me.

Niik led me around the mass of dead bodies and up the ramp to the exit.  
As more guards came, he didn't fight as viciously as he had before once we were past the prison part of the mine. Every guard that saw his armour was frozen with a short lived horror stricken disbelief before being slammed against the wall and left unconscious. We continued to the evidence room where he then looked through and picked out two small chests and slid one of them to me.

"So, this is mine then?" I recognised the metal armour the guards took from me before forcing me to wear what I currently had on. I laid out the metal chest plate then pulled off the scratchy gown I was made to wear.

"Record!" Niik called looking a bit freaked out.

"What?" I assumed he was addressing me.

"You…" He paused to think, but his eyes were still fixed on me. Eventually then just grabbed his own chest and walked out. "I'll wait out here for you"

I felt a little worried that I did something wrong, but since he didn't sound too angry at me I ignored it for now and looked back inside the chest containing all my stuff. Inside I found swords, a shirt and pants, a belt and a bag containing all sorts of things.  
 _Did I really carry all this?_ I thought with a sigh before getting dressed.

Niik had changed into a greyish set of armour with a cloak by the time we were ready to set out.

"all of your armour is better than mine" I sighed, looking at my own. "But mine is shinier, is it new?"

"Newish, it has seen a few fights" He looked me over and sighed. "Do you need a hand?"

"yes please" I looked myself over. I had no idea how any of the straps on my armour were meant to fit. I was a tangled mess with metal plates hanging off of me.  
Once I was sorted and we began making our way out, I came to understand that I must be 'Record' since Niik kept saying it while addressing me.

"Am I a monster like you?" I asked. I was scared before, but when that king man attacked me I was very quick with the shiv, and that scared me a little bit.  
I just saw this razor edge tool and without thinking I thrusted it into someone's neck. Just the fact that it was so easy. So... _inbuilt_ for me to take a life.

"I'm a Vampire. And a mage… and a, dragonborn, maybe" He seemed less sure on that last one. "But you're just…" He looked down at me with a smile forcing its way through, making me want to smile back. "You're human, but also my friend"

"I just met you" I said softly as I thought about everything that's happened in the last half an hour. _"are we really friends?_ I'd like to have friends"

"We are" He looked on ahead to the final part of the tunnel. I could see daylight.

"We made it!" I cheered, taking his hand. "C'mon! Let's go!"

"Slow down there!" He called rushing up to my side.

The moment we were out, a guard called for us to 'Halt' but Niik smacked him with the back of his hand and the guard was sent sprawling into the river. All who had witnessed this quickly scrambled out of the way, and any guard who got in our way was quickly met with the same fate, therefore it was an easy walk to the edge of the city.  
He brought me to a huge bronze coloured set of doors built into the wall enclosing the city. They looked as though they'd be impossible to push open even with Niik's crazy strength, but when he put his hands on either side of the gap between the two doors, I heard a hidden mechanism lend power to his efforts and the doors were easily pushed aside.  
Even once we were through, I held my hand out to try stopping the doors from closing again and, although it took _some_ effort on my part, the doors were hardly even a burden considering how much they must weigh with all that bronze metal work.

"Stand back" Niik told me. Once the bronze door was shut, Niik blasted the gap with ice to prevent it from opening anytime soon. "Now we just need to worry about guards on _this_ side of the wall"

"Oh, _do you?"_ Asked a young voice.

I started looking around aimlessly for whoever was speaking to us, and had to do a double take when I found her. A strange girl slumped over Niik's shoulders with her legs dropping down his back and her face right next to his.

"Where did _she_ come from?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she's not going to cause any trouble for us" Niik promised before peering over his shoulder to the girl. "Are you Betty?"

"I knocked out the three guards standing out here, And _twelve_ _archers_ on the wall" The girl sounded annoyed, but it was overshadowed by the pride in her work.

Niik rolled his eyes at her. "Well, thank you Betty. Will you join us for the rest of the walk back?"

The girl Betty let out a huff before answering. "actually, I think I'm going to go back to the guild for a while and... _do some thinking._ I still have a few days of personal time, but I think I'd rather use them when you're not so preoccupied"  
Niik asked if she was sure that was what she wanted, and when she nodded he bucked forward to flip the girl off of his back. It seemed a bit rough to me, but the girl landed elegantly on her feet like she'd done it a million times, but she started backing away when she saw Niik's arm trying to snake its way around her to pick her from the ground.

"No! Not in front of-" The girl tried to resist being pulled in for a hug, but Niik overpowered her. The small amount of annoyance on the girl's face faded shortly before her arms move up to squeeze him back.

"Why did you try to contact me?" Niik asked.

"Because I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk about, what happened and... _Why,_ it had to be that way"

"Betty…"

 _"I know, I know…"_ She sighed. "I'll be grown up when we see each other again. I won't get angry, and I _won't_ run away…" Her eyes went back to me from over his shoulder. "I'll, see you at some point... Your college?"

"Anytime you need me" Niik promised, this time when he held the girl in I heard a soft 'kiss' on her head followed by a death threat. _"bye Betty"_ Niik laughed as he set her down.

She looked to me and took a step closer, with Niik watching carefully. "thank you" She muttered, and before I had a chance to ask, the girl scattered off into a flock of bats and disappeared over the hillside.

"Did I know her?" I asked Niik instead. "Do you know why she thanked me?"

"She's a troubled girl, but I'm told you went out of your way to be nice to her when you both met. It might have hurt her pride a little, but she comes around eventually"

"I see…" I looked back at the walls of the city we came from. I knew we probably shouldn't stay for long, and the growing number of guards on the battlements enforced the believe too. "Uh, Niik! They're waking up" Niik looked over his shoulder to see for himself before taking my hand and leading me away.

Once we were out of the reach of arrows, I relaxed some and began looking around for any sense of familiarity. But we were in a mountainside following a riverside road.

"Where do we live?" I asked looking up to him. Our hands hadn't separated for the whole walk so far and although keeping up with his pace was taxing on me, I liked the security it gave me knowing he was there.

"You often stay with me, but it's too far for today. We'll stay at the nearest inn, then we'll carry on to meet up with Serana. You like her"

As we walked, I found myself thinking and somehow I could picture what the inn would look like, but I couldn't put a face to Serana. I couldn't even recall back to events from any longer than a few days ago. Everything has been so fast and people have either been ignoring me, calling me mad, locking me up or just being horrible. As nice as it was to have a chance to debrief and think things over, it was also scary to not be able to produce my own answers.

"What happened to me?"

Niik took a moment to think before answering. "When we met, your job was to keep a record of everything I did. You weren't allowed to tell me your name, but given your task, we called you Recorder"

"thats silly" I laughed as he lead me down to a river going around the mountains. "why can't I remember anything?"

"Because the people you worked for took you away and stole your memories. It was to punish you for being friends with me, _among other things"_

' _Someone stole my memories. How can that even be possible?_ ' I thought.

"Don't fret. Your friend Serana and I are going to try and help you. Before long you'll be back in the fight" He drew his sword and pointed it to me. I stumbled back, worried he was actually going to hurt me. "Record, fight with me" He told me with a smile.

I forgot I had two swords attached to my belt. Clumsily, I pulled on them. One came out okay, but the other got caught. Niik waited for me though, and once I was ready he stepped forward with his sword swishing for my head. I threw my arms up together with my eyes tightly shut bracing for the hit.  
Instead, I felt a tap of his sword on my armoured tummy.

"Don't close your eyes, don't drop your guard" He warned before stepping back. "Right sword, deflect"

Again he stepped forward and I blocked, then immediately I had to block again with the other sword. We stood like this for some time, him swinging and me defending. But then he asked for me to attack him, and as I did he'd be walking backwards. It started as frightening but was actually becoming fun. Almost like a dance. He was holding back, and I appreciated that since I wasn't so sure just yet.

"Did we fight like this before I lost my memories?" I asked, stepping away from his swish before closing in with one of my own.

"I always meant for us to, but time got away from us" He replied with a swipe for my neck which I blocked with one blade, and attacked with the other. "Plus, your ability to fight was only lacking in one area"

"What's that?" I asked with a smile, then Niik bolted forward, smacking my arms to my sides and forcing me to the ground with his teeth pressed against my neck. "Niik?" I gasped looking down to him.

"You're easily distracted, and are prone to get caught in the moment, making mistakes that could be fatal" He told me before rising up to his feet and taking me with him. "Again"

Concentrating more on his movements, we continued our battle along the roads. A farmer riding by on a wagon gave us looks as he passed, and actually called encouragement for me to win once he realised it wasn't a real fight. With a new grin on my face, I lunged at Niik again and again.  
His sword tapped my second attack aside and he moved in to grab my neck.

 _"tut-tut-tut"_ he shook his head at me before letting go. "We'll stop now, I think the inn is around here"

"good" I sighed letting out a yawn and putting my swords away.

As we walked the rest of the way I asked about Serana, learning that she too was a vampire, but different to him. He wouldn't tell me much though, saying that if I still have questions when we arrive that I should ask her instead.

We soon arrived at a small mining community called Karthwasten, Niik asked about staying the night. As it turned out, there wasn't an actual inn we could stay in. An offering of gold, however, convinced two of the miners to share a room so we could have the spare for the night.  
Once settled in our room we didn't leave again, with the exception of Niik going out to procure some supper for us, but that was just so it looked like the pair of us were hungry. He actually let me have it all.  
As the night got on, I grew tired of carrying all the extra weight. But as much as I pulled on the leather straps, they wouldn't let go.

"Can you help me with this?" I sheepishly asked him holding out my arm. Just as he helped me get the armour on, his assistance was required again for the reverse.

He did one of each strap down my right side and asked me to copy him for the left. Eventually, I was out of my metal gear and ready for bed. Niik, however, was being weird again, keeping his eyes focused on the opposing corner.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just have this idea that if you had your memories you'd be less okay with me seeing you undressed" He sighed.

I looked myself over. I was out of my armour but I still had my shirt on, and my pants covered the important bits. "But… you were looking at me in the mine"

 _"yes…"_ He hissed to himself. "I was, less prepared then"

Not knowing what to say, I just sat on the bed, staring at the floor in silence. Niik said before that we had a 'special relationship', I guess I just presumed. Interested to know what he actually meant by it, I started asking about him and me next. Instead of telling me, he pulled out a couple of books for me to read which he said were my diaries.

"One is absent, so I'll answer anything I can. These were written by you for this exact situation"

"Okay" I told him before picking one of the books to begin reading. About two hundred pages into one of them, I came across something that sounded wrong. "Are chickens dangerous?"

Niik just burst out laughing at my question. "No" He laughed looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I thought, but apparently some kid hit one by accident and the whole flock chased him _and me_ for miles"

Again he just snickered to himself and I found myself smiling with him as I continued reading. "Oh!" I cheered seeing what I could only guess was my real name. It would have to be if this is my diary. "Turns out my real name might be- _Mmmemmr!"_

Niik's hand was tight against my mouth but not so hard that I was hurting.

"Sorry. You don't have your memories right now. Until you do, keep that information to yourself" He told me as he released his grip.

"Why?"

"I don't know, in fact it probably doesn't even matter now. But if you tell me your name when your defence is down like this, I'll feel like I've robbed you"

It sounded silly to me, and even looking at him it appeared like it was all a game to him too.

"Okay, I won't tell you" I told him with a teasing smile.

"hmph, _Darn you"_ He cursed, smiling back at me.

I didn't know what to say, so I stuck my tongue at him and he lost it in a fit of laughter.

"Right, I'm tired" I told him before setting my diary down and getting in the bed. "This, feels familiar. Did we sleep together before?" I asked, but before he answered I spoke up again. "No, vampires don't sleep do they?"

"We did share a bed when we first met. But I drank at least, twenty adult bodies' worth of blood in that mine today. I'll be good for now"

Niik continued to sit on his chair by the bed with his arms closed and his eyes staring at the door. His sword was in arm's reach in case anyone tried to attack us in the night. Since I was starting to feel really tired and struggling to keep my eyes open, I rolled over to face and snuggle into the wall. Making sure to leave plenty of room behind me in case Niik changes his mind and decides to lie down too.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

 **Thanks again to Gamma Lead for editing help.**

* * *

According to Niik we still had a long way to go, so I wanted to enjoy the rest while I could. Which is why when something woke me out of my sleep I was quite annoyed by it.

 _"ugh"_ I grunted pulling my knees up under the covers to try and keep some of the heat I was losing to the draft in the room, but I felt something nudge me. "Niik?" I pinched my eyes trying to make them start working for me.

The room was pitch black and all I had to go on was the sounds of breathing and the feeling of a hand on me.

"Record" He whispered softly. I tried to make him out in the room, but it was impossible to see anything. I could feel the weight of my suit of armour just at my feet through the covers as I sat up still rubbing my eyes.

"I can't see you"

"I know, but you have to wake up. We're moving on"

"right now?" I wanted to complain, but there was a small sense of urgency in the way he spoke. "I don't think I'll manage to get my armour on, much less see the straps"

"Don't worry, the reason it's dark is that Serana is here"

"oh?" _So I finally get to meet her._

"I'm glad you're okay, Record" Said a woman's voice, only it wasn't quite how I expected it. Niik never mentioned Serana having a gritty voice when we spoke about her.

"Is my soul here too?"

"No, we'll reunite you at the castle. I just went on ahead while you were sleeping to get Serana. She'll be carrying you the rest of the way"

"Carrying me?" I guessed that was why we were doing it at night. No witnesses. "can someone light a candle please?"

"Of course. Just, we're trying to be quiet about this, so you need to promise not to scream. Serana's taken on a form that you might find it a little scary"

The wind outside blew the door open slightly, and a faint light from the sky revealed the silhouette of what I had to assume was Serana. Something about the shape made every survival impulse I had scream 'run' to me. I gulped but promised I wouldn't scream, I even tightly held my own hands over my lips to make sure.  
Niik's fingers brushed the inside of his fist, the friction of which caused a small flame to appear in his hand, making the room fill with light and I saw the grey-skinned creature crouched on the floor, but it was so large that it was still almost hanging over the corner of the bed.  
All those teeth, the sharp claws… those haunting eyes.

"it's… not that bad…" I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her every movement made me secretly worried. "I'll… I'll handle this. We're friends aren't we?"

The Serana nodded to me. I could see the edge of her mouth bring about a smile. Somehow that made her look even more terrifying.  
Niik used the flame in his hand to light the candles in the room before helping me back into my armour, though I felt I was getting the hang of the straps.  
While I was getting in my armour, I found a handwritten note that was clearly left out for me to read: _Record, I will be back soon. There shouldn't be any issues but Fang is guarding the door just in case._

"Who's Fang again?"

"My wolf"

"Oh" I thought I saw a ghost dog eating people's faces in the mine. I didn't think it was friendly enough to have a name. Then again 'Fang' isn't the friendliest name out there, certainly not one I'd rush over to pet.

Once I was armoured up it was time to head outside. Serana lead the way. Even her footsteps were eerie, as for such a large creature she made such a faint sound you'd hardly notice.  
Out in the open air, Serana stood tall letting her strange wings stretch out. Her eyes were a bright yellow as she looked back at me.  
As I approached her, the thought entered my mind that if they're lying to me about everything, I could be walking to my death. But Niik's been so nice to me, and after seeing the things he can do, if he wanted me dead he could have done it anytime yesterday while we were alone. I was sleeping just a few minutes ago, so either one of them had the opportunity they needed to do whatever they liked, be it eat me or turn me into a vampire like them, so that can't be their intention.  
Serana held me from behind and lifted me off of my feet as she prepared to fly.

"Record" Niik quickly put a hand on my arm. "Try not to be too loud this time"

Once I nodded to him, Niik broke into his bat form and scattered off ahead of us. Serana quickly followed him, taking a huge leap into the sky before leaning forward and letting the momentum carry us over the hills.  
It was jarring. The cold wind hit my face and dried my eyes to the point where it hurt to see where we were going. My arms were unrestrained as Serana was holding me around my waist and ribs, but I really had to fight myself to bring one on my hands to let go of her and shield my eyes from the battering wind.  
Once I was able to see, what started as terrifying actually felt brilliant. Even though it was dark, increasing patches of white snow reflected more and more moonlight the further north we went. Eventually, I was able to see the ground in its entirety. I was flying after all, I felt I had to at least attempt to enjoy myself.  
My birds-eye view of Skyrim soon brought me to the northern coast. My armour insulated my body but my hands and face were freezing. I felt Serana's talon-like hand pat my arm. When I looked down I saw a moonlit castle beneath us, and we began to descend.  
It felt more like we were falling though. Niik even came out of his bat form let himself drop the rest of the way with his arms out and cloak flapping at his back. He landed first on a tower's balcony, with Serana letting her wings flap one last time to soften the impact for me before landing next to him.  
Serana let me go and Niik escorted me into a room that had a bright yet somehow dark, fiery hole in the floor. I didn't know how to process it, but Niik and Serana were carrying on the conversation like it was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

"Mother told me the body and soul will have been altered slightly by going through the portal. Soul Record still can't leave on her own, but she shouldn't be torn from her body again when we leave together"

"Shouldn't?" Niik questioned looking concerned.

"It's the best she can do"

"um, guys?" I asked raising my hand to them before pointing at the floor. "whats this?"

"It's the portal to the Soul Cairn. It tore your soul out last time you went through, that's what we're here to fix"

" _uh… huh…"_ I looked down the many stairs. "That was before I lost my memories. What if the memories I have now are lost if I go through again?" I was scared, but Niik came back with an answer ready for me.

"You didn't lose your memories by losing your soul. Those were unrelated events that just happened to take place at the same time"

"that's annoying" I sighed with Niik nodding in agreement.

"anyway, A soul once lost cannot simply be regrown, and we'll know if something went wrong the moment you step through the portal" Niik jumped down some of the steps ahead of me. "Serana felt nothing because she had no soul, I felt a pulse go through me because I had soul gems on me and a stolen dragon soul. You, on the other hand, fainted for a moment the second your foot passed through. Now I felt nothing this time when I passed through…"

"So if I feel nothing either, I don't have a soul?"

"That's right" Niik reached out for my hand. "If anything happens, we'll figure it out"

I believed he truly meant what he said, but I was still unsure of the risk. Maybe the other me is brave enough to try something like this, but I wasn't quite there yet.

Sensing movement in the room, I looked behind. Serana knelt in the corner of the room on one hand and her knees. On the table next to her was some partially folded robes and other personal effects. I was awe-stricken when her body shifted and moulded inward to regress into a human lady. She sounded a little hurt by her shape-shift but the feeling passed and she was quick to put her robes back on. In this form was actually rather beautiful, but Niik was still keeping his head low just like he did with me in our room. Although Serana didn't seem to care as much, I did the same as Niik and turned my back to her.

"You could have held off" Niik told her with his back turned. "We'll be done in here soon enough. Then you'll need to turn back to bring Record over to the mainland again"

"I understand that. But I'm curious myself to see them become one" Serana fastened her robs shut and patted down armour plating on the front and on the sides of the skirt part.

Serana sensed I was nervous when she approached beside me by the portal, so she clasped my hand and kept at my pace as she led me in.  
First foot in and I felt nothing. Niik said that would mean I'm good to go.  
Second foot in, then the third step, on and on. I held my breath and shut my eyes as if I were about to submerge in a pool of water, but on the other side, I of course found breathable air and so I opened my eyes to see Serana still holding my hand and guiding me down the steps.  
The haunting world we were descending upon looked like it went on forever. I could see a few towers against the sandy ground and the occasional lightning strike.

"This was all be very strange for me when I walked these steps my first time" Serana told me with an encouraging smile. "So for someone with only a few days worth of memories to her name, you're doing a wonderful job keeping it together"

"Thank you, but if I'm honest I'm just following your and Niik's lead. I'd never do this on my own"

It took a few minutes to reach the bottom of the stairs, and the walk to the castle wasn't a short trip either. For me, the poorly marked path seemed very unsure with the directions it took, but Niik and Serana seemed to know where they were going.  
I saw a lot of the trapped souls along the way. Niik and Serana explained how they came to be trapped and it made me sad that we couldn't help them.

"You're not the only one feeling that way. I'm working on a way to free a soul myself, but I'm not advertising this because most of these souls have no body to return to. Keeping one or two away from fearful eyes is plausible. But if we return to Skyrim with an army of ghosts, people will panic"

Serana nodded with Niik when he finished talking. He was right of course, but I still felt as though we were leaving people on a sinking ship while we plan our escape.

Valerica's castle wasn't as tall as the one with the floor portal, but it was much wider, though empty in the middle.

"This way" Serana lead Niik and I across the centre to a narrow passage that leads into one of the castle's wings.

It was very twisty and we had to take a few stairs, but we eventually came to a room that seemed to radiate with a strange, unnatural feeling. Considering that we were already in a dead zone, this room was extra creepy.

"About time!" Someone cheered. I'd just turned around before a ghost's face appeared not two inches from my face. I yelped and tried to push it away. _"wow, sorry,_ didn't mean to frighten you... _I guess I am a little spooky now"_

After a second to calm down, I realised she was my soul.

"It's okay… I just didn't expect someone to jump out at me" I looked my ghost up and down, and she seemed to be just as fascinated looking at me.

"It's like I have a twin" She took my hand before turning to Niik and Serana. "Look out vamps, now there's two Records!"

"The world shudders at the thought"

"gasp! You're so hurtful, Niik" My soul made a face at him before turning back to me. "Sorry you had to put up with him on your own for a bit. If I had no obligations to follow him, I'd have taken the first ship outta Skyrim the day we met"

"Is that so?" Niik asked raising his eyebrow to her. "We're not in Skyrim right now so, Serana, tell your mother to cancel everything. We're leaving the soul, keeping the body"

"You'd really do that?" The ghost asked as Niik stepped over to me.

"This one can be trained" He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Think how unstoppable she'd be with all of your talents, minus backchat and the addiction to sweets"

My ghost was looking between everyone waiting for someone to back her up, Serana just smirked as she took the ghost's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you and mother every single year"

"okay… getting worried you two aren't joking"

I knew they were, and she did too deep down. For them, it was all a joke, but seeing how quickly I faded into the background for everyone actually worried me.

What happens to me when we do merge?

"Havod, you're good with spells. Come, give me a hand with these"

Across the room was a woman laying out all sorts of items on a raised stone table. Her looks made me assume she was this Valerica person who was going to do the merging. Serana went with Niik to lend a hand too, leaving me by myself _with myself._  
It was still so eerie to look at my own ghost, especially when she was such a stranger to me.

"So, what do you remember?" She asked. "Can you tell me where they put you?"

My mind was a jumble but I did my best to explain. The first thing I remember was waking up in a forest and wandering around aimlessly, not knowing who I was or how I got there. I thought I might have been a soldier because of my armour but aside from being lost and scared, I wasn't hurt. Night came and I had to sleep under a tree. At some point, I woke up. I heard something moving through the grass towards me but it was too dark to see. Something touched me and there was a white light. I felt like I was falling, and when I came to I was in the middle of a city. Someone tripped over my legs and started yelling at me, I got scared and ran, guards were called, when I couldn't tell them who I was they arrested me.

"assholes" The ghost muttered. "Well, at least you're safe now. As a girl who's done a fair bit of sightseeing in her days, I can say we're lucky to be where we are now. The medieval thing is a bit annoying, and don't get me started on the giant spiders, but on the whole, we could have done a lot worse"

All I could think about was my time in those mines. Two of my friends are vampires, and my life started with me absent a soul, stolen memories and a borrowed name.

"things can only get better I suppose" I muttered looking to the three vampires working with glowing magic across the room from us.

I was frightened by it all. Worried about what was going to happen to me. It was at the back of my mind since this idea was first told to me, that this sounds a lot like a ritual sacrifice.

"will I die?" I asked.

My ghost turned to me instantly with a frightful look about her.

"Of course not, if you die this will all be pointless"

"My body will live with you inside it, but what happens to my mind?"

She stood staring at me for a moment. She tried to speak, but none of her attempts let out words. She had no idea what would happen and could neither admit it nor bring herself to even pretend otherwise.

 _"it's not fair"_ I walked out. Part of me was so sure that I should be running instead, but I'd never find my way out of here on my own and I doubt I'd get far once the others learn I'm escaping.  
The kindness I've been shown, I'm about to watch it vanish in a heartbeat. I thought Niik saved me from the mine because we were friends, but every kind act and gentle word was all for her sake.

I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere because I ended up walking out above the sandy ground on top of the castle's first floor. The word 'Colosseum' entered my head as I took one of the many seats to just sit and stare at the empty fighting pit. The sounds of footsteps approached me.  
I closed my eyes. If I keep calm and just follow them willingly, the pretence might keep up making my last minutes better. But I knew in my heart that I'd never keep the fear back. I'll fight them and I'll lose, my soul will claim their body back from me, and there's not a thing I can do about it.

"Hi" My other's voice gently said as she sat down next to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think that-"

"All that time I was being called your name and it's not even your Real name. Niik had me read your diaries, told me your friends were mine… it was all to make me into you. Well, maybe I want to be me! What do I care if some nameless girl is stuck here, it's your own fault this happened to you!" I rose up from my seat and walked towards the pit to lean on the baluster. " _why do I have to die?…_ it's not fair!" My sobs filled my hands with tears. Niik seemed less like a rescuer and more like an escort leading from my prison cell and walking me to carry out my death sentence.

"When we talked about the body it was just that, a body. I guess I forgot about the person who'd be driving it" I felt my soul standing beside me. "but the thing is, I don't know what will happen. You could get my memories or, I could get yours. That's all we really are at the end of the day"

"She's right"

The soul and I shuddered at the sound of Niik's voice right behind us. Neither of us heard him approach or knew how long he'd been standing there.  
I stepped away from him. My soul followed me with a cautious look about her, but Niik put his hand out to stop her and asked her if she still has the diary that was absent from the four I was given.

"The books you have were written before this one. As far as they'd be concerned, the person at the end of this story would be a stranger. But when it's all said and done and you look back on them, it's all just one long story. The person they're about may be a little different by the end, but she's still you, both of you. So when this is over, someone is going to walk out of the soul cairn with both you stories combined into one" He gestured the spot next to him, asking me to take a seat. I was hesitant, but I did take a seat two down from him. "Very well. But blaming everything that's happened to you on Record isn't fair. Her academy set her in this role, and she was meant to be my shadow. Making friends and having a voice got her punished. Do you think either of you deserved that?"

I know bits of this already, but watching her listen to his words. She genuinely seemed upset that things turned out this way.

"no…" Considering everything I've been told, her being a ghost isn't part of the punishment. It's really more of a way for us to cheat the punishment. Without her, I'd be reading those diaries trying to rediscover who I was, an idea that once excited me. Reading about her was interesting, even more, to know that I was her. "I'm… I'm just afraid… I don't know what it'll be like, having two of us in here" I felt a little silly pointing to my head. But they took my words with understanding.

"Like I say. You'll be adding her many years of knowledge to your own… _how many years Is that Record?"_

 _"Hehe,_ yeah... we're not there yet mister"

"Okay, let's say thirty-five, _-Ahow!_ " Niik took quite a thump from Record for that comment but wasn't as hurt as her.

"I'm twenty-four!... _ouch..."_ She yelled looking at him with scorn, all the while holding her throbbing hand.

"the diary said we were twenty-seven"

Ghost me looked at me with scorn, but Niik just held a smirk on his face looking at us.

"So, whats the truth Record?"

"Four!" She yelled but quickly quietened down to a mutter. "when I was fifteen I told someone I was actually _eighteen_ so I could buy beer. I've been rolling with it since"

"Liar"

"Getting Real Sick Of Your Sass, _Other Me!"_ She yelled. "Maybe I should just stay a ghost so in forty years I'll still be young and pretty while your wrinkly old ass is getting… m-more wrinkles!… _dammit, messed it up"_

Niik gave her a pat on the back telling her to cheer up, but it was clearly doing the opposite. She looked at him with almost the same scorn as she had for me.  
Despite it all, I must admit that I liked the look of how friendly they were with each other. Niik was like that with me and it did feel real. If to get that again I need to let her in then… I guess I can. She is my own soul after all. I shouldn't be afraid of her.

"alright, I'll merge with her"

"You will?" Ghost me almost danced in place with excitement. _"Thank you thank you thank you!_ I know this was scary, so I love you for this!"

She rushed up and hugged me. I had no idea a ghost could be strong.

"It's okay…" I coughed before she released me. Although she didn't let go of my arms just yet.

"Um, Niik. Can we do the merge while standing?" She asked looking back at him.

"I don't think so. Valerica has everything set up inside, I think she intends for you both to be lying down"

"Darn… _was gonna teach you the fusion dance_ … Never mind, it wouldn't make sense to any of you anyway... _um,_ Niik? Can you do something for me?"

"Yes?" He asked again with a roll of his eyes.

"Could you give us a moment. I need to do something real quick, without witnesses"

"Do what?" I asked. Something in her tone made me kinda worried, and the fact she wanted no witnesses didn't help.

But Niik got up and went inside, but not before asking her not to be too long in case Valerica is busy.

"Busy? With what? Counting each grain of sand in her castle? Besides that, I bet her calendar is probably free for the next several hundred years"

Niik nodded before turning back. "Good point" He called back.

"Right… so…" She looked at me for a long time, not saying a word. Although there were many times where it looked like she was about to speak, nothing passed her lips. Then again, what could she possibly have to tell me that I wouldn't learn from merging with her?

"Record, what are you-" I didn't get a chance to catch my breath before she held the sides of my face and pulled me in. One hand went to the back of my head while the other moved its way down to my lower back. She kept me close like that for a long, weird, confusing moment before she let me go and stepped away.

"wow, that was... _something"_ She laughed wiping her mouth and covering her face as if to hide blushing, like I'd see it anyway.

"what, the, hell?" I gasped still partially frozen from her kiss.

"I've always wanted to try it. But I'm too scared to ask anyone and I was always terrified she'd tell someone about it so... please keep quiet about this for five more minutes okay?" She was suddenly so nervous as she talked. But cheered back up when I slowly nodded that I wouldn't mention it to anyone. "Yey!" She cheered as she took my hand. "Time to merge, baby!"

Niik and Serana were waiting for us inside. Serana's mother was casting some weird light from her hand as she spoke strange words onto the table.

"What are you singing?" Serana asked as we walked by. "cherry, _chap stick?"_

"It's nothing" Ghost me laughed as we approached the table.

"hey" Niik tapped my arm as I passed him. _"are you alright?_ You look a little freaked"

I only just realised that my mouth was still hanging open from ghost me's sudden attack. I was caught between laughing at how bold her move was, and shocked that it even crossed her mind.

"Niik, what do you call someone who fancies them self?" I brought myself to ask.

"A narcissist. Why?"

"No reason" I made a straight face as I approached the table alongside the narcissistic ghost. It actually gave me some dread that we'd be the same person in a minute. All I could hope for is that my opinions on her behaviour alter us in some way.

"Alright. Body, lie in the circle. Soul, stand next to me"

Ghost me rolled her eyes as she took position next to Serana's mother. I just carefully sat down and let the white wisps circle me.  
Valerica said foreign words over and over, then directed ghost me to stand in the circle too. As she did, ghost me turned almost completely see-through, something she found amusing.

"Now this is a ghost" She cheered as she looked herself over.

"Lie down on top of her. As your bodies match position they'll fuse and lock. So Body needs to be still and Soul should try to be precise"

"What if I miss?"

"Nothing, you'll just pass through her"

"Record, think of it like putting on a glove" Serana called though I wasn't sure which one of us she was speaking to. Valerica seemed slightly annoyed that the powers that could change the laws of nature and life and death as we know it, was being dumbed down to wearing a simple glove.

"Easy enough" Ghost me cheered as she turned around to lie on her back like me. It was weird to watch. She first sat just at my knees but her body sunk through me, then she budged up to have her hips just at mine. _"alrighty"_ She mumbled before lying back. She shoogled around a bit then suddenly I felt cramps and pains all through my body as different parts locked in place. Bones would fuse without the muscles being synchronise to each other, and trying to make them mach was more painful than anyone let on.

That's when I or, _we_ looked up to see Niik standing over us. He held the Ghost me's forehead and the back of my head and forced us together. It fused, along with our minds. With one mind calling the shots for both bodies, I was able to make any parts that weren't lined up correctly snap into place just my stretching out my arms and legs.  
In hindsight, we really should have put our heads together first. That would have made it so much easier.

"It's done then. Record, how do you feel?" Serana asked kneeling beside me. She and Niik helped me to sit up.

I looked to my hands. Flesh and blood, but for real this time. Although, one thing I really dislike was the distant taste of ghost in my mouth, but I'll keep that complaint to myself. I smiled inwardly as all my memories began flooding back.  
My few friends at Niik's college, Cidna mine, Omnico, the room me and Niik stayed at, everything.  
I'm back. Thanks to my friends.

"Niik?" I asked looking up at him. I leapt up and threw my arms around him.

"Good to have you back Rec-… Record?" He gasped falling back on himself.

"What did you do?" Serana demanded, looking at the dagger in my hand.

"I stabbed him" I told her with a shrug.

 _"why?"_ Niik gasped even as the hole in his back started healing up. "Is that your idea of gratitude?" He asked a little angrier.

"You saw me naked, so we're calling it even ye dirty bastard" I said with a smile that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get rid of. Niik's rage simmered down after a moment. He tried to be angry, but I found him smirking back.

This time I hugged him properly. I felt I owed him that. When I let go I turned to Valerica and with some reluctance I slowly bowed my head, trying to be as gracious as possible with my next sentence.

"Thank you, Valerica" I sighed. "I owe you my life" I'll never fully like Valerica after the life Serana's had under her parent's beliefs, but I do owe her gratitude for the help.

Serana's mother stared at me blankly for a moment before walking out of the room without another word to me, but I did see her give Serana a quick hug.

 _"can I not convince you to stay here with me?"_ I heard her whisper.

"No mother" Serana looked over to me and Niik. "The Dawnguard will need me when we take on father"

"If you think they'll let you forget what you are just because you help them you're _Wrong._ Once your usefulness is over, they will end you"

Their private talk became less subtle as it went on. So I kinda invited myself to take part. "The Dawnguard may try…" I already saw that Valerica was unimpressed with me. "But I'm not going to stand idle and let it happen. Not that I think she needs it, but I'll defend her if it comes to a fight"

"I'm not in the habit of allowing my allies to die if avoidable" Niik added from behind me. "If Serana so chooses, I'll have a place for her in the college. Even the city Jarl has no authority behind my walls, so I doubt the Dawnguard will be bold enough to attempt facing us on my grounds"

"very well, then" Valerica sighed. So typical. Niik's input is valued by Valerica, yet when the _human_ sticks up for her daughter it's all mean looks and _'why are you even here?'_ vibes.

"Mother, will you not come with us? We have a an Elder Scroll back at the fort, you can read it for us can't you"

"perhaps…" Valerica turned away from Serana to looked over the grand hall where she set up her everything she needs for all manor of magic and spells to be cast. "this has been my sanctuary for so long, to exist in the same world as Harkon after all this time…"

As the mother and daughter talked about what they wanted to do next, I snuck closer to Niik to discus if it was actually a good idea. The Dawnguard wanted an Elder Scroll to accept Serana, and we all know how well they treat her.

 _"They're going to be pissed if we show up with a third vampire in our group"_

"Thats not the biggest problem, we still-"

 _"Niik. Are you just, Incapable of whispering?"_

"We can hear you anyway" Valerica announced from across the room.

"oh… well how _does_ what I said fit into your plans then?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter" Niik said. "Joining the Dawnguard will take convincing, but reaching them at all will mean getting there and if you want us to bring you there, you'll need to abide by my rules"

"oh really?" Valerica was clearly just humouring him by asking what rules she'd need to follow.

"Like you say, it's been a long time since you've drank blood. The bottle my Betty gave you won't hold you for long, you'll need to feed again. So when we're in cities you need to control yourself"

"Why would we be in a city?" She demanded, and either Niik has impeccable timing or I do, because I let out a very tired yawn just as Valerica was asking why we'd need to stop at cities. _"humans…"_ Valerica muttered.

"She'd had less than five hours sleep since I found her, so we'll be stopping at an inn before hitting the trail"

"Well I'm not doing that" Valerica snapped. "Serana can take me to meet with these vampire hunter people while you take your time with the human"

Serana tried to explain to her mother how the Dawnguard might react and how important it will be to take the highroad and put up with their dirty stares without tearing heads off, but Valerica seemed uninterested.

"If they need help knowing their place, I'll gladly show it to them"

By this point I'd had enough.

"Okay how about this. Serana, why don't you just take your mother to Red Water Den? When we get close Niik can go collect you while I ride on to the fort. Then we can all meet up and arrive together. You show up with a _living_ human…" I said pointing at myself. "and it somewhat proves you can be trusted, even if we did cheat. But it'll be up to you to keep composure once inside"

As per Valerica's enquiry, Serana explained for her what red water den was.

"Harkon knows of that place. He could send his minions there to collect more of the sacred blood only to have us trapped"

"You mean that infinite pool of nourishment that makes pure blooded vampires like yourselves stronger? _Gee,_ I hand't thought of that. _What ever would you do if someone showed up?"_ I imagined a vein popping on Valerica's forehead. She was not amused by bitchy sarcasm, but as Niik said, I had little sleep last night and it was catching up with me much faster now that he'd said it.

"I'll have to tend to one final thing before I can go" Valerica told us as she strolled across the room towards another hallway. "I'll see you at the portal, Serana" She called back.

Eager to leave the soul cairn, I made my way to the exit, but Serana and Niik hung back to pick up some things.

When they caught up, Serana had the crazy star killer bow she told me about, and Niik had my bag with him.

"oops, forgot about those" I admitted as I took my bag back with a now complete set of my five diaries. "Oh boy. What an entry this is going to be" I laughed as I threw the bag over my shoulder and carried on leading the way through the halls of the castle. "That reminds me, about this dragon you two got to ride on. Where is it now? I want a ride"

Serana made a face. One that said I probably won't be getting one my dragon ride. "He'll be somewhere in here. I think the plan was for Niik to steal a dragon soul and use Dura… Dra… _what was his name again?"_

"Durnehviir. My child's soul is with him right now. I'll grant him the freedom to roam Skyrim and in turn, he'll let me have her"

"Awesome" I felt as though I could put my arms behind my head and relax a bit now. Alduin is still a very real problem, one that I don't think we should hold off on. But at least I'm not trying to rush Niik about it, while also stressing over rushing him so much I'm messing with the time of events.

"So Record, are you worried at all about being stuck here with us?"

"What do you mean stuck?" I demanded turning sharply to Serana. "I thought I could leave now!" Valerica told me her little spell would alter my soul so that I could pass through the portal whenever I liked.

"Oh no sorry, I meant are you okay being stuck in Tamriel? You can't go home now can you?"

"Ah… well, I'm trying not to worry about that. Trying to let the positive energy keep me going ye know? I mean they say home is where the heart is, so I'll work something out" As we walked out into the main arena, I stepped up a little closer to Niik and tapped his arm. _"psst! can I stay with you at the college? I literally have no money for a house"_ I reached for my purse attached to my belt and emptied all the money inside. About seven septims fell into my hand.

"I just assumed the cold was getting too much for a summer girl like yourself"

"Ha! No, I don't mind the cold. It's _freezing_ I can't stand"

"Then you're welcome to stay with me. But we have a few things to finish first, namely, I want my shouts back before we take on Harkon. So my first protocol is tracking and killing a dragon"

Serana and I looked at each other behind Niik's back. Like our minds were synchronised, we both shared the same hopeless expression.

"because _that'll_ be easy" Serana sighed while I simply nodded with her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

* * *

Niik.

 _"three, two, one…"_ Record reached her hand through the portal while Serana and I stayed vigilant looking for any sign of disruption. If she's hurt at all by passing through, it may be a greater problem than we first thought. As a contingency plan, I held one of the soul gems that had been blackened.

Record was scared when I spoke about soul trapping her. My idea was that should anything happen to her soul, the gem will absorb it, taking away the need to find it again. Thankfully it looked like it wouldn't need to come to that.

"How do you feel?" Serana asked after a short moment.

Record seemed fine, but most of my attention was elsewhere, the lights coming from the misty vortex in the sky and the black gem to see if there was any indication of a fault.

"nothing… I felt nothing"

"The gem didn't change colour, I'm confident she's all here"

"Hold these for me, I'll fly back to the tower to make sure your soul hasn't appeared there again. If mother shows up, just tell her where I went" Serana handed her robes to Record while her batty wings pulled her from the staircase and she soared across the wastelands below. She'd been in her flight form since we reached the foot of the stairs in preparation for the flight across to the mainland.

With Serana's robes in an arm, Record walked higher through the portal until disappearing to the other side.  
I followed and found her standing near the door to the balcony, letting the clean taste of Skyrim's air fill her with the feeling of life that she surely missed as a ghost.

"It feels like mere minutes yet, also _days_ since I've seen the real sky… _hmph"_ She smirked as she turned to me.

I said nothing as I came to her side. We stood there taking in the ocean view over the tall roof's of the castle The sun was hours away from rising in front of us, so I needn't worry yet. But the scenery was lit nicely by the shiny white moon.

"I almost felt sorry for Harkon, not ever stepping out to enjoy the beauty his castle offers" She said softly. "Not that I can judge. My job never gave me much time to stop and smell the roses either… I mean, at least not before I met you"

"That's why you got punished though" I glanced at her and noticed she'd stopped looking out to seas and was instead staring at me.

"I think what happened was inevitable. But out of all the realities and all the heroes I followed, I truly feel lucky that it was here and with you that I got fired"

 _"I'm not a hero, Record"_ I told her with more dismissal than I intended.

"well, you're _My_ hero Niik" She sighed as she leaned into my arm. "Whether you like it or not, you saved me"

The warmth her body brought me was nice. Reminded me a lot of Babette and Helgi. Like Record, they saw the vampire yet chose to ignore the monster.  
Not sure on what to say, I simply pulled my arm out from under Record and wrapped it around her shoulders to bring her in closer. She, in turn, put her arms around my waist and rested her head against me.

"thank you for saving me, Niik" She told me with the same soft but also cheery voice.

"It was my pleasure, Record" I felt her body rise and fall with her every breath.

 _"Robin,_ Niik" She mumbled quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"My name, Niik… _it's Robin"_ The look she gave me was one of anticipation and delight, for just a few hours ago I was holding her mouth closed to save her from letting the name slip while she was unaware.  
But this was different. She'd finally bestowed upon me her real name willingly.

"Robin?…" It was an unusual one, just like her in many ways. "It suits you"

Somehow I'm not as smug as I thought I'd be. This feels less like a victory of wits and more of something else. If I had to name what I felt, being glad or possibly honoured would be the feeling.

"oh god… what have I done?" She laughed with her nervous voice muffled my by her hand clasping half of her face.

I just chuckled to myself as I brushed my hand over her hair. _"little robin has left her nest and taken flight on her own"_ I whispered to her, which she seemed to enjoy.

 _"hey now,_ I'm not the one with wings mr _bat-man_ " She mocked pushing herself away from me. Then her face turned serious. _"oh my god…"_ Her appalled expression suddenly turned to one of joy again. "We're _Batman_ and _Robin!"_ She squealed clapping her hands together.

 _"Shhh!"_ I again had to hush her down in case any vampires on guard duty were able to hear her.

 _"sorry sorry, I'm just… yey!"_

She seemed so happy now. She was free from her academy, why wouldn't she be. At least, that's what she _thinks_.

"Robin. Did I tell you how I came to know of your location in Cidna mine?" She shook her head when I asked, so I told her about the other agent I captured. She actually laughed and questioned why I didn't recruit him like I did with her. "Well for one I wanted you safe most of all and two, I made a deal to get you back"

"What kind of deal?"

"He used his Omnico to communicate with the academy. I warned them that if they didn't let me have you that I'd stop pursuing Alduin forever, and put out the sun myself. I also told them that if I find any agents following me will be sent back to the academy as vampires. I made it absolutely clear that _you_ are the only person from the academy I'd ever tolerate writing down my life's events"

"And in order to _get me back,_ I'm guessing I have to do some more writing for them, don't I?"

I nodded to her expecting her to be upset, but she just shrugged it off like the news was nothing more than snowflakes on her shoulder.

"Niik, they're ass holes but they're the reason we met. So if I need to keep doing what I've been doing to secure my place here, so be it. However I can safely say, I'll be taking my job far less seriously"

"Did you ever?"

 _"Hey,_ I was professional, eh… _thirty percent of the time…_ But I'm apparently good enough to be the first agent called back into the line of duty after being fired"

I was worried this revelation would upset her, but that playful optimism is still with her. She's still so eager to work through the problems and to think I doubted her companionship so much when we met.  
What just a few short weeks can do.

"But you know Niik, I'm actually glad you made that deal. I was worried Epony would be taken from me, but maybe she'll still be there? and Om…" She cleared her throat as she faced the space between us and the outer wall of the tower. "Omnico I need you"

"Hello Agent"

 _"Oh, goodie"_ She sighed. "Hey, Omnico tell me something. Did you know I was going to be erased?"

"Affirmative"

I could feel the heart rate getting faster within her. She was doing well to keep composed, but it was a slow losing battle.

 _"Thanks_ for backing me up, Omnico"

"You are welcome" It said without a hint of irony, and Robin gave me a hint of a sour look when I snickered at the Omnico's response. _"Hmph_ okay. Give me the book and I'll get started with the notes"

Omnico opened its drawer and Robin picked out her journal. Watching her fill in her notes made me hope it doesn't feel like this is a step backward for her. She said she was okay with it, but I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes as she brushed her quill across the page.

* * *

Robin

From inside the portal room, Niik and I heard large wings flapping before the taps of bare feet on the tile floor.

 _"oh crap, Disappear Omnico!"_ I muttered and he vanished just in time to miss the tall lurking vampire creature came walking onto the balcony with us.

 _"Serana?"_ I asked backing up to give her room.

"She's not here?" Valerica snapped at us both with contempt in her burning eyes.

"She went to check the tower my soul kept spawning at, to make sure I'm really all here" I looked Valerica's creature form over. Aside from hairstyles and more matured structures, she and Serana shared similar features in their human forms but telling them apart in their transformed state was near impossible. In fact, one give away that I should have noticed were the robs draped over her arm. It must be Valerica because I still had Serana's robes with me. But in Valerica's other claw-like hand was a long narrow objected wrapped and tied in linen.

"I understand you two not trusting my abilities, but I'm disappointed she doesn't believe me…" She turned behind as the sound of flaps filled the room again, then out from the portal came Serana.

 _"like a bat out of hell"_ I muttered to myself while smirking at her landing.

"Oh, you got here before me?" Serana asked her mother before turning to the three of us as a whole. "Are we ready to go then?"

"I am" I chimed smiling at her. Serana in her flight form wasn't as scary as the first time, _Either of my first times that is_. The time where I had no memory I felt almost as fearless as a child once we were in the air, it was fun for me after a moment, and part of that excitement and anticipation is still lingering within me.

The four of us walked onto the balcony together. It was a bit cramped until Niik jumped up onto the adjacent wall from the door, clinging one handed to the brickwork by his fingertips just to make room for us below.  
I just stood by the edge where some of the bollards had broken and fell to the yard hundreds of feet below. Serana came up behind to hold me, and I braced for taking off.

"See you ladies over there" Niik said before leaping off and breaking into his many bats.

"What manner of vampire _is_ he _?"_ Valerica demanded. "He turns to bats? Where did his armour go? And his weapons?"

"Who cares!" I told her. "Did you hear what he said? See you _ladies?_ He totally wants to race us" Just as I said that, I felt Serana buck forward and leap off before I was ready. A _small_ heart attack was induced, but nothing deadly.

In the sunless morning, I couldn't see Niik's swarm and only hoped we were either catching up or already passed him. Serana was really fast, but to our left, I saw Valerica soaring next to us. She was keeping up and steadily overtaking us, but seemed less interested in the race and looked more like she was enjoying the clean Skyrim wind in her face. It was amazing for me when I first stepped out of the soul cairn after just over a day, I can only imagine the bliss it felt for her after all those years and with all those heightened senses she has.

"There he is" Serana hissed before swooping lower and pulling back up. "He's behind us now"

"awesome" I didn't know for absolute certain that he did intend to race us, but hearing that we're in the lead did put a smile on my face. This is the one time I get to say that I'm faster than Niik, so I'm taking it with pride.

Although after touchdown on the mainland, it was no question who could get ready faster. Valerica, Serana and I were the first sets of feet on the ground, but the pair of them had to revert form and proceeded to get dressed, whereas Niik reverted into his normal self mid-flight and came to a skidding halt next to me without a hair out of place on him, while the other two were still putting their stockings on.

"I had to push myself just to fight the wind, what was the hurry?"

 _Oh damn, he wasn't challenging us._ _"B-because… I, was,_ Cold! so Serana brought me here faster" I explained feeling more of a jerk now.

"Hey you two" Serana called us. "We're going to take our time, so we'll meet you in Solitude"

"You sure?" I asked over my shoulder without seeing her.

"It'll be for the best. Mother will need blood now that she's out of the soul cairn" Serana made a good point. Valerica will probably need a lot if she's going to be around humans. Even though she seemed okay around me, killing one in a city full of unknowns will be like stealing one grape from a bunch. Where as killing me would piss both Niik and her own daughter, so it's better to err on the side of caution.

So for the walk back to Solitude it was just myself and Niik. The agreement was to meet up at Solitude _docks,_ not in the city itself. Ships will be leaving in a few hours, so the plan is to board one and when we dock at Windhelm we'd ride the rest of the way to Fort Dawnguard. This would mean we don't stop moving, the vamps are all out of the sun and I get to sleep on the ship.

"Only problem Niik, I've brought Epony on a ship before and, it was really hard. I had to put a sack over her head just to lead her up the ramp, and she just _Would Not_ relax with the ship rocking over waves. Have you ever seen a seasick horse Niik? _it's very unsettling"_ He didn't answer, just smirked. We were close to the stables anyway, so I ran ahead to rouse my sleepy baby. " _hey girl"_ I said softly as I found her almost asleep in her pen. But the moment she heard my voice she was up and brought her head over the gate for me to hug, or so I, in sheer naïvety, brought myself to believe. " _ahow,_ bad girl… _stop it!"_

If I wasn't ninety percent sure that headbutting was her trying to kiss me, I'd start suspecting that Epony only likes having me around to see how many shades of purple I can become, but with all the loving hugs I give, how could such a beautiful animal be so mean to me back?  
All the same, I kept an arms distance away to brush my hand over her fuzzy face before opening the pen and leading her out. Since the stables were part of one of the richer cities, their system was a little more complicated when checking out horses.  
For one, there were several lock boxes for the horse's saddle and reins, for which I was given a key.  
In addition, before leaving I had to write my name, Epony's name, and a secret word down on a ledger that the stable's owner keeps in his house. When I leave with Epony I'll need to fill them again on the ledger left for late night visitors who are taking their horses back. If the two names and the word don't match then the stable hand will alert the guards of a horse thief in the area.  
I thought back then that it was quite a modern system they had, and I thought of it again as I filled out my details again.

 _"That's_ your secret word?" Niik asked from behind my shoulder.

"If you live long enough, you'll be doing the same _goddamn_ thing yourself someday" I laughed looking at my 'Dr4gonborN' password. "Good thing you got my memories back, poor Epony would be in there forever"

All that aside, I attached Epony to the front of the wagon and we simply walked alongside her to the docs. Niik found the harbourmaster and inquired about passage to Windhelm. With his mind powers, he was able to get Epony to walk the ramp to the ship's deck himself. From there the wagon and its contents were tied down by crewmen in a storage section of the ship, while Epony blissfully walked into another pen below decks following Niik's silent commands.

"Seducing horses now are you?" I teased, watching it all happen.

"Anymore talk like _that_ and you'll be swimming to Windhelm" Despite his 'threat' I burst out laughing while he took me topside. He can't get mad at me, I'm only applying his terminology to the situation.

"Maybe you should take Serana's words? Dominating an animal could mean taming it, getting it to submit to your will" I watched with the same smile burning in my cheeks as he ignored me. "Just remember Dragonborn, you had the chance to keep programmable Recorder and leave me back there in the soul place, but you choose _Me_ so now you have to put up with me _forever. Muahahaha!"_

Once on the top deck, Niik scanned the hillside looking for Serana and Valerica while I kept snickering and trying to tease him as there was no point in me trying to see them, not with the distance, the darkness, the trees, and the snow all in my way.

"wish I had vampire eyes..." I mumbled walking along the port side rail. As I got closer to the back of this ship, Niik called me back saying that he could see Serana and Valerica emerging from the darkness just up the hill from the port. I waved for them knowing they'd see me even if I can't them, but as I did I saw Niik's hands motion in a fast but specific looking way, then a bright white light appeared above and floated above his hand like a balloon.  
A far better beacon to catch their attention than my frantic waving to be sure.

"Hey Niik, could you teach me a few spells?" I had chances to learn some at the college, but all my time there was put into resisting his seductive mind control tricks. Plus after learning that most of the instructors sell their lessons on commission, I felt less trusting of their input. Niik won't mess me around though. Anything I learn from him will be nothing if not practical for a given situation.

"I'm not really a teacher" He sighed before going on to remind me that his position was more or less a spontaneous decision that simply stuck over the years. "But maybe there's something I can give you. We'll need to be quick, so be on your best behaviour okay? No talking about Talos"

 _My best behaviour?_ "You're not my dad" I scoffed, smirking at him as he lead me down to the harbour. Serana promised to stop the ship from leaving without us, but Niik was certain we'd be back before it did. My scepticism lead me to say the words; "Time and tide wait for no man"

"Good job I'm not asking the tides then" Serana said to me before dashing off to keep up with Valerica who was already boarding the ship.

Niik brought me into the city itself. First thing I noticed was the chopping block tucked away in the corner of the wall just by the gate. A very welcoming sight for tourists I imagine. I didn't stare for long though because the guards on duty were staring at me and it was creeping me out being so close to the execution platform.

"Someone's getting the axe today" Niik explained the torches lit behind the platform signify an execution as he lead me further into the city.

"Really not helping me feel better, I'm shivering just thinking it" The idea of waiting to be killed would freak anyone out. "I'd rather die with a sword in my hand"

"Ha, spoken like a nordic woman" Niik cheered as we pushed on, seemingly aiming towards a castle at the bottom of a long road.

"Hey Niik, correct me if I'm wrong, but there's a thousand foot drop into the ocean below us right now isn't there?" I seemed to recall seeing a huge natural stone arch over the sea channel that the city was built upon.

"Not at all" Niik told me placing a hand on me for encouragement. "it's closer to four thousand"

"I, _hate_ , You" I scorned. I'm sure the foundation is more secure than any of the bridges I've ever walked on but even still it's unsettling to think about. "Where are you bringing me anyway?"

"The Blue Palace's wizard has something for sale which I think you'll like"

 _"A Broomstick?!"_ I yelped excitedly.

"no-what? No, it's a magic staff that summons atronachs" Niik's face was that of a person with regrets.

"that's pretty cool too" I mumbled, feeling about the same as Niik looked after my initial outburst. I just though a flying broom would solve all the problems of me being slower than everyone. Guess I just need to keep waiting on an owl dropping me my letter.

At the Blue Palace entrance, Niik and I had to show our weapons to the guards before entry, and were personally escorted by four soldiers to the wizard's office.

"For something called the _Blue_ Palace, I'm seeing a lot of red" I mused out loud as we were lead up the stairs. One of our escorting guards that overheard me simply explained that the palace's name predates the empire's control over the city. "neat" I said in lieu of a thanks. I was simply making an observation, not really wanting a history lesson from my escort _slash_ tour guide.

Niik's question got less feedback when he noticed small patches of damp floor in several pools all over. Simply got told it's none of our business, but once at the wizard's office, the escort knocked the door and waited for a response.

"I'm rather busy right now" Called a woman's voice.

"Niik Havod here to see you Sybille" A guard said.

 _"It's a Woman wizard?"_ I asked Niik only getting a sure nod from him. "I'd call her a witch" I felt a light smack from Niik, followed by him saying not to be rude. I say 'Talos' I get sentenced to death by Thalmor. I say 'witch' I get smacked on the ass by Niik. Can't win.

Nevertheless, the door finally opened and Sybille welcomed Niik and I in. Once the door was shut Niik was asked to use the _door_ for his exit this time and not the window.

"No promises" Niik said with an smarmy yet apologetic smile to her. "I'm wondering if you're still looking to sell that staff of yours"

"Sorry, I already suggested it to Jarl Elisif as per your advice and so far she's been loving it. Pretty much all the men she had around her everyday have been dismissed since she started using it"

 _"hmm…"_ With my mind jumping to conclusions, I just silently thought of other ways that sentence could be construed. The next words out of Niik's mouth didn't help my train of thought.

"Is that why the floor is so wet?" He asked, only giving me a glance when my joyful hum suddenly became a burst snicker. "Have I said something funny?" He asked, oblivious as ever when it comes to me and my giggling fits.

"Hey, I'm saying nothing" I laughed with a defeated smile as I stepped away from the conversing wizards and thankfully the laughs ended for a bit when Sybille suggested that instead of a staff, we just upped the charge on my swords.

"That's maybe a good idea" Niik agreed. "I don't think you even noticed much of a difference in your swords did you?"

"I told you it was too weak" Sybille told him before requesting my swords from me. When I handed them over she took them to an arcane looking table. Her actions were so fast in the steps leading up to the swords lighting up with a sparking blue light that soon died down into the blades. "Now remember, only certain blacksmiths train to deal with enchanted gear. Don't want to accidentally stop someone's heart"

After Niik paid for the upgrade to my swords, I asked him what Sybille meant about about the blacksmiths on our way out of the palace. He explained that swords inevitably corrode and dull over time, as I already knew. But attempting to sharpen or repurpose enchanted tools require extra steps and knowledge to pull off safely.

"Arcane Blacksmiths are few in number because majority of soldiers aren't careful enough to keep their weapons safe. After battle they have a drink in the tavern, put their sword on the table and accidentally set the room on fire"

"Um Niik, _I like a drink,_ and my swords are right next to my bed" As I spoke, I slipped the small leather strap over the hilts of my swords while they were in their scabbards to ensure they don't fall loose at all.

"Well, now you know why I don't allow drinking in the college"

"yeah…" I muttered. _"wait a minute,_ YOU!" I just remembered his stupid blood and wine drinks he kept getting me to make him. "You Drink all the time you _Hypocrite"_

"Perks of the job" He told me without a hint of shame in his voice after just been found out. "Besides, you clumsily entered my quarters on your first day and cracked my floor. I can only dread what you'd end up doing with a drink in you around those weapons"

On that I felt I had to sort of agree with him. The wabba-stick thing was funny when it fell, but I bet there could have been something more dangerous if anything Else had fallen over instead.

"Where did you even get that rabbit making stick anyway?"

"It was given to me by a Daedric lord who'd been tormenting a long dead king by living inside the old monarch's restless mind"

"okay" No further explanation needed apparently.

When we reached the top of the downhill road leading to the harbour, we both picked up the pace seeing how there was only one ship left. Luckily it was ours.  
The harbourmaster was annoyed at the caption for not setting sail along with everyone else, but Niik and I quietly made our way up the plank knowing that we could both probably thank Serana for the captain not setting off.

"Actually that had nothing to do with us" Serana told me when I found her on the deck. "I was getting worried when others were setting off, but our crew seemed happy enough to wait for all passengers.

"Well who's left then?" I asked just as the crewmen above undid the sail to let the wind catch while others set about raising anchor.

"You two" Valencia told me with a snappy tone.

I knew Niik wouldn't apologise for being late so I didn't either. Not to Valerica at least. Maybe if she were a bit nicer I'd think about it.  
While Niik and Valerica went below decks, Serana opted to stay up a bit longer with me at the bow of the ship.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah yeah, but I want to watch us sail under the arch" I told her as I stood against the railing. The tide pulled us right under the arch's shadow and turned the ocean below an inky black. The howling wind filled my ears as the temperature dropped to just above freezing for a moment. "This is so cool!" I exclaimed with Serana just staring at me like I was mad. "We're sailing Under a City! There are hundreds of people sleeping up there, while we're just drifting underneath, tell me thats not amazing"

Serana just laughed at my childish excitement, but I managed to force a small admission from her that she too thought it was a little mad to think about. Once we were out the other side and I could see the tops of the palace again, I calmed down enough to let myself feel tired enough to consider sleeping, so Serana showed me to where the passenger bunks were.  
And by bunks she apparently meant dirty old hammocks. But its been a long day, so even the hammock felt luxurious after everything my mind and body had been through separately.

"Any port in a storm, _as they say"_ I sighed after undoing my armour and leaping into the one higher from the ground. Serana told me she wasn't going to sleep, so I picked the higher hammock so I could still chat to her on roughly the same level before finally falling asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

* * *

"Hey, Record. We've arrived" Serana said softly as I felt her shoogle me awake.  
I sat up in the hammock and rubbed my eyes. Not as long of a sleep as I'd have liked, but I'm rested enough to see the day through, or what's left of it.  
 _  
"we what?"_ I asked with a yawn and almost rolled off the back of the hammock before Serana grabbed me. _"Geez!_ that's me awake" I jumped off on her side and immediately started pulling my armour on. "Forgot I was on a hammock for a moment there. I take it we're in Windhelm now?"

Serana gave a slight nod to me as she answered.  
"Niik brought Epony to shore and the crew are unloading our wagon and the coffins as we speak"

"Awesome" I yawned again as I tightened the straps on my wrists. "wait, you called me ' _Record'_ just now, Niik hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

I rolled my eyes. So much was happening yesterday that it slipped my mind but I just assumed Niik would have told her my name. But I guess I'm glad that I get to properly introduce myself without falsehoods.  
"I told Niik my real name so, _if it pleases you,_ you may call me Robin" I gave her my best attempt at a curtsey, thinking that it would be how a woman from her circles would introduce herself. Though Serana's chuckles made me think I might be wrong.

"Is that her attempting to be a lady of stature, or is she simply mocking us?" Valerica asked from the corner of the cabin.

"No no, just playing around"

"Playing is for _children"_ Valerica told me as she came out of the corner to head to the upper deck.

Serana and I were silent until we heard the hatch shut over.

"She's a barrel of laughs, isn't she?"

"After everything I've told you about my family, _did you expect otherwise?"_

"I guess not" To me, Valerica just sounded like she was looking for a reason to shoot me down.

"I'll wait out on the dock for you to get ready" With that, Serana left me alone to get dressed and gather my things. In my head, I had small visions of when the straps were unfamiliar and complicated to get on without Niik's help, courtesy of me _without_ memories. Now though, it all feels so natural.

"time to go" I said to myself as I reached to grab my weapon belt. "oh" My hand was just hovering over the belt. Lying next to my swords was the leather binding of the journal. After learning I was fired, I tried forcing myself to mentally block the academy, up until Niik dropped the bombshell that I'll still be working for them despite how they threw me to the wayside.

"suck it up Record- _Robin!"_ I laughed after calling myself the wrong name. After all I was only Robin while off duty, but now that I thought about it, I've pretty much acquired three names over my career. _Robin, Recorder_ and _Can't Say,_ as most people knew me whenever they asked. Though I have to admit that I much prefer 'Recorder' over the other names thrown at me when strangers didn't know what to call me, so almost feels a shame to get rid of it entirely.  
 _"hmm,_ RobinRecorder… _Recorder Robins?_ nah that's silly" I muttered as I slipped the journal into my bag strapped my belt of weapons on around my waist.

The cabin where I'd slept was cool as I fell asleep on the way out of Solitude, the shock of almost falling over this morning helped me to ignore the bitter cold as I woke up, but upon opening the hatchway leading the snowy weather greeting me outside, I only wished to curl back into my hammock and just let that be my life. But alas, I have a job to do and I can't the keep three vampires waiting.

Valerica was nowhere to be seen as I walked the gangplank onto the dock. Niik was talking with one of the lizard people working on the docks to arrange for Epony and the wagon to be brought to the stables just beyond the city.

"Beautiful Skyrim weather" Serana said to me as she stared up at the fluffy grey and white sky above.

 _"brrrrrr,_ you forget how cold Windhelm is" I thought back to when I disembarked the ship I first arrived in Skyrim on. It was cold then too but luckily I got a day without snowy weather, which is more than I can say about today. "At least I'm not wearing a skirt this time"

"By the eight" Serana gave me a weird look as she pulled off her hood and cloak. "Just how badly _do_ you want to freeze to death" She asked after throwing her cloak around me and pulled the hood over me. It didn't go with the armour, but it was keeping the snow from attacking my head.

"Do you not need this?"

"I'll be okay, the cold never bother me anyway"

 _"ohmygod"_ I snickered turning away from her. "nope, I refuse" I said to myself.

"Refuse what?" Serana asked.

"Not doing it" I insisted walking away from her.

"Not doing what?" She asked again staying at my heels.

"Just… _let it go, Serana"_ _Good thing Serana leant me her hood,_ I thought as it let me hide my uncontainable smile.

The pair of us had just got off the dock and onto the busy stone pier when I noticed the lizard men were actually the ones unloading ships while the crew simply made their ways into the city. I was about to ask Serana about it, but my attention was redirected to loud constant splashing like someone was drowning.  
I walked to the edge to look in and face deep in the freezing water was one of the lizard men trying to swim with one arm.

"Grab my hand!" I called holding on to a chain support to pull him out.

"Robin…?" Serana knelt beside me giving me a look but quickly threw her doubt aside to reach for the lizard too.

"three, two, _One!_ _heeeeeave!"_ His hand was ice cold and his scales were a little slippery though rough around the edges, but with Serana's strength lending to mine, we easily pulled the lizard man out of the water. "Are you okay? I asked. "Why were you in the water?"

He was shivering cold, but I quickly noticed that in his hands was a rather big cage filled with fish and crabs. "I was, _f-f_ ishing…" He told me through his exhausted voice. " _th-th_ ank you _b-b_ oth _f,f-f_ or hel _p-ping m-m_ e"

"How long were you in there, Argonian?" Niik asked as he lay a hand on his chest. A warm yellow light appeared between them, making the lizard man's breathing more settled and rhythmic.

"I was down there for an hour and a half" He said to my utter horror.

"Don't you people have poles?" I asked before turning to Niik. "We have to get him to the tavern or, _Anywhere_ he can warm up"

"That won't work for an Argonian" Niik sighed to me.

"Well at least take him so he can get _dry"_

"No, I mean they won't let him in the tavern. Argonians stay in the docks" He explained.

With confused doubt on my face, I turned to the lizard man laying on the ground. His expression was difficult to read in human terms, but my best guess would be that he knew Niik was telling the truth all too well, and as I looked around the dock, not a single sailor was coming to help him and the other lizards were staring at _me_ weird.

"I have to get back to work" The Argonian lizard man rolled onto his front to pick himself up. His tail almost knocked my ankle, but I didn't say anything, too shocked at watching him. After he emptied his cage of sea creatures into a barrow of snow and ice, he walked to the edge of the pier and jumped right back in with still clutching the now empty cage.

 _"Seriously, just get a fishing pole"_ I mumbled.

Niik didn't say anything to me, just tapped my shoulder and I followed him and Serana into the city, and the transition between the two was all too apparent as the dock was busy with both lizards and humans, but crossing the city threshold brought me to an all human area.

"Is this the Nords doing?" I asked.

"Ah, partly. Windhelm has a strong Nord presence but also a number of Dunmer" As Niik took a breath, I nudged Serana to translate.

 _"dark elf"_ She whispered before Niik continued.

"Argonians were captured and sold as slaves by the Dunmer for years and the dust hasn't settled quite yet. Nords aren't thrilled about either of them being in their city, _so to speak,_ but they see less of the Argonians so they're left to their own vices usually. While the Dunmer on the other hand…"

 _"You pollute our city with your stink! And you refuse to help the Stormcloaks. You're not wanted here grey skin"_

Niik, Serana, and I all turned to see a dark elf woman being cornered by two men.

 _"We haven't taken aside because it's not our fight"_

 _"I think they don't help our boys because they're Imperial spies. Those elves are all one and the same"_

 _"You can't be serious…"_ The woman said right before being shoved against the wall.

 _"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight little spy, we got ways of finding out what you really are"_ The men walked away, leaving the elf woman alone at last. She looked shaken up, as we approached.  
Well, _I_ approached her, Niik and Serana were just following. But I did ask Niik to use his vampire magic to get the truth out of her quickly.

 _"Are_ you a spy?" I asked, wondering if his power still works if I'm the one that asks.

"What? No, of course not" She said.

I turned to Niik, who simply nodded to me, at which point I focused my attention on the Nords walking away from us.

"Hey!" I called as I stormed up to the two of them with my journal in hand. "I'm a spy, and here's what I'm going to report back to my guys, _The boys over in Windhelm are a bunch of dickless cowards that need help to corner and intimidate innocent women"_ I pretended to write as I spoke, punctuating my voice with a loud thud of my inkless quill against the page before popping them back into my bag.

"Something to say, girl?" One of them challenged.

"You deaf and a coward? I already said you're dickless" I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Niik standing there.

 _"what are you doing?"_ He urged me. _"we can't draw attention to ourselves"_

"you can't tell me that, not after your rampaging out of Markarth. Besides, I didn't invite you into this" I told him with a sure smile as I walked to the Nords. "My inhibitor rings were removed when I was fired. No more will I sit in the back seat, I live in Skyrim now, so it's time for me to take the reins"

"Good, you can drive us to Riften"

 _"Not what I meant_ Havod" I left Niik behind as I stepped up to the men who were harassing the elf. Since I'll be staying a while, I wanted to make the right first impression.  
 _Robin isn't going to be a pushover like she was in the academy. No, in this life I want to be happy and I think sticking it to two bullies will be a good start._

"What you playing at?" Asked the first man. "Talking all that now, but once that mouth of yours gets you into trouble, you plan'n on hiding behind him?"

 _"As if"_ I turned to Niik with my hand out to him."Dragons and stuff are yours, humans are for me" When I turned to the men, their eyes were on Niik.

"he's the one?" The first asked with his mouth hanging open. _"D-_ Dragonborn…" He quickly turned around and ran off.

 _"are you kidding me?"_ I sighed before turning to the second man, the one who shoved the elf. "You're all fine pushing her back there, just try to push me"

"You're sure you wanna fight? They don't call me Stone Fist for nothing!"

"We don't have to fight, you can apologise to the elf"

"Ha! I'd rather join the empire. So you and that elf can fuck off outta my city- _AHH!"_

"Stone fists and a glass chin" I said after delivering a sharp and fast punch.

"You little bitch!" He smacked me hard on the cheekbone. It was a harder wallop than I was expecting, but I got right back up.

"Here we go" I laughed as I stepped out of his reach and delivered another few punches to him. "I'm not a Skylander either, and I Will take bullying foreigners personally" I cracked him hard on the nose and he collapsed on the ground.

"Ready to give up-...hey!" I pulled against Niik's hold as he dragged me away by the collar of my armour. "Come on I was winning!"

"There's a time and place for everything. Here and now is _Not_ the time for street brawls" He told me almost picked me off the ground and carried me away. About halfway over the bridge out of Windhelm, I decided to give up trying to fight him.  
Serana and Niik were happy to overlook my little fight as a case of me being over excited about the academy letting me go and being free for the first time in my life, but only if I promise not to act out again like that.

"While we have a task at hand I _Expect_ you to carry yourself with a little more dignity, understood?"

"understood" I mumbled as we reached the wagon. Serana tried to help me set up the harness for Epony. It was neat and also kinda weird that a thousand some year old vampire could have to learn something from me. But it was nice all the same.  
Once we were ready to go Serana and Valerica sat across from each other in the back while Niik sat beside me.

"I assume you guys have a plan if the sun comes out? I mean, there's only _two_ coffins"

"I'm sure we'll think of something" I heard Serana say. I was thinking maybe they all hide under the tarp like a tent and just pretend it's due to the bitter cold. But I felt something poking my arm, when I looked back I saw Serana smirking to me with her thumb pressed over an arrowhead and in her other hand was the magic bow that will out the sun if her blood blessed arrow is used.

"Haha… ha, I love your dark sarcasm" I laughed nervously.

"I don't" Valerica grumbled, sounding more and more like a moany old gran sitting in the back seat during our road trip.  
Made me wonder that if she's the gran of our outfit, Niik would be the dad. Does that make Serana the mom and I'm the kid?

"Are we going?" Niik asked, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Right! Off we go" I agreed with a flick of my wrists to tell Epony to start pulling. I felt my head sink into my armour as I overheard Serana try to explain my ditzy behaviour to her mother. Made me wonder where Serana got her ability to tolerate me from as it certainly wasn't from her mother's side, but I can't see a conversation between me and her father going well either.

After a mostly quiet trip with Valerica just talking about her experiments in the Soul Cairn, were slowly but surely approaching the geyser field again. I've been on a whole tour of Skyrim since then and it wasn't even that long ago, though I still remember all too well the living nightmare that tried to attack me.

"Niik, just so you know, a giant spider attacked me on this road last time. If it happens again… Kill it. _Kill it with Fire!"_

"How big was it?" Serana asked from the back.

" _Huge!"_ I exclaimed holding my hands above my head. "Like twice the size of a cat! … _what?"_ I asked after a pause where Serana just raised an eyebrow at me.

"You mean twice the size of a Khajiit man or twice the size of a _house_ cat?"

"Just a cat" I told her unsure as to why she was so confused, but even Niik and Serana were looking at me weird. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well" Niik sighed as he sat up. "Depending on the species, _though typically a frostbite spider around these parts,_ you just described an infant"

 _"excuse me?"_ I squeaked feeling suddenly and alarmingly unable to breathe.

"Frostbites can mature to the size of horses, sometimes bigger"

My calmness should have earned me a medal as I _c_ _almly_ pulled my feet up onto my seat and sat up to use the backrest as a perch for the rest of the journey. It was uncomfortable, like sitting on the narrow edge of a wooden plank. In fact, it literally _was_ what I was doing, but I still refused to be any lower to the ground.

"You'll injure yourself sitting like that" Niik told me.

"Can't hear you don't care!" I just sat there motionless apart from my eyes that were constantly scanning the grass on either side of the road.  
By the time we approached a small farming community, a few hours had passed of my unusual seating arrangement and sure to Niik's word my butt was absolutely killing me.  
I was promised a chance to stretch my legs at the local rest house but seeing the mass panic up ahead, something told me it wouldn't happen.  
I couldn't make out what any of them were saying, but they were flagging for me to stop by waving their hands while others hinted that we should turn around and leave, interrupted soon by a loud shockwave blew over us echoed by a deep _Booming_ voice.

"Did that sound like a dragon shout to you guys?" I asked the group while every one of us kept our eyes peeled on the direction the blast came from, but the shouts of the crowd continued, and we definitely heard the word 'Dragon' get yelled a few times. "Maybe we should check it out?" I said to Niik but when I turned, he was already gone. As were Serana and Valerica. "Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled rising to my feet. _"ahh, wowie"_ I hissed as my dead legs and butt pains persisted as I tried running after them, all a consequence of sitting on the backrest.

I avoided the tall grass like it were pools of lava, fearful for a spider to jump out at me. Arriving at the top of the short hill was no better, as I was expecting a dragon sure, but not what was in the air before me.

"is that, Alduin?" I gasped as I watched the black scaled beast shout violently at the ground while Niik, Serana and Valerica watched from behind a mound of dirt. I took shelter behind a tree and I pulled out my journal and pen. I truly felt bad for abandoning them, but this battle above all else cannot involve me. Serana and Valerica's part is yet to be seen, but I must do nothing other than passively spectate this battle between hero and beast.

 _[Dragon Born Records possible final entry. Learning of a possible dragon attack, Niik Havod leapt from his wagon and ventured off to investigate with help from his named driver Serana and her mother Valerica.  
_ _Upon arrival, the dragon appears to be Alduin. So Team Dragonborn is taking shelter for now to study the beast's actions and to formulate a plan of attack.  
_ _Event happening midday at… ]_

"Drat, where the hell are we?" I wondered out loud just before a mini earthquake almost knocked me off balance.  
I turned to the events happening ahead and it seemed like Alduin was done shouting for now as all the exciting stuff was happening on the ground. Or, beneath the ground to be more precise. Dirt and rocks erupted from the hillside and soon a neck and skull tour its way through the grass and dragged the rest of its body out too.  
There, standing before us was a skeleton of a buried dragon, crawling up to Alduin and lowering its head as if to bow. Another ear-splitting roar boomed and from Alduin's powerful breath, the skeletal dragon's body pulled with a strange force, sucking all the wind and light into him like a black hole before skin and scale started to cover him once more.

 _ **"Alduin!"**_ The dragon boomed, that one word is the only thing I understood of his long talk with the black beast still hovering in the sky.

After exchanging words with the dragon on the ground, Alduin's head turned to the vampires who were slowly emerging from behind their mound, but more specifically it looked like he was looking at Niik, and began speaking to him directly. Then after a moment, Alduin let out a booming roar.

 _ **"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to Dare take for yourself the name of dragon"**_ Alduin then roared something else to the other dragon before shooting off to the sky with a single beat of his wings. When the dust settled, Niik was seconds away from being snapped in two by the resurrected dragon's jaws, but he was able to jump out of the way in time.

With his sword drawn, Niik set off a thunderbolt of lightning from his left hand, aiming at the Dragon's snout before lunging in for a stab. The Dragon recoiled from the sparks but managed to bat Niik's attack aside with a flick of its head.  
Serana and Valerica kept up the pressure with ice spears and lighting bolts of their own. The Dragon turned to face them and opened its mouth to draw in a breath.  
Serana and Valerica dodged out of the way, but the wall of force came hurtling towards me instead. Thankfully it wasn't fire breath, so as I ducked low I only felt the force of the breath blow past me. But even as I stood back up, I felt something come over me. My skin was nipping slightly all over, and every draw of breath took more effort than the last.

The Dragon's furious roar brought me out of my dizzy state, so I looked over and saw the Dragon flailing its head around with an arrow stuck in its eye.  
When I turned to see the shooter, I found a blond woman knocking her bow with another arrow and with her was a second archer, an elderly man by the looks of things.  
The next roar from the dragon was when it tried to take off, but was injured again by Niik who'd bat formed up to the air above and descended with his sword aiming down.  
Watching the battle and writing it down was something I had experience in, but rarely did I have to write for five participants and a dragon.

"Everyone Back off! … Maybe the trick, to getting its soul, is for me to be the one that finishes it!" Niik yelled at us while being whipped around on the dragon's neck like a rodeo on a bull. I saw Serana be the first to listen and back away with her mother following her example. The two who just joined fired two more arrows each before taking a step back themselves.  
Niik let the dragon tire itself out before bat-forming into the sky above the dragon once more then plummeting with his Daedric armour on and a matching seven-foot sword that came crashing down on the dragon's neck, causing us all to hear a loud cracking noise as the scales tore.  
The dragon's body began to smoulder, leaving Niik in his satanic black armour to be silhouetted against the flames. Combine with his red eyes, he truly looked the part of a demon king as the white whips of the dragon's soul once again spiralled into nothingness.

 _"Fus Ro Dah!"_ He roared after his helmet melted back, but all that followed was the sounds of him silently cursing himself as the rest of his armour faded, along with any hopes we had that this might have brought about his dragon powers once again.

"Nii _k, I, …"_ I felt weak and fell to my hands and knees, neither of which could support me, and so I ended up face down in the dirt. The weight of my armour was making it even harder to pull in air, and I couldn't even roll myself over. Niik was over me in a flash though and he helped me onto my back.

"The Dragon…" Serana said to him. "didn't it say, _gaan lah hah_? The same shout you used on me?"

I had no idea what Serana was talking about, but the dragon did get me, so its shout was probably what's causing _whatever_ is happening to me.

"Gaan Lah _Haas"_ Niik corrected her. "I only remembered a few of the shouts, if she was hit then she'll be very weak for a while" He brought the side of his head over my mouth and listened. "she's not breathing..."  
Serana handed him her knife and Niik used it to cut the straps on my chest armour. Once it was off I took a relieving breath, though still with some effort.

"There's an Inn just down there, we should bring her inside" The blond woman said. I don't know why but something about her was familiar. Before I could ask who she was, I felt myself blackout.

When I next opened my eyes I was on a bed with Niik and Serana sitting at my side.

"You're making a habit of this" Niik told me with a mocking look of disapproval as he handed me a frost covered bottle. "cleanest water I could get"

"yey" I cheered weakly as I reached for it. It felt amazing to drink something after coming out of whatever state I was under. "wheres Valerica?"

"She's nearby. The tavern is too crowded for her liking" Serana explained, but truth be told she looked uncomfortable too.

"someone help me up" I grunted after my first attempt to sit up myself. "thank you"

"No problem" Serana told me.

"back wit _h the dragon… hold on"_ I coughed hard to clear my throat. _"sorry._ Back with the dragon, was it just me or was someone else there? A blond and an old guy?"

Niik nodded to me as he leaned in. "They're out there" He told me nodding to the door leading to the dining room. "Remember the woman in Riverwood? The one who brought you the tray of sweetrolls?"

"Yes" I didn't actually, but I wanted the short answer of whatever was coming next.

"Well it turns out she's a member of a secret order called the blades"

"She's doing well to keep it a secret then" I said with a smirk to him, but Niik and Serana just stared back at me, each showing their own little take on my smile. "oh… she didn't know she was telling you, did she?"

"No, she didn't" Niik laughed. "I thought she was familiar too, so I just forced the information out of her"

"Did you use seduction?" I asked, making a hurt face when he answered. "I knew it… I was a fool to think I was special to you… you play mind tricks with all the girls you see, you meanie"

Niik rolled his eyes despite my act of being cheated on while Serana played the role of passive observer, for the most part.

"You two have the _strangest_ vampire-human relationship I've ever heard of" Serana muttered to us. "I'm almost envious"

"Yeah? Well since Niik has apparently been looking at other humans…"

"I've not been-"

 _"Maybe I should_ look at other vampires" I announced over Niik's voice, who just rolled his eyes and rose from his seat. On his way past Serana, I saw him lean in and whisper to her, and she just laughed. "what did he say?" I asked once he'd left the room.

"he just wished me good luck, and to keep you off sweets"

 _"that bastard!"_ I gasped into my hand but to be fair, all the playful banter was apparently helping me recover from the dragon shout. Just a few minutes of hypothetical chat with Serana regarding me and her abandoning Niik and I felt ready to hit the road. But then I smelled food.

"Did I say _hit the road?_ I meant hit the _menu"_

"No sweets" Serana told me. Her voice was stern, but the look she gave me made me unsure if she was serious or not.

"I just fainted, I need sweets to get my blood sugar back up" I told her, but she simply told _me_ not to make stuff up. "no no, it's real. There's like, medical conditions about it, I think"

"Well if you insist, I'll just have to check how sweet your blood is myself" Serana bared her teeth to show her tongue lick over her pointy fangs. She clearly misunderstood what it means when I say _blood sugar._

"uh, heheh. Let's not get carried away…" My voice failed me as Serana grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the bed. Her mouth open above me as her thumb pulled my jaw to one side exposing my neck.

"what are you doing?" Niik asked standing cross armed by the doorway.

"Playing" Serana told him without budging from her position above me.

Niik just gave me a quick glance in my partial shock induced paralysis before shrugging. "Okay, not my responsibility anyway" With that, he shut the door and left us alone.

With a smile that couldn't look any more sinister even if her fangs were poking out from her lips, Serana leaned in close to my face before saying, "you'd be dead if I _wasn't_ playing"

"yeah?" I raised my fist into her gut. She looked down to see I was also holding a knife only pointed down so it wouldn't stab her. "If I wasn't playing, _You'd_ be dead"

"Is the blade silver?" She asked with a knowing smile.

 _"…damnit"_

"You lose" She growled gnashing her teeth down at me. She held like that for a moment before humming to herself as she stepped off. It may have been at my expense, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a little fun playing damsel to her.

"Just watch the fangs next time, you were _this_ close to biting my nose off" I warned her as I too sat up to get dressed for the second time today.  
I was about to pull my armoured chest piece on, but it fell off to one side. "oh" I suddenly remembered that Niik cut the straps to save my life. "Well, my fabulous foresight pays off!" I cheered before asking Serana to bring me the larger knapsack from the wagon.

She returned promptly, and I quickly changed into my fur and leather armour that I got from my second visit to Windhelm.

"How did you fit all that into such a small bag?" Serana asked.

"Well, I _Was_ top of my class in junk carrying" I bragged. "Not too popular at the academy, but who's laughing now?" With my metal gauntlets and boots packed into my bag, I carried them through the tavern while Serana carried the torso and we stored them back on the tarps over the wagon.

"You coming in?" I asked Serana, but she sheepishly shook her head.

"I didn't want to mention but, our little game put me in the 'hunter' mindset for just a second and... I'm a little thirsty now… I'll be back soon okay?"

"Sure thing"

Since it was only mid-afternoon, Serana had to walk like a regular human until she was out of sight in the woods across the river from the tavern. I didn't watch her go all the way, as I too was getting hungry.  
Inside I found Niik chatting to the two Blades members. They seemed pretty involved, so before joining them I decided to order something to eat.  
With a hot bowl of soup in one hand and a roll of bread in the other, I sat next to Niik and listened in on their conversation. From what I heard the pair had been tracking Alduin's movements for a while by using an old map that charted dragon burial sites all over Skyrim, and Alduin had been systematically resurrecting dragons.  
If Niik had any interest in joining them, he was asked to meet them at some Sky Haven temple over in the Reach part of Skyrim.  
However Niik, in his most polite voice and use of words, basically told them both to get lost.

"Rude" I told him after they left. Before Niik could explain to me why he dismissed them, a woman playing the lute appeared out of nowhere and started chatting to us. My guess was that she was waiting for his conversation to end so she could get his attention.

"This one is for the dragon slayer, to whom we owe our thanks, as the tavern may not be standing if not for him" She announced to the room as she twanged the strings and danced her way to the centre of the room.

"you glory hog" I whispered to him, but he honestly looked annoyed if not embarrassed that the lute player was about to sing him a song. "just be glad it's not 'happy birthday', there is no greater hell in the whole world"

The lute strummed and the woman started playing. _"Our hero, our hero Claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes… With a voice wielding power, of the ancient Nord arts… Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes..."_

I found myself humming along as the lute player made her way around the tables. Every tavern I've been to, most people just ignore the singer, but here and now, it seemed everyone wanted to listen.

 _"It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes… For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come…"_

For a few moments, she just sighed and hummed the melody. It was actually rather nice, interrupted only by the tavern doors opening to let the two vampires that were missing from our group. Serana, more than her mother, tried to be subtle as she made her way to us, seeing the room was in attendance for a singsong.  
When the humming was over, there was a pause, and everyone raised their mugs before slamming them down and yelling the next lyrics altogether, making the four at our table the only ones not singing.

 _"DRAGONBORN! DRAGONBORN!_ _By His Honour he's Sworn! To keep, Evil, Forever at bay! And the fierce foe is rout, When they hear triumph's shout! Dragonborn, Dragonborn, for your blessings we Pray!"_

After a moment of silence, the whole room erupted with applause for everyone that took part in singing. Even I found myself clapping along until I saw Niik looking about as happy as a bare in a trap.

 _"For your blessings we pray?"_ Valerica asked looking at him. "Do they think you're a god or something?"

"Pray to Talos that they _don't…"_ I said leaning up on the table to talk to Valerica sitting two to my right beside Serana. "Because we don't need those pesky Thalmor chasing after us for naming yet _another_ false god"

"that's it…" Niik quietly said to himself. "I don't need a dragon shout, the greybeards could call Durnehviir for me. Then I can bring Helgi out of the soul cairn"

"Would that work?"

"I'm eager to find out" He told me. "While I'm there I can ask about reasons why absorbing souls is apparently not possible for me anymore"

Serana suggested his condition might be some undiscovered side effect due to his time in Soul Cairn, but I told her he had said to have troubles back at Whiterun too.

"Well, I'm not going up any mountain" Valerica snapped. "Serana and I will carry on to Redwater and meet you there before carrying on to the Dawnguard like we originally planned"

"But I…" Serana looked between Niik and I and her mother, not knowing who to go with. In the end, she lowered her head and handed me the bow. "If we're caught, father can't have the bow too. Keep it safe"

"I will" I promised her as I pulled it over my arm to wear next to my other bow.

We stayed together while I quickly finished my soup then we all headed out to the wagon. Serana and I shared another small goodbye before she and her mother walked off into the woods. I actually saw the moment they dropped the pretences and went full vampire with their speed.  
Once Niik and I were on the wagon it kinda felt like old times as I tugged the reins and set Epony off on our new destination.  
High Hrothgar, home to the masters of the Dragon's voice.

* * *

 **Robin:** So um... I've been getting undressed quite a bit lately. Care to explain yourself?

 **Author:** No.

 **Robin:** I really think you should.

 **Author:** Robin I will replace Alduin and every other dragon in Skyrim with Giant flying Spiders!

 **Robin:** But those are The Worst kind of Spiders!

 **Author:** Then drop it! You're eye candy for the readers. Deal with it.

 **Robin:** Eye candy? This isn't a visual novel!

 **Author:** They have imaginations don't they?

 **Robin:** Then why include it at all?

hello?

If you're thinking about me, Stop it!

 **Author:** NEVER!


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

* * *

Our long detour to Ivarstead took almost until the early evening to arrive. I'm not sure what Robin expected to find, but she was a little intimidated when we reached the base of the tall mountain.

"Epony has been dragging us around all this time. Time for you to get some exercise"

"Hey, I get plenty exercise"

"Well then the pilgrimage up the seven thousand steps shouldn't be a bother to you"

"Seven Thousand?!" She yelled with a frantic look in her eyes. _"wait… that's all?"_

"Your attitude changed pretty fast"

"no I mean, That's a lot but, I'd have thought a mountain that tall would have more"

I also wondered if I should let her know that the steps only take up a collective quarter of the actual climb and the rest is all steep hill covered in snow and ice. In the end, I decided to let her find that part out for herself.  
Before heading up, I wanted to pack somethings for her but Knowing that she'd pester me for sweetrolls if I brought her with me, I left Robin behind as I visited the tavern.

"Enjoy your sitting privileges while you can. I want to reach the top without interruption once we start climbing"

"Enjoy having a rest? Easy, I can do that in my sleep" She told me with a cheerful wink.

On my swift return I found her sitting patiently for me on the bridge, flicking through her journals. She pulled a face at me when I handed her a wrapped and tied parchment bag containing a dozen sticks of dried meat. They may not be to her taste, but they'll be enough to keep her going all the way to the temple.  
The path up to High Hrothgar starts on the other side of the bridge leading out of the village.

The first five minutes were spent in silence, apart from the odd interval were Robin would count out loud every tenth step in the sequence, but soon that all quietened down too and she resorted to general talking to keep her mind off the climb.

"So uh, I was wondering..." Robin said with a delicate ring in her voice. "A, Harkon. B, Alduin. You obviously don't want to bring Helgi along to those fights, so do you have a plan regarding her or will your college take her for a while?" With the loss of her memory, I should have been more expecting that this conversation might come up again. Last time she and I spoke of my plans, she became quite angry with me.  
I hoped I'd be able to put that behind me, but I guess not.

"I don't really have a plan, Robin. I just want to make sure Durnehviir can make good on his promise. But, speaking as someone who's heard her last words once already… I don't really want to bring her back to life"

Robin's head turned to me. She didn't have to say anything, her expression said it all. At least I had more time to explain unlike last time.

"Things were simpler when she was living breathing girl. I do nothing and let nature decide her final fate. But things got… _complicated._ The fact is she never wanted to be immortal, let alone a child immortal like Betty. She had ideas… _exaggerated ideas,_ of being a woman someday and living a somewhat normal life"

"What does exaggerated mean in _that_ context?"

"Helgi wanted me to mind control the prince at the time into marrying her"

 _"So much for Normal"_ Robin smirked. "So why don't you want to bring her back? You've been obsessing over it. Understandably so, don't get me wrong I totally get it, but I always thought the point was you Wanted her back"

"I want her out of the Soul Cairn. I want Helgi to reach whatever waits for her in the next life, be it the Heaven, Sovngarde or nothing at all. The poor thing died once already, she should be at peace and not roaming a dark void forever"  
If I can't find away to give her a body, I'll kill her again. I just need her out of the Soul Carin for that to be possible. Bottom line, I have every intention of helping her reach the afterlife but I couldn't tell Robin from fear that she might try to stop me.

"Niik…" She sighed after taking a deep breath. "She only ended up in the Soul Carin because she was in a soul gem. You wore her gem around your neck…"

I had ideas of destroying the gem after I learned what it was like to be entrapped in the Azura's Star, but I could never bring myself to let it go. I wore her so she always feel close to me. Robin would understand that of course, but it wasn't what she was asking right now.

"How _did_ she get trapped?" She finally asked, but then started talking really, _really_ fast. "I mean, _I know you have a soul trap spell but you wouldn't like, use it on your kid would you? because that would be honestly kinda messed up. Being sentimental is one thing but her soul is a bit too far and…"_

"Robin! Take a breath"

"…sorry" She gasped. "got ahead of myself there"

"yes… You did" We spoke briefly about this back in the soul cairn. Actually, I talked and she listened. She never got a much of a chance to confront me on it before because I walked away and the dragon Durnehviir attacked us. Probably a good thing she has no memory of it as I didn't leave her in the brightest of spirits last time.  
My fault entirely. I was frustrated having to revisit it and Betty was potentially able to hear me, uneasy facts were flooding my mind and I just spat the What of the story to her while disregarding the Why.

"I've killed a lot of people, Robin. There probably isn't a notable creature in Skyrim I haven't slain. Dragons are just the most, _legendary,_ I suppose…" I looked off the mountain as we walked. We weren't too high yet, but more and more of the Rift was coming into view. "Around the time I still had children, Necromancy was a bigger problem than it is today. Fools hiding in caves and abandoned forts thinking they can control an undead army just because a few risen obey them. I was hired to eradicate them" I couldn't keep my smile down. It was a fun memory. "I wasn't the most subtle though. Once I unleash my wrath and subject my foes to my true nature no one usually lives, Usually…" I sighed feeling anger starting to pull at me once more. "some, _Coward,_ must have hidden himself… but he attacked my house months later when I was away on another task, so I don't know exactly what happened while I was gone"

Robin took a small step towards me and gingerly took my arm.

"sorry" She whispered. "I can only imagine what that felt like"

"If you think he killed Helgi, you're obviously underestimating Betty" I remember the strong smell of blood when I returned. Bodies everywhere, bloody prints going through the house, and my eldest girl just kneeling on a chair at the boiling soup pot making dinner for her sister who was trying to mop up the blood.  
Robin's face after I imparted that thought into her head almost cheered me up a little.

"So Betty was always good at killing then? Then again, she'd have been a vampire at the time so… yeah, makes sense"

"She _was_ a vampire, but I kept her out of my missions. I wanted her to stay good, not become distant like I had been for so many years" I remembered praising Betty on keeping Helgi safe, but there was one small confession she had to make. Before she even told me I could already see the cloths wrapped and tied around her sister's arm.

"so, what was the confession?" Robin asked.

"Betty fought the best she could but her powers and senses still had room to improve. Things broke, _people broke_. Even she got a little hurt. She'd healed before I arrived but apparently, her hands were a little torn up from someone holding up a knife to block her assault… How Helgi got out with just a few bumps and scrapes was nothing shy of a miracle"

"well thank Talos…" She gave me a look. I still rather she didn't say stuff like that after the Thalmor incident, but said nothing about it. "eh-hem… so, I was worried that you were gonna say Betty drank her in a blood rage or something"

"No, only a few cuts, which Betty treated herself" I hissed.

"Strong girl. I bet there must have been some temptation there huh?"

"maybe… but…" There's so much Robin doesn't know about vampires. Even Betty didn't know, and I've never told her. "Robin, Helgi never wanted to be a vampire. You know this..."

"Uh huh. You keep saying"

I felt my insides tear purely with sorrow and regret of what happened. Emotions I spent my life trying to resist were once again attacking me.

"I've killed so many things… but never before had someone taken my hand, and pleaded with tears to end their life…" My arm dropped from hers as Robin's walking ceased in the snow behind me.

Her face was white and her eyes wide with shock. A face I remember Betty having when she entered the room after the deed was done. She rushed over to the bed, screaming and crying. When I pulled her back from Helgi's body, telling her it was too late, little Betty pulled my wrist up to her mouth and tore through me with her teeth, calling me a monster, a murderer, everything she could think of.

At the time my only thought wasn't about regrowing my hand, wasn't to promise it was for the best or even to calm her down. The only thing I thought about was biting my tongue and taking every curse and foul word of hatred she spat at me.

When she was finished, I looked her dead in her tearless eyes and rose tall above her. Both fear and hate were across her face as she looked up at me. I said nothing to her. Just let a new hand sprout from my broken off wrist, and walked to the bed to begin cleaning Helgi's body for a proper Nord burial.  
Only after I dressed the body in fresh clothes did I notice how quiet my eldest daughter was. While I was showing respects to Helgi, Betty had disappeared.

"Next time I saw Betty was when she put a knife through Valerica's throat" I sighed to Robin, who'd only moved enough to bring her hands to her mouth as she listened to me. "Of course, trapping Helgi's soul was not part of my design, far from it. I just happen to have soul gems on me when I put her to rest" I explained to Robin that Necromancers sometimes work together to cast the trap spell over an area to steal lots of souls at once during a murder spree. It was most likely their plan to trap _my_ soul as a claim to glory or to weaponise me. "I just didn't think…" I felt my own voice shake, but I forced myself to pull my face straight while I finish. "Betty thinks it was a mercy killing. That she caught some infection, some poison from the Necromancers when she got hurt. Betty was sure a cure was in her books, she didn't understand why I wouldn't let her try helping her"

"So why didn't you? I know infections are more deadly in this day'n age, but you could have used magic to save her right? Didn't you know any healing spells back then?"

"Robin, before around fifty years ago, the cure for Sanguinare Vampiris was unheard of"

"Sang-what?" She asked, but as I was about to explain, her face shifted, like she already knew. "oh…"

"You know of it?" This surprised me quite a bit. It was quite obscure for her to know given how much she doesn't.

"Serana told me a while back. She said it's a disease some vampires carry"

"Serana was right… Betty's hands were healed and washed when she began treating her sister's cuts, but no water or even soap can clean away so easily what she carries within" I hissed thinking about Betty. It wasn't her fault and I never blamed her for what she did not know. "Obviously Betty had no idea. Helgi's injuries were minor like you say. Imagine what she'd think if she learned doing nothing would have given Helgi a better chance of surviving"

"Couldn't you…" Robin's voice was so small when she spoke. She looked like she regretted opening her mouth when I turned to her, but she carried on anyway. "obviously you couldn't but, Could you not have just let her be a vampire? Or would she have been, something else?"

"She'd be like Betty and I in every way. But she didn't _want_ to be one"

"Is that important in becoming a vampire?"

"It is to me" I told her with a grave tone in my voice. Robin is a young human with maternal instincts and a whole bunch of hormonal messages going on within her. She probably just sees an opportunity for me to save my child's lives and is appalled that I'd kill her rather than let her live. If only she knew what living meant, especially when all you want is to die peacefully.

"I shouldn't have asked… you did what you thought was right" She told me with a slight bow of her head as though to apologise. That actually caught me off guard. Not many would say that. I wasn't sure if she was being mature about this or just compliant and trying not to question me. Hopefully the former of the two. I'd hate to think she was frightened of me like she was with the academy.

"Robin… We fight dragons and the undead. Skyrim has many other creatures out there that want to kill you. Should anything happen to you, do you want me to make you into a vampire or end it quickly?"

"Me?" She was alarmed by my question. So much so that she backed up into the sharp stones behind her. "ouch… Um… I dunno, I guess play it by ear for now and wait until it actually happens" She gave me nervous smile as she spoke, but kept her distance.

"No mater what you decide, I will respect it" I told her as I approached. She tensed up when I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you have until the end of your mortal life to change your mind"

* * *

 **Robin:** Hey Author guy! I have a theory about this story. It's a little out there, but will you hear me out?

 **Author:** Shoot.

 **Robin:** Right, stay with me on this. Dragons, Vampires, and Magic, Don't exist!

 **Author:** ... you gonna explain or wait for me to ask?

 **Robin:** It's called building suspense! _not that you'd know anything about that..._

 **Author:** excuse me?

 **Robin:** Anyway! So Niik was getting beheaded away at the beginning right? So what if he didn't survive? He was a loony who believed himself to be a wizard, so the axe fell and popped off his head. He's dead. Only Then did Alduin show up, only Then did he become a vampire, and only afterwords did magic and myself, a cross dimensional time traveller with a robot sidekick show up.

 **Author:** dude...

 **Robin:** Right? And also, I'm jotting down his life? I'm the gate keeper to the afterlife, finding out if Niik is worthy.

 **Author:** DUDE! You're blowing my mind right now! Good ideas, but thats not whats happening.

 **Robin:** In my fanfic it is :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

* * *

The talk with Niik left me unsure of everything. I looked up from the snowy pathway to watch him taking lead ahead up the mountain. Staying true to his word, he didn't press the mater and just let me decide on my own.  
Any mention of me becoming a vampire before today was always hypothetical, but now I've been asked to really think it over.  
Niik wasn't exaggerating when he said that Skyrim was filled with dangerous monsters, so my life could end at any given time so 'live and let die' has now become 'live _or_ let die' and I don't know which I want.  
Then again, nothing says I need to wait. Niik would probably turn me if I asked him… "and it would make this climb easier on my legs"

"What would?"

"oh, I was just thinking out loud again sorry"

"How you managed to keep your name, or any _other_ secrets for that mater, will continue to amaze me, Robin"

 _"Heh-ahah,_ yeah I, _I got in trouble a lot._ I was just thinking how cool it would be if I were a vampire! For one this climb would be done in a heartbeat, and if the academy ever tried any disciplinary crap with me again I could kick their ass"

"Well I'm not going to turn you just so you can overcome weakness"

"But isn't that the reason you became a vampire? You weren't dying were you?"

Niik gave me a look from over his shoulder before stopping to turn to me. I sensed a lecture so did my best to prepare for it. Thankfully it wasn't that long.

"Before becoming a vampire I'd lived out in the wilderness for years, carrying everything I'd need on my back" He titled his head to glance at my two swords before smirking again. "There was a time where I'd carry, in addition to my armour, a sword and shield, a battle axe, several sets of daggers, all the food I'd need, spell books, keys to hidden treasures, and all the precious things I'd acquired over my life. It was hard going, some days I'd be so over-encumbered to the point where I'd be walking at a snail's pace, but in time I overcame those limitations. You must do the same"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not really built for physical strength" I held out my arms to show how scrawny they are compared to his but he didn't buy it.

"Just for that, you can run to the next drop in the path"

"Why?" I demanded, but he just grabbed my hand and started pulling me along and forcing me to run alongside him. Knowing my resistance would prove futile, I simply did my best to keep up with him.  
Strangely enough, running a short distance did actually feel better than walking it, and almost felt as though some of the aches in my legs was calmed just a little.  
But by the time I was allowed to walk again my throat felt cold and my breath had that awful metallic taste to it.  
I was left wondering for a moment why we'd stopped running as Niik said we'd keep going to the top of the hill, but I quickly saw the reason and got a bit of a fright when I did.

 _"Is that an Arm?"_ I yelped pointing at the torn, snow-covered limb. It was still strapped to some armour and clinging to a metal plated shield. _"Niik_ , don't _touch_ it"

"Why?" He asked as I picked up the arm and pried the shield from its frozen fingers. "hmm, still a little fresh…" His lips perked into a faint smile.

"Niik I swear, if you put your mouth anywhere near that thing, I will jump off this mountain, you gross weirdo"

He rolled his eyes and shoved the shield at me. "I'm thinking whatever killed this man is probably still nearby. Time for you to kill something"

"Oh" Taking the shield from him, I played around with it for a spell until I decided which arm it felt most conferrable in.

"Take a few swings of your sword until you get the balance right"

"Okay…" The shield felt best in my left hand while my right swung the sword. "It's just so heavy, and you can't attack with it. My instincts are going to be all off. Can't I just use my swords?"

"There aren't many animals on these mountain tops that can rip men's arms clean off. My thoughts are that it's going to be a troll and trust me when I say, you'll want a shield if that's the case"

"Hmm well, I've blocked quite a few trolls in my day let me tell you" Wasted joke, he'll not know what I mean. "What do these trolls look like?"

"Hairy, claws, sharp teeth…" While he took time to think of specifics, I was busy trying not to point out that he described almost every predatory mammal on the planet. "it walks on its hind legs, has huge claws and three eyes"

"You should open with that next time. Alright, _Hit me"_ I raised my shield up between us. "Before I fight anything I want to have an idea of what I'm in for"

With no hesitation, Niik raised his hand and hammered down on me with his fist. I ducked behind my shield but was pummelled to the ground. "Don't cower when you block. Push into your attacker, otherwise, you'll end up in the dirt every time" Niik stepped on my shield, making the attached arm useless when he pointed his sword at me.  
Without even thinking I whacked his blade aside with my own and as I climbed to my feet, he swung at me again. His sword clunked against my shield, but I forced myself up and once I was standing again, I came out of my defensive stance and deflected his next strike and then moved in for a 'killing' blow.

 _"eeep"_ I felt the flat side of his dagger press against my neck as my body froze in place.

"You were doing well until you let your guard down" He told me as he lowered his left hand brandishing his dagger. "However by overcompensating on defence, you were blind to my drawing the second blade. As for your attack, it left you far too open and vulnerable. These mistakes are amateur Robin. Did losing your memory also take away your training?"

"No, I'm just not giving it my all. This is only sparing after all isn't it?"

I let Niik give a lesson on how practising should be done with the same focus and attention as real fighting, but I was left wondering if I maybe did lose my training. It didn't seem likely though, as I have my memories of being trained in combat and with my body returned all my muscle memory should be restored too.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked looking hopelessly at me.

 _"Yes!_ Train well, practice for real, I got it"

"So you agree then?"

 _shit._ _"yes?"_ I basically flipped a coin with my answer. Risk agreeing to something I'll regret or appear stupid by admitting that I didn't hear what he said.

"Alright then"

I watched him walk ahead. For all I knew, I'd agreed to us splitting up for a while but I couldn't see why he'd suggest such a thing so I kept to his heels to continue following in line as he lead the way up the path which became narrower and steeper with time.  
"How can old men live up here? What do they live _on?"_

"Pilgrims often visit them. It's customary for visitors who make the climb to also bring ample food though it's not entirely required"

"We're not bringing anything are we?" I gave him a snide glance while his back was turned. "Hey old guys, mind summoning a dragon for me and telling why I can't shout? _Oh no problem, by the way, did you bring any food? Because we're striving._ Nope!"

Just around the bend, the path lead us towards a narrow passageway entrenched in the cliffside. Simply approaching caused our steps to echo.  
"Hello _-o!_ Robin _-in_ and Dragonborn _-orn_ here _-ere!"_ I cheered out, wondering how far my voice would be carried. It was probably the closest my voice would get to a full on Dragon shout. "FUS RO DAH _-Ah-ah!_ "

Niik looked at me disapprovingly at first, but almost like clockwork, I could count down the seconds to when his eyes would roll.  
"sorry, it's been a hard climb and I need some fun-…" A low brooding growl began resonating from the walls. "oh… that wasn't a good idea, was it?"

"Why don't you ask the arm back there?" Niik told me as he took a step away.

"Are we retreating?" I almost walked right into his outstretched arm as he stopped me from following.

"Keep your shield up, time for you to take on the troll"

The sounds of snow smashing under wide feet started to boom and get louder. When I turned to see how much time I had to get ready, the grizzly beast was already knuckle-running towards me.

"Strategies?" I yelled back before leaping out of the Troll's claw and running through the passage.

"Don't run away!" Niik called over.

Without stopping, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he was now standing up top a twelve-foot cliff with the troll trying to claw at the edge where his feet were.  
"How did you get up th-" Stupid question. "Just hold on!"  
Niik was in no real danger as the troll was too heavy to make use of what little grip the wall offered for climbing. Niik was only playing spectator because this was meant to be _my_ training.

"Your _bow_ skills don't need improving!"

"But it could kill me!" Just as the words left my lips, Niik materialised from a flock of bats in front of me with his hand clutching my bow.

"Put it away, Robin" He was either unaware or uncaring that the troll was now charging towards us again. He stood there like a statue waiting for me to release my grip. With seconds to spare, I let go of my bow and picked up the shield that I had to drop in order to aim. Until I was ready to fight, Niik used his free hand to blast the troll with a spray of ice. "Trolls are protected with fat so this won't hurt him too much" Niik told me as he got ready to withdraw. "Whatever you do, don't let him grab you"

He didn't need to tell me that, I saw the arm too. So I know what happens if I'm caught. "Ready!" I said, giving Niik the sign to stop and get out of the way.  
The roaring troll leapt towards me with its claws out and ready to slice me to ribbons but I was able to dodge during the second it was in the air. It changed direction and charged at me from the moment it landed and I was finally feeling the force of its massive arms on my shield.  
Claws hooked the edge and kept pulling me down. My only saving grace was that I kept batting its arm off with my sword and didn't stop backing up form it. I knew if I attempted to stand my ground its superior strength would overpower me in seconds.  
Niik will never be able to convert me into a powerhouse that can take on bulky foes like this just by training me if that's what he's planning, but anything I learn from fighting a troll will be a good experience to add to my arsenal nonetheless.

Niik kept himself out of the troll's line of sight but didn't let himself get left behind as I kept mobile around the battlespace. He had a ready look about him, like a lifeguard waiting to jump in to save me. I just hoped his help _didn't_ involve his fangs and my neck.

"Rahh!" I grunted while bashing at the troll's arm and lunging at him with the sword. I only just caught him with the tip but it slowed him down while I assessed my location properly.  
If I kept backing up I'd soon reach the edge of the mountain. A several hundred foot drop would get me away from the troll, but not even Niik's bat form can save me from a death plunge so that idea sucked.  
The troll was tall but still struggled to reach Niik when he was up a ledge, so climbing and getting some higher ground might be a good move. I gave another three slashes with my sword to make his walking a little more difficult, then I spun around to find a place to climb.  
Fighting with my cold bare hands was bad enough, but I knew climbing on snow-covered ledges with my hands full would be near impossible. As I neared the first flat ledge, I tossed my sword and shield up first and when it was my turn, I slammed my hands down to hoist myself as high as I could before using my momentum to raise up my legs and sausage roll over to my equipment. But of course the thick snow swallowed my sword and all my rolling buried it completely out of view so I had to draw the second sword from my hip.  
The troll was able to climb my ledge too, but in doing so left his head vulnerable to attack. A stab in its forehead eye sent it falling back into a frenzy, giving me time to reequip my shield and climb a ledge higher still. At this point, I figured the troll would bleed out on its own but I didn't want to be cruel. Ideally, I'd use a pulse gun and kill it in one clean shot, but since one won't hit Skyrim's stores in _my_ lifetime, chipping away at this monster was the only way to defeat him.  
Niik could kill it in one hit I bet, but he was just standing at the bottom doing nothing but watching me and didn't look willing to jump in anytime soon.

"Do these things have any exploitable weaknesses I should know about?"

"There is" He said with the confident tone of a college lecturer. "Trolls actually lose all will to fight once their heads are cut off"

"You develop a sense of humour _Now?"_ I scorned at him before hammering my sword down on the troll's fingers as it tried to climb up at me.

"It's an animal, Robin. What sort of advice were you expecting?"

"I dunno!" I yelled while bashing the troll in the face over and over. "You can't take the sun, I'd call _that_ an exploitable weakness!"

"Well frost trolls typically don't see a lot of fire in the wild and will often run at the sight of it, but you can't use magic…" He shrugged. "Just keep doing what you're doing and he'll die eventually"

"Easy for _you_ to say, Vampire! _I'm_ tired, my legs are sore and I've eaten nothing by dried flaky meat all day!" I punctuated each of my points with another slam of my shield on the troll's bloody forehead. It barked a loud roar that drenched me with spit before slamming it's club-like arm into me, throwing me off the ledge.  
The hit alone knocked the wind out of me but I was more scared of the stone and ice ground rushing to meet me at the bottom of the twelve-foot drop.  
Niik quickly shot in and caught me out of the air at the last moment. I didn't even get enough time to thank him before the growling troll dove off the cliff to crush us under its claws when it lands.

 _ **"Fus Ro Dah!"**_ The troll was thrown against the cliff with such force that we heard bones break on impact. Niik and I looked up the path to see a shrouded figure standing there with his face half hidden behind a grey hood. "It has been many years since a Dragonborn has graced this place with his presence" A crooked yet joyful voice said as he walked towards us. "I welcome you back, Niik Havod"

Niik set me down on my feet before approaching the broken and dying creature wheezing helplessly on the ground. He drew a knife and stabbed it deep into the troll's heart putting a swift end to its suffering.

"um, what are you doing?" I asked when he suddenly set his hand on the dead troll and causing its body to light up with a blue glow.

 _"Now_ we have food to offer" He said gleefully as the zombified troll huffed and snarled as it climbed back to feet and at Niik's command, the troll started shifting its way slowly up the mountain.

"That's _not_ what I had in mind" I muttered but the old man looked content when I caught a glimpse of his face, so I whispered in to ask what troll tastes like.

"If you tender the meat and shut your eyes, you can fool yourself into thinking it's chicken" He said.

 _"o'Kay"_ I said before pulling out my pouch of meat to offer him one as I chewed at another, but he declined. _"don't blame you._ If you close your eyes, you can pretend it's beef flavoured shoe leather"

"Give it back if you don't want it" Niik told me.

"No" I leaned away from him from fear he was about to take what little food I had from me and lob it off the mountain, but ended up shoving into the old grey-bearded man. "oh, I'm sorry"

"That's quite alright" He said without even a break in his stride. He wasn't as feeble as I expected one of the masters to be. The walk up here was hard on me. Really hard. But this old man was strolling along like it was nothing to him.

It was night before long, and the path was near invisible aside from the ball of light that Niik conjured up to lead the way. The walk from the troll encounter felt like another third of the entire journey despite Niik and the old man insisting it was nowhere close to that length. My feet felt like they were blistering and my calfs ached to the core. It was like walking through that wasteland of a soul cairn all over again, only this time maybe I will get a nice round butt as a reward.

"uh" I groaned sadly. Not even my daydreaming spared me from the crippling reality. "how much further?"

"Not far, I can see the castle"

I lifted my head with some optimism, but I, of course, couldn't see a thing. Turning to the old man, I asked him why his people made a mountaintop their home.  
To which he simply said, "It's better for the grand master"

"Am I ever going to meet this grandmaster?" Niik asked back.

"Had you stuck to your studies, you would have decades ago"

I noticed Niik shake his head as he continued leading. Niik wanted to see someone and a bunch of old men were able to refuse him? I couldn't read from their voices or their faces if it was out of respect that Niik accepted their opinion, or if the greybeards were actually secret badasses. I knew they could probably blow Niik off the mountain by just uttering three small words, but I didn't believe it would stop him for long.

"is the grand master, even _alive_ still?" I asked the old man.

His face turned to stone as he looked on ahead. "ooh" I bit my lip as my mind raced on thinking of possibilities. The grand master is a vampire? Perhaps even the _first_ Dragonborn? Only time will tell.  
Suddenly the soft crunching of snow turned to hard claps of our boots on stone steps.

"We're here" Niik announced as he shot another few orbs of light ahead. Each orb hovered in rows on either side of the steps leading to the doors, lighting the entire entryway up for us.

"I recommend once we get in, that you have a rest, my dear. The climb is difficult after all" The man told me.

"If you insist" I said breathlessly as the final steps took every last ounce of energy I had left to give. The inside of the castle was poorly lit with only a few candles showing the corners of walls and the beginnings of staircases. "why is it so dark?" I whispered.

"many of the masters are asleep. as the youngest, I alone elected to greet you both and escort you up here"

 _"Youngest?"_ I gasped looking at his Santa beard.

 _"please,_ lower your voice" He urged me.

 _'sorry'_ I mouthed without uttering an actual sound, which turned out to be pointless because the zombie troll was incapable of walking softly, so going through was accompanied with the loud clumping of giant feet. When we passed what I guessed worked as the temple's larder, Niik ordered the troll inside before shutting the door on it, which was followed by several fud noises of it collapsing on the other side.

"we'll serve him up tomorrow" The old said man before leading us to a hall of empty beds. He then gave Niik another respectful bow before leaving us alone to get settled for the night.

"Whats with all these beds?" I asked as I started getting undressed for sleep.

"They're for novices and those wishing to pay homage to the order" Niik explained as he sat on a bed across from the one I chose. I looked around the room. Although it was dark, I made out at least twelve made-up and empty beds.

"Are they short on recruits or is it always this empty?" I asked before allowing myself to fall back onto the bed behind me. It was a lot harder than I expected. _"ahow…_ that killed me"

"You climb all the way up here and your bed is a carpeted slab of solid stone" Niik chuckled to himself.

"no wonder the place is empty" I grunted as I stared motionless to the ceiling until drifting off. The climb was taxing on me so a rest on a _not so soft_ bed felt overdue all the same.

* * *

 **Robin:** WTF Author? "maybe I will get a nice round butt as a reward" Stop objectifying me!

 **Author** : Wow, get off your soap box for a minute Mod girl. It's a quote from in-game you.

 **Robin:** _What!?_

 **Author:** Yeah. You might have been thinking out loud at the time though, just be glad I kept it internal this time so Niik didn't hear you.

 **Robin:** ...crap.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

* * *

Robin.

Since dawn, the greybeards had been spouting their dragon shouts.  
Even with my face crammed into my pillow and the several feet of stone walls, the noise caused by Niik's training was like sleeping in the clouds during a thunderstorm. Something I _used_ to find soothing.  
It wouldn't be so bad if the shouting came from Niik. At least then there'd be progress being made, but even the dragon shouts sounded like elderly voices.

"ugh… I better get up" My joints click a few times as I rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed to stretch all the cramps out of my arms.

I left my armour on the table when I got dressed since the likelihood of us being attacked on a mountain seemed small to say the least, but I did have to wear my boots as the floor was literally like walking on ice.  
The hallways were now lit by faint glows from the outside sun coming in from windows just below the ceiling, while empty candle holders mounted sat as mere decoration on the walls in either direction.  
Which seemed strange to me as, although I understand refilling the sticks when candles burn out would be a pain in the ass when the nearest local is a mountain's climb down and up again, I was certain the holders were full just last night.  
Although I wasn't too familiar with the hallways yet, tracking down Niik and the masters proved to be very easy. Just follow the shouts, and they lead me right to him.

 _"Fus Ro Dah!"_ Niik called with all the power of a raised voice and nothing more as I entered the room, where sitting in a half circle behind Niik three of the masters all watching the Dragonborn's attempts. But Niik was clearly getting frustrated standing in front of a long line of lit candles and struggling to douse them with his voice.

 _"oh that's where they've gone"_ I mumbled to myself. "How's training coming?" I asked rhetorically as I could already see the two candles closest to Niik were blown out meaning his voice _at best_ only carried that far.

"Master Borri has elected to meditate on Durnehviir's name with the Grand Master. When and _IF_ they decide I should be allowed to summon a long dead dragon, I'll maybe get some closure with my children and can focus on killing _another_ long-dead creature" Niik sounded about as happy as he looked, so I decided to give him space while he practised and just go over some of my notes from the climb.

About ten minutes in, I started to feel a bit lonely not having Serana around to talk to.  
"the luxuries" I sighed while my pen tapped on the page. My last mission was solo from start to finish, but Skyrim's events have grown on me.

 _"Fus Ro Dah!"_

"Again"

 _"Fus, Ro DAH!"_

"Again!"

I sat my journal down on my lap and watched for a bit. The shouting was a little distracting, so I can only imagine what it'll be like once it starts working again.

"excuse me, is there a study or something in this fort?" I asked one of the cloaked gents spectating with me.  
Without a word, he nodded to me and waved for me to follow him. I was taken to a place in the fort that was like a library, only it had more scrolls than books and a whole lot of artefacts.

"Is that solid gold?" I asked him as I started at one of many dragon claw looking ornaments.

"Hmm" He groaned nodding to me.

"okay" I looked at the others. Some looked to be made of the same metal as Niik's coffin, others looked iron, one even looked like it was made of diamond but all I got from the man who brought me was a _grunt_ for an answer.

"sorry can, are you _able_ to speak? I don't mean to be rude, just asking"

The held his hand to his mouth. As he did I noticed his mouth and jaw was almost trembling.

"no" He said in a breathless voice.

"Sorry, I'll stop asking questions" I ignored the other artefacts and sat at a long table to write in my journal like I planned.

The old man sat with me, and slid me a small parchment that he'd written on.

It read; _For decades I have trained and meditated on the dragon's language. Because of this, I and a few other masters have been forced to take a vow of silence._

"Isn't that counterproductive to learning the language?"

He pulled the sheet away and turned it over to write on the other side before sliding it back.

This time he wrote; _I_ _t's necessary. I lost control over my voice many years ago. Talking normally has become the strain dragon speakers feel in their early years. My only relief comes from being outside, where I can shout to the heavens without hurting anyone._ _Since you have many questions, I shall fetch Master Arngeir for you._

"Oh no, you don't have-…" He was already gone when I looked up. _"ninjas"_ I whispered to myself looking around the vacant room.

"Hello"

"AH!" I yelped. While I was staring at the beams crossing the ceiling in case someone dropped down on me from above, Arngeir apparently walked into the room and joined me at the table. _"Creeping Jesus, Dragon Balls…"_

"I apologise if I frightened you, I understand you have questions?"

"Yeah I…" I needed a moment to settle. I didn't know if I should mark the greybeards as ninjas or ghosts. "The last gentleman couldn't speak, I was wondering why"

Master Arngeir sat with me and explained that some of the masters had become so acclimated to the force of the dragon's voice, that small talk could kill anyone not used to it themselves.

"So why not you?"

"Someone needs to greet those that seek to join our ways. But as you can surely tell from our empty beds, being able to have small talk is a hollow thing indeed"

I was going to make a joke about volunteering myself, but decided it would be mean to say it insincerely. The view is a selling point but I honestly couldn't cope with being this far from the city, or handle the cold.  
Hoping to steer the subject away from the awkward silence, I decided to ask about the dragons and their shouts.

"So in essences, _what is_ a dragon shout? Because I was hit with one yesterday and it left me feeling… well, _horrible"_

"Can you remember the shout? Or describe what exactly happened?"

"It was Gan, _lala?_ Gan- _something._ I just felt fatigued, and my body nipped all over slightly _"_

"Could it have been…" The man took a few short breaths as he prepared to say the words. "gaan, lah, haas?"

 _"Maybe?_ That sounds about right"

"The words when put together form a shout that drains the foe of vigour and endurance" The old man then when on to tell me what the words translate to individually, and did the same for Niik's signature shout, the Fus Ro Dah.

"Force, Balance… and, Push…" I noticed just as I finished scribbling them in, that Arngeir had slid over to me a parchment with stroked lines and dots written on it. "what's this?"

"The words are written in their own text" He explained.

"Dragons have writing too?" I gasped looking at them. _"How?_ How did they even…?"

"Dragons do not lift quills when they leave their mark on the world" He rose from his seat and beckoned for me to follow. He took me to a stone tablet in the far side of the room. It was engraved with similar markings, but they looked like they were scorched in by no tool that any man would wield. "A dragon marks its territory with its own breath"

"A dragon _shouted_ the print in stone?" I couldn't keep the scepticism out of my voice, though I didn't see any reason to doubt him. It's not half as bad as suggesting a bow and arrow can shoot out the sun for instance.

"Dragons are powerful beings. Mythical and, of course, Magical. Your friend Niik is an established mage who can perform things acts of sorcery that a dragon could never do"

"Well yeah, I don't think Alduin's _wings_ have the dexterity to do all the crazy stuff Niik does with his fingers"

"Exactly, so their power is channelled through their voice. Fire breath, or… _yol, toor, shul_ … is, nothing more than an extension of a dragon's use of magic. Only compared to man's comprehension, a far more powerful extension"

"Uh huh" I tried to write down everything he told me, but then began to wonder if I was even allowed to do this or if I was giving away secrets, but he seemed okay with it when I double checked.

"You are assisting the Dragon Born" He told me. "I am happy to lend my help where I can"

 _"right…_ I'm actually writing this for someone _else. Niik doesn't really look at my notes"_

"I see…" Arngeir's face stiffened a little.

"Want me to score anything out? I mean I'm not _meant to,_ but I hate my bosses so fuck'em" My smile dropped. I couldn't believe I said that in front of a mountain-dwelling monk who's been nothing but nice and helpful to me. "sorry, I'm used to swearing around Niik"

"Well, please try to talk more ladylike in front of the others"

"Of course" I nodded. "So uh, what other words translate into dragon?"

"I might be able to teach you a few words, but if you want to learn shouts, you'll have to commit yourself to our order and dedicate years to learning even the simplest shout"

"No no, this _is_ so I can help Niik. I'm thinking of keeping a list of shouts and their uses in case we're in a snag at some point" I found it slightly amusing that Niik is usually very mild tempered, yet he's the only man I've met who probably _could_ solve his problems by shouting at them. The thought of my bosses and lecturers with shouting powers was terrifying.

Arngeir walked over to a shelf and slid out a blank scroll to bring back at the table, he then inked a quill and started marking down dragon scripture along with their translation and function.

"Do we need the dragon language part? It looks hard to write, _and harder to read"_

"To learn an entirely New shout, you must feel the words within yourself. Absorb them, only then can you project it into a Thu'um"

"A _thu'um?_ oh, a Shout"

He nodded to me.

 _"Translated that all on my own"_ I cheered drawing a _tick_ in the air with my finger. "What else you got for me?"

"Well, let us see if you can figure out the word for Dragonborn"

"Um… Zaldrizes, Azma?" I laughed after pulling words from nowhere and admitting I had no idea what I was saying if anything. He chuckled too, and then tried to help me understand the real words. He seemed surprised that I didn't know for some reason, but he explained without question.

"When broken down, 'born' actually has a meaning that is very easy to understand. To put simply, when children are born into the world they are their parent's _kin,_ and the word 'kin' is actually derived from the dragon word for born, which is _Kiin"_

"huh, that's kinda interesting, _and I'd never have guessed that._ So Dragon is…?"

"Excuse me my lady but, were you not familiar with the Dragonborn Comes song? I'm certain I heard you humming it this morning"

"oh, Oh yes. It was being played for Niik after we saved a tavern from becoming a dragon's lunch box. Why, is it important?"

"Just curious. The song used to be sung in the dragon's own language. When I was a young man, bards and writers had stared reciting versions for locals to understand. But last I heard the song was still half Dovah"

"Do _-vah?"_

"Dovah, _yes._ The word for dragon"

 _"_ I _like_ that" I smiled as I attempted copying his words onto my journal. I figured it would be a good addition to put the title 'Dovahkiin' next to Niik's name in both translations. "wait a minute…" I muttered looking at the pair side by side.

"Are you okay miss?" The man asked. "sorry, I didn't catch your name"

"It's Robin and, I'm okay…" I pushed what I was thinking to the back of my mind. Niik is busy with his training and to throw the opportunity _I've_ been given of learning the 'Dovah' language from one of the four masters would make me an idiot.  
But at some point, he and I are going to have words regarding _his_ name, and the big fat 'coincidence' surrounding it.

"So I've been meaning to ask. Why is Niik called the Dovah Kin? _KIIN_ _sorry…_ I mean, _hehe,_ surely he's not literally born from a dragon, right?"

"It is believed that the term was to distinguish the man that shares the blood with a beast. There are many that believe those such as Niik _are_ dragons. But man is born into this world by his mother's womb. Dragons however, are not…" He gave me a window to write it all down before continuing. "So at Niik's birth, he was a Dragon Born"

"Interesting…" I gleefully said as my quill danced across the page. But as I thought about it, it was actually hard of me to picture Niik as a kid, let alone a baby. To imagine him weak or vulnerable just seem wrong. Even in his most defenceless state, I've always had a voice in my head warning me of the many ruthless ways he's demonstrated death.

"Does it bother you that he's a vampire?" I ask, silently wondering if I'd regret it after.

"We do not condone senseless violence, but we cannot stop him. It is our task to guide the Dragonborn on whatever path life takes him"

"I imagine that mentality has been exploited no?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well if you're teaching people how to shout like a dragon, and their motivations and intentions are of no concern to you, doesn't that leave you open to people abusing your teachings for their own selfish gains?"

His face stiffened as he looked ahead. I hit a nerve I think.  
"Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak studied here for years before finally challenging the high king to a duel. We had no idea his reason for being here would plunge the country into a civil war"

I snickered, admittedly inappropriate giving the topic. If people didn't keep reminding me about the civil war taking place I'd forget in a day. I've not seen a single side raise a sword against the other and I've visited both their main cities and travelled between the two at least four times by land and sea since I first arrived.  
"If it were up to me, I'd put the war on hold until the dragon issue got sorted out. No point being king of the ashes right?"

"Perhaps you should propose that to the Jarls yourself. Create a truce"

"Eh, because I'm not a mediator?" I remember trying to hold back drunk roommates from sending a board game across the room because someone was stealing money from the box, so screw trying to convince sword-wielding generals to sit nicely around a table.  
Anyway, we were getting off topic.  
"Back to dragon speak, how did you actually learn dragon? Did you trap one and make it teach you?"

"It started with the divine Kynareth. She is the one who bestowed man with the power of dragon shouts. As for how we learned the specific worlds well, you'll only learn that once you get in these robes"

I bit my lip.  
"Fair enough I guess" I say with a snicker. I knew he meant joining them and going up the ranks, but my mind made it inappropriate, and it was hilarious.

* * *

Niik.

Meditation has never been something I've been particularly good at. I learned to kill by killing, I learned to conjour demons by actively studying how it's done.  
The worst part was that the greybeards suggestion was starting to feel suspiciously like praying and my mind was getting clouded with images of the last dozen or so years I spent praying to statues, back when I still had blood in my heart.  
I've never questioned my mortal devotions to the daedra before, but recently I've had doubt. It's hard to know what's right anymore.  
Every person I've killed as a vampire would be alive, every person I've saved would be dead. Does it make me a hero to slay the wicked by using a power granted to me for evil acts? Do the ends justify?  
I've never cared as the people I've killed had no faces. Once I decide to end a life their pasts and futures become irrelevant to me. They're just walking flesh at that point. Warm bodies that will fall on their own eventually, I've just moved them along ahead of schedule.  
But I've never killed an infant. Another example of death waiting to take form. What makes them different to others that I've killed?  
Their innocence? Guilt, or lack thereof, as never stopped me before.  
Their vulnerability? They can't fight back, so it's not even a fight. But I've paralysed my foes before, so it's not a challenge I seek from my prey.  
Could it be I'd rather they make something of themselves first? An empty book doesn't offend or deserve praise. In contrast to other innocence' who merely lived inconsequential lives, children haven't had a chance to be important yet.  
My mind when to Betty. When she put a knife though Valerica's neck, she comprised my mission. Anyone else, I'd have slain in without a thought. Did I spare her life because she's family?  
If I'd killed her at the forsworn camp all those years ago, some of her targets may have lived. I'd probably never have paid interest in Helgi either and she wouldn't be residing in a dragon right now. Betty would have died at my hand and Helgi would have either frozen to death or became a thief.  
Given their fates, would human deaths have been better for them?  
It hurt to think about. I just want Helgi to be at peace. But even if I get her back, she'll be confined to the college, never even allowed to walk the halls from fear of being discovered.  
Betty has eternal youth, but she _looks_ alive at least. Making sure she never visits the same location too frequently over two or three years keeps her appearing human. She's certainly not as conspicuous as a ghost.  
I guess in the end, that's what makes her the perfect assassin. No one suspects her until it's too late, and I'm sure being telepathically informed about her targets is nice too.  
My eyes snap open as I suck breath into me.  
I'm stupid.  
Really stupid.  
I may have just opened the way for Harkon to win.  
I pounce from the floor and rush up the stairs. I find Robin studying old scrolls with Arngeir.

"Hi Niik, you _Fus Ro Done_ with training?" She giggles as I enter.

"I'm going to Red Water, you need to stay here until I get back Robin" I tell her as I walk to the window, hoping it's unlocked or else the room was going to get irreversibly colder in a minute.

"What?" Demanded Robin as she stands from her chair. "What's going on?"

"It's my daughter Betty. She wants to kill Valerica, the only thing stopping her before was the fact that Valerica couldn't be killed in the Soul Cairn, but she's not there anymore, I lead her out" Valerica followed me under her own volition too of course. If she was fearing for her life she'd have stayed behind. But she's at least aware the Dark Brotherhood is after her, so she has an edge. That and she's in a narrow dark passage where she'll sense their approach long before they're in stabbing distance.  
If Betty tries to kill Valerica, she might lose. She might die.  
If Betty dies, and Serana tries to stop me or if I learn she had any part in it, there isn't a force on this world that will stop me biting the throat out of every pureblooded rat in Skyrim.

"So you're gonna go right now?" Robin demanded. "Let me come"

"No! It'll take to long getting you down the mountain. You'll be safer here until I return"

"Niik. Valerica made it clear she's not coming up here with us and you can't leave her side in case Betty shows up. Unless you want me to stay up here until Valerica stubbornness wears off, you need to trust me"

"I, I'll send Serana to escort you"

"The woman carrying the pure vampire blood this bow needs to put out the sun? If Harkon for any reason grows inpatient and calls for the Brotherhood to find Serana as well, they'll get their victory the moment we're caught"

She's right. There's no strategy for me to protect her and the purebloods. We should never have split up.  
I'm not used to being in a group like this. Every plan I come up with is made with the underlining idea that I'd be there, so strategising for other people in different places isn't a skill I've ever had to pick up.  
Even when I left my children at home, Betty I at least knew had my powers. Now I'm potentially competing against her.

"Okay Robin. Make your way to Red Water, keep that bow safe"

"Roger!" She said with a nod. "or is it, Talos?" She said to herself before I pulled her back.

"Keep _yourself_ safe too" I instructed.

 _"Duh"_ She teased waving me off as she backed away. "Off you go Batman"

Ignoring all distractions, I twist the handle on the window before leaping out over the fortress's entryway. I land hard, but before taking off. I summon both Fang my wolf and a flaming atronach.  
I can't be here for her, but any trolls that smell her warm flesh will be met by loud barking and fireballs. That goes for anyone else that might try to harm her. I gave the thought command for them both to follow and protect Robin when she comes out before heading off.  
Breaking into bats was disorienting with the high winds, but I managed to build some flight momentum and started making my way to red water den.

It took a while. The air was icy cold and the caught snow from the mountaintop wasn't melting off of my thin coat of fur which was distracting.  
When I arrived at Red Water, I reverted from and landed through the open door frame. The doors were all closed but not locked, which was maybe promising since I doubt anyone would the time to shut them if an assassination or a retrieval mission on Harkon's behalf took place recently.  
I rush down the corridors and tunnels until finally entering the blood room. Bad memories swirled around in the spring just as much as the red froth.

"Niik" Serana greeted looking back down the tunnel for Robin. "Has something happened?"

"Betty hasn't been here?" I ask before explaining my concerns to her. "Where's Valencia?"

"She's sleeping in the back, and I haven't seen your daughter"

I give a sigh of relief. "Good… I was afraid I'd just handed you both back to your father"

"Where's Robin?" Serana interrupted. "Did you leave her up a mountain?"

"I'm heading back for her, but once I leave, we need to barricade you in somehow"

"With what?"

I hold my hand out and use a frost spell to make the ice build up like a stalagmite towards my palm.

"Betty can't use any magicka that isn't vampire related. Ice won't hold her forever but losing her element of surprise might convince her to turn back rather than face you head on" As I explained the plan to Serana, I wondered over to the surgery tables still unmoved from when they used to bleed people. I found a rag that was used for bandaging and something to write with.

I just wrote a message for Betty to leave on my way out. Basically, I just said; _You've not counted on me to save you recently, but don't think making me your enemy will be just as easy to evade. You're walking on thin ice by interfering in this mission and if it breaks, it will only end in tragedy. Father.  
_  
The ice analogy seemed appropriate. I dot the sentence by biting the tip of my finger and leaving just a small smudge of my blood.  
Before making my way up the tunnels again, I and Serana spend a moment blasting the tunnel circumference with ice until it's completely sealed and then continue to strengthen the walls with a few extra layers.  
A fire user will break through easy enough, as would anyone with a blunt tool or a pickaxe. But the point is to buy Serana and Valerica a moment to prepare for attack.  
Leaving the hut behind, I leave my note on the table.  
Most people will walk past it if they wander in hoping to get skooma or for whatever reason. But Betty will smell my blood and will be drawn to investigate the source.  
After that I let my bat form take hold once more and headed off back to the mountain.  
I was honestly disheartened. The whole point of going up to meet the greybeards was to see if they knew why I couldn't shout. They had no idea. Going up there seemed to be a colossal waste of time.  
And after walking all the way up there and facing a walk down, Robin is going to be really upset with me I imagine.

* * *

 **Robin:** Okay, just how fast can he fly? He's zipping all over the place. Isn't Skyrim around the size of Americ- um I mean, some other _Lore Friendly_ location that is also quite large?

 **Author:** Meh, don't read into it. But after extensive seconds looking up this topic, I learned that a speed record for bats is around 99 miles per hour. Which factoring in Niik's vampire powers, well. Do the maths.  
99MPH + Vampire + game scaling versus lore measurements (times the Y) (Subtract the goldfish) (Carry the two) and you see just how fast he can fly.

 **Robin:** Okay, now pretend I'm not a mathematician who sucks as algebra.

 **Author:** The above sum equals to a Fuck ton of miles per hour.

 **Robin:** So, as fast as the story needs him to be in order to work?

 **Author:** ... well, if you're gonna just say it like that then, yeah pretty much.

 **Robin:** Thought so... **Unfavored | Unfollowed.**

 **Author:** :(


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

* * *

"I don't understand. Are you saying these ancient temples and tombs have some sort of, _of… Thing_ that detects the material the claws are made of?"

We'd moved away from dragon languages for quite a bit now. Arngeir mentioned something about alters and tombs containing treasures guarded dragon priests and apparently, all the dragon claw things are keys of sorts meant to open the tombs. Which didn't really make sense to me since all the claws were identical apart from what they were made from, so how can they be keys?  
When I explained that reasoning to Arngeir, he asked me to fetch him one of them.

"Really? I can touch them?" Best museum ever, I thought as I went to find the lightest one I could bring back.

Arngeir turned the claw over to show small emblems on the bottom.

"The tombs have three stone wheels you see. In theory, any one of the claws could open all the tombs as you say, but each door has a different combination. A wrong answer summons the dead to kill intruders"

"Well, I'd just write down all the combinations, which tomb they correspond to, _maybe bring a carpenter up here to make a scale copy of one of the claws so it's a few pounds lighter,_ and take that wooden claw around all the tombs, slay the baddies and claim the shinies" It did make me wonder why they'd even bother with so many keys when the combination lock was probably difficult enough to make by itself and far more secure.

"Dovahkiin Havod raided many of the tombs already I'm afraid"

"Son of a… _all the good stuff happened before I got here"_ I sighed.

"Do not despair, I think he left most of the treasure behind"

"Wha- _WHY?"_ I'm not sure why I'm complaining. If Niik cleared out the monsters then that just means there's an unguarded pile of goodies that's been sitting there for, years… _"someone's probably taken it all by now"_

Against Arngeir's advice, my head thudded against the table in despair. Vampires, ghosts, dragons. This was the first time treasure was mentioned, and I don't get to see it. It's just like being sidelined again while the hero does all the good stuff.

"Are you motivated by riches, Robin?" He asked softly.

"No… but it's an adventure. A goal"

"You cannot eat gold, my dear. Money in itself is not a good goal to strive for"

I sighed under my breath. I didn't mean _that_ kind of goal, I just meant it was the pot at the end of the rainbow. The classic prize for the journey.

"I already said I don't care about money. I grew up with most of my needs taken care of… uh" That probably sounded really snooty of me. "What I mean is, I got everything I needed through working with people. They fed and housed me so long as I delivered the goods. I guess that's still true with Niik, but I don't know if I'm going to be staying with him forever. I mean he's nice and everything, but after our adventures are over he'll be a full-time mage again _and I don't even know what that job is like day in and day out. I don't even know how often I'll see him around the college if I'm not picking his brain every five minutes for journal entries…"_ I had to take a breath. That was a _hell_ of a mouth full and my eyes were even starting to water near the end.  
Arngeir just looked bewildered at my long discussion with myself.  
"Sorry, I get chatty when no one stops me"

"You certainly do. And I can only imagine how powerful such a pair of lungs could be if blessed by the power of the voice"

"oh? Fus Ro _Dah!"_ I yelled jokingly. Of course, there was no power in my words, but Arngeir commended me in the correct pronunciation and breath control. "What was your first word?"

"Fus is a common one. It's strong enough to notice when it works, but not so powerful to shatter one's being if it goes wrong"

"Are there any… sorry, this might be disrespectful…"

"Do you plan on insulting?" He asked.

"no?"

"Then ask"

With my tongue held firmly between my teeth, I decided just to go for it.

"Are there any, _useless_ shouts?" I asked nervously. "In school, I had topics that were useless then and remain unused to this day. I wonder if that's true for these lessons?"

"It's a matter of perspective. Unlike the school of magic Niik is in charge of, we're specifically about the dragon language. So yes, like all languages some words are more redundant than others. Some you'll go your whole life not saying or may even not know of it at all"

I guess that makes sense. I've always thought of Niik's dragon shouts as special powers but I guess at the end of the day, they are just words. Not even magic words like abracadabra, but words dragons converse with. Which in a way kinda implies that their word is made reality.

"Alduin" I mumbled. "If he said in Dovah, 'kill all men' would all humans die?"

"No, it's not that simple. But _'Al du in'_ itself means Destroyer Devour Master. It's in the beast's very name to devour this world"

"Can he be stopped?"

Arngeir stiffened, sitting back in his chair while his frail hands tapped the tabletop.

"I cannot say. I have to believe it's possible that Alduin will succeed. When that happens, be it now or in the next hundred millennia, I cannot be certain. If it is our faith to be consumed by his wrath, so be it"

"You'll not help Niik in the battle?"

"We can train the Dovahkiin if he lets us, but when it comes to his destiny, we must only observe"

"yeah… that used to be my policy too" It's actually annoying to learn I lost my career trying to make a positive impact on this word and the people that actually live here won't help themselves.

After some chat, I tried to steer the talk towards another aspect of the greybeard guild.  
"So about your master, he's obviously an immortal if he's the same one from Niik's training days"

Arngeir looked uncomfortable at this line of questioning.  
"Not necessarily. It was only a century or so ago. Mer races can live some three hundred years on average"

"Mer?" This is usually when a vampire would lean over my shoulder and whisper a translation. "Sorry, I'm not familiar with that term"

"An elf" He looked very confused. Why wouldn't he? Even Serana knows this basic stuff so its been common knowledge for at least a thousand years and with the number of elves walking around Skyrim, I may as well be asking him what a tree is.

"So he's _not_ a vampire then?" That narrows it down. An elven dragon master. I'm imagining snow-white hair and that goldish yellow skin they have, though it could be grey. Probably communicates in riddles half dubbed in dovah so that'll be fun. Saying that Niik's been waiting so long I'll probably be in the ground before he meets him.

"Instead of thinking about our master, perhaps you should occupy yourself with some of these" Arngeir pulled out some tubes from a shelf and brought them over. Turns out they were all maps of Skyrim, very old ones at that. "Crypts, burial mounds, alters. Whether it's wisdom or adventure you seek. These will help Dovahkiin Havod. When not studying within these walls, some of us travel to these sights in search of guidance from the divines"

"Oh joy. More walking around" I sighed. "After that climb getting here, I just want to relax for a spell" I felt a breeze against the back of my head. I turn in my seat to see Niik marching in full of business. "Hi Niik, you _Fus Ro Done_ with training?" I heard him tut, but I found it funny, and in the end that's all that matters.

"I'm going to Red Water, you need to stay here until I get back, Robin"

"What? What's going on?" _And why are you climbing out the window when the doors are just downstairs?_ I think to myself.

"It's my daughter Betty. She wants to kill Valerica, the only thing stopping her before was the fact that Valerica couldn't be killed in the Soul Cairn, but she's not there anymore, I lead her out"

Oops, oversight. I blame Niik. My mind was scrambled from my time in that hell dimension.

"So you're gonna go right now? Let me come" Inside I was screaming because we only just arrived. My legs will snap off if I walk down that path again.  
After some more debating and arguing over me staying or going, Niik saw things my way and agreed that I should follow behind.

"Okay, Robin. Make your way to Red Water, keep that bow safe"

"Roger! or is it, Talos?"

"Keep _yourself_ safe too" He says that like my descend plan was to head dive off the cliff.

 _"Duh…_ Off you go Batman" I watch him hop out of the window with a smirk on my face. "aw shit…" I just realised that had just argued myself _into_ hiking down that darn mountain again. "I'm gonna miss having feeling in my legs" I sigh sadly before turning to Arngeir. His stiff expression was a bit of a surprise at first, but it didn't take me long to figure out the reason. "oh sorry, I didn't mean to swear again"

He shook his head at me.  
"Off with you" He said dismissing me with a wave.

Being told off for my _unladylike_ language. Not the way I wanted to end my time here, but too late to change it now.  
I grab my books and dashed towards the bedroom where my gear was. I had to change quickly if I was going to catch up with Niik.  
The fur-lined pelts were still damp from the trek up, going back down was going to suck.

As I walk towards the exit of the hall, I find two of the old men standing by the door. One of them, the one who first brought me to the study, put out his hand to stop me leaving.  
I stopped myself before I asked the pair of mutes why they were stopping me.

"Is this going to take long?" I ask, knowing head motions won't break the self-imposed silence rule.

No, they replied.  
I tut, pacing about wondering myself why I can't leave, especially after being told to go for swearing.  
I glance at them again.

"If I decided I'm not waiting, would you stop me going by force?" In other words, am I being held captive? A prisoner, for _Swearing?_

The two men narrowed their eyes at me before staring at each other. If they're masters of the voice, I've seen what force Niik possessed when just three little words passed his lips. I might need more than a sword to get passed them.  
But what would Niik say if I injured them, or worse, killed them?

"Niik is expecting me, if you serve the Dovahkiin, then let me pass!" I demanded, taking another step forward, but as I did, the again moved in to stop me, one of them pointing behind. When I looked, I only saw a seat waiting for me. "I'm not sitting around waiting for… whatever _this_ is"

I could see it on their lips. They were wanting to speak, to tell me something. But apparently, anything could be channelled into a thu'um at their level so they mustn't.  
After a minute of standoff, I roll my eyes before asking one last question. A pretty pointless question though, considering they'd probably lie before answering truthfully in the affirmative.

"Am I going to have to fight you to get out of here?" I asked, letting my hand reach for the hilts waiting at my hips.

Their eyes widened as I made that move, clearly, they don't want to fight me, or maybe they just rather it didn't come to that.

"Ah! Glad I caught you" Arngeir called as he made is way towards us from the halls I just came from. I see him coming over with a small long satchel on a cord over his shoulder. When he arrived he handed me the satchel and from the weight and feel of the contents, I could guess they were papery. "I marked down several of the locations where the dragon's voice is most felt in Skyrim. The alters may be treacherous to get to, but by arriving here you've proven quite the capable climber"

I blinked at him with the bag still in my hands. The two guarding the door were only meant to stop me leaving before Arngeir could give me a bag of helpful information meant to assist Niik?  
Just as I realise that fact, the two 'guards' walk past, both giving me a questioning stare before dropping to their knees in meditation.  
oops. I totally misread that situation, and thinking back Arngeir did say 'off with you' in a way that might be construed as playful, and it's not like I was going to be here for hours more before he kicked me out. I was having to leave anyway.

"Uh… thank you, Arngeir- _Master_ Arngeir sorry. That wasn't impolite of me was it?"

"Don't threat. I sense you just forget your manners a lot"

"um… could say that" I say coyly. I don't know how he managed to say that so nicely, but all I can do is feel shy and guilty around these people. It's the academy all over again, but the people running it isn't giant assholes when you make mistakes. "Anyway, I really gotta go. Niik could be teeth deep in a dragon right now, and I can't afford to miss it" I say as I back my way through the door.

"Of course. Would you like one of us to guide you down the harshest parts of the mountain?"  
It's nice of him to offer, but I can't have someone who looks to be a hundred years old walk me down the mountain. I like to think if anything I'd be helping the elderly and not the other way round.

"No thanks, I- _woah…"_ Out of nowhere, I am met with a sudden burst of warmth in the wind blowing in. "what the hell is this?" I ask seeing a bright yellow glow outside. I found myself standing before a fiery creature floating just off the ground. I was about to attack it out of instinct, but then I noticed a ghost wolf sitting idle as if it were waiting for me.

"oh right… Niik's summons" I mutter releasing my weapons as Master Arngeir followed me out.

"Dovahkiin Havod much enjoys his wizardry doesn't he"

"It's very much his forte yes _"_ At least I won't be fighting alone if another troll shows up. "oh that reminds me, have begun eating that troll yet?"

"No, do you want to stay for supp-"

"No thank you _bye!"_ I legged it. Not such a polite way to leave, but troll meat is never to be on my menu. I just wanted to know if they had started out of curiosity, not because I actually wanted to eat any.

As I ran down the steepening slope, I started to hear the patting of wolf paws on the snow as Fang passed on my left, and the flaming guy glided along the snow leaving behind a steaming trail on my right. Its bright warm glow acted as a beacon leading the way.  
After around five hours of careful walking down the slops I came around a corner and I started hearing voices in the oncoming wind.  
Panicked voices.  
When I came over the ridge, I saw a trio of climbers. They were tired from the climb, covered head to toe in pelts like me, but they had their weapons drawn. A long battle axe and a pair of bows.  
I gripped my sword ready for combat, but when Fang started growling, the fighters took notice of me.  
The flaming summon Niik made. _That_ was what the trio were looking at, not me.  
Fang started barking and charged forward to attack as did the fire boy, raising his hands to charge a fire blast.

"Fang stop!" I ordered. I wasn't sure if it would work, but I hoped so.

Fang did go on the back heel for a moment, his ears fell as he looked back at me. I've only ever seen the fire thing partake in a fight before, so between it and Fang, I don't know if Niik is constantly feeding them instructions or if they're autonomous.  
It made me wonder if they _are_ sentient. Fang certainly seems to be, despite receiving commands from its master. When Niik is absent it just takes on the persona of a domestic dog or _wolf_ in his case. So I don't know how summons work.

The two bowmen shared a look before raising their bows.

"Don't _Shoot!"_ I called to them, but it was too late. Predicting the attack, flames intensified as a burst of fire was unleashed from the fire demon's hands attacking the men ahead.  
They managed to evade however, as fire spread through the cold damp air much slower than normal. But Fang was also on the move, set on kill mode now that the men had attacked, so this time I was unable to call him off.  
Fang pounced at one of them, knocking a bowman to the ground and gnashing at his face. He'd surely be killed already if he wasn't strong enough to hold the wolf back.  
The axeman sliced at Fang, landing a hit clean on the wolf's left shoulder. A hit so hard that he actually disintegrated on contact. With Fang down the trio only had to worry about the flame monster.

From what I can tell, the creature needs to recharge fire within itself before it's able to launch another attack. After the last attack some of the flames were gone, but in killing Fang, enough time was allotted for the next blast.  
I don't know who to help. The obvious answer is the three men as they're just climbing. They saw fire-boy before me, and since demons are confirmed entities in this world if I saw creatures like the ones Niik left me without context I'd assume hostility too.  
Would Niik be upset at me if I kill his own summon? Does hurting his creatures also hurt him?

 _"he'll Have to get over it"_ I say with my teeth gritting as I draw my swords.

The men dropped their supply bags in retreat to find cover, knowing another fire blast was coming. As the creature pursued them, I ran up behind.  
It reached out its hands in preparation for the next attack. Before it was able, I approached from the left and sliced off its arms. They broke off like charred kindling, sizzling on the snow causing a plume of steam to arise.  
But it was useless. Its 'arms' stayed in place as flames sans physicality, but it seems no less capable of using fire attacks.  
A pair of arrows enter the front of the fire demon and golden sparks instantly spray from the back having just been reduced to hot ash. But I noticed as the arrow entered, part of the the creature's arm grew back, be it very slightly.

"Stop shooting! You're making it stronger!" I called out to them. Another few arrows hit, and the creature had gathered enough wood grow up to his elbow. "Fine then…" I growled before slicing away at it again.  
Its body didn't break as easily as the arms. In fact, my swords got stuck and within seconds the blades warmed to a point where I couldn't even hold the grips. Its head turned, mouth open. A glow erupted and a breath of flames spewed towards me.

I backed off, clearly fulfilling its intention. It turned away before attacking the others again, with my swords still stuck inside its body. With two-thirds of my weapons gone, I instinctively reached for my bow.

"no…" I'll only make it repair itself more.

A fire blast removed a good portion of the snow reducing it to just a wet patch on the stone.  
As a last ditch effort, I grabbed a handful of the fluffy ice and tossed a snowball at the creature. It hissed on contact, making his charcoal skeleton turn grey and dousing some of the fire, but it was short lived as it reignited itself again. My hands were numb but I tried again and again, but the snow was too little too slow against it.

 _"Aaarhg!"_ The axeman took a blast to the arm. His coat caught fire and he tried to remove it, but the back strap for his weapon caused complications and the fire burned his face.

With help of one of the archers, he was able to free himself but with some damage done, he was probably out of the fight. I rushed over to help. I'm not a doctor, but if the creature is programmed to aid me then maybe he'll stop attacking if I'm in the way of fire. _Literally.  
_ Instead, I was struck from behind.  
One of the men. He shoved me away demanding with a knife in his hand that I back off.

"fine…" I growled, turning back to the creature. I was correct, he was steering himself to avoid me being a casualty by making his way around the path for a clear shot.  
I picked up the battle axe.  
 _what is this made of, lead?_ I thought to myself, thinking it weighted the same as a small person when I tried picking it up.  
Both hands in grip, I tried to pursue Niik's demon.  
It was hard. My hands were cold from the snow and the weapon itself had been dropped already.  
I got behind the demon as it charged an attack. I lifted the blade up high with my back arched and ready to bring it down on the demon. As an almost perfect swing, it crashed down hard in fast.  
 _Almost_ perfect.  
If only it went forwards as I planned. Instead, it went backwards, taking me with it.

 _"wow shit!"_ I yelled as my foot suddenly came away from me. I tumbled backwards and started sliding down a steeper drop off the path.

The snow was freshly fallen and fluffy enough to not be as hard as it could be. It was cushioning me against the rocks below. When the slop steadied enough for me to slow down and eventually stop, I couldn't even see where my descent began.  
Even the glow from Niik's fire creature was gone from sight.  
The wind was picking up, blowing more sleet and snow in my face while the ground below began to turn my legs bitterly cold even though the pelted armour. I felt winded. I coughed tasting blood after stupidly wiping my mouth with a cut hand from the fall.  
But regardless, I picked myself up and began climbing.  
It stung when snow met blood. Freezer burns, and although there was nothing to grip, being on all fours made me more steady against the wind as I scaled the sharp incline.  
All the while I could hear the yells up top. The occasional 'whoosh' and 'hiss' of fire launching and hitting snow. If I didn't hear a hiss, I'd hear a scream, which chilled me more than the snow ever could.  
This shouldn't be happening.  
They're not our enemies.  
They just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

 _"This shouldn't be happening"_ I grunted as I pushed myself higher. In my haste, my foot came loose and I slipped back down.  
I lay flat on the snow, spreading my weight trying to stop myself. It worked, but I was still a good fifteen feet lower than I was.  
I was face to face with my own blood stains as I climbed up again.  
As I reached the top, I noticed that things had gotten quieter. The crashes of fire, the yells, even the talking had stopped.

"n- No!" I climbed to my feet and rushed over. Two men lay dead next to a pile of golden ash, while the lights in the eyes of the only one remaining slowly faded as his blood was drained into Niik's mouth.

"There you are…" Niik calmly said as the body dropped. "Did these men attack you?"

"did they attack me?" I was horrified that he'd even ask at this time.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They were just climbers, _Your Summons_ attacked _Them!"_

He only just arrived. Killed three people, only then does he ask me what happened.

"Impossible" He told me. "I instructed them to protect you. They'd have acted defensively until provoked"

"But Niik, one of them Looked like the devil himself, horns'n all. Do you really think anyone would feel safe letting it walk by? Of course they're going to draw their weapons"

Niik looked unphased by what I was saying. He simply retrieved one of the dropped bags and looked inside. He pulled out dried meats from one, fresh fruit form the other, and jars of herbs in the other bag.

"I see" He muttered shutting them over before casting a spell on the three dead men, raising them as zombies. With a snap and point of his fingers, the three of them grabbed a bag each before marching up the hill on their own. "I suspect they were on their way to pay tributes to the masters. Best not let them die in vain"

I turned to watch the dead men walk.  
Is that it?  
That's all he's going to say?

"Come on. We can't keep the others waiting in us too long" He told me before walking on ahead, leaving me to think.

Those men did not need to die. It was a misunderstanding, partly born from Niik's lack of faith in me.  
If I was stronger, strong enough to handle this myself he wouldn't have felt the need to babysit me with a ghost and a demon and no one would have died.  
The three of them seemed fit to make the walk with two bows and an axe between them. They may be stronger than me both as a whole and individually, but surely my archery skills make up for it.  
If another troll appeared, I wouldn't be limited with restrictions. I'd use my bow and headshot it twenty times before it hobbles it's hairy ass within arm ripping distance.

"Robin!" Niik called.

Against the blinding wall of light behind him made by the falling snow, Niik's body looked shadowy in contrast. His eyes a bright orange as his dark cape flutters off in the wind.

 _"vampire…"_ I muttered with my head low.  
I walked up to the glowing ash pile. The embers were still warm when I picked up my burnt black swords and waved the embers off before sliding them back into my sheaths.  
Catching up with Niik was easy enough but there were no talks or lectures for me this time.  
He killed them. He's probably already over it and is just waiting for me to get that way too.

"I, think I've, made up my mind… Niik" I mumble, knowing he'll be able to hear me anyway. I've killed people before, but usually, they need to have wronged me somehow first before I so off handily murder them without another thought. And if I learned it didn't have to end that way, I'd be more shaken up than just _getting over it_.  
I don't think I want to reach a point where ending a random human's life is like swatting a fly.  
I can't think that way, not ever.  
With a deep breath, I looked up to him while he was still staring ahead.  
"When it happens… please just… _let me die"_

* * *

 **Robin:** Oh yeah, I'm _totally_ gonna die. Real suspenseful there pal. I'm one of the three main heroes and my alias makes one third of the story's title, so the only one with more plot armour than me is Niik frigging Havod.

 **Author:** I swear to god Robin...


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38.**

* * *

The walk down the mountain, the night spent in the local tavern and the entire ride towards Redwater was spent with only a few words at a time being passed back and forth between us.  
As I drove us through the woods, Niik spent most of his time in the back studying Auriel's bow.  
He was in awe of the initial warmth that came from holding it. Whether or not it can actually put the world into eternal blackness I'm not sure, but it truly was an exquisite bow and he seemed to notice.

"Robin, hand me some arrows would you?"

Without a word or a glance at him, I drew two arrows from my quiver and handed them back to him.  
An arrow shot just past me a moment later and flew over a signpost down the road. The second arrow, however, hit the target and split the sign in half.

"A decent weapon" He smirked setting it down next to me. "Perhaps we should use it against Harkon"

"Maybe you should" I agreed.

"Only… I seem to recall talk that the weapon only works in direct sunlight" He grunted to himself. _"How do we get Harkon to leave his castle…?"_

"I'm sure you will figure that out"

I continued riding on in silence until we came to a lake where I drove Epony off near the side of the road before hopping off to unhitch her from the wagon.

"What are you doing?" Niik asked leaning off the side to watch me.

"Giving her a rest from walking" I say bluntly before leading Epony to the banks for a drink. Instead of taking some water right away, Epony poked me in the head with her nose again. "no no… drink…" I giggled trying to pull her reins down.

"You know the saying about leading a horse to water don't you?" Niik asked before stepping off the wagon and walking to the other side of Epony's head.

He looked down at her and for a quick second, I thought I saw Epony's eyes flash red. She relaxed while her head slowly dipped into the water and she began to drink.

"thanks"

Niik's head shot up to look at me. He looked cross with me, if a little confused. "No comment about me seducing a horse? What's happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think of it" I tell him as I lead Epony over to the grass to graze while we're here. I've also been thinking of putting on her saddle and going for a half hour ride just to let her stretch her legs free of the wagon. It is a nice day after all.

"Shouldn't you be in your coffin anyway? Isn't it too sunny for you?"

"The trees are keeping me sheltered"

"oh"

I kept a hold of Epony's reins as I walked her around the grass like a dog on a lead. Letting her eat the grass while I was watchful for snakes or spiders.  
Behind at the wagon, I could hear Niik climbing back up. I listened for the sound of his coffin lid, but that never came. I imagined he was just sitting on it, impatiently waiting for me to seat up at the front so we can ride off again.

"Don't go off too far" He called to me. "Remember, these are the woods where the Silverhand gang attacked you. So be vigilant"

Last time I encountered them it only took two of them to get the better of me. In fact, if Serana hadn't been there I'd have been killed in the first second by an arrow to the head, but the woods looked peaceful. Colourful flowers and bushes. Streams of yellow rays coming in from above. It was hard to imagine anything going wrong simply riding Epony through it all. But that line of thinking can get me killed.  
Better to assume danger, than _not_ living to regret it.  
I mean I can fight sure, but it only takes one well-placed arrow. One person with a stronger sword and better armour to end me and for what, thirty or forty minutes of riding solo just to clear my head a little?

"You're right. Let's just keep going" I sigh as I lead Epony back to tether her up again. "don't worry girl, we'll go for a proper run when we reach the dawnguard" I gave her a gentle clap on the neck before taking my place behind the reins and setting us off.  
It's really not like us to be so quiet. Normally I am all the chatter and I'm sure Niik is noticing the rift between us.  
I don't want us to be cold the rest of the journey and I certainly don't want Serana to be dragged into the conversation.  
"Hey, Niik…" I sigh to myself, sensing his body turn to face me from behind. For a while, I'd been looking between both the woods on my left and the lake on my right.

"Skyrim is rather beautiful isn't it…" I mused quietly. "I'm still coming to terms with being stuck here, but when I see sights like these I can really see myself on those lake shores and just relaxing for a while… but then you have dragons and, bandits, spiders and…" I glanced slightly behind. "vampires…"

Niik nodded at me. "So many dangerous creatures. I don't think relaxing this far from the city will be possible. You let your guard down, you die"

"yeah, but the Dawnguard is fighting to stop the vampires at least. Do you think they can succeed?"

"Can they kill Harkon?" Niik asked rhetorically. "It's entirely possible. Will they kill every single vampire, no"

"Why not?"

He said nothing. Just smiled at the floor before his eyes looked at me.

"I only meant the evil…" I stopped. He was smiling because he already knew I was specifying evil vampires. But after yesterday, they'd have every reason to group him with the evil ones. "aright be straight with me Niik. You've done a lot of horrible things"

"That's right"

"So why are you siding with the Dawnguard and not Harkon?" The thought did cross my mind that he doesn't want the world to be plunged into eternal darkness, but as a logical woman, I can't bring myself to believe for a moment that a bow and arrow will put out the sun.

"If I sided with Harkon back when I encountered Serana, the Dawnguard would have been eradicated within a day" He said, smug as you like. "But then what do I do? Exterminate every person I see and scorch the ground as I go before finally taking my seat upon a throne of skulls? No. I can destroy a city in a day, or protect it for a lifetime, so I occasionally play the part of hero because Nirn will never run out of villains seeking power and bloody conquest, thus I will never find myself in a position of having nothing to do"

Niik went on to explain in his own words that to accept the formal title of a hero himself would do a disservice to those who actually fight with a righteous heart. But I have to say, it was quite disheartening to know he sides with good sometimes because going full renegade would be boring for him.

"What about when you were human? You've mentioned a few times that you were worse back then"

"Oh, I was" He said with a smirk. "You saw my Namira ring in my college didn't you"

"Remind me"

"It's a cannibal cult"

Epony neighed loudly as I pulled the wagon to a sudden halt.

"WHAT?" I yelled turning to him but he looked more confused than I'd ever seen him. "You _ATE_ People?" I demanded.

"This is shocking to you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me. "You've seen me drink blood, you've _Served_ me blood in a tankard"

"Well, _ugh_ … You're a vampire!"

"And? Whether I consume someone's blood as a vampire or their flesh as a mortal is completely irrelevant from the victim's perspective"

"oh, you…" I growled before curling up on my seat to press my hands against my eyes as I had a think.  
Niik eating someone's flesh. It gave me flashbacks to the silver hand man he tore open like fried chicken. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Want me to take the reins for a while?" He offered.

"Sure, whatever…" I threw my hands up, letting the leather strip fall to my lap before I stepped over the backrest to sit on Niik's coffin while he took my place. "You know the most annoying thing about you Niik?"

"What's that?"

"Your moral views are messed up! Yet difficult to challenge" I sighed.  
Because he's right. I've sat by and watched him drink blood over and over and I have actually poured some for him. I didn't even question who's blood it was, I just did it because I knew he was a vampire and vampires drink blood.  
In my world, vampires are sometimes idolised and romanticised, which I'll admit did influence my feelings towards him when we first met. But when you stand back and accept that the vampire Was human at one point, they _are_ cannibals in method.  
When my friends and I talked about vampires, we always made rules on what type of people we could justify feeding from. But if I woke up tomorrow stuck in the body of a lion, I can't even begin to think about tearing into a person and eating them.

Around afternoon time we arrived at Redwater Den. Niik fire blasted his way through a wall of ice to let Serana and Valerica out.  
From what I could tell, Valerica wasted no time engulfing herself in the evil super blood Redwater has to offer. Like a tourist on her way home, she had bottles of the stuff in her arms and loaded the wagon with them.  
Once Serana was with us, I immediately settled into my usual chatty self, showing her the maps and scrolls given to us by the greybeards while Valerica retired to Serana's coffin for the rest of the trip and for some reason, she took her little linen wrapped package in with her as she slept.

"Do you know what that thing she's carrying is?"

"I did try asking her, but she just snaps at me and says she'll _maybe_ tell me later"

"She was sleeping when we arrived, y _ou never took a little peek?"_ I teased, jokingly gesturing like I was about to look inside the coffin.

"I wouldn't if I were you" She answered with a foreboding feel of mystery to her. "I never looked because 'wandering hands' can be removed"  
Valerica strikes me as someone who'd make good on that threat, so I quickly sat back where I was.

It didn't take long for the walls of Riften to come into view. It was as we approached that Niik asked me to hand him Auriel's bow.

"I trust you know the way back to Fort Dawnguard from here?" He asked, looking like he was ready to jump ship.

"Where are you going?" I ask as I climb back into the driver's side.

"I'm going to have a word with the blacksmith" He explained. "I might be a while, if you make it to the fort before I do, let Isran know that I might need whatever spare silver sent down if possible"

"Oh that should be easy, should they come with diamonds too?" I asked rolling my eyes. How in the world was I meant to say to Isran of all people to send a precious metal and his best ammunition against vampires to Riften on the request _of_ a vampire, and my and Serana's word alone?

"Is it for arrows?" Serana asked. "Silver tips?"

 _"Silver tips…"_ Niik said grinning. "Tell Isran if he can't send the silver, I'll need to write home to the college and have it sent by carriage. Which takes more time obviously"

"What are you scheming Havod?" I asked narrowing my stare on him.

He looked up to the clouds above. A silver outline was shining brightly around each and every one of them. "A victory" He said before taking the bow and approaching the two guards at the door.  
He was let in without paying visitors tax.

"that son of a bitch" I growled remembering how I got fucked out of fifty septims when I tried to enter. "Think I should start wearing all black? Dye my hair and rub lemons in my eyeballs until they turn red?"

Serana, lost on what I was driving at listened as I explained my past experience with Riften before laughing. "They tried to get me to pay too"

"Really?" I felt myself getting more annoyed.

"Remember, Niik knows people in there. The thieves guild"

That's right. He's got people on the inside that actually knocked those two extorters out and got me my money back.  
"I need to make a list of contacts in Skyrim. Make friends in high places and then _I'll_ get to walk into smelly fishing cities without harassment!"

Serana nodded approvingly at me. "Don't give up on your dreams" She said jokingly as we pulled off.

We spent most of the ride just chatting with each other about nonsense. Her about growing up in a daedra worshipping hold, while I, now that there's less constraints on me, spoke about the academy.  
But although I couldn't ethically understand Serana's life, I could still follow the basics.  
She, however, not so much.  
We tripped at the first hurdle, and I had to try and explain future tech to an iron age princess.

"Imagine a lantern made of glass"

"Alright…"

"But the flame sparks up by itself whenever you walk in the room, _or when you ask it to"_

Serana thought about that for a moment. It seemed clear she was interested in it but slightly unsure. "Didn't you say magic doesn't exist in your world?"

"It's not magic it's… hmm, well… _Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic"_ A quote from somewhere. I know one lecturer is shaking his head right now sensing my lack of knowledge.

"That's pretty profound Robin, did you just make that up?"

"…yes" I say with a nod. "anyway, the lantern basically uses uh, lightning… _Manmade lighting_ to brighten the place up almost as good as the sun itself, only localised to one room at a time"

Serana seemed impressed. The very basics of my civilisation are fascinating to her, and I haven't even touched the cross-dimensional transporter, not that I intend to because explaining lightbulbs in terms she'd understand was hard enough.  
Plus I'm not a tech girl. To me, it _is_ all magic left for smarter people to build and laugh at my ignorance.

"Could you build those things?"

 _"Ha!_ Not a chance" I laughed. "Although… something brilliant but more low tech might be doable…"

I started thinking. I might not cut it out here as a warrior while wizards and orcs and dragons are floating about. So maybe a career change is in order once this business with Alduin is settled. Advancing a less developed world is highly frowned upon though, so I might need to be sure that the Academy isn't watching me before I introduce things to Skyrim.  
When I explained this idea to Serana, she asked for an example of what I had in mind.

"I dunno. What do people need?"

"You're asking _me_ what people need?" Laughed the immortal vampire, but then hissed when we entered a sunny ray peeking over the cliff peaks.

"Maybe something to block out the sun?" She asked. _"without shooting it I mean…_ Vampires would be happy if you had something for that for us"

"uh… yeah…" I should have read the bottles. "I'll invent the umbrella for you, how does that sound?" My mind was on all the things that might make me rich in this time, the only sad part was putting them into production. But in the end, I ended up laughing to myself with the image of goth chick Serana strolling along with an umbrella.

"Robin, how long were we away?" Serana asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. Between losing my mind and turning night into day back and forth, I'm not sure, why?"

With her hand over her brow, Serana nodded forward.  
The sun glare was difficult to see through, but it looked like we were approaching a barricade.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Yelled a voice from up high.

Serana and I looked up to see several crossbows pointed our way.

"They got busy" I muttered to Serana before announcing ourselves. The sad thing is I didn't recognise any of them. "We've returned from a mission! We need to speak to Isran"

"Remove your hood! Or we'll shoot!"

I looked to Serana, who was breathing sharply through her teeth in preparation for having to bluff her way through the sun.

"There's blood in it for you if you can make it through this" I promised as she stood up and pulled back her thick leather hood.

I could hear her struggling through the pain. What's worse, I heard laughter from up above.

"I _hate_ these people…" Serana growled as she sat back down.

"Where's Niik?" Durak the orc called down to us having just emerged up top.

"He's in Riften!" I yelled back. "Can we come in? Open the gate!"

A moment later, the wooden log gate was pulled open. Nothing too sophisticated. On the way in I spotted two Dawnguard members pushing the doors shut again before two more ran up beside the wagon to escort us up the rest of the way.

"Do you have any water?" Serana asked holding her hand against her face.

"yeah…" I handed her my flask wondering what she intended to do with it, but she simply poured a little into her cupped hand before washing her face over with the cool water. "Want some blood?"

Serana looked to the crossbow walking to our right, while I stared at the one to my left.

"That little stunt with the hood made my friend sore, I'm offering her blood on my own volition, so don't shoot her"

The glance I got from her annoyed me. Little miss crossbow walked faster to point the arrow at us. "We have blood for her inside. No humans was the agreement she made with Isran"

I made a face at her before covering my forearm again.  
But then Serana tapped her hand on my knee. I stared at her and despite still being a little hurt, she was giving me a smile that said she had an idea. Her eyes burned from yellow to orange for a moment, as she turned between the two guards on either side and they slowly turned their stares to the ground.

 _"Good job, be quick"_ I whisper as I pull my wrist back out for her.

"no" She reached back and pulled out one of the bottles of daedra blood. "it's been over a thousand years since I've had a taste" She bit the crock off and let the red, ink-like liquid pour into her open mouth. She only took about half the bottle before sealing it once again. "now then…" Her eyes reopened, colour inverted with whites a soulless black and gradually turning to red then bright yellow at the centre.

"Serana?" I asked feeling nervous.

She blinked at me and her eyes went to how they were before. "Sorry, I'm adjusting to this, it's very potent"

"How does it taste?" I ask, wondering if it has the same flavour properties as regular blood for her.

She explains that it's a little more 'nippy' than human or animal blood, but still matches whatever craving she has. In this case, it was like spiced water. She described it like someone taking a cup of unboiled water from a soup pot.

Once at the stables outside the fort, Serana used her mind powers to convince one of our escorts to fetch Isran so we could talk about Valerica in the coffin. The other seemed intimidated by us now that he was by himself and now that we were in the shade, Serana was more relaxed and up for chatting again. However, I didn't like how the guard kept staring at us.  
When he caught eyes with me, he looked away.

"wanna have some fun?" I asked nodding back to our suddenly bashful guard. _"Sonny"_ I call over leaning past Serana. "What's on your mind lad?"

Serana was unsure, but I gave her an assuring nod.

"Sorry, I…" He gulped with his eyes filching back and forth from me and Serana. "I just… I've never seen a vampire before… I only joined two days ago"

"oh" I suddenly felt bad for planning to wind him up. I guess knowing you share a world with vampires known to kill people, then signing up for a private army training to fight back, letting a vampire in your walls and being this close must be terrifying. "We're not going to hurt you-"

Just as I was saying that, the coffin behind us was pushed open as Valerica started to wake up. "Where are we now?" She asked as she crawled out of the side.

The sound of metal quickly snapping against each other rang in our ears. Serana and I saw the guard fumbling with his crossbow. I didn't see where he was aiming but luckily for _him_ that he missed.  
Or… maybe not so much.

"Mother Stop!" Serana yelled.

"What is she, doing?"

Valerica had her hand out to him. There was a slight red glow in her hand, but the young dawnguard soldier was standing there with his face turning red and veins popping out.

"Is she _choking_ him?" Vampire Jedi kept coming to my mind.

 _"no it's..._ Mother stop it now!" Serana urged grabbing her mother's hand.

"He tries to shoot me and you defend _him?"_ Valerica demanded.

 _"Mother"_ Serana growled before turning to face the half dozen guards pointing arrows at us.

I don't know why I had my hands up, it's not like they'd shoot me… _right?_

"Why have you brought yet Another monster to our home!" Isran demanded. I could feel the hatred and disgust in his voice and if not for his darker skin, I'm certain his face would be just as red as Valerica's victim of torment.

"Niik's in Riften right now, so please let _me_ summarise" I say clearing my throat, believing that anything Serana says will probably be dismissed. "The one in the coffin is Serana's mother. She wants Harkon dead too and has not only provided us with a weapon that we might be able to use against Harkon, but she's also willing to read your elder scroll for you"

Isran shook his head before Gunmar stepped forward.

"And how do we know we can trust her? She might steal the scroll from under us"

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement" I announced turning to Serana, hoping she'll support me on this as well as hoping Valerica won't be a total bitch about it. "You can hold both of us at, bow point…? _is that a thing?_ " I muttered to myself. "If she tries anything, fire away"

"Thank you for dragging _me_ into this" Serana sighed.

"Sorry but, killing me won't matter to Valerica" I told her. "I volunteered myself so you wouldn't have to do it alone"  
Serana and I shared an awkward stare for a moment. She clearly didn't like the idea of a silver bolt pressed against her neck, and obviously, there was the idea that even if I'm kneeling beside her, the Dawnguard might just kill her and spare me.  
 _"if that happens, Harkon will be the least of their worries"_ I promised. _"I'll have Niik vamp me up and we'll make mincemeat out of them"_

Serana rolled her eyes with a smile starting to come through. "Whatever… let's just get this over with"

"Attagirl"

"What?" She asked.

 _"nothing,_ let's do this!" I cheered pulling out my journal. "Get the elder scroll Isran, wherever you've hidden it"

"You expect me to believe that this creature can truly read the Elder Scroll?" He demanded. "And what do you expect to learn?"

"You never know with Elder Scrolls" Valerica said as she stepped from the wagon. "They're elusive, and mysterious. Those I trained under taught me as much. For centuries I trained myself to read them and in that time I learned much, most of all that Elder Scrolls often like to play games with the reader. Words change day to day, telling different events each time. Anything not already happened is a possibility of the future. So after my training, I pursued the black sun prophecy's origin. I retrieved Auriel's bow and know how to make it deadly towards vampires. But Serana's scroll was buried with her before I learned how to read it so I never got the chance. If there's a possibility it contains additional information I'd rather like to know"

"if the scrolls change day to day… how can Serana's have different-"

"Enough!" Isran said.

 _"oh, ignored then"_ I mumbled quietly.

"Make no sudden moves, and follow us" Isran ordered as we were lead in by all the surrounding guards, making it feel kinda like marching down death row.

"Between you and me Serana, this prophecy sounds like the biggest load of sh-"

"No talking" Isran snapped, so I gestured zipping my mouth shut. A pointless exercise as he doesn't know what a zipper is.  
Honestly, I wish this would all be over so we can go dragon hunting. At least with them, I know better where we all stand.

Inside the fortress, Valerica stood centre of many, Many crossbows both on the ground floor and up top on the balcony.  
Serana and I were made to stand in attendance, but we merely had knives at our necks, a silver one for Serana.

"I recommend that the knives vanish if Niik bat-swarms in" I announced while I had a chance. "He gets _murdery_ when we're in danger"

"eh?" Whispered the man holding me. I guess he's heard a few things in our absence.

"Oh yeah, while we were gone he killed a Daedra single handily. Literally, he used _one hand"_ I said smiling back at him.

"Twice" Serana added matching my cocky tone. "He killed that same Daedra _twice,_ remember? After cutting his head off, Niik summoned him _back_ for a second try"

"Ah, of course, you're right" I said back and suddenly, the grips on us felt looser by the second. Didn't take long for the knives to go away completely.

Serana and I shared a smirk at each other just before Isran entered the room, cradling the Elder Scroll in his hands like a newborn baby. I saw the shiny white material reflecting colourful rays around the room along with the glittery gems on the inside.  
He presented the scroll to Valerica and we all budged forward to hear, though those in the back tried to avert their eyes for their own safety.  
Valerica opened the casing and pulled out the shiny scroll from within.  
A few moments passed that felt like forever.  
The room was silent.  
Not even a breath could be heard as we all waited for the words to pass her lips on what she'd say.

Her face flinched as she lowered the scroll. _"It's blank…!"_


	39. Chapter 39

**Robin:** 'Cause it's Filler! Filler night, and no one's gonna read this 'cause they think it's a lots of shite! You know it's Filler! Filler night, you're writing lots of nonsense, padding out for more subscribes, yeah~

 **Author:** This isn't filler! And how the hell do _you_ know that song?

 **Robin:** I've been to all sorts of dimensions, popup singers are more common than you think.

 **Author:** lol... popup.

 **Robin:** What?

 **Chapter 39.**

* * *

Robin.

A few days past since Valerica attempted to read the Elder Scroll.  
I'd spoken to Niik only once since he parted to do some work in Riften. Apparently, he's working on a silver bow and a matching arrow set, and he's also sent word to his college to have a sword called Dawnbreaker sent our way.  
Apparently, the sword is good at killing the undead but is very valuable, therefore he was reluctant to bring it at first because he was hoping the Dawnguard would be more equipped than they currently are.  
When he learned we suspect the Elder Scroll Serana brought to the Dawnguard was a fake, he wasn't as upset as I thought he'd be.  
Actually, he snickered and commended Harkon on the deception.

"Playing us for fools" He said almost with applause.

Niik sent me back to the fort with 'demands' on how the soldiers should be trained. Most of them were ignored as Isran had the idea of having Serana and Valerica fight his troops in a sparring match. Which went about as well as you'd think.  
Serana dodged most of the attacks swung her way, while Valerica pulled no punches and just used her blood magic to subdue everyone, claiming that it's the most realistic scenario she can muster.

"Why would we attack armoured up, silver wielding vampire hunters, when a surprise attack is so much easier?" She explained.

Isran was of course annoyed with this, so Valerica was taken out of the training circle so Serana had to do it alone.  
I refused to let them hit her even with armour and practice swords, so the new training I suggested was built on speed, strength, and precision.  
Serana would hold out a thick wooden log as a shield while her attacker wheedled an axe or greatsword. Serana gets to dodge all she wants and her opponent needs to sink his weapon as deep as he can.  
Every twenty or so people left winded by the training, Serana would take a rest herself. She wouldn't be tired at all, she just wanted a break from being in the crosshairs for so long.  
I spent most of my time in the shooting range. Bow's were my speciality, but I did try the crossbow for a bit. My accuracy did improve, but my instincts were all wrong. I could never get the loading done as fast as everyone else and the tiny bolts were so fiddly getting into their slot. So, in the end, I went back to my classic bow.  
My party trick was swapping hands and still hitting targets, or starting with my back to the targets and bulls-eyeing them on the spin.

"Showing off will get you killed" Scoffed one of the soldiers in training.

"What, the _dummy_ will kill me?" I asked. "I know not to do this stuff when fighting real enemies"

Between fights, Serana and I would meet up for a bit. The people I trained with were wary of her but soon saw that she was still quite human to talk with once the fear disappears.  
One of them said he used to practice magic, but since he wasn't good at it he stopped to pursue swordsmanship. So Serana showed him a few methods of conducting lightning magic, but we had to move inside once the rains started.

"The beautiful weather of Skyrim" Serana sighed as the rain battered off her leather hood on our way to the fort.

"I've been to places where the rain falls sideways, so be thankful" I teased, but since she didn't respond, I pulled her hood down before running ahead.

 _"Robin!"_ Serana yelled before rushing after me.

"NO! _Lemme go!"_

The Dawnguard troops that came along were watching us mess about but didn't know how to act. Some of them reached for their weapons thinking Serana was attacking me but then they realised she was just retaliating in a way that would soak me in the rain too.

"I don't have heat, it takes hours for me to dry off!" Serana scolded as she manoeuvred her grip on me to give her self one free hand. "So you get this…"

I watched wide eyed as her hand slowly turned white with glittery frost particles as snow began to form in her palm. Powerless to resist, I had snow washed over my face. It was the meanest thing she'd done to me, but even then I found it a funny payback.  
We returned to our room with me still feeling as though I had ice fragments up my nose just refusing to melt.  
We found Valerica sitting up on my bed looking over the Elder Scroll again. Serana, who'd been desperately trying to wring her hair since we came inside grabbed one of the linen wraps on the bed by her mother to start drying herself off.  
Still curious about the scroll, I asked Valerica if it said anything at all as I leaned in for a peek.  
I already had a look after we learned it was manmade, but maybe somewhere in the shiny material, it says some indication of who's responsible for the fake.

But before I could get a look, Valerica put her hand out to me and stopped me seeing. "Don't" She ordered. "This one _is_ real"

Serana froze in place hearing that. We soon realised that the scroll in Valerica's hand must have been what she's been carrying with her wrapped in linen all this time.

"When did _you_ get a scroll?" I asked.

"You know when" She told me. "Think hard, girl"

I looked at Serana and shrugged. I had no idea what Valencia was talking about.

"Hmm, I guess being lost in Morthal would make more sense as the dominant memory" Valerica said to herself as she peered at the scroll again.  
As I watched Valerica read, her pupils seemed to turn white. I'm not sure if they actually were white of it was just a reflection. Curiosity killed the cat, and it'll blind me if I'm not careful.

"What are you reading?" I asked, resisting every urge I had to see over the top.

"I'm looking to see what Serana's been doing since she was woken up"

 _"that sounds invasive"_ I muttered to myself. "But are you actually seeing? Is it written like a book or are you actually seeing events play out?" I thought the latter would be unlikely, but there are magic elements in play here so who knows.

"The words fade and change constantly, but if I can _concentrate_ I can follow them"

"Understood" I quietly back away to let her read. I'd only just sat beside Serana when Valerica spoke up again.

"Found it" She announced rising to her feet. "You gave the scroll to Harkon correct? Well, he's got dozens of fakes from years of searching for the real ones. Seems he expected that… who's that traitor outside?"

"You mean Banning?" I asked.

"He was one of my 'rescuers'" Serana explained. "He sided with father so he could become a vampire"

"Well, it turns out Harkon assumed _he'd_ be the one to betray him and run off to the Dawnguard. He left the fake somewhere _predictably safe_ so there'd be no real loss if he tried to run off with it"

Serana looked down on herself. Not only because she felt stupid for falling for the trick, but part of me thinks she's beating herself up for betraying her father where Banning was more loyal to the family.

"How could father be so sure his were fakes?"

"Obviously he forced thralls to read them and they kept their sight"

"I just don't understand why the fakes even exist. Serana's scroll was made of white gold with sapphire gems"

"No matter how expensive it was to create, the right buyer could pay it back ten times over, _more_ probably"

"So Harkon is sitting on a fortune and he's just letting them gather dust? What an asshole. … In _addition_ to all the other shit he's done I mean" I explain after feeling both sets of vampire eyes linger on me for an uncomfortable moment.

"Back to the matter at hand. It seems that a few drops of our blood on an arrow will make Auriel's bow lethal to vampires, if the blood comes directly from the heart then it'll put out the sun"

"Isn't _all_ blood from the heart?" I asked with a smirk. "Dumb riddles, always trying to be cryptic"

Serana hands tightened above her knees.

"I think it means if we're stabbed _in the heart_ with the arrow, it'll put out the sun"

"Ah yes, here I see it. Harkon has someone reading the scroll for him, a moth priest by the looks of it"

"That'll be the one Sorine and Gunmar failed to get" I sighed. "In hindsight, when Banning came here looking for you, Serana, I don't recall him asking about the scroll" That should have been a give away that Harkon wasn't missing a scroll. All he needed was Serana, specifically her blood.

"Serana" Valerica called as her daughter shot up and walked out the room.

Without a second thought, I got up and followed after her. She was fast, but not as light-footed as she usually is, so I was able to follow her steps until she lead me out on the battlements.  
The rain was still pouring down, making her a dark shadow against a grey and white mist.

"Serana!" I called running up behind her. The rain may be bouncing off the floor, but she must be able to hear me. "Hey listen, I-… _seriously?"_ Just as I caught up to her and took her arm, I heard a loud spray followed by cracking.  
As Serana pulled away from me I felt two things. One my foot was stuck to the floor and Two, my foot was ice cold.  
"Serana!" I called again as I tried to pull my foot free but she just carried on before stopping to empty out a create of crossbows, then turned it over to use as a seat. "Serana?"

She had her back to me, but her head was low like she was crying on the other side. It would be much easier to know if she hadn't froze me in place. I drew my sword and using the handle part as a hammer I chipped away at the ice until I was able to pull myself free. I could hear Serana sobbing under all rain beating down on her hood.  
This reminded me of last time we were alone like this. At the campfire after taking out those three Thalmor agents. We talked about her family, what they did, what Harkon planned. But even then she asked me to try and ask Niik if he'd consider sparing her father. Despite everything, she must still love him.  
I didn't say anything as I sat behind on the crate. Our backs met, so if she wants to talk she knows I'm here.

 _"I don't think I can do it"_ Serana said weakly after a few minutes. _"I know,_ I know! … _he has to die,_ but I don't think _I_ can do it"

"You don't have to do anything. Niik will probably want to spearhead the assault, Valerica will do what she does…" I leaned back to the side just a little so I could talk to her directly. "and I can be with you"

"You _have to_ follow Niik. After what you academy did to you… no. I can't let you risk your mind again. We won't be able to bring you back a second time"

My academy is a scary factor to be sure. But realistically, if I played this by the book, how in the world was I meant to monitor Niik's battle on that island anyway? I'd need to take a ride with them, and it's not like they wouldn't ask me questions first.  
Although having faced disciplinary action due to unrealistic expectations before, who knows what could happen this time around.  
"Alright. What do you want to do?"

Serana was silent for a moment.  
The skies got darker as the rain showed no sign of letting up. I pulled my hair out of the back of my armour as I was starting to feel water running down my back beneath my already soaked armour so even my undies were getting wet.  
My steel armour is broken thanks to Niik, and now my fur armour can double as a mop. That means I'll need to change into my original clothes once I'm back inside and if my armour isn't repaired or dried before facing Harkon, I'll be fighting in a blouse, skirt and tights. In other words, I'll be the first one to die, assuming of course, I don't die of pneumonia first.

 _"Eh-choo!"_ I sniffed rubbing the cold water from my nose. At that moment Serana got up and lead me back inside, apologising for being selfish in bringing me out into the rain again. "I followed you… you did noth _ing_ _wr-_ wro- Ah- _Choo!"_

 _"… sorry"_ She said again. _"_ Once you're out of those clothes, you should go to the dining room. There's usually a big fire down there where you can warm up"

"Sure but, only if you come with me. I'm not letting everyone bully you, Serana"

"I'm not bullied, I like my own company"

"You're a bad liar" I teased. "I'm the most annoying person in the world, so if you can put up with _me_ then you're in dire need of social activity"

Using the linen in our room, I was able to get _mostly_ dried off. Between all the armours and cold resistant clothing, going back to my casual skirt and top felt a hundred kilo lighter than what I'd been carrying for the last few weeks.  
When we were down in the dining room, Serana was reluctant to stay with me by the fire, instead she hid at the inner corner beside it where it was nice and cool for her. I kinda forgot how badly vampires can tolerate naked flames, so I sat on the edge of the fire pit.  
It wasn't as hot as being right in front of the blaze, but I was starting to warm up and felt like my sniffles were disappearing.

"What about you? Your armour has to be soaked through too" I asked as I let my hair down.

"Don't worry about it. I've got nothing else to wear anyway"

"Wait… what the hell?" I leaned into her, studying her armour closely. "Have you been wearing the same thing for thousands of years?"

She nodded at me.

"I go through a wardrobe every four months" I gasped.

"Hmm, you've kept your armour pretty good, considering all the damage has been someone else's fault"

"Well yeah, I need to keep _this_ stuff good because I don't want to carry a thousand different outfits with me. But bottom line, we're getting you new clothes"

"I don't want any-"

 _"Hush,_ it's happening Serana. Deal with it"

She looked like a trapped animal at the mere concept. I wasn't lying when I said I was the most annoying person in the world. Serana's eyes moved to elsewhere in the room. I turned to see but the table was blocking my view of whatever it was.

 _"What's wrong?"_ I whispered, noticing that she was trying to be subtle with her gaze.

 _"People are talking about us. They're saying… unpleasant things for us being friends"_

 _"Serana. Fuck'em"_ I told her with a smirk.

* * *

Niik.

It's finally fished.  
It's been years since I've had to forge a new weapon, but finally, it's done.  
After prying Auriel's bow from Vex's hands and fighting my way through many thieves begging me to let them sell the bow I finally emerged in Riften again. The day was quite warm after all that rain we had, yet the sky was still cloudy.  
All I could think about was how we better get clear skies on the day of the attack, or else my plan isn't going to work.  
It's the first time I've really put forward planning into a tactic involving more than one group and I'm actually quite proud of it. So if bad weather stops it from working I'm going to be very upset when this is over.  
I stopped by the local pawnshop to see if my delivery is in. I sent a carrier pigeon as soon as I arrived in Riften, so hopefully Dawnbreaker has arrived.

"Here you go, arrived yesterday evening" The short sword was handed to me still all wrapped up for me to carry.

Dawnbreaker is the weapon that repels the undead with a vengeance, so I used it regularly back when I was a mortal. The weapon was first gifted to me by the Daedra princess Meridia.  
She commissioned me to clear out the undead hoards plaguing her temple. She told me then that it was a weapon that shines with a cleansing light that would purify their bodies with fire. Something I experienced myself when I first became a vampire. Still in its scabbard, Dawnguard managed to burn and leave me with a scar that lasted for weeks before healing and I imagine Meridia felt some satisfaction to help ease her displeasure at my turning.  
I however, could only laugh at my own stupidity for not removing it from my side before letting Molag Bal finalise my vampire transition.  
I had to enthral some unlucky sod to carry Dawnbreaker for me until a case could be forged to carry the weapon safely, but I've never found a way to wield it again, so I had to forge my current sword and since then Dawnbreaker is been gathering dust in my layer, my house, and then the college.  
But now, Robin will wield Dawnbreaker. May its light protect her in the upcoming battle.

 _"speak of the daedra…"_ I whisper, spotting young Robin at one of the stalls in the market. She was talking to the Argonian trader that specialises in jewellery and she wasn't wearing her armour, for what reason, I had no idea.

I was about to walk over and talk to her, but she went away to enter the inn, probably for cakes. I imagine.

"Hello Niik"

"Serana" I say greeting her immediately after hearing her voice. "S-Serana?" I stutter, looking her up and down in disbelief. She was standing with Robin at the stall, but I didn't recognise her in the slightest. "You look, _nice?"_ She's not a person I'd ever picture in something that isn't black or blood red, but here she is standing before me in a rather colourful dress, be it not a very brightly coloured one.

"This was Robins idea. What do you think?"

"It's…" I thought back to when Betty was still human. She liked dresses like that, but being a vampire sucked that desire from her. Then Helgi came into our lives and suddenly dresses became an interest again. In a way, it made me sad. Robin and Serana are what Helgi and Betty could have been if things worked out for the best.  
"Beautiful. You look beautiful" I can't do complements like that. Saying those words felt as natural as trying to grow feathers. The only consolation I got was that Serana seemed a little bit happier.

"Robin went on to buy those sweetrolls, are you still busy?"

"No, I'm all finished. If I hadn't seen you two I'd be on my way back to the fort"

"Well Epony is waiting at the stables so you can ride with us"

"Perfect" I agree following her into the tavern. We found Robin at a booth with a meal consisting of three sweetrolls, a bowl of soup, and a flagon of milk.

"Hey! The gang's all here" She cheered as Serana and I sat across from her. She too was wearing different clothes, but my eyes were drawn immediately to what was hung around her neck.

"Nice neckless" I said landing forward to get a better look.

"Any excuse to look at my chest, eh Niik?" She teased. "It's nice right? Silver with a Malachite gem. Serana got it for me"

"Did she?" I mused with a smile to both of them. "Well, may lady Mara shine on both of you" I say, raising Robin's flagon as a toast.  
The pair of them seem happy with their purchases. But not as happy as I. Robin isn't from here and Serana missed the last millennia, so they likely had no idea that the amulet of Mara represents, and I found that fact very amusing.

"You should get one to match Serana" I suggested.

"I would have, but-"

"silver" I hissed.

"yeah… Still, Thank you Serana. I _love it"_ Robin cheered before tucking back into her meal.

While we were together, Serana ran me through what I missed at the fort. I was surprised to learn that Valerica had a scroll with her this whole time, but more importantly, I liked the information about how to make the bow deadly to vampires.  
While we were on the topic, I decided to lay out my basic idea for an attack was.  
I felt it would be best if we approach from the east just as the sun is rising. With hoods up and our backs turned, none of myself, Serana or Valerica should be harmed, however, any lookouts Harkon may have should be blinded or burned if they try to spot our approach.

"When we land, I want you to stay as close to me as you can Robin, you'll have this sword" I say as I lay Dawnbreaker on the table. "I'll fight them off, you just finish them with one good swing. As for Harkon himself, I-"

"Actually, Serana and I have been talking and, she's happy to accompany us and fight vampires, but she doesn't think she can face her father"

I turn to Serana beside me. Her face is filled with remorse, but she nods to me in confirmation that she doesn't wish to fight Harkon.

"right…" I sigh. She had a big part to play in my plan. "You won't kill him, but will you be okay if one of _us_ kill him? Because I will face him Serana, and one of us won't be leaving that castle when it's over"

"I understand that, and I promise I won't interfere"

Okay. Now I just had to rearrange my plan a little. "Alright, the plan stays the same for Harkon's court. When it comes time to confront _Harkon,_ you two can retreat outside the castle and take refuge in that tower just before the bridge. From there you should get a good view of the outside and shoot any vampires trying to escape"

Robin and I looked at Serana. She seemed okay with this plan.

"If we see Harkon emerge, will you let me shoot him?" Robin asked Serana.  
She was hesitant, but Serana agreed that this needed to be done. She just can't be the one to do the killing.

"Very well. Now, my plan involves a little deception. Harkon will regret the day he swapped your scroll, Serana"

* * *

 **Author:** Question, what asshole is responsable for spelling pneumonia with a PN?


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40.**

* * *

"Not a chance" Isran growled after hearing Niik's plan.

In his mind, Niik intended to send his men onto the slaughter while team vampire and I make a move on Harkon. I was waiting outside the room as the arguing continued. Niik suggesting that his men won't ever be ready if they just fight against themeless all day.

"Half these men are still in training, they're not ready to storm the castle yet"

"Redwater Den would have been adequate practice, but you insisted we handle it. And what happened? A lone vampire waltzed in here, fed on some of your top men. If I'd been here, I could have handled it"

"Yes, _If_ you'd been here. But as I hear it, you managed to poison yourself and compromise that mission"

Standing there gained a whole new weight. Niik learning that I slipped up and might have accidentally told Isran what happened during the mission, it felt like waiting for outside the principle's office and knowing full well that I'll be in trouble once the meeting gets out.  
A first for me. I got in trouble often during early Academy years, but non-existing parents give far lesser scoldings than Niik probably will.  
With nothing else to do other than wait for them to come out from their 'chat', I decide just to backlog the last few days in the journal, but I was still listening to what was being said in the next room.  
I could sense relationships with the vampire hunters were going south. Isran was bringing up the fake Elder Scroll as a reason Harkon's kin can't be trusted, whereas Niik pointed out that Valerica would have lied about her readings rather than call out her own daughter in front of everyone if their motives weren't honest.

"How do we know she can read scrolls at all?" Another voice asked. "Isran, this vampire seems very keen for us to attack prematurely. We can't overlook the possibility that he's in cahoots with the other clan"

 _"cahoots?"_ I giggled. That _Had_ to be a made-up word. "well, technically they're all made up" I said to myself.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked up it was the red-bearded man, Gunmar I think.

"Come with me" He whispered as he walked off down the hall.

I glanced in at Niik and the others just before the door shut over. Four more pages of arguing will piss off everyone back home, and if it does come to a fight I'll hear it from anywhere in the building.  
Anyway, I followed Gunmar to a forging station. Durak the orc, who had his back to us just happened to see me and arched over the table in front of him. Sorine was in there too, tinkering away with a bronze, possibly Dwarven, _maybe Elvish,_ style crossbow.  
When she saw us, she dropped her tools and followed us to somewhere more private.  
The kennels where the dogs were kept.

"Doggie…!" I cheered, motioning to give one at pet. _"Nope"_ I recoiled my hand as one of them growled at me. I guess they can smell the vampires I've been hanging around.

"Listen lass. If you were listening to the same talk I was, you know things will end sour"

"Huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isran might as well wipe his arse with that scroll the vampire women brought us, so his reasons for trusting her are slimming"

"I'm talking to you because you seem like a reasonable woman"

I spun back to Gunmar. If he thinks I'm reasonable, he wants to negotiate with me. I don't know what I can give them that he could possibly want, nothing Niik would just let me give away.

"That bow that threatens the sun. Give it to us so that we can protect it"

Thought as much. "It's not mine to just give away" I explained.

"This isn't about stealing from your friends" Sorine barked at me. "This is about survival"

"But the bow is useless to you without the blood of Coldharbour" I looked at each of them. They gave me a grave face.

"Anyone of us will give our lives to defend the living"

"What's one or two vampires against every man woman and child in the world?"

No. "You will not touch her!" I told Sorine to her face. "Either of them"

"Now lass-" Gunmar said softly, but Sorine straight up grabbed my arm and pulled me to face her again.

"What's that around your neck?" She demanded staring at my neckless. "fucking amulet of Mara… _Are you touched in the head?"_ She hissed pushing me away.

"Who gives a shit about your gods? I'm not letting either of you near Serana or her mother" I said as I tucked Serana's present under my shirt.

Gunmar looked at a loss for words, but Sorine found her voice easy enough and pulled him away with her.  
I didn't see any weapons on them, but I have to warn Serana and Valerica to watch their backs. As I stormed through the forging station, Durak put out his hand to beckon me.

"I need a word"

"You and everyone else" I muttered with my eyes locked on the pissed off pair in front of me.

"Forget it Durak" Gunmar called back. "Just keep it"

"Silence you fool!" Durak barked at him before grabbing my shoulder. "Recorder, it is clear that we will be fighting soon"

"yeah, _you can say that"_ I'm sure he thinks fighting together, but with the way things are going, we might be fighting against.

"I misjudged your character when I first saw you. I saw you as a cowardly traitor"

 _Geez, no need to butter me up._

"But I was wrong. When you laughed at Banning's threats, I saw courage. When you told us about your trip to the other side of life, and how you assisted in fighting a dragon… I realised there is a strength in you. So, I wish for you to wield this"  
He brought his arms forward. Resting in his palms was a short, freshly forged war axe.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"All Orcs are born wheedling a hammer. Their mother's raise them at the forge. I would not wield a weapon I did not craft myself" He said as I inspected the perfection in his craftsmanship.

The oak handle was perfectly smooth and gripped with strong leather, and the reinforced silver alloy was ingrained with old looking carvings. I would say silver shouldn't be used in a weapon, but Niik's sword is made that way and I'm sure these lads know what they're doing.  
But still.  
"It's a beautiful weapon, Durak. But, I shouldn't accept. The way things are looking, we might not be allies for long. You might be hitting _me_ with your forging hammer soon"

"Recorder, it is disrespectful to turn down a gift" Durak took my hand in his and forced the handle of the axe into my grasp. "How does it feel?"

It had a good weight to it. Light enough to carry, but heavy enough to assure me that my target will definitely feel it when the edge kisses them.  
"It feels good, I'll hope to kill many enemies with it Durak"

"And I hope I'm not one of them, brave girl" He said patting me on the head with his massive, holly green hand.

Holding my new weapon in both hands, I tried to graciously bow to him before running off to find the vamps.  
Niik was just leaving Isran's quarters when I found him. He looked angry.

"Robin-" He called to me.

"Shut up" I told him. "I think some of the Dawnguard mean to kill Serana and her mother"

"I know" He growled, leading me away. Niik told me that Isran wanted to do.  
The plan was to take them to Harkon's castle, offer them as a truce. Take your women and leave mankind alone.

"That's foolish, they'd just be handing over exactly what the vampires want"

"The idea was to fake ignorance. Act like they don't know about the ritual to put out the sun so the vampires will gladly accept the terms before executing _their_ plan. The catch is they want to rain silver arrows on them while the exchange is happening"

We got to our room and after telling Serana and Valerica we were leaving, all of us got to work on packing up. Valerica threw the real Elder Scroll into Niik's coffin along with the set of bows, Dawnbreaker, and my new weapon.

"Nice axe" Serana said raising her brow. "Are you, _stealing it?"_

"Actually it was a gift from Durak" It made me sad. There were some nice Dawnguard fellas here. The ones Serana showed magic to seemed like they were coming around to her. Durak of course, and I feel Gunmar and Sorine had the potential to be good. If not for my relationship with the vamps, I'd probably have been friends with all of them. Even Isran.  
But vampires are their enemy. I suppose rationality flies out the window when enemies are absolute.

"Watch yourself" Niik urged me before he lifted the coffin up onto his shoulder.

"Right ladies, grab an edge and don't forget to pivot with these stairs" I told them before holding the front right edge.

"What are you talking about?" Valerica asked. "Just throw it over the railing, we'll catch it"

I backed away immediately. The bloody thing was made of that jet black, ebony metal stuff. I _Had_ to see this.

The royal vamps jumped over the edge and landed softly on the floor below. Niik did as instructed and simply dropped the coffin down on top of them.  
Serana had a bit of struggle on her end, but she saved it from slamming at least.

"Want a lift down?" Niik asked, offering me his hand.

"No thanks, I'll take the stairs like a regular ol' human" I spun around to make my way to the stairs. At the top of them, I saw someone in armour giving me a weird look. When he saw me approach he walked away. "maybe I smell" I snickered to myself. I guess word is out that we're leaving.  
 _Make way for the traitor human everyone,_ I thought to myself as I went down the spiral steps.

"I'm sorry" A hand grabbed my mouth and another grabbed my waist. I was about to elbow back, but from behind a second person holding a loaded crossbow at my face, clearly going for intimidation because he was aiming at my right eye.  
One surefire we to get my cooperation.  
I was nudged along. But the shuffling of our feet on the stone alone caught the hypersensitive hearing of the vampires around the corner. Serana walked around, and upon seeing me she got ready for a fight.

"Don't move" She was ordered with loaded bolt now pressed against the corner of my eye socket. "I _will_ shoot her"

Serana lowered her hands and backed away. "Mother, Niik, we have a problem" She announced cautiously.

When we turned the corner, Niik looked hurt when he saw me. Valerica was staring angrily at the top balcony, where I guess more shooters were.  
I heard chains rattling. When I looked behind, I saw someone approach Serana and Valerica with manacles and a collar. All of which were of course made of silver.

"Touch me with that and you're dead!" Valerica warned.

"Shut up" Niik ordered her, before turning his attention to the one holding the crossbow to me. "Drop, _it!"_ He demanded.

 _Seduction,_ I thought. If he uses his power, the bowman will lower his guard and I can smash the back of my head on the person holding me's nose.

Suddenly, the room filled with light. The Dawnguard's main mage was casting his sun flair spell again to blind and weaken the vampires.  
Even I had to squint my eyes. I heard Serana's cry in pain and Valerica's aggressive hiss as the silver collars were placed around their necks.  
The was a loud slicing noise, followed by something hitting the floor.

"I got him!" Someone called just before the light faded.

"Okay, let's go!" The man with the crossbow ran ahead. The one holding me stole my swords before chasing after.

I was left standing. Unarmed, unarmoured, and totally without words.

"Are you sure he's dead?"

"I chopped his head off, what do you think?"

"no" I gasped as I watched the head come to a stop on the floor. "he… he's the Dragonborn, he can't die yet"  
I paced over slowly, seeing him lay like that with his dark vampire blood pooling on the floor.

I heard Isran order that it be thrown outside into the sun, but the head was to be left behind.  
As Niik's body was dragged away, I couldn't help but feel this was my fault. I must have fucked up. Being close with Serana, giving bad advice at a critical moment in history… I did something, and now the future is ruined beyond repair.  
Niik shouldn't have brought me back. I'm a fucking failure.

 _"Let Her Go!"_

My head rose at Valerica's voice. I could still hear Serana, suffering in pain from the silver burning her in the foyer.  
With nothing to lose, I ran in there and shoved two of the Dawnguard men aside to reach Serana. I grabbed the collar on her neck and wrapped my fingers around the inside so it would avoid contact.

"Record!" Durak called from the sideline. "Stand down, _please!"_

I looked over my shoulder at him. "If you want to hurt them, you need to kill me first" I told them all.

"Let's just kill her" Someone answered.

"No" Sorine said, pushing the bow aside. "We're not the monsters" She told the aimer.

"Record" Isran called from across the foyer. "Don't be foolish. Your life is more precious than even a hundred vampires. Don't mistake their kind words for compassion. Even that trinket around you neck is a trick. These creatures will play the part of love and family, but don't forget who they truly worship" It made sense that Isran would know about the Daedra arts I suppose. Know thy enemy. "I'd rather not kill you girl, so just be on your way and leave us to our duty of protecting people from our real enemy, Harkon"

"No!" I called back, keeping myself on Serana like a shield from their arrows.

"You'd risk your life for them. Would they do the same?" Gunmar urged stepping forward. "Sacrifice just two vampires to kill their king and save all of Tamriel from the eternal night"

"If you wish to kill Harkon, you don't need both of us" Valerica growled under her breath. "Let my daughter leave with her, take me as your prisoner. Auriel's bow is in the coffin. Take my blood and kill my husband with one of the silver arrows"

After everything was removed from Niik's coffin, the sound of the wood clucking together rang out throughout the fort as the lid shut. My eyes were kept on Serana, Valerica and the few closest guards. It was my mission to keep Serana free from pain right now. Although I wished I could help Valerica too, she seemed more concerned for her daughter's well being than her own.

"AH! Fuck…" Someone cried out behind.

Serana and I looked, all we saw was someone clutching their eyes as Valerica's Elder scroll rolled away from them.

 _"That Thing's Real?"_ Another asked rushing to help his friend.

Valerica didn't even try to hide her smug joy at watching someone lose their sight to idiocy. All eyes were on the now blinded man, but I was looking at Niik's coffin. A moment ago I heard _wood_ clunking when it shut, not a _clap_ or clang of solid metal.  
And looking at it now, the coffin was bare. No finish, no shine. Like it actually was made of regular dull old dark wood.  
Where did all the metal go?  
I turned to where Niik's head. It had been replaced by the mangled and chopped body parts of several dead bats.

"his body…" I gasped, thinking of all the times he flew somewhere. His body breaks apart all the time. Sometimes all at once, but usually his body breaks from the top down. "removing his head doesn't kill him…"

"what?"

I forgot about the guard beside us. He then saw the bats too, and the realisation hit him just as quick as it hit me

"I'm going to check the body, He might not be dead!" He called out to everyone as he rushed to the door.

"To arms men!" Isran called.

Upon unlocking the door, the guard who ran to check on Niik's body was suddenly thrown across the room and walloped against the wall.

"Loose!" Isran ordered.

All the bows were fired, followed by the _'tink' 'tink' 'tink'_ sounds of metal on metal, as Niik came in, garbed in his Daedra armour.

"Don't move!" Someone ordered, pointing an arrow at me. "I'll kill her" She said.

Niik stood there staring at her. There was no emotion. His face was covered and the eye holes were indistinguishable from the rest of the helmet.

"Go ahead" His voice was booming as he took a heavy step forward. "I'm a monster girl. The thing making you wet your armour right now. Surely I don't care what you do to Robin, so using her against me is pointless, isn't it?" He took another step, and the bowwoman got more anxious.

"I'll fucking do it!" She warned, holding the bow closer. "Take one more step…"

Niik took _three_ steps before stopping.

"You can easily kill her right now and I can't stop you. But unless you can kill _Me,_ you might want to really consider your options"

I could feel the shaking behind me. I can smell fear… did she actually piss herself?

" _what options?"_ She pleaded.

"The four of us leave together and you lot continue to play soldier without us" Niik announced, gesturing to myself, Serana and Valerica.

There was a stir in the lower ranks. Many of them were still only a few weeks joined. Niik really was the stuff of their nightmares, and here they have a chance to live. All they have to do, is defy any order given to them that would make Niik unhappy.  
We were all silent, waiting for the threat.  
But he didn't make one. My head was going wild, thinking of all the things he could do to hurt or kill them, and I'm sure their heads were going through the same notions as mine.

"How can we trust you'll leave peacefully if we let you go?" Isran demanded. He tried to hide it, but there was fear in his eyes.

Niik was silent. Again, letting Isran think for himself. He held all the cards and he knew it. But Niik is here showing no ill will despite the murder attempt. More than that, he's willing to bargain on Very reasonable terms.  
I don't even think his powers were in effect. There was no need. If we die, Niik will have no reason to hold back. This fort will be ash by the time he's done.

"You can have Record and Serana, the mother stays with us"

Valerica was willing to give herself up when it was that or let her daughter be killed with her, but she must have assuemd all would be well with Niik back. Aside form the pain in her neck, she had been strangely content Niik since returned. But with Isran only offering Serana and me in exchange for peace, she looked like it was over for her. She didn't look scared, too proud for that. But her confidence was lost, like Niik would take Serana and I and leave.

"Are you struggling to hear me from up there Isran? Maybe you should come closer so I can remind you what I said just a moment ago" Niik called as he took yet Another step forward. "Or is it arithmetic what's failing you? Let me explain. Me, Robin, Serana, Valerica..." With each name, he held up another finger. "I assume you can count that high"  
It was hard enough not to snicker. I was able to repress making noises, but I couldn't hide the smile from Niik verbally castrating the Dawnguard leader in front of his soldiers.

Isran was being a stubborn fool, but his mage called for Serana and Valerica to be released for him. His fellow commanders were giving him looks but they did not protest. Good little wingman, taking the fall for his boss.

Serana was relieved to have the collar removed. Valerica slapped the lights out of the men that undid her collar.

"the things I'd do to you…" She growled, eyeing up each and every one of them before stepping up behind Niik. It lasted only a second, but she gave him a glance from behind. The only way I could describe her expression would be apologetically thankful to him for not leaving her behind.

"Now" Niik said calmly. "Put everything you stole from my coffin back in!"

"That wasn't part of the-"

Niik raised his hand. It was empty, no hint of magic.  
The room was still and quiet.  
I could practically hear their hearts beating away, or maybe it was just mine.  
Soon they didn't need to be told. Soldiers were just loading up the coffin and pushing it along to Niik's feet. Without the metal plating, it was much easier to shove.

Serana and Valerica grabbed an end and began walking outside with it. I went with them, and once I was outside, Niik followed behind. "Ride on without me, I'm going to make sure we're not followed" He said before the sounds of fluttering wings of his bats filled the air. Again, his body broke from the head down. Once again displaying that removing his head does nothing to him.

I bridled Epony while Serana and Valerica debated on turning into their gargoyle forms to assist Niik.

"I think we should tear them out. They betrayed us, how dare they!"

"That's not helpful" I called up to her. "I agree it was…" I was going to say a dick move, but that won't cover it. "It was cowardly of them… But to a lot of people, they represent protection. If we destroy them, you'll just look worse to others. But right now you show you have mercy and humility. If anyone challenges your morality again you can remind them of what happened here" With Epony hitched up, I jumped into my seat and we were off.

"I hope he kills them" Serana mumbled, still gently rubbing her neck.

Admittedly, I wouldn't mind blackening some eyes myself. But I stand by what I said.

Serana didn't say anything. Valerica mostly seemed disappointed crossed with hatred for coming all this way just for an even colder reception than we all got.  
Once we were out of range from the fort, Niik dropped down beside us, having just come out of bat from. He took a second to come out of his Daedra armour. As he did, I looked over my shoulder to his coffin to confirm my suspicions. As his body was being slowly stripped of metal, the coffin started to grow back its original metallic finish.  
Seems that armour of his comes and goes much like his sword does, only the armour protects his place of rest when he's not wearing it.

"Did you leave on, peaceful terms?"

"I forgave them this once. But if they try another stunt like that again I will draw and quarter them"

"Fair enough. There's only so much I can ask of your mercy after thy cut your head off"

As he sat beside me, I asked if he had another plan of action for us now that we were out of our base.  
"Yes. ' _Had'_ being the optimal word, because without the Dawnguard's support, we're severely outnumbered"

 _No change there,_ I thought. But Serana and Valerica's gargoyle form is pretty strong. If Niik's up for it, maybe we can handle Harkon ourselves. "Niik, I hope you don't think I mean anything malicious when I ask, How _can_ you be killed?"

I sensed movement behind me as Valerica sat closer.

"I would like to know that myself. I've not encountered a creature in this world that can survive decapitation so easily"

Niik raised his brow looking the three of us. I found it funny thinking from his perspective.

 _"Three deadly women eagerly waiting for the secret of your mortality, does that Scare you, Havod?_ " I teased. It makes sense, I probably wouldn't spout out my vulnerabilities if there weren't already clear as day to everyone present. "But real talk, if you can survive that, just kill Harkon yourself"

"Myself?" He asked giving me a look.

"Well no, I'll have your back tough guy. Don't worry" I winked at him, but he turned in his seat to look off to his side of the wagon.  
I was actually glad he wanted to make sure I'd be there. I just hope his next plan takes into account how my position as the journalist works. I didn't say anything before, but if I were to take a shot at Harkon, I'd be in complete violation of the Academy.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author:** Hey Robin, check it out! DBR Just got 7000 views as of this chapter coming out!

 **Robin:** Awesome! :D

 **Author:** And to celebrate, I went and bought a pet shark!

 **Robin:** Oh... Tad random, but okay... What would you even call a pet shark, Jaws?

 **Author:** I named him Jump.

 **Robin:** ... I don't get it :/

 **Chapter 41.**

* * *

Needless to say, we were still annoyed about the Dawnguard throwing us out. But onwards and upward as they say, right?  
The thieves guild put us up for the night. The white-haired woman, Vex even managed to scrounge rent money from Niik.  
But shockingly not everyone was excited to be spending time in a sewer. Valerica hated the place before she even stepped in.

"It's the safest place for us, so lets just rest up until dusk" Serana urged.

"Also, the secret entrance is in a graveyard. If that doesn't fit your coffin theme, I don't know what will"

Valerica shrugged at my comment as she followed Niik down the stairs.  
The only thing that really bothered me about the hideout, besides the smell of rot, was how damp and cold it was. With my skirt and leggings, I was almost shivering.

"Someone pull that chain on the wall" Niik called back.

"You got it" I let Serana pass me. I kinda wanted to watch as the sky was shut off from me. The sarcophagus closed over and I was left in the dank echoey tunnels below the city. "guys?" I called out. On our way in I saw wall mounted torches. I think Niik is a little out of practice of having to light those things when he comes down because I could barely see a thing. "Who's that?"

"It's me" Serana assured me as she took my hand and lead me through the tunnel to catch up with the others. But some distance in, she stopped. "Back at the fort… they were going to kill us… but you stopped them"

"Hardly…" I sighed. All I recalled doing was keeping Serana's collar from touching her skin. "But what else was I gonna do?"

"Runaway?" Serana suggested. "What any sane person would have done. Niik was dead for all you knew, mother and I were in silver chains, and you had dozens of arrows aiming at you. Isran even gave you the chance to leave… _why didn't you?"_

I was taken back by her question. I didn't really think about it at the time, I just sort of, did it.  
"I guess I knew deep down they wouldn't shoot me..." What nonsense. I ran to Serana aid because she needed me. Because despite what the Dawnguard might tell me, I'm sure she'd do the same for me. Even when our business with her father is over, I don't want to just part ways with her. She's just as important to me as Niik is.  
"and, I couldn't bare to see them hurt you... I'm glad we all got away because, they would have needed to kill me too"

"You'd have gone to war with them, by yourself?" She asked.

"yeah" I nodded. Just thinking about them killing her too made me tense with anger. I don't know what I could do against all of them on my own. I'd probably shoot them down in the dead of night until someone finds me or I run out of arrows, then it's out with the swords and on with the blood sport.  
I wasn't paying attention when Serana pulled me in. It was a sharp awakening to the present.  
It was nice. She was safe. We were safe. I hugged her back.  
I don't know why I kissed her though.

"Robin?" Serana, wide eyed and shocked pushed me back slightly, but didn't yet let me go. "what, why did..." She couldn't even finish the question before I pulled myself free and started walking away.

" _excuse me please"_ I bumped into the wall only once on my quest to feel for the pull chain. The stairs opened and I walked up into the blinding light.

"Where are you going?" She asked, but I had no words for her. No explanation came to mind as I walked down the rows of graves.

On the far side was a short wall that I could hop over and make my way to the south gate of the city. The guards let me through easy enough, and I wondered off-road up a rocky hill.  
I could tell Serana was still following me. How the tables have turned.

"Robin!" Serana called. I turned back to see her standing at the bottom of the hill. "Will you come back here please?" She asked shaking her head at me. "I can hear your heart from here"

"That's because I'm mortified, s _o stupid…"_

Serana rushed up the hill and stood at my side. This time when she tried to hug me I let it be just that. "You're not stupid…" She told me as she listened to my chest. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I assumed you'd be more interested in Niik than me"

"you're just that determined to make me keel over aren't ye?" I nervously laughed as my face turned brighter shades of red. "Once perhaps, but if I'm honest with myself… I don't see it working, he is a vampire after all,- I, _I didn't mean that!"_

Serana looked a little hurt by me saying that, but thank Talos she knows me enough to know when I spout things without thinking.

"I have no issue with you being a vampire, Serana. I'm in a way, glad that you are. Else I'd never have met you"

"I know" Serana assured me. "So, why don't you like Niik?"

"That's not it. I love him for all he's done for me, he's been so kind to me since we met, barring a few episodes now and then. Plus, for a man of four hundred years, he's handsome, right?"

Serana shrugged, but I could tell she agreed. "So, why not?"

"Well the first main one..." I let out a sigh as I remembered seeing him kill those men on that mountain. "He's just a bit impulsive with his killings. I don't mind in self-defence, but there has to be a line somewhere…"

"Robin, I've done that too. I drank from human cattle in my father's court"

"Not since we met you haven't" I told her with my hand firmly clasped around hers. "Promise me you won't kill another innocent"

Serana stared into my eyes for a moment before locking her other hand round mine. "I promise" She agreed.

"Good" I said smiling at her, but inside I was thinking about how the academy can add that little number to my vast record of influencing this stupid world.

"So, what's the other?" Serana asked.

A bashful smile ripped across my face. I tried to repress it, but it pulled itself free. "Nothing…"

"Robin"

"it's embarrassing…" I tried walking away.

 _"Robin!"_ Serana grabbed the back of my belt and twirled me into the rocks. "You're not leaving until I know"

"You're worse than Niik, he never done this" I said glaring at her. "I need space to think"

"of course you do" Serana let me go and took a step back, but she still had me cornered on most sides by a thirty-foot cliff face.

As my brain loaded words into my mouth, I just decided to let them fire and see where it takes me. Who knows, maybe I'll get an answer to an age-old question that's been bugging me since before I even arrived in Skyrim.  
"Personally, I think an intimate relationship with Niik, would be, _Boring"_ Did I really just say that?

"What do you mean boring?"

"I mean…" I grabbed her hand and put it to my chest. "Feel that… _Du, duh. Du, duh. Du, duh. Du, duh"_ I then put our hands on her's and waited a moment "… _nothing"_

"So what?"

"So!" I said making her face at her. "How does a man without a beating heart…" I whooshed my hands in the air a few times, but she just wasn't getting it. Serana is actually going to make me say it out loud. "get it _up?"_

One crossing of Serana's arms later. "I don't understand…" She said.

"You're _killing_ me Serana!" I urged clawing at the air in front of her face. "S, s… Sex! You, _Dolt!"_

In the time it took for me to take a breath to calm down and apologise for calling her a name, Serana finally spoke again.  
"Why do you, care about that?" She asked like each word was stealing the breath from her lungs. "If he's kind, and not hurting you, why not just be glad about it?"

I think I missed a page. "huh?"

Serana's arms pulled tighter across her chest as she backed away to the wall face of the cliff. Her knees seemed to turn slightly in word too.  
"Why would you give yourself to him like that?" She asked with a slight whimper in her voice.

Those words, 'Give myself'.  
I realised what had her upset. She wasn't totally obvious to what I was saying about 'getting it up', she was just that certain I misspoke. Because she's right, I wouldn't want Niik to do to me what her cult did to her.

"wait... you said, you like _me"_ Her face hardened as her hands tightened into fists. "If that's what you intend-"

"Serana" I said putting my hand out to her. "Molag and his followers hurt you in ways I can only describe as evil. I would Never hurt you like that"

She looked at me. Again, the way her eyes were looking, if tears were possible I think she would be crying.

"Have you spoken to your mother about this? At all?" I asked.

"we talked at length about what we'd do on the summoning day"

"Forget Molag Bal!" I told her. "If normal sex was as dangerous as that ritual, how did Valerica come to term with you?"

"I, don't know. We never talked about _that"_ Serana looked away. It was clear she never gave it much thought. Just did was what was always told, don't question it. "But can't you understand? When I woke up in that tomb surrounded by Banning and the other so-called defenders of dawn, the only thing that stopped them from killing me was their lust. I was so starved of blood, I couldn't have manipulated them even if I wanted to. Ironic isn't it? That people would offer me my life and safe passage in exchange for something that was used to end my life"

"But that's got nothing to do with what I'm talking about. Not even close" I explained to her. "It's meant to be _fun_ , Serana. _Exciting"_

 _"fun?"_ She laughed doubtfully. "you know from experience do you?"

"I… well…" I looked over my shoulder. Only squirrels will hear me. "no not really" I admitted.  
My face was all shades of red today.

"how can you know, then?"

"Because I've been around normal-.. _.ish_ people my whole life! Certainly Not cultists" I insisted. "If you've ever trusted me Serana, trust me on this"

"I, do trust you…" She looked around nervously. She's stronger than ten of me and fast enough to dodge an arrow from a bow and yet she looks trapped just talking to me.

"Serana... I... I want to confess something" I sighed. I've always thought she was beautiful, but the more I got to know her the more I realised why I've always been so protective of her. I used to think it was out of pity, but that alone shouldn't make me throw myself in front of a tank much more durable than I am. After all, Serana can endure far more than me. I could die just falling down the stairs. I think the real reason I don't want to see her harmed is because... "I, care about you... a lot" I chocked on the words. Every braincell was screaming at me, every blood vessel pulling down my arteries was making it harder to focus on her.  
 _Why did I have to go and open my big mouth for?_ Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Body-me can keep a secret, but apparently Me-Me has other ideas.

"You do..." She looked really confused. And why wouldn't she be? Less than ten minutes ago I stole a kiss from her, brought up subject's she's clearly not ready for and now am telling her this.

"I know that's probably not what you needed to hear" I admitted. "but... I don't know when else I'd get a chance" We've always been on the move. Things keep happening and getting in the way. Right now we're not planning our move, talking about enemies or why we need to do things.

"I, think I..." She stopped for a moment, shaking her head. "I just can't, _think_ in that way… I like you too, I think... but I wouldn't even know where to, begin…"

"Begin?" I asked before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "Like that"

 _"That's it?"_ She asked with a fearful yet astonished look, still holding where I planted my lips on her.

"For now" I told her as I held out my hand for her to take. "Next time we're alone, I'll do it again. Unless you'd rather _not_ of course"

Serana looked at her hand. God knows what she expected to see.  
"I'm not sure..."

"Did you like how that felt just now?"

"It felt... different"

"Bad different?" I asked cautiously.

Serana shook her head. "it was, nice. _I think"_

"That's how it starts. Baby steps..." I held my hand out to her. She looked almost like she was afraid I'd bite her. But a small hint of a smile went across her face when she held my hand as we walked down the rocky path. "You know, we should keep this between us" I said before we reached the road.

"Why?"

"Because sneaking around, picking our moments with no one knowing. It's exciting isn't it?" Juvenile would probably be a better word. But Serana missed those exciting times growing up, instead, she was fast-tracked into traumatic experiences.  
So baby steps it is. I'll make a game with the simplest rules ever.  
Don't get caught when we steal a kiss from each other and hopefully she'll start to see a fun side to _that_ side of relationships. I think it's fair to say we're already emotionally fond of each other, Serana just needs help finding ways to express it.

The guards let us into the city without much hassle and we made our way back to the graveyard.

"Think they're missing us?" I asked as we waited for the sarcophagus to open again. But instead of an answer, Serana kissed me on the cheekbone. I just smirked at her as she stood to attention beside me, acting as nothing happened.

"No one's here" She told me.

"You're right" I giggled, letting her go first down the stairs. When the sarcophagus closed again, Serana found my hand and guided me through the tunnels until we were nearing a light at the end of the tunnel.

"You're blushing" Serana warned as we approached the last corner before the crowded chamber ahead of us.

"well I'm happy" I explained. "You've no idea how much I've wanted to end a chapter on a happy note like this"

"what?"

* * *

 **Robin:** Okay, I get it now. And you are NOT not ending there! I want answers!

 **Author:** Okay, what do you want to know?

 **Robin:** How _does a_ male vampire get it up?

 **Author:** …. That's your question? _Seriously?_

 **Robin:** Yu-huh! Ever heard of Chekhov's gun? I need an answer dude.

 **Author:** Okay.. um… How about this. Know that choking thing Valerica did to that random guard who tried to shoot her in Chapter 38? Well, my plan was to make it so the spell Vampire Drain actually draws blood through the arteries towards the vampire. However masters of this power, i.e. Valerica, can weaponise it.

 **Robin:** So male vamps would just use that power on themselves to get it up?

 **Author:** I guess so.

 **Robin:** So in essence, they can make it last as long as they want? … Is it too late for me to be Mr Havod's girlfriend instead?

 **Author:** YES!

 **Robin:** But _Why?_

 **Author:** Because I'm pretty sure ' _Mr Havod'_ daughter-zoned you like twenty chapters ago.

 **Robin:** … well then, choke me daddy ;3

 **Author:** _WTF?!_

 **Robin:** Hahaha!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42.**

* * *

"Why's everyone so serious?" I asked as Serana and I entered the guild headquarters.

"You mean besides me being decapitated?"

"Or Serana and I being locked in silver chains?"

"After being betrayed by our supposed allies?" Niik added in at the end. "The better question is why are you so cheerful, Robin? Where did you go?"

"I was thirsty" Serana explained. "Robin accompanied me"

"Yeah"

Niik looked at each of us. Was it really that obvious that I was hiding something? There's no way he can put it together so easily, too many assumptions would need to be made.

"Ah Robin" Brynjolf said. "So that's your name"

"Yes" I said with a slight bow to him. I'm going to be hearing that a lot I imagine.

"Before anything else, you ought to get some sleep. There is a room through there being set up for you" Niik pointed off to his left down a short candlelit tunnel. Dank and grimy as the rest of the place.

 _"Neat_ , but I'm not really all that tired yet. Besides you've got planning to do, so I've got writing to do" I began pulling out my journal. Before I started writing however, Niik put his hand out.

"Robin, _go to bed"_

I was taken back by his strange command, but before I could even think of questioning him my eyes felt heavy and I could feel a yawn coming on.  
On second thought, maybe he's right. Sleep does sound good.

"see you tomorrow" I started walking down the tunnel to a small room with a rollout fur bedding on a low down table. It's not the best thing I've ever seen, but all the same, I longed to rest my head down on something soft.  
I loosened off my weapons and let them fall to the floor before stepping out of my belt and rolling onto the bed.  
I felt comfy despite the lack of a blanket and for a cistern of constant flowing water from the city above, the smell wasn't as bad as I remember either.  
It was so nice.

 _Duh, mind control._

My eyes shot open. The candles had died out and I could hear faint chatter and laughter through the tunnels. I must have actually fallen asleep because it sounded like the drinking had started, so it's at least four in the afternoon.  
" _damn it, Niik"_ I sighed as I got up, completely unaware that I wasn't alone.

"You didn't miss much"

 _"oh hi_ … Well, it was enough for him to not want me there!" I complained before asking what it was exactly I failed to write about.

"Niik just asked if there was a place he could hire some hands to fight alongside us"

"He doesn't think we'd be enough?" I was actually more confused as to why he was so certain that a few extra humans on our side would turn the tide of battle.  
The dawnguard for what they were had numbers, firepower and a _limited_ amount of experience.  
A couple of hardened vets with steel swords used to fighting regular guys in full armour will have their necks opened before they even know what hit them.

"Well, he feels it'll be in our best interest to have more people. Can't have too much, right?"

 _"that doesn't seem right"_ I muttered. Niik always struck me as more of a loner, the Dawnguard were allies of convenience more than actual companions. "Won't the Thieves help out?"

"They talked about that" Serana said as she sat by my feet. "Well, mother asked and she was told _no_. The Thieves aren't soldiers. They hide in the shadows, _as do their cousins the Dark Brotherhood._ But according to Brynjolf, we vampires own a monopoly in the shadows"

I raised my eyebrow at her use of the word 'we'.  
"Am _I_ a vampire?" I felt my neck for holes. Giving how dark the room looked to me I doubted I actually was.

"Do you want to be?" She asked, staring down at me with her yellow eyes. Her offer seemed real, but she asked in a way that felt more rhetorical than anything.

"Alright, what's with the eyes?" I asked sitting up. "That's been bothering me. Sometimes they're red, _sometimes they're yellow,_ What's going on?"

"They, turn with our moods" She explained. "I can try to keep them yellow if you prefer that"

"I dunno. The red against your pale face is a nice contrast. Goes with your hair. Very _Vampire"_ I said biting my lip at her.

Serana smiled as she shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them these deep, almost glowing blood red eyes looked back at me.  
Gave me chills.

"This is how we naturally look" She went on to say how the dark yellow colour helps them blend in with mortals, since it looks like faded brown in passing.

"Come on. Let's go find out where Niik is" I say as I got up to get my boots on. "Hang on…" I looked back at the bed. Funny business was afoot. "I fell on _top_ of the covers, and I never took my boots off…"

"Niik did check on you before I did, perhaps he wanted you to be comfortable?" Serana suggested as she followed me into the main hall where people were drinking together, with Vex seemingly being chatted up by Delvin while Brynjolf was sitting by himself writing out some papers.  
In a strange way, he looked a lot like Niik in the way he worked.

"Ah, ye'r awake. Nice sleep?" Brynjolf asked while I was still attaching my weapon belt.

"Yeah, being mentally forced into passing out for a few hours makes me sleep like a baby" I said before turning to Serana. "Is that a vampire thing or a Niik thing?"

Serana shrugged, claiming that she has no such power, but there are powers she simply never felt the need to learn so she wasn't sure.

"All I want to know is why Niik felt he needed rid of me just to _talk_ about expanding our team. I know I'm not really meant to have a say in these things, but it surely wouldn't change history for me to at least be ther-" My mouth was shut by Serana's hand.

 _"does he know what you are?"_ She whispered in my ear.

No. No he doesn't.

Brynjolf definitely looked as confused as he should be after hearing what just blundered out my mouth.  
"… Niik is a, _complicated_ person. You're a friend of his, so rest assured he's looking out for you. _He usually ignores or Kills everyone else"_

 _"yeah"_ No need to tell me that.  
Wait, why _is_ he bringing that up? Why reassure me that Niik is looking out for me and right after I ask why he excluded me earlier when talking about getting new recruits… unless "wait…" is he replacing me?  
He _Can't_ be, he wouldn't have gone to all that trouble of saving me just to swap me out a few days later, unless he thinks my skills are inadequate.  
He gave me a choice of what I wanted, maybe he secretly hoped I'd ask to be a vampire like him.

"Are you alright lass?"

Serana leaned around to check on me, but honestly I don't know how I felt.  
"Where is he?"

"Somewhere in town" Brynjolf was very helpful giving us a map to the fort before, but the fact that he's giving a vague answer now tells me he's not willing or able to give me a real answer.

"I guess I'll go look for him then" Riften isn't too big a city. There's only so many places Niik would go, I should be able to find him in about an hour or so.

Serana followed me out to the surface. She'll be handy in tracking him down I bet. When we got through the tunnel and came out in the graveyard, Serana asked me where I'd like to check first.  
"The tavern. One, I think it's where we'd find sell-swords and two if I'm wrong, _I_ can get a drink" After saying that, I slap my hand against my money pouch. I used to get allowances from the academy, but that's probably over now. "huh?" I pulled out a handful of coins.

"Excellent, drinks on me" Just as I say that, Serana and I turn the corner and almost step over a kid laying rough in the street. "Oh, sorry there…" I say as I skip around to avoid stepping over him. But he looked at me with these sad eyes. Damn it. "Hey there lad, how come you're out here?"  
Those sad eyes turned frightful. He climbed to his feet and started running away.  
"Am I _really_ that scary?"

"Should we go get him?"

"NO! It's not good for our image, we'll come across as child snatchers. Let's just find Niik okay"

After we crossed over the narrow canal that streams through the city, the Argonian trader saw us pass through the market circle and asked how we were liking the amulet.

"I love it" I told him as I pulled it from my top to show I was still wearing it. "Though I've been getting some crap for wearing it" I admitted, thinking about Sorine and Gunmar back at the fort.

"Don't worry about that. I'm certain all grievances they had is out of jealousy that someone so fine is out of their reach now"

"Yeah, maybe" I laughed. _Nice try salesman._ The amulet is nice but it's not like it's the only one of its kind.  
He can always make another.

"Can I interest you in some of these baubles? Perhaps a fine broach?"

"We're good" Serana told him as she led me away. Kinda rude, but I wasn't complaining. I hate being stopped by salespeople. They're always so polite, making it so hard to walk away.  
Good thing I have Serana to pull me away from the clutches of sweet-talking stall vendors.

 _"Freshly baked cakes and pastries~!"_ Someone called, and like a magnet, my entire body pivoted on the spot to walk in that direction.

 _"No!"_ I could see them. Golden crusts and glossed in sugary goodness. But they were getting further away from me with every step.

"Niik said you eat too many of those"

Are we still on that?  
"But I've been good! I've not had one in like, five days! … _holy crap I've not had sugar in five days…"_

"Lets push for ten then" She told me as she shoved the tavern doors open.

It must have been quite a sight for everyone inside. Serana with me in tow by my belt while I drag my heels with my arms angrily crossed as we enter.

 _"I hate you Serana"_ I glanced up at her. I couldn't tell for certain, but I think she was smiling to herself.  
When we got to the booths she let me go. I gave her an angry smoulder as I sorted my clothes out and unwedgied myself.  
Serana just took her place sitting across from my spot. She was smiling at me in a very nice, open way. But it was a lie. I could tell it was like a dare for me to say or try something.  
"you're a vampire" I scolded as I sit down. "I'm prepared to cover my neck when I sleep. Or carry a cross with me or garlic…"  
Serana chuckled.  
"But taking away my cakes. That's a bridge too far Serana"

"Well…" She placed her hands on the table and stood tall above me. Her eyes shown bright red as she peered into my soul. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Can I take your order?"

 _"Sweetrolls!"_ I demand, putting my hand out to Serana's face to stop her interrupting me.

"anything else?"

"eh… soup and wine"

"And you miss?"

Serana's eyes were locked on me.  
"I'm fine, but we'll have two cups"

The Argonian waiter left us and I felt the silent wrath of Serana.

"It's interesting how in Windhelm those guys aren't even allowed in the city, yet I've counted a few working and living here. I wonder if that would change if the war took a wrong turn"  
Serana was silent, staring through me. Are we playing a game? Because she's scaring me.  
"…so, say we saved the world. Are you and your mother going to reclaim the castle or are you going to stay with us? Has Niik said anything?"  
Nothing.  
"Fine. Be that way" I said crossing my arms and lending back to stare right back at her.  
It was like a stare off. Only she needed to blink far less frequently than I, so I was bound to lose this.

"Here's your wine" Two tankards and a bottle was placed on the table followed by a wooden dish of sweetrolls "And your cakes"

As I reached for one of the rolls, my hand was almost intercepted by Serana, but she was reaching for the bottle.  
She poured me a cup and then herself.  
"To your last meal" She said with a dark smile before taking a sip. Her mouth twisted as it filled with the wine. Trying to keep a straight face and hoping I wouldn't notice, she spat some of the wine back into her cup.

"Ha! Trying to act cool, You don't like wine!" I teased.

Serana's defeated look washed over her fairly quickly.  
"I admit I don't enjoy the sweet vinegary poison you humans quench yourself with… But I have to punish you somehow, so I'm taking at least _half_ of the wine"

"Ha! How are you going to do that if you don't even like the taste?"

Serana pulled a face at me while swirling the cup around. After a moment to brace herself, she threw back the whole thing. The sound she made when she swelled would make anyone think I tried to force sulphuric acid down her neck.  
This will be easy.

"Alright" I downed my cup and poured for each of us as I leant in. _"Ten pints of blood easy, but how many of These knock you on your ass?"_

 _"Far more than you!"_ She whispered back before grabbing her cup.

"We shall see" I held mine out before my face, shining her a quick smile before drinking the whole thing.

Serana's face twitched. I know if she had just a small volume of blood in there she could make it taste however she wants. But that's not part of the game.

"Wait, should we make a bet?" I suggest. Looking groggy despite not even beginning her second cup, Serana looks up to me before asking what I had in mind. "If you win I'll…"  
I couldn't think what I could give her. Everything I own is pretty much a survival tool of some degree, most of which she has no need for. The more I think of it, what can she give me?

"If I win, I want to see your…" Serana paused for a moment. "I'm not even sure if you're allowed to do this…"

 _"Yeah?"_ I asked raising a nervous eyebrow.

She began gesturing with her hand as she tried to get the words out.  
"Your… pet, the metal thing. Can I see it? _Properly_ I mean"

"Oh, Omnico!" I laughed in relief. "Yeah, um… I don't know. If we go somewhere out of the way I can show him to you"

"How does it work?"

"You can ask him yourself if you win" I say, nodding to her cup.

After scrunching her face, Serana finished her cup in two gulps. "agh" She sighs uncomfortably afterwords. "What do you want if you win?"

"When I win… um, oh! Tell me more about your, _V_ powers" I had to be quiet for that word due to a tavern worker brushing the floor on his way by us.  
Serana agreed, leaving me to pour the next cups as the realisation that we've got the most boring bets in the history of drinking games hit me. She gets to learn about my robot and I get to learn more about her vampire skills.  
Actually, those stakes are pretty cool when I think about it.

Even though we were chatting between cups, I was soon ordering the third bottle. Serana looked like she'd love nothing more than to be sick just to have an excuse not to take any more, but unlike me, she seemed annoyingly unaffected by the wine. Sleepier maybe, but not ready to fall over.

"Serana… do vampires get drunk?" I asked her.

"I _wouldn't_ know" She told me with an annoyed look, with her eyes darting to the people sitting at the tables across from us.

"I'm just asking because you _seem_ okay and I'm getting maybe a little _tipsy"_

Serana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"you win" She said before rising to her feet. When she stepped out of our booth she nearly tripped over onto the floor but instead, she managed to fall on me.

"Hey, welcome back" I tell her with a smile as she just stares at my neck, just inches from her mouth. _"you trying to kiss me?"_ I tease just before she pulls away, holding her wrist to her mouth as she storms out.  
Oh well.  
"Waiter! I'm so, done…" I say as I eat the remaining half of my last roll and walked to the counter like balancing on a rope. "How mu _chhh?"_ I ask as I fumble for my purse.

"Hey, let _me_ pay for your drinks" Asked a nice looking guy standing next to me, but I didn't trust his smile though.

"That's nice but, I'm with someone, she…" I looked to the booth, almost forgetting that she left before me. "She's went that way, I gotta find her before she kills someone" I shouldn't have said that, but he looked convinced not to pursue me, so I paid the money and got ready to leave.

"Miss, this is too much" The lizard behind the counter said as she counted the gold coins out.

"It's a tip" I tell her as I stumble out, excusing everyone I pass.

As I entered the market area, I looked around for Serana and quickly spotted her on the bridge again, holding the railing as if her life depended on it.  
"You can't hold your wine" I laughed. _"idiot"_

"Don't annoy me Robin" She told me as her grip on the wood tightened. "I don't feel good"

I could see it on her face. She did have a really serious look about her. Probably best to take her warnings as gospel.  
"You know, you're meant to take water to dilute the effects of alcohol…" I said remembering something my friend once told me after waking me up on the floor. "But no one bloody _Sells it!"_

Serana whispered my name as she turned to me. "I think…" Her eyes were locked on me. Her mouth hanging open. "can, I…?"

I stare at her, sensing what she wanted. At least I know it won't hurt me.  
"Yeah, okay…" I sigh before taking her hand and leading her back to the graveyard. Once we were alone, I felt my senses go on high alert. Even though I was welcoming this, my body knew it was in danger and started kicking in the fight for flight feelings.  
I took a deep breath and pulled my braid of hair away from my neck. I started wearing one braid over my shoulder as a way to hide what little scar was still visible from her first taste, but it might as well be on the same place if we're doing it again.  
"okay…" I say a meek, terrified voice. Maybe it's because of the drink in me, or maybe because I know she's got a drink in her, but I really was quite scared of this now.

Serana bared her teeth as she placed her lips on my collar. I felt a strong pinch at first, but as her powers set in, I just felt her warmth as her body lured me in. Even though I knew it was a trick of her powers, it was nice.  
"I'm sorry" She told me as she held me until we found a stone bench to sit on.  
She held me close and stopped me from falling over. My head felt so light though, I could hardly look up properly.

"Heh, haha, Ha, haha!"

"What's so funny?"

"nothing… just thinking about how I just gave blood, _After_ putting almost a whole bottle of wine in me" Serana might not know any better but I bloody hell should have. "I am so dead tomorrow" I laughed tiredly.  
While her powers are in full effect, she feels so warm and soft to hold. But even now with them fading along with her fake temperature, I still felt safe enough to rest against her.

"are _you_ feeling better?" I ask with just the smallest gap of light getting in my near shut and tear-logged eyelids.

"I am, thank you"

"Good…" I yawn.

Serana sets my head down on her lap, using her hand to cool off my head.

"just don't, let me… _forget about… Niik…"  
_ I continue to feel Serana's fingers brushing over my forehead as I nap in the cemetery.

When I did finally wake up what felt like mere minutes later, I had only one question on my mind.  
"So… Should I keep an eye on Valerica now?" I ask as I carefully sit up with Serana's help. "That's two out of three vampires in my party that's made me pass out today"

"Are you feeling better?"

"yeah… wait, I just asked _you_ that"

"An hour ago you did"

"What?" I demand, turning to her so fast that I almost knocked myself out again from dizziness. It felt like my brain was spinning in my skull. "Ugh, I want ice…" I heard the crunching noise of water freezing and compacting just before Serana handed me a stiff block of icy snow. "Thank you" I stared at it in my hand for just a moment. "What is this made of?"

"Magic and whatever moisture is in the air right now"

"Hmm" After deep thought and consideration of my next move, I bring the block to my mouth and start sucking on the corner of it.  
Water. Simple, ice cold, water. It was a godsend.  
I just hoped I won't be a statistic that later Skylanders will look back on as one of those foolish people who consumed magically conjured materials completely unaware that it fills you with tumours.  
But hey, I'm probably gonna get killed by a vamp or dragon before I'm thirty so, might as well enjoy what I can.

* * *

 **Robin:** Question! How did drunk Serana get better by drinking my alcohol infused blood?

 **Author:** Serana's not actually drunk, she'd just _'sick'_ because she had to stomach wine she'd got no taste for. It's like those health videos you see where they tell people to drink cups of water with like twenty grams of salt in them. You can easily consume 20 grams of salt in one go when it's shaped like a pizza, but drinking it is a Whole different story.

 **Robin:** Okay. _Can_ vampires get drunk?

 **Author:** I mean, probably? I don't know... _Yes?_

 **Robin:** Because don't the effects only start taking, you know, _Effect_ when it reaches the brain? But without a heartbeat that's not-

 **Author:** Stop picking holes in my story Robin!

 **Robin:** Well it's either that, or I make an obscure reference, or I swear. I don't have any other personality quirk according to you.

 **Author:** That's not true, what about your peaceful attitude when it comes to excessive violence?

 **Robin:** My 'peaceful attitude' is so non-canon it hurts ]:/


	43. Chapter 43

I never really fancied myself a lumber woman, but a whole new path of career possibilities has just been opened up thanks to Durak. I really must apologise to him when I see him again. The axe he gifted me with is truly wonderful, and I don't feel I truly showed the gratitude he was owed.  
It packed such a wallop that the wood in front of was turning to kindling so easily.

 _"HEY!"_

"Oh, hello!" I called waving up to the first Dawnguard man to pop his head up from over the barricade.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He demanded.

"The better question is, what were _you_ doing? Because I was able to ride up here without so much as a warning shot coming my way"

The guard shook his head at me.  
"What do you want Record? Isran is done with you and your vampires"

"I know he is. That's why I'm by myself" I called back. "This is about protecting the living remember? So are you going to open up, or do I have to smash your front door and let myself in?"

 **Chapter 43.**

* * *

Since waking up, slightly hungover and shy of blood, Serana's been my crutch helping me on my feet.  
It's a good thing it's not a warm day or else the pair of us would be useless.  
We tried looking all over for Niik, even went back to check on the tavern.

"Wanting another drink?" Serana teased after a quick look around.  
Normally I'd be all over that, but just hearing the word tied a knot in my stomach.

"leaving, leaving right now!" I said, nudging back to the door. "oh god damn it, when did this place smell of fish?"

"It's always smelled of fish"

Between the stench of booze or fish, I honestly don't know which I hate more.  
"Serana, use your vamp sense to find Niik before I _effing die_ "

"What does Effing-?"

"It means fu-…" Knot just got tighter.

Serana was pushed aside as I stampeded to the railing.  
Throwing up into a canal in the middle of a crowded town isn't, wasn't nor _will be_ my finest moment ever.

"Are you alright?"  
I couldn't look at the man talking to me. My body was locked over the railing in preparation for when and if I need to throw up again.  
"Come, the temple can make you well again"

"I'd rather not be sick on your floor" I tell him.  
I'm _never_ letting Serana feed from me after a drink again, _fuck that._

"To assist one of Mara's children is my duty. Do not fret"

I felt a hand on the lower arch of my back.  
"What are you-?" I notice a glow between us. A warm, yellow glow. The knot inside me be got loser and the nausea seemed to fade by the time he was done. "was that a healing spell?" I ask as I lean away from the railing to face him.

He was a younger fellow than I expected, with yellow and faded gold robes.  
"It was the least I could do for you, Recorder" He said with a soft smile.

"Oh, hello again. How is everyone doing?" I thought I knew his voice. After getting those prisoners from Red Water, we dropped some off at the temple here in the city.

"Much better. Some were able to return to their families on the far ends of Skyrim, others though…" He looked troubled.

"They died?"

"No. Not all of them were, free of guilt" He explained that many revealed themselves to actually be wanted criminals that had evaded capture for years. "They're in cells right now"

"What a load of shit" I muttered, feeling as though freeing them was a pointless exercise that almost got me killed. "What was their crimes?"

"Well one of them was wanted for murder" The priest admitted.

"Oh…" Yeah, can't really argue that. Shame we lost a few on the way here that might have actually had lives to return to.

"Recorder?…" He said with a soft tone as he looked at me.

"Robin. My name is Robin" I explained as he reached out and held my amulet that has everyone going mental.

"Looking or found?" He asked with a warm smile.

Serana and I looked at each other. She was the one who found it in the market originally, but I don't think that's what he means. He was too well spoken to give such a cryptic question.  
"What do you mean?" Serana asked.

"Well, is she looking or was the amulet given to her?"

"I gave her it"

"I see" He said with a thoughtful nod. "You two are quite the heroines, the priestess will be happy to know Mara's ultimate blessing is with you both"

I give Serana a look. This is much better than the flack I got from the Dawnguard.  
"Well thank you. We were almost killed a few days ago over someone getting triggered by this thing"

"Trig-"

"upset" I said back to Serana before turning my attention to the priest. "But I have to ask, and _sorry_ for this, who exactly is Mara?"

"Well, Mara is one of the n-… well, _one of_ the divines. Often referred to as the mother. She is the goddess of maternity and love. The spirit of family"

 _"hmph"_ All this talk of the gods and family spirit wasn't sitting right with Serana. Daedra seems crazy to me so I wonder if the divines seem crazy to her. Even so, it's probably healthier if she got involved in something less evil and so far Mara seems a good pick.

"Well that sounds lovely. We're defiantly going to pay the temple a visit soon"

"Wonderful. If you're not busy, there is something I'd like to talk to you both about"

 _"But,_ we're looking for someone right now, where is your temple?"

"Just there, across the bridge by Mistveil Keep. And please, do come back soon" As the priest pointed us the way, I took a quick glance at Serana's death stare aiming at me.

After a friendly, be it, _rushed_ farewell to the priest, Serana told me how much she _didn't_ want to cross holy ground.

"Then support Talos with me then. He ain't a god, even though he totally is and always will be, _fuck you Thalmor"_

"Molag Bal gave me strength" Serana muttered we walked on.

"And destroyed your family"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Nor do I want to" I danced around in front of her. "The academe was everything to me. Without them taking me in I'd probably have died. I don't remember a time without them, they fed and clothed me, taught me everything I know, and are the closest thing to family I knew until just a few weeks ago. But that doesn't mean I couldn't look at it and say _'that's not right'"_

"Your academe isn't Daedra" She told me in a cold voice but I stopped her from walking away.

"Maybe not. But on my world, we have _'magic'_ that could turn all of Skyrim into the worlds largest pile of broken glass, and would leave a plague that continues to kill anyone who dared to return here within the few following century by making them lose their skin, vomit blood, and contaminate their entire lineage. Can Molag Bal do that?"

"Ask him yourself. His summoning day is only three weeks away" She told me as she walked off.

"What does that mean?" I demanded, chasing after her. "Is he coming here?" I didn't know if that should terrify me. If this is an occurrence that happens regularly, then he can't be all that powerful otherwise he'd have taken over by now, right?  
If it's one in a million years and only lasts like a week or so, then maybe I should be terrified. However if the latter were true, people wouldn't be shopping and going about their day with the threat of global destruction on the brink.  
Then again…

"It's the ritual, the one my family went through" Serana sighed "Every year Molag's followers are given an opportunity to commune with him and offer sacrifices"

Every year? Was she part of this every Year?  
"How many times had you done it?" I asked, wondering if maybe I was wrong about where I stand on this. If Serana's been part of this for so long, maybe she's not as innocent as I thought. "maybe I was wrong about you too"

"What?" She asked. "Robin I, I don't want to talk about it here"

"Why? In case you need some of these people as a sacrifice?" I spat.

"No! After me we just preyed to him on his summoning day... Robin, I don't _want_ to be a part of it. But like it or not I _am_ a daughter of Coldharbour. Molag owns my soul now. I can't just-"

"So that makes it okay?" I demanded as I walked off to look for Niik on my own.  
Or not, either way, I just needed away from _her._

"Robin… What are you?"

"Get off me!" I said, shaking my arm after she grabbed me.

"Look at me!" She demanded, pulling my arms and looking in my eyes. "Ugh!" She grunted after I spat on her face to get away.

"Fuck off Serana" I told her as I backed away.

She stood there watching me as I walked away. As I go my own way, searching for Niik. I start wondering to myself why I was even friends with Serana to begin with. She attacked me when we first met after all. I can't like someone who killed people for fun… even if she says she's sorry that doesn't matter.

As my walking slows to a halt just off the main streets, I start to remember more of Serana that I loved.  
Serana has been nice to me, like a true friend. Every time we talk of her past, there's so much remorse for the person she once was. Even when she defends her family she shrivels up like the words hurt her to say. She's conflicted, but she's trying to do right.  
She put faith in me to help her, and I spat in her face.  
"what the hell was that?" I ask, covering my mouth in disgust at my actions.

I feel the hairs on my neck stand as a calm, soft-spoken voice whispers in my ear. But I feel warm as I turn to see him.  
"welcome back"

"hi" I say hugging into him. It was the guy who offered me a drink before, but as I held him, he grabbed the back of my hair and pulled my face away. "sorry" I whine, disappointed in myself that I had bothered him.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Another voice asked.

"I'm thirsty"

 _"We're to take them back! They're expected"_

 _"Listen to my orders!_ Serana is in the market, so go get Her, find the bow and ready the others so we can go home!"

The other one gave me a last look before jumping up onto the roof of the building across from us.

"I see I'm not the first" The guy holding me whispers as he sees the scars on my neck. "I'll enjoy being the last" He bears is fangs and bites into me.  
It hurts, but he's the one that yells in pain when the silver of my holy amulet burns a line down his lips and nose.

In his momentary loss of concentration, my mind returns.  
I drew my sword and thrust towards him. But it was like stabbing a ghost. His body practically disappeared from in front of me he dodged so fast.

 _"No,_ No!" He said pointing a finger at me while one hand held his burnt flesh. "Bad girl, put that down, and come here" His powers were back on, not in a tricky way, but a demanding way.

My hand was shaking as the sword got too heavy for my fingers to hold.  
"no…" I gasped as the last ounce of strength and will power left me.  
The sword dropped, ringing on the stone.

The vampire before me stopped to admire the blade.  
"Nice sword" He muses as he bends down to pick it up. "Maybe Harkon will- _AAGH!"_

A light brighter than the sun shown from Dawnbreaker's blade and set fire to the monster trying to kill me, but despite the white flames, I felt no heat.

I took the blade from the ground and thrust it into his chest. A cloud of dust and ash sprayed everywhere, leaving only an empty pile of robes left on the cobblestones below.  
"v-Vampires!" I yell as I charge through the street to alert everyone.

Just as I leave the back street, two guards catch me. "Hold there!"

"Look!" I tell them pointing at my bleeding neck. "A vampire attacked me, there's another on the loose! Red shoulder length hair and green dress robes. He's after my… friend" I hope. I _so Hope_ she's still my friend after how I treated her. "And watch out! They mentioned other vampires are getting ready too!"

After they see the dust filled robes, the other guard recognises me as one of those that rescued the folk from Red Water. "Ring the bells!"

I ran through the city as people were running inside as I was calling out for Serana, knowing that she was a target.

"Up there!" A guard drew his bow and loosed an arrow on the roof of a building.

The vampire grabbed the arrow out of the air and jumped down to the street to run up and punctured the guard's throat with the arrow he'd just sent.

"You evaded Stalf..." The vampire said as he circled around me. "Fool was overconfident. You'll find I'm not so easy"

Sword in hand, I eyed him up.  
"Catch _this!"_ I threw the sword.  
It spun through the air like a propeller, but to a vampire like this one, catching it was easy.

"Are you Stupi- _AHH!"_

I run up and split his head open with one quick swing of Durak's silver edge axe. The redhead fell to the ground lifeless. Well, more lifeless now than he already was.  
Now that he was no longer active, the white flames burned themselves out, leaving a burnt, decaying body on the ground.  
"You were such an axe-hole" Lame. "Bet I gave you a splitting headache! haha… nah I can do better…" I stand there thinking about something to say. But for the life of me, I couldn't.  
I hadn't even noticed the guards approach and the citizens coming out of hiding.  
"Got it! When living on the Edge, you're bound to fall!" I noticed the crowd. "See, he _was_ on the edge of a roof, and I hit him with the edge of my axe, and he fell… it's funny" One guy chuckled. "Get a drink on me, friend!" I called to him, but on the far side of the crowd, I could see Serana. She was making her way through towards the front.

"Move" She demanded, pushing someone aside so she could check the body. "Lokil. One of Harkon's" She didn't look at me, she just knelt there until the guards moved us along with the crowd. Since Serana couldn't object without vampire magic, she let herself be moved along rather than risk being outed as well.

Serana walked ahead while I retrieved my weapons from the scene, then I rushed over to catch her.

"Serana" I catch her just outside the Mara temple just at the small passage towards the graveyard around the back. "I'm sorry. Everything I said, everything I did, I didn't mean a word of it. I'm sorry-" My heart stopped for a second.

She was standing almost fifteen feet away with her back to me, then in a blur, she was hugging me and partly crushing me.  
"ahow" She winced, holding under her chin.

"stupid… _urgh"_ I pulled the amulet from around my neck and left it hanging just under my belt. "Are you hurt?" I ask, looking at the red mark going across her skin. But as I drew nearer, Serana held my face at either side.

"Are you?" She asked, eyeing my bite mark.

"yeah, I'm good" We expect our enemies to hurt us, but what I said to her _as her friend,_ probably hurt more. "I'm sorr-"

Serana kissed me. She was strong, and I was weaker than usual, so I ended up backing up until we were against a wall.  
This was more forward than I remembered, but I'm not going to complain about it.  
"We need to make sure you're not infected" She told me, keeping on hand against my face as she moved my hair away from the cut.

"Where?" I ask. Niik would be a good bet, but we still don't know where to find him.

"I can help with that"

Serana and I turn to the back wall across the enclosed garden.  
Sitting on a bench and smoking on a long pipe was the priest from earlier.  
"Were you watching us?" I ask.

"Love is beautiful" He said as he put the tobacco, _I Think it's tobacco,_ out. "And of course, this is where I live. Would you rather I _stopped_ you at such a delicate moment?"

"Fair point" I sigh as I slip out from under Serana's arms. "Are you coming with?" I ask her.

Serana looks the building over and takes a deep breath.  
"fine…" She took my hand and followed my lead up the stairs.

Looking back, I never questioned why she designated herself to simply unloading the sick passengers and left me to bring them into the temple.  
When we were inside, we were hit with strong incense burners all over the place. Nice, but overpowering.  
Some people in priest robes were sitting in the rows of benches, but they paid no attention to us as we came in.

"Come" The priest led us to an altar at the far side of the aisle. Sitting there before a gold statue of Mara, was a small stone carving of her face embedded in a circular shrine carved from stone. "Place your hands on the shrine to receive her blessing, I shall fetch the medicine"

Doing as instructed, I placed my hand on the stone.  
I felt nothing, but I imagine it's symbolic more than anything. And he was doing me a favour so how can I complain.  
Serana was still looking the room over when I caught a glance at her.  
For me, the temple was warmly lit with a very welcoming feel.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"it's too bright"

I rolled my eyes as I looked around with my hand still on Mara's shrine.

"If you'll come with me" The priest asked as he returned.

Serana and I followed him into a back room where he placed down a sealed jar and looked through some drawers.  
"You were attacked by a vampire, correct?" He asked. _"ah,_ This should ward off any chances of turning into one of them" He held in his hand what looked to be a syringe with a gun barrow for a needle, and he started filling it with some liquid from a pot.

"Will this hurt?" I ask nervously as I roll up my sleeve.

"Not at all" He promised after he was done measuring the dose. "Not if your vampire friend has anything to say about it"

At the same time, Serana and I tensed up.

"With her powers, this will actually feel pleasant. Aren't I right?" He asked giving her a smile.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "Who are you!?"

"I am Priest Maramal of the Divine Mara, I only wish to help"

"Even a vampire?" Serana hissed.

"You received Mara's blessing, both of you. You are welcome guests of the temple. I will not harm you, so please do not be afraid"

Serana was unsure, but she sat beside me all the same.

"Very often, people are killed. People go missing. Kidnapped or murdered by those who turn from good" He explained. "But recently, a wagon load of people were brought to us. And we have _you two_ to thank for that. Vampire or man, it matters not to me. I see light in both of you. I bring you here because of two things. One, because you need my help over that neck of yours"

I rub my neck, feeling it starting to nip.

"And two, Riften has a problem. You might have heard about the orphanage's keeper being killed in her bed"

Serana and I tried not to react in a suspicious way since we know the person who did it.

"Wait, is that why we saw a young boy on the street earlier?"

"He would have been" The priest told me. "All the girls are gone. Not just the children, but Michel too. She was the young woman who took over the orphanage for Grelod. With them both gone, the building closed and the kids were left out. Some were taken in here, but with the girls going missing, some of the boys opted to take their chances outside"

"Do the guards know?"

"They do. But they're keeping soldiers within the city to try and stop more women going missing. But you two appeared from nowhere with a wagon load of people lost to vampires. Is there any way you could figure this out?"

"Well I'm all for solving mysteries, but the person we're looking for, he was the lead we had on Red Water. Without him, we're stabbing blind"  
Of course there was the small possibility that Betty had something to do with it, but I don't think that's true. She killed Grelod for a mission, but giving Niik's stance on killing children, I doubt her attitude would be so different. But she might know something at least.

* * *

"After I was injected with anti fang, Serana and I-"

"It's not called anti fang" Serana objected.

 _"Ignoring you"_ I told her as I pulled my journal higher in my view to block her out.

[After I was injected with Anti Fang, Serana and I returned to the thieves' guild HQ, unsuccessful in finding Niik. Here we will rest up and try again in the morning. Hopefully, _when_ I wake up, I won't be a vampire. Ex-Agent 222, signing out for tonight]

"phew, that's that done" I say as I set my journal down and stared at the wall across from us. Serana was sitting right next to me, just as deep in thought as I was.  
"Should we tell Niik about the girls going missing?" I asked. "I mean, yeah if we can do something we should. But priorates, and I know that's cold but, Harkon wants to kill Everyone, we should focus on that"

"But like you say, Father's not exactly active" Serana pointed out. "How long do you think a dozen young girls will last with whoever has them?"

"Well it's been about, _two, three, six,_ Nine days since the assassination. Be generous and say they were kidnapped two days later, are they even alive _now?_ Where do we even begin looking if they've got a seven day lead?"

"I don't know, how long does it take to get bored of a dozen girls?"

"Serana…" I sighed. "I just want to pretend they're prisoners and _Nothing more_. Stop talking like that"

"You know it's true. Depending on their perversion, they won't kill them until they get bored so"

"Serana!" I yelled sitting up to face her. "Don't talk that way! It's disgusting, it's horrible it's… _ready the others"_

"Hmm?"

"Your father's vampires, they lured me away, he was going to kill me but the other said 'we need her'"

"So why were you bitten if they need you?" Serana asked.

"Because they found you…" I recalled him saying, ready the others, I assumed he meant other vampires. "Ready the others for transport. _I_ was meant to be taken along with everyone they took already"

"Are you sure about that? I understand taking you as a prisoner, but why would he need the other girls? Hostages?"

"Boys can be hostages just as easy. One thing boys can't be…" I placed a hand on her shoulder. "A daughter of Coldharbour"

* * *

 **Robin:** So what's going on with Serana? Is she... are _We_ Gay or Bi or what?

 **Author:** I'm pretty sure every unmarried person in Skyrim is Bi. I ware the Amulet of Mara as a guy or a gal, suddely the whole town is flirting with me. Which is kinda sending me mixed signals when seconds later they'd be sending assassins after me for accidentally picking up a loaf of bread without paying for it.

 **Robin:** Right, but does that make them Bisexual or Playersexual? Maybe they're just into the Dragonborn, whatever gender they are.

 **Author:** Look, the chapter is already posted. If you're gonna raise these sorts of questions, I'd rather you did it during the _Writing phase_ rather than post production phase.

 **Robin:** Then _stop_ locking me out of the room while you're working.

 **Author:** Not until _YOU_ stop raiding my fridge!

 **Robin:** Your Fridge is always empty!

 **Author:** That's because you've never got your _Fat Hands_ out of it!

 **Robin:** My Hands Are Not Fat! _NIIK! Author's picking on me!_

 **(Author has left the Chat)**

 **Robin:** ... Now that the fridge is unguarded, time for a snack! :D


	44. Chapter 44

"With permission, I'd like to assist her too"

When I first sat at the table I was secretly nervous.  
I knew going in that for this to work, I'd need to be alone with these people who don't like me very much.  
But now, I'm inwardly buzzing at how many Dawnguard soldiers asked for allowance to assist me in searching for the missing Riften kids.  
At first, they were sceptical of working with Count Headless Mc Demon Armour again, but as I explained that people, kids at that were already going missing, more and more were willing to step up and help.  
Durak was with me as soon as I laid out the situation, and I was proud to tell him that I already christened his axe on a vampire, not that he understood the religious term.  
But I had him, a few I hadn't officially met yet, even Sorine was loading bolts into her ammo pouch.

"Gunmar, you too?" I gave him a hopeful look, but he stepped next to Isran.

"Don't get me wrong, _I want to help_. But last time Sorine and I went on a mission, the fort was attacked and we lost good people. I'm not leaving us that unguarded again"

"I guess that makes sense" I think the fort's top fighters are made up of Isran, Gunmar, Durak and Sorine. Two out of four on our side wouldn't be so bad I suppose.  
And I could understand why they want to keep the fort safe. Not all of them are trained enough to fight, and some of the Red Water survivors are still being nursed here. For all the warriors to leave would leave the rest defenceless.  
A fortified dinner plate should another of Harkon's come knocking.

With the handful of soldiers the Dawnguard were able to lend to this cause, we rode by Riften where I found Serana waiting by the stables.  
She informed me that Niik had returned from his time of seeking out fighters to assist us.

"Excellent. Where are they?"

Serana took a deep breath and led me and the Dawnguard members around to the west side of the city walls.  
We saw a horse cart filled with bodies being loaded into a recently dug mass grave.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, with a suspicion that I already knew.

* * *

 **Chapter 44.**

Niik.

"The Golden Glow Estate has commissioned most mercenaries in Riften. But as with most things, I'm sure money will sway them to lend a few to your task. They're in good business with us, so they could probably spare a few good men for a short while"  
Truth be told, if zombies kept their heartbeats and their scent, I'd be recruiting my soldiers from some crypt. I don't need warriors, just numbers. Their skill is secondary to their quantity.

"Should I wake Robin?"

"Let her sleep. I shouldn't be long"

"Okay. I'm going to go, _sit with her_ until she wakes up then" Serana glanced over to her mother for a quick second before walking off to the room Robin was sleeping.

"When I first saw her, I never guessed she was a vampire" Brynjolf said he opened the safe under his desk.

"You met her before?"

"We met briefly. In the Bee and Barb a few days before you and Robin arrived looking for directions" He rose up with a coin sack in his hand. "How much are you looking to spend?"

"How much do you think I'll need?"

Brynjolf made a face at me. His brow raised and he ducked back under to get more money.  
As he did, I glanced back over at Vex. She _Hated_ me getting money from the guild. I always pay back of course, but she doesn't like the idea of them being a bank.

With the money at my side, I went in and I found Serana sitting at the foot of the bed. She was leaning back against the wall with her eyes shut like she was sleeping.  
"This is a safe place. You don't have to watch over her like that"

"I want to though"

I watched them for a moment longer. Betty used to sit with Helgi as she slept too and on occasion, the reverse would happen. Helgi was curious about vampires and every so often I'd catch her peeking at Betty in her coffin.  
"You'd be more comfortable…" I doused a few oil lanterns and looked at the mounted candles. _"Fus!"_ Nothing happened, so I had to simply blow the flames out.  
As the room darkened, I started to feel the tension in my eyes lessen myself, and I saw Serana visibly relax too. Even through shut eyes, the darkness in the room would be better for her.  
Anyway, I came for a reason.  
I slipped some money into Robin's bag. Enough to tide her over until I get back, so long she doesn't spend it all on sweets.

"Oh and, Serana. I'd appreciate it if Robin doesn't learn where I am when she wakes up"

"Why?"

"Well, these mercenaries aren't likely to be the nicest. I'd rather she doesn't get try friendly with them" Her words of disapproval may end up souring relationships before they even start.  
Serana nodded her head as she went back to resting her eyes.

* * *

Golden Glow Estate. A meadery based on a lake island with walled-off beehive keeps. Known for its brew and hiring outsiders that often scare the locals.  
The only way in is over a bridge and asking those same people, and the ones I'm here to try and enlist to fight vampires with me, for access.

"That's far enough!"

I turn my eyes up to the top of the barricade. Iron armour with a horned helmed man with a knocked bow aiming at me on my right, and someone else with no armour at all on my left.  
They both looked tired. The whites of their eyes were yellow. Their eyes lids were dark and their pulse was weak.  
I was expecting arrogance, confidence. But this felt like neither.

"I'm looking for hired hands. The work won't take longer than three days from the moment we-"

"Turn around, Walk away, Now"

My eyes narrowed on the one without armour.  
"Open the door, and let me in"

His head twitched. His mind was resisting. He must be more intelligent than I thought, but he's still so young. Hardened soldiers with lots of experience of confronting foes and dealing with conflicts beyond that of clashing swords together, they can often resist some amount of mental tweaking. Younger people, magic and alchemist prodigies can also find resisting easier.  
Young soldiers though, this is unlikely. Maybe he's not in armour because he's more into the strategy side of battle, perhaps negotiations.

"You" I turned my attention to the bowman. "Send a message to your employer. I want to talk business. Can you do that for _-"_

An arrow split the planks of wood beneath my feet.  
"Turn around now! Next one is going in your knee"

 _"I will kill you…"_ I mutter as _I_ resist every urge to fly up there and pull his spine out through his mouth.

I turn to walk away, cross the bridge and make my way back to shore. As I did I considered my options.  
The Blackbriars also have mercenaries. They're a little further away, but it's either that or I approach rogue bandits occupying strongholds and I can't see Robin liking that idea.  
But sadly, I feel they're the most expendable choice.

With my back turned and my attention elsewhere, I was completely unprepared for the arrow that shot split through the back of my knee.  
I collapsed there on the bridge. The pain was too much to keep in, but after I drew my fifth painful breath, I was able to concentrate enough to look at the damage.  
No wonder my armour tore. My knee was shattered by an ebony arrowhead.

Hearing the sounds of feet rushing towards me, I reached down to pull out the arrow before rolling off the pier.  
Regenerating would take too long if they come after me now, and if I unleash my true abilities in this open area, there's a huge chance someone will notice.  
Better to fall into the water and recover where they can't see nor harm me.

Arrows came flying through the water from above, but I was so deep down that they simply drifted towards me rather than pose a threat.  
Once my leg was healed, I swam low to the bottom and made my way through the posts keeping the bridge up as a guide back to the island.  
I made plans to kill them in the heat of anger from their warning shot, but I just didn't expect I'd be returning this soon to do the deed.  
My armour weighed me down, so keeping low and out of sight was easy. Crawling back to the surface without being seen will likely prove more tedious.  
However, with everyone searching for my body to pop up from that mist of blood I left behind when I fell in, I'm certain I'll find a blind spot somewhere.

I emerged up near the far side of the island where the bees were kept. It's more unguarded than in other places.  
Cattle and sheep can go missing from framers, but bandits tend to struggle more when trying to steal a swarm flying stingers.  
The bees ignored me. I'm ice cold, soaking wet and probably come across as an actual corpse to them.

Sometimes, I imagine my heart beating. I often remember an ache in my chest when Helgi died or when Betty ran away. When I thought I lost Robin. Sometimes I imagine similar sensations when I'm reunited with them too.  
But right now, hearing the words call out; "We have an intruder!"

I'm certain I'm not imagining it. My heart thudded. My lips perked. My fists tightened. All while half a dozen mercenaries came charging towards me.

With my hand on the hilt, I prepared my sword for the first attack.  
The first soldier came at me with a battle axe and a shield. I got him to lower his guard by spraying him with ice magic. His shield got heavier by the minute, but his allies flanked me on both sides.  
Drawing my sword I redirected the lunge coming from my left towards the man attacking from the right. The right man evaded the deflect and was rather calm considering he was almost killed by his ally.  
Keeping my block up, and pacifying flankers with some ice and fire magic, I was able to keep back the assault.  
One man in the back, who I presumed shot my knee out, was prepping another arrow.  
Surely he doesn't think he'll make this shot? His friends are between me and him, and all of us are moving.

The arrow flew. Hit the man with the axe and dropped him like a sack of flour.  
No one reacted. They just kept fighting.  
There was a coldness in their looks. Like a hunger. All they cared about was killing me, they couldn't care less what happened to them in the process.  
I stabbed one through the shoulder and kicked him away with my sword still stuck in there. With both hands, I conjured a light sword repel the onslaught of swords and hammers.  
The man on the ground with my sword stuck inside him. He's not dead, but his eyes are still on me.

"Touch the ground!" I ordered, focusing my mind on him.

He refused, instead, he just kept trying to pull my sword out by the blade.  
No one should be that resilient when bleeding out. They're all thralls, following orders to kill intruders.  
But where is their master?

Knowing what I was up against, I went on the retreat. Running back the way I came.  
Thralls aren't as fun as real bandits. Shooting themselves in the back, where's the challenge if they're so unable to think.  
They followed me of course, and I lead them to the beehives.  
As they drew closer, I called my sword back to my hand and bashed the hilt against the hive.  
The noise was tremendous. Like thunder. A black, grey and yellow mist came out and stung every warm-blooded creature nearby.  
A few landed on me but flew off as I dashed away to safety.  
I doubt bee stings hurt me, not that I've experimented. I just have better things to do than find out. Also, the man who shot my knee out in still taking shots at me. But with a vampire to find, I just planned to finish him with an ice spear through his face.  
But before I could...

 _"Ie_ y, e _w_ w!"

I turned around. Bloated faced, sword man was staggering towards me with bees still pricking away.

"ang gnot hinish't!"

"I think you are" I reply. I'm impressed. Apparently, not all of them were thralls. This man's dedication goes above and beyond.  
I stand there smiling as his poisoned, puss seeped body fell against me. He wasn't able to lift his own sword at this point.  
"You're indeed brave" I say as I move his neck from the iron collar. "But this ends now"

I bite into his skin and choke on the blood.  
He falls to the ground while I stand back, instantly regretting allowing blood filled with venom in my mouth. Even with the taste altering, it was so bitter I had to spit it out right away.

An arrow whistled by my head, reminding me that the bowman was still waiting for me.  
I evaded his arrows, approaching slowly, watching the desperation on his face become more and more real before finally going for his throat.

Like a rush of water, my mouth was cleaned of that last taste I got. The refreshing rush didn't last long, soon it tasted heaver and sweeter like honey. For whatever reason, being around those bees gave me the taste for it.  
It's not often I get to enjoy such rich flavoured blood as I often prefer savoury flavours. So this was a nice treat.  
Still, though, I came here for more recruits but I've killed everyone on guard duty.

I let the body fall like the others before approaching the meadery. The vampire that made some of them into thralls wasn't out here, so he must be inside.  
The only reason I can see for not turning all the soldiers into thralls is to keep up appearances. They want to keep it looking like these men still have free will, so they enthral the commanders and let the grunts remain themselves. Should anyone fall out of line, they too can be enthralled later.  
The front door was locked when I tried it. But a building this wide with three floors and a basement will have more than one entrance, so I went to look around the back.

The smashing of glass rang in my left ear at the same time I was thrown to the ground. I was stabbed four times before I was able to turn about and see my attacker on top of me. His bright orange eyes looked down at me as he aimed the silver blade for my neck.  
I grabbed his wrists, stopping the blade from reaching me and we struggled for control of the situation.

"Fus Ro Dah!" I called, but again, Nothing Happened!  
 _Are my shouts gone forever? All because of visiting the Soul Cairn?_

The edge drew closer, as a last-ditch attempt, I let my body flutter around him in a swarm of bats. He weight and momentum caused him to stab the ground in confusion while I reformed nearer the house.

I readied myself for a fire blast, but my right arm was stinging. A sharp burning feeling that went deep below my skin.  
I noticed a bat was still stuck on the blade the vampire was wielding.  
No matter. I have enough blood to regenerate that small loss, and once I had, I cast a firebolt towards my foe. He dodged and charged at me.

On better inspection of the vampire before me, I noticed the armour he was wearing. Dark leather, no surprise there. But the pin tagged on the chest was like the one Serana wore when she was first rescued from Dimhollow, and the one Banning wore when he attacked the Dawnguard.  
One of Harkon's then.

He charges at me with his blade at the ready.  
I grabbed his arm with both hands and flipped him onto the ground.  
I could kill him, but not yet. I back away, giving him the chance to stand.

 _"Transform!"_ I order him as I toss my sword away, showing that I'm unarmed. "Fight me at your best!"

 **"wait wait wait-"**

* * *

Robin?

"-Did you actually let him transform? Why do people keep letting the bad guy do that?"

Serana had led me to where Niik was resting after his battle. He smoothed a sharpening stone over his bright silver sword as he gave me a look after I butted into his story.  
Something told me interrupting him as he's reliving what he considers to be a Fun memory might not be good for my health.

"Carry on~" I say giving a low bow to him as I step back.

* * *

(Sorry for the interruption)  
Niik.

He looked at me apprehensively, distrusting.  
Transforming takes Serana around twenty seconds, not something to undertake _during_ a battle.  
But I do hope he's willing enough to attempt it. I want to fight their beast form to know what I'm up against.  
But his decision not to trust me mattered little.  
He wasn't alone, and as I stood there watching him, a second vampire, already in their beast form, shot from the window and approached me with their talons out for the kill.

The claws tore into me. There was a venom to them. They burned almost like silver as they pierced my armour and skin alike.  
Its massive jaws widened with sharp teeth ready to bite my face clean off.  
To lean back would do nothing other than buy a few more seconds. So I tried something he wouldn't expect.  
His mouth really was wide enough to swallow mine whole so, I moved in and tore off a mouth full of his right cheek.  
It screeched and threw me away as purple blood oozed from his half-destroyed face.

The other vampire, the one I challenged to transform, had only just bit into his arm in preparation when he paused to look at me in shock.  
Keeping eye contact, I pushed the chunk of vampire flesh into my mouth before chewing and swallowing.

I wasn't sure if Molag Bal would be smiling on what I just did. Eating people isn't his way, but without hesitation or fear or doubt, I just ate a piece of a creature that surly feels itself my superior. My better in class, stature and possibly evolution. And I, with certain death mere seconds away, took a bite out of one of them.  
So I did nothing if not secure a level of dominance here, which he loves to watch be exercised over others.  
But, even if Molag Bal doesn't approve, but I have a feeling the Daedra Lord Namira would.

With my hands out to my side, still, without a weapon that they know of, I smiled welcomely, inviting the next one to try their luck.

Still clutching his face, the one I took a bite form looked beyond raged, ready to tear me limb from limb while the other was trying to keep composed as his body broke and trembled. Now that the transformation had finally begun, he was clearly unable to stop it from finishing.  
I rushed over, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him to the ground.

Had he honoured my offer to fight me at his best, I would have gladly let him. But by allowing his friend to attack me, I plan to send him to the darkest reaches of Oblivion.  
My left arm grew heavy Daedra armour, as I brought my closed fist down on his face over and over. His body was still undergoing change, so it was more fragile than usual.  
His face fractured, his blood dripped from my armour as I got ready to deliver the final blow.

The flap of wings caught my ears.  
My right hand shut and opened to call upon my sword. As I rose from the vampire below, I spun in place and sliced clean behind.  
The vampire beast had his claws out and ready to kill, but my sword sliced the top part of parts of his hands, leaving him with just the thumbs.  
He roared in pain. His wings flapped to back away from me.

I summoned my Atronach. The fire demon took aim and unleashed a barrage of fire bolts on the fleeing beast. It only took two direct hits for it to come crashing down on the other side of the shore.  
My atronach went on to make sure it would not be able to escape, while I turned to the smashed grey pumpkin laying below me.

"p-, please…" He had his hand out. I doubt he could _see_ me with his face the way it is, but I could see his blood start to draw itself back into the skin in an attempt to regenerate and heal.

Without a word, I raised my sword above my head and thrust it down on his bare chest.  
It hissed. The wound steamed and flaked. His hand dropped as his body eventually disintegrated into ash.

"Not too impressive. I expected more from these so-called, vampire Lords" I say as I let myself into the house via the smashed window.  
It didn't take me long to hear faint and distant moans.

Following the sounds, I found myself face to face with a locked cell door leading to the basement.

"Halt!" Someone told me as he charged with a knife.

"Do you have a key?" I asked holding my hand out. "Who's down there?"

He slowed down, lowing his knife.  
"The prisoners… I, I _do_ have a key" He walked by me and unlocked the gate.

"Thank you" I say before I cut his throat and walk down the stairs.

Just as I reach the first set of doors, someone kicks them open form the other side.  
The knockback disorients me for a moment, long enough for someone to stab me in the head with a silver dagger.  
My bats break apart and reform behind him. I draw my weapon and thrust through his back.

He didn't turn to dust. Instead, he bleeds out. But I smelled the contaminated blood. He was a thrall like the others, but what caught my attention more was the uniform.  
He was a member of the Thieves guild. The one who's job it is to track what goes in and out of the northern entrance.  
He couldn't have been a thrall for long, as he was the one who got Robin her money back after she was shaken down by the two guards outside Riften when we first came.  
Too bad. Brynjolf will need to find a replacement soon before the absence of information catches up to them.

I hear a cough, followed by quiet demands to 'shush'.  
I hear them. Just shy of half a dozen heartbeats.  
Following that, I find the wide and terrified eyes of young girls chained by their ankles.

 _ **"What the actual hell?!"**_

* * *

(Seriously?)  
Robin.

"So I rode all the way to Fort _None_ Guard" A better name I feel, giving how few guards I found arriving there. "All so I could gather a posse to find the missing children, and You went ahead and-"

Serana held my mouth shut from behind.

"Please, let him _finish_ Robin!"

* * *

Niik.  
(Sorry about that, again)

There was food and water laid on a table for them, but the girls smelled unclean, like they'd been here for a while.  
I step away, looking at the wall behind me with my eyes shut.  
I've had too much bloodshed. Too much excitement. My eyes, they'll be a burning almost _glowing_ red right now.  
But I could not get the heat behind my eyes fade, so I'll have to approach them like the monster I am.  
They'll be scared, but that'll just something they'll have to deal with. I can use my powers to calm them if needed.

"Who are you?" I ask as I approach their chains.

They cower away from me, scared to talk. I find a hammer laying on a table at the far end of the room and use it to smash the locks.  
Once freed, the girls tell me what happened.  
That girls were being stolen from their beds, that the woman who cared for them had been taken too. But there was no sign of her, and according to the girls, there were other children taken before them.

Seems when taking from the orphanage, the vampires could only feel safe taking one or two a night. But once they were forced out in the street, it was easy to take them all.

* * *

Robin.  
(for _Real_ this time)

"Harkon's men have taken children away to his castle. Serana has, _explained_ to me what he might do that" Niik's face had never looked colder. "At least some escaped" He sighed, looking out over the lake.

"Well I'm glad you found them but, we're surely not giving up are we? I've got Dawn Guard soldiers at the ready, and these ones are still willing to fight for us"

"Robin I can't bring you to this fight unless we get more people" Niik insisted.

"But why not? You took out those two vampires easy enough, and even then you were holding back and leaving yourself open to attack. If you put a little more effort into your fight, it should be easy!"

"Robin!" Niik's eyes turned red as he approached me.

I found myself unable to speak, only back away. I turned to Serana for assistance but, the most she seems able to do was throw an arm up between us.  
I was willing to take an arrow for her, but she won't take a _Niik_ for me?

Seems fair actually.

"I don't save. I don't protect. I _seek_ and I _kill"_ He told me."When those are my only missions, I've proved to be quite unstoppable…" His eyes turned from me to Serana, then back to me again. "If I bring you there, my mission will be to save you if something goes wrong" His lip twitched as he looked away again. "If I bring you, you could die. If I leave you behind, your academy will erase you. What am I to do? Tell me, _please"_

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what brought this on but, thinking back to his plan, he did want me to hang back a lot and 'observe' the battle between the Dawnguard and the vampires.

He wanted me out of it. A few dozen vampire hunters to mask me in the assault.  
That was his plan.  
"you, You _did_ plan for the Dawnguard to fail" I accused, feeling like they were now somewhat justified for their mistrust in him.

"I planned for them to win!" I reputed. "Numbers were their strength, but now, how many have you got?"

I held up a number on my hand, a laughable number going by Niik's expression.

"Well! How many did you get? Should I ask MR, _I got my throat slit open for opening a gate_ , if He still wants to join?"

"He drew a knife on me" Niik said with a shrug. "He got what he deserved. Besides, with a mind that easy to control, I don't want him"

I gave up. Arguing won't get us anywhere. There was one question I had left.  
"Are we going to the castle, or are we finding more recruits?"

With his back to me, Niik just clarified that he didn't know yet. It broke my heart to hear that, since I knew the only reason he's Not going yet, is because doing so would put me in danger.  
Maybe it goes against history, but the academy can't fault me for this one. My very existence is a conflict of interests now, and if they punish me for it, it's Niik they'll have to contend with.

"Okay Niik" I sigh as I pull out my pen and notebook. "Just so I'm wording this right, can you tell me the situation please?"

He turned to me, stating that I already know what's going on.

"Yes but, in _your_ words, I want to know"

"Harkon has prisoners he wishes to turn into daughters of cold harbour. He'll use their blood in unison with the Auriel's bow to put out the sun"

"Slow down" I say operatically as I pretend to write. "Who are the prisoners again?"

"The… children" He said making a face.

"Oh yes. And we're going to wait here, while they're in Harkon's clutches?"

Niik's head was low. His eyes were almost on fire as he contemplated what could be happening as we speak.  
I can't force him to do anything. He has to decide on his own.  
Simply asking him to speak the words surely won't have any influence on his decision.

"Do the men you brought have weapons?"

"Yes" I say. "Armour too, ammo. You name it"

Niik turned to Serana and asked her to accompany him to fetch her mother, his coffin, the bows, and the Elder Scroll.

"Should I prep the next few chapters for a battle Niik?" I ask, leaving my pen at the ready.

"… yes"

"YES! Good man Niik!" I squeal as he walks away to prepare for the battle. But part of me wondered if I was right in doing this.  
We have far less numbers and no agreed upon plan. This might just be an exercise in walking into the vampiric slaughter house.

Serana however, lingered.

"You okay?"

She turned to me with a defeated look.  
"Change of plan Robin" She said holding my hand.

I was nervous, wondering what she could possibly say.

"I'm… ready" She said with a nod. "He's too far gone now, I'm finally ready to kill him"

"You're sure?" I ask, holding her back. "You don't have to, Niik, or even one of-"

"It's fine"

I watched it in her eyes. I saw that look when I suggested that her father might be responsible for the girl's disappearances, and again Niik was talking about how he found the girls held captive by her father's vampires. Confirmation that I was right.  
"Niik's original plan is in effect, starting now!"

"Right" I tell her. At least Niik will be a little happier now. I just hope Plan A works with less soldiers than we were hoping for.


	45. Chapter 45

On the road towards Windhelm, we passed what looked to be a Rebel camp. They made eyes at us as we passed. If any of us were wearing red, I suspect we'd have been charged as we approached.

"Hail Ulfric!" One of the Dawnguard called out to them, doing some gesture with his fist. Some of the soldiers did the same in return, it must be a nordic salute of some kind.

It took almost the entire day of travel to reach the Rebel's main occupied city, where we'd be boarding a ship.  
Epony was going nuts. She could guess where this was going and she wanted nothing to do with the ship again.

"Don't worry about her" Niik told me. "I'd like you to head towards Winterhold. The stable master there will take care of Epony, and the Scroll can be taken to the college for safekeeping"

"Oh, okay… Won't I miss the ship?" I didn't recall seeing a harbour near Winterhold. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's a sheer drop into the sea not far from the town's limits.

"Serana can accompany you. We'll sail by in a few hours, so you'll need fly to us"

"what?" Serana looked hesitant. She didn't like the idea of revealing her beast form in front of his college staff.

"Well I was _thinking_ you use the roof" Niik added.

That seemed better suited for her, but Valerica intervened.

"I'll go instead" She said with an authoritative voice. "I'll personally oversee the scroll reaching its destination"

Serana was giving me a look of doubt. I wasn't too sure myself. I don't think Valerica will hurt me, but we've not really had one on one talks yet.

I vaguely remember maybe speaking to her as a ghost, but even if that did happen, I don't think we were chatty for long.  
At least I've heard Serana laugh, seen her smile. She can do those things.  
Valerica gives the vibe she'd sooner eat me than crack wise to one of my comments.  
This road trip is gonna suck.

* * *

 **Chapter 45.**

"I want to ask you something, about your husband"

"Go on then"

"How does someone, a parent, look at their child and decide to abuse them like that?"

I felt her head turn to me. She was cold as stone, but her stare was fire on my soul.  
"This isn't just about _him_ then" Valerica was straight to the point as always. "The cost of immortality is steep and most Daedra know what you're willing to give up, but will always demand more of you to make the deal"

"why not just, _live?"_ I asked. "If I die tomorrow, my short life has had difficulties. But I'll have valued every second I have with Serana, savoured the tastes of every cake, _I've loved the sunshine"_

Valerica looked at me like I was a foolish child with her head in the clouds, but her cold expression softened just a little.  
"I lost my first child" Valerica sighed as she looked off over the snowy hills. "my son fell ill when he was very young. Nothing we did could save him"

"I…" Serana never mentioned this to me. If he was an older brother she never met, maybe she doesn't know. "I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry? Did you plague him?" She asked with hurt looking eyes.

"No I, … It's, _I'm sad for you"_

"Sympathies won't bring people back. Goodwill won't save a life. Serana was… she was a frail girl" Valerica explained that around the same age as her son, Serana was showing the same signs that she too would die. "The divines had abandoned our family generations before, the daedra were the only true power we believed in. At the alter of Molag Bal, we pleaded for Serana's life and, she slowly became better"

I was sceptical. My instincts were screaming correlation and coincidence, but I'd be a fool to dismiss Divine intervention as a possibility at this point. Although, this would be Daedra intervention technically.

"One day, Molag spoke to us. He wanted Serana…" Valerica's teeth grinded together as her fist pressed hard at the bridge of her nose. She looked to be in agony thinking about it. "I was willing to make the deal on her behalf but… _they always want more._ Molag Bal would have made Serana immune to vampire bites just to spite my efforts and ensure she couldn't survive on her own. Without his protection, she'd have died too"

"So everything you did _was_ for her sake?"  
Valerica always said so, but I always dismissed it as her thinking being a vampire is such a fantastical gift that anyone should be grateful for. Now I knew Serana was literally at death's door, her parents must have been desperate, but even then I don't think I could do to anyone what they did.  
"If Harkon put Serana through that to save her life that's one thing. How could he steal children to do it all over again now?"

"Eternal life changes you" Valerica told me. "Before being a vampire, none of us would have drunk human blood without a second thought"

I nodded at her beyond obvious observation. It really isn't that different from cannibalism.

"Harkon's court lost all respect for human life" She explained. "Thirty years is a long time for a human. Their whole life potentially…"

That statement confused me, but then I remembered when she's from.

"So once you outlive kingdoms and empires, the life of one meaningless person is just that. Meaningless" She turned to look me in the eye. "If those girls die, Harkon will call it a sacrifice. If any of them survive, it will be the greatest honour. Being chosen by our _Lord_ Molag Bal"

"Yeah… a _Great honour"_ I say as we reach the peak of the road where it's all downhill to Winterhold. "Until Harkon stabs an arrow through her heart and uses the blood to extinguish the sun"

Valerica hummed to herself before turning back to me.  
"There are places in this world that face drought. If you learned there was a way to guarantee lush landscapes and adequate rainfall for your kind to thrive on and all you had to do was sacrifice _one_ person, would you do it?"

I'd heard this before. Rather, it was a short story proposed to me to read when I was still a student of the academe.  
"I hope…" I tell her. "I'd walk away from Omelas"

She did not know what I was talking about. No one in Skyrim would.  
I got a chuckle out of wondering whether or not she could look it up in her Elder Scroll. But I doubt it.

Epony was left in the stables along with the coffin. Niik has people who come and collect it for him. But I took the weapons inside and Valerica grabbed the scroll.

"This is a city?" Valerica asked as we passed the mere handful of buildings Winterhold has to offer.

"I'm told there used to be more. Something about a collapse" I explained as we neared the bridge leading to the college.

Crossing the bridge in the dead of night was terrifying. It was so late that the lamps had all been doused, so Valerica had to guide me across.  
Mirabelle met us and asked about Niik. I quickly explained the situation to her and introduced Valerica as an unspecific ally of Niiks'.

"I know vampires on sight, Record" She told me.

 _"of course you do"_ I should have known pretending otherwise would be unneeded here.

On the way up the stairs to the library, I handed Mirabelle some letters form Niik.  
"He said they're just repayments to a few people he'd loaned money from"

"I see. I'll get all that sorted out then" Mirabelle called out for Urag to take us from here while she went about her other duties.

Being face to face with _grumpy_ orc made me quiver a little. But maybe this time, I'll bring a little joy to his life. After all, we come baring a great gift.  
"Hello again" I greeted as he approached. "This is-"

"Recorder-?" The thickly accented voice was quickly accompanied by the furry face of my favourite kitty, poking his whiskered nose from behind a bookshelf.

"Hey J'zargo" I said with a cheerful wave to him.

"J'zargo is grateful to you for saving his life, but J'zargo cannot get any practice done because he's been stuck here clearing tables and stacking shelves for weeks!" He said to me.

"Sorry, but it really is your fault for not bringing your book back on time"

 _"Robin!"_ Valerica groaned getting inpatient.

"Right!" I turned my attention away from J'zargo and back on the matter at hand. "Urag, we have a gift for you to keep safe"

Valerica and Urag sized one another up.  
The vampire queen, who'd protected that scroll with her life since the dawn of many centuries ago, was now about to entrust it to an elderly orc.  
"Are you able to keep this safe?" She asked, keeping a firm grasp if the scroll in her arms like a mother protecting her baby.

Urag blinked at her before taking a step back. His hands clapped together then shot to his sides.  
On his left, a nine-foot tall ice golem appeared. On his right, several floor tiles pulled themselves free and spun around in a short localised whirlwind with sparks of electricity sending currents between the stones.  
Neither of these summonses looked like something _I'd_ personally like to fight with, but as if that wasn't enough, Urag's arms swirled back to his centre where he himself radiated with a fiery cloak before summoning forth a huge battle-axe in his hands.  
Impressive. But it left me wondering.

"Why aren't we bringing _him_ on this mission?"

With a snap of his fingers, the summons, his axe, and his fiery aura faded.  
"My duty is to protect the library and the Arch Mage's artefacts"

 _"Piss on the books!_ We're fighting vampires for the sake of the whole world!" I turn from him to face Valerica. "These people are freaking wizards, we'd be mad not to ask- _whoa!"_ My shoulder was jerked back by the firm grip of Urag's hand.

 _"Don't swear in my library!"_ He barked angrily.

"Urag, no one gives a shi-"

His massive green finger pointed at my face before he warned me to think _carefully_ before finishing that word. "And don't you roll your eyes at me either" He boomed.

A chill went all the way down my spine and when I glanced at J'zargo, even he looked scared for me.  
I was told Urag makes threats as an old habit of being raised by orcs but, every part of me believed him this time.  
Valerica just had a smirk on her face as she waited with anticipation to see what happened.  
I couldn't find my voice. He'd actually effectively muted me, so Valerica had to introduce herself while all I could do is stand there silently when the exchange happened.

Valerica explained to Urag why we're here, even though I don't particularly _want_ to be here.

"Niik Havod told me to trust you with this" She said presenting the Elder Scroll.

Urag's eyes lit up when he looked at the casing, and didn't even question how we acquired it.  
Since J'zargo was still just a student, both Valerica and Urag were careful not to identify the scroll by title and kept it hidden while J'zargo was granted leave to return to his studies for the day.

"J'zargo is thankful" Said the kitty man as he bowed to us on his way out the door.

I don't want to be here either.

I opened my mouth to speak, but words won't come out. Is Valerica doing this? Am I under some stupid vampire curse?  
No, that's impossible. She'd have done it in the Soul Cairn if she could.  
I've fought Dragons, Bandits, and been attacked, bitten, seduced and kissed by vampires. How can the wrath of an elderly librarian the thing that terrifies me the most?

As I wondered this, I missed seeing where the Elder Scroll was taken to. All I heard was what sounded like a small vault door closing behind before both Urag and Valerica returned.  
"…" _I don't want to be here, can we go?_ I wanted to ask. I'd even raised my hand to draw her attention to me. But my breath carried no words.

"Close your mouth you fool" Valerica told me as she walked by. "We're done here"

Good! Because I don't want to be here.

I followed her out _backwards_ because my eyes were glued to Urag while he watched me leave from the centre of the room.  
On the stairs heading towards the roof beyond Niik's quarters, I expressed to Valerica just how uncomfortable that situation felt for me, then heard her struggling to contain her amusement.

"what's so funny?"

"Someone who won't tolerate your impudent back-chat makes you uncomfortable. That's very telling to me" Valerica went on to imply Niik is actually 'ruining' me by being so lenient. "I presume he spares the rod quite a bit"

 _"Okay,_ putting an end to this conversation _right now!"_ I rushed up the stairs just to get some space between us until we reached Niik's quarters.  
I ignored everything in the room to move on to the next stairwell but Valerica paused for a moment to look at the line up of weapons and treasures.

"These are… _the Daedra lords…"_ She reached out for a jagged mace resting on its stand. She held it carefully, tracing her finger over the intricate craftsmanship. "This is Molag Bal" She pointed to the rough, skeletal face looking hauntingly from above the handle.

I inwardly mused at the fact that Valerica praised Urag's chastisement at me, yet here she is messing with Niik's artefacts, the same thing Urag yelled at me for when I first came here.

"Niik is hanging these sacred relics like trophies. The nerve of him"

"I don't know if 'sacred' is the word I'd use" I muttered as I looked over the cases on the other side. "Dawnbreaker maybe. But not… ooh, that's handsome" I say, looking at a little bone carved ring. _"It's got a cute little wolf head on it"  
_ I look over at Valerica, still annoyed at the 'disrespect' Niik has for the Daedra.  
I'm not really a jewellery person, apart for Serana's amulet of course, but I wanted to see what it looked like on me.  
wait.  
"Valerica, are there any wolf Daedra?" I asked with the ring hovering from the tip of my finger.

"Not that I know of" She answered.

 _Cool._  
I slipped the ring on.  
 _Shit.  
_ I just realised She was maybe the wrong person to ask. Niik would know more.

"Um, Valerica? Can you help me please?" I ask, after trying and failing to remove the ring from my hand.  
She took one look at it and tried to twist the ring off. What she ended up doing was almost twisting my _finger_ off.  
"Ahow Ahow Ahow! _Stooop!"_ I pleaded, pulling my hand away.

"You're an idiot" She said. "Why would you-?"

"What? Niik drank Demon blood without a thought. Serana jumped into a ghost portal to hell without a thought. _All I did was put on a Ring!_ Why am I suddenly the idiot?"

"Oh I don't think it was sudden at all"

 _"aw, bitch…"_ Before I'd even realised the word had actually slipped out of my mouth, Valerica had spun me around and smacked me. _"Ahow!"_ I yelped, skipping on my toes as I was forced forward with my hands fixed on covering my behind.  
I didn't even mean it in a bad way, just an under the breath comment. It was more a dig at me for not having anything cleverer to say in respond.

But Valerica stood there with her nose high as she spoke down to me.  
"Speaking to a vampire like that is beyond idiocy. So Wise up and _Maybe_ you'll live long enough to actually make use of your weapons if you would simply _Think_! Niik can make stupid mistakes because he's strong enough to survive the consequences. Serana can jump down portals because she can just fly back out!" Valerica stepped forward before grabbing my hand with the ring attached. "So before you slip your finger in somewhere it doesn't belong, know the next time you do, _I'll rip it off!"_

With that, she started to walk away up the stairs. I was left standing there, stricken silent by her threatening words.  
Trying to repress myself was just forcing more and more tears from my eyes. My cheeks were achy and the burning just became too much. I couldn't hold it back anymore and even at the risk of another spank, I started shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

Once I'd managed to compose myself enough, I followed the up the stairs to the roof. The ring was still stuck on my finger, but we'll be meeting with Niik soon. So he'll know what to do.  
I walked out into the cutting icy wind. The air was clear and tasted so fresh.  
I looked over the edge to the dark world below while the moonlight sparkled on the ocean waves.

Although it was dark, I could still see the silhouette of the batty wings spreading out as Valerica perched on the edge of the tiles, waiting for me to come over.  
I wished it was Serana carrying me instead. At least I've done it with her a few times already.  
But I have to do this. I have to. We've got a time table to keep and I _have_ to do this.

"Do you see the ship?" I asked as I neared the edge with her.

"There" She pointed to the sea.

I don't know why I asked. I can't see it.  
"Want me to, hold your clothes for you?" I asked, keeping my eyes averted.

"I've got them, just hold onto me" She demand, grabbing my arm and pulling me in.

Before I had a moment to prepare, the two of us were free-falling off the roof towards the cliffs, sea, rocks, I couldn't tell what was below us, but I was terrified the entire way down.  
Her wings rattled, then flapped once and we evened out.  
I felt my stomach drop as we soared over the sea.  
Soon I was able to spot the oil lamps on the ship as we drew near.  
Valerica swooped up from behind landed over the back of the stern, clinging one-handed to the railing.

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"shush!"_ She told me.

We were quiet as footsteps scurried around on deck.

 _"Did you hear that? Dragons?"  
_ _"Maybe it was just a gull?"  
_ _"It was too loud for a bird. Its wings were too heavy sounding"  
_

While the conversation on deck continued, a window opened next to us.  
Serana, leaned out as far as she could with Niik holding her in.  
I reached for her hand too, and then I dropped. However insecure my grip was, Serana had me locked. My only concern was not making noise as I dangled above the freezing water below.

Niik pulled Serana in, and she pulled me up once she was secured.  
Valerica swung herself down to the edge of the window before climbing in with her clothes still held in her feet.  
She transformed back and got dressed while I tried to get over my several heart attacks.

"The attack will be sunrise" Niik told me. "The Dawnguard are getting some sleep in… well, most of them are"

Serana explained to me that one of them wanted to stay awake in case she or Niik tried anything.  
They were willing to help us in this mission, but when they learned Niik's activity required a mass grave to be dug, some of them got cold feet again, but Durak and Sorine refused to let them turn back.

"So Niik. Now that we're past the point of no return, what do you think our chances are of getting out alive?" I knew I was putting him on the spot, even more so with Serana and I refusing to look away from him until he answered.

"If we look out for ourselves, don't get distracted, _and Don't fight anyone above our depth…"_ He looked at me for that one. "I think we'll do okay"

I turned to Valerica. I imagine the hardest part for her would be allowing me to buddy up with her daughter while she's paired with Niik.

When we settled for the night, I was laying in my hammock. Serana sitting next to me of course, while we went over our parts again. I found a bit of a snag that might be problematic.  
"You've never used a bow before have you?" I asked, raising my brow at her. She made a face at me, claiming that she had. "Ever hit something that cared if it died or not?"

She shook her head.

"Bowwoman Robin at your service" I sighed as I leaned down the hammock to cross my feet up near the knot. As I put my hand behind my head I felt the hard material of my new trinket pocking into me.

"I need a moment with her" Niik appeared, seemingly from nowhere, right next to us.

"Okay" Serana got up and gave us space while I quickly slipped my hand under my legs so he wouldn't see what I was wearing.

"What's up?" I asked like nothing was wrong.

Niik took a seat beside me and looked deep in thought for a long moment before finally speaking.  
"I'm giving you a chance to change your mind, and to warn you if you don't" He said gravely. "If you get mortally wounded, do you want to be made a vampire?"

This again? My mind hasn't changed at all since the last time. At most I'm still leaning on the fence about it, but still totally on the die human side.  
"Ask me when I'm dying okay?"

"No" He told me. "That's the warning. You must agree to be turned _before_ you're injured"

 _"Why?"_

"Because people say _anything_ to be kept alive" He explained.

I was too tired for this level of thinking.  
"Can I sleep on it?" I asked, putting my hands together in prayer to him.

"Fine…" His eyes studied my hands just as he was preparing to stand up. _"take it off"_ He said, then seconds later he grabbed my wrist. "Take it off!" He demanded, pulling at the ring attached to my hand.

"I can't! _Stop, please!_ That hurts…!"

Serana was over in a heartbeat, demanding to know what was going on.  
"What is _that?"_

"A complication…" Niik sighed, looking at me like I'd just fucked everything up. "Robin…" He sighed. "That ring comes with a curse. That you can't remove it means you _are_ cursed"

"…what's the curse?" I asked, hoping it just means bad luck or something lame like that. But giving where I found the bloody thing, I had a feeling it would be a lot worse than that.

"Once or twice a month, you will randomly and uncontrollably become a Lycan"

"Oh" I say with a nod. I keep nodding. Keep thinking. Keep hoping. " _Aaaand,_ does that word mean the same in Skyrim as it does in my world?" My awkward, optimistic laughing slowly turned to regretful crying.

* * *

 **Robin:** Hey, question. Our landing party consists of about ten people. Theres; (1) Me, (2) Niik, (3) Serana, (4) Valerica, (5) Sorine, (6) Durak. So who are the other four?

 **Author:** (7) RedShirt, (8) Wilhelm, (9) TwoDaysFromRetirement, and last but not least (10) Sean Bean.

 **Robin:** Awesome! I can't wait to have celebratory drinks with each of them once the battle is won.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46.**

Robin.

We stood out on deck watching over the bow towards the dark horizon. Occasionally I'd look up at the sails to watch the light of a dawning sun move down from the very peak of the mast.  
Like an hourglass showing our progress, when the light touches us it'll be time to go.

"I still don't understand why we're attacking so early" One of the Dawnguard muttered. "Why not attack when the sun is highest?"

"We need the sun going directly into their eyes so none of them can see our ship approach" Sorine answered.

I glanced to Niik, and he caught my eyes and just shrugged.  
It was funny to me how the Dawnguard hated his idea back at the fort, now Sorine here is explainging it like she's the mastermind behind it.  
Okay. Time to make some of them uncomfortable.

"What shall we do if we encounter the thralls?" I asked openly to all of us in attendance.

Serana paid me a look like she was about to answer, but I shook my head, asking her to wait a moment.  
I want the defenders of dawn to answer.

"I hear they're just regular people that are basically slaves with their minds chained up instead of their hands. They can't ever be freed neither" I glance to the leaders upfront. "But will fight to the death to protect their masters-"

"We will Deal with that issue, _When we come to it!"_ Sorine told me without even a look at me.

I suspect they'll stand back when the time comes. Let the three vamps among us deal with them, all the while acting superior because _they're_ not the ones doing the killing.  
If a thrall came at me with a sword coming for my head, I'll kill them quickly as I can.  
But for the 'clean up' that comes after the battle, where we might find more elsewhere in the castle after the fighting is done, I think I'll need to let Niik handle it. He can unplug so easily and just do it.  
To end a life, I need mine or someone I love to be in danger.

Niik decided to speak too. I thought the thrall question would make people think but he saw fit to top it.

"What do we do if we find young vampires?" He asked, and this time Valerica wanted to see the reactions of our noble knights. "You can't cure them at that stage" Niik continues. "They'll thirst for blood, and they _Will_ find it somewhere, in _whatever way they can"_

My blood ran cold. I'd not considered that. Why hadn't I considered that? What the hell am I going to do?  
Serana took my hand and whispered for me to relax.

 _"that won't happen. turning them now would make their blood useless to my father. he needs Molag Bal to turn them, and he won't be summoned for weeks yet"_

I looked at Niik, and he had a smirk on his face.  
 _"I don't believe it"_ He was messing with us. bastard.

As the sun got higher behind us, the shadowy castle came nearer.  
It would not be long now. We'll be getting into the longboat soon.  
I was going through the plan, but I felt like I was jumbling it in my head.

"got my sword, got ma axe, _ma bow…"_ I glanced up at Niik. "he got his…" I thought I was forgetting something. "Arrows! _Niik"_

Niik came to my side and handed me some of the silver arrows he'd forged. With his thick gloves on, even he could handle the otherwise burning metal.

"Don't get too close to Serana" He warned eyeing up Dawnbreaker at my hip. "It could be clustered in there, if you get pushed into her, the sword will try to burn her"

"Right" As I take the set of arrows, I felt a heat coming from them. Not burning, but noticeably warm. "Niik, this ring…" I sighed. I was warned that Werewolves share a weakness to silver just like Vampires, though I am more resistant in my human form than I will be as a doggy. I'm just glad Dawnbreaker doesn't take issue with me wearing the ring, or else I'd be on _fire_ right now.

"There's nothing I can do" He looked sorry as he spoke. _"unless you want me to remove your finger?"_

"please don't" I smirked, sensing the humour in his tone that time. "what if I turn during the battle?"

"if that happens, remember who your friends are. And kill as many as you can"

"My friends?!"

"N-no I meant the other-"

"I know" I giggled, seeing him flustered. He realised I was joking, but must have sensed the real emotion behind my jokey tone.

"Are you afraid?" He asked as he placed his hand on my head.

"yeah" I looked to my fellow mortals, getting into their armour. "not everyone will make it out… I know _you will,_ Dragon-Man" I tell him with another grin since I know he's got tenure until Alduin is in the ground. "Dragonborn… _do,_ do'rah?"

 _"What_ are you saying?"

 _"Do'rah kin,_ -Kiin!" I say, trying my best to remember what he's called in Dragon Speak. The greybeards told me, and I can't for the life of me think what it was.

"Shore Party!" Called out a crewman, effectively halting my train of thought. "Into the boats!"

"That's your cue" Niik told me.

This is it. My heart was hammering me.  
"What are you going to do?" I ask as he walks back to the cabin.

"I'm going to make sure that gate is open for you" He tells me just as the door shuts.

With a heavy heart, I get in the line to dismount the ship, right next to Serana.  
I see several shadows move over the deck and turn to see small black 'birds' flying over the ocean towards the island.  
"You got Niik's sword handy?" I ask Serana. She nods and taps the handle at her side. "Good, let's go then"

Serana, Valerica and I sat in the middle of the longboat while the Dawnguard men rowed from the sides.  
Sorine sat at the bow with her bronze plated crossbow loaded and looking for targets.

"Hey, what's with that crossbow of hers?" I ask one of the rowers.

"It's- _eh_ … It's special made-… by her-… It holds _ten_ arrows-… and fire's them all- _uh_ … without having to reload" Poor guy looked exhausted rowing the boat, but I stopped paying attention. Something else needed my attention.

I slowly turn to look at Sorine.  
"s'cuse me" I say, stepping past people to make it up next to CommandoCrossbow. "Sorine. Am I right in hearing that you made a semiautomatic _crossbow?"_

"I made a what?" She asked giving me a strange look.

"You've got a weapon that goes _'pew pew pew'_ rather than having to reload between the _'pews'_ "  
She looked at me like I was nuts.  
"If you pull the trigger right now, could you shoot again immediately?"

She looked at her weapon, then looked back at the vampires behind us.  
"I _may_ have modified the design. What of it?"

"It's incredible!" I tell her. "I mean I'm more a bow girl myself but I've always envied the instant _power_ crossbows have. I find them harder at long range, _as anyone could tell you,_ but in close quarters you're going to have a field day popping off shots at the vampires in there-…" I gulped in a breath.  
Sorine looked like she caught just more than half of what I said, so I made sure my next sentence was short, sweet and to the point.  
"I'm not good at building things, but I will tell you this" I say as I point to her bow. "This is good, but aim further. Try thousands of projectiles at once, that can shoot for miles"  
I could describe things that would really blow her mind, but I think exploring the rather vast field of ballistic weaponry will set her up for one lifetime as it is.

"That's impossible" She told me with an eye roll.

"Sorine, the man about to open the gate for us had his head chopped off in front of us. _Impossible_ is just a word" I tell her with a sure smile as I return to my seat.

Serana was smiling at me too. But not a happy smile, it was more a ' _I'm plotting something'_ smile.  
"What about Auriel's bow shooting an Arrow to the sun?" She said.

 _"That's Impossible!"_ I snap at her, and she bursts out laughing claiming that 'Impossible' is just a word. _"oh piss off, Serana"_

* * *

Niik.

I felt the heat on my wings like fire as I desperately strive for the castle walls coming into view.  
As I reach the tower that stands just before the bridge leading to the gate, I have my swarm cluster in the shade to catch my breath.  
My mouths felt dry. I needed to feed soon.  
Because the sun was so low, and the tower so tall, I was able to fly along the shadow to reach the barred gate and fly through.

Standing at the door, was a frail-looking man with a relatively new bite mark amongst the many scars going down his arm.  
He was staring out to sea, not knowing if it was sunset, sunrise or the end of time itself. All he knew was to open the gate for those he recognised and to alert others when a stranger arrives.  
His head rolled to the side as I approached, his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to yell, but I covered his mouth and bit hard on his neck.  
His blood filled me and I felt new life coursing through my entire body, but I could tell he was living on just more than half a person should have. At least now he gets to rest.

The tower's shadow still reached me even behind the bars, but I try peering out from the part of the shelter within the sun's rays. I wanted to know if vampires are actually blinded like I said they would be.  
Looking over the sea with the sun both burning and blinding me, all I saw was gold and white colours shining through me. No hint of an invading force.

"perfect" I sigh as I step back into the shadows.

All I have to do is wait for them to reach the gate before attempting to open it.  
As I rest against the wall, I think back to the first time I was here spying on them. Some reconnaissance might help us in the long run, so I climbed to the top of the bars to just below the ceiling before finding a grip with my feet. With my face covered with both my hands and cloak, I sent a lone bat climbing up the chain and inside the castle.

I flew off from the wall and tried to take note of everything I saw.  
As a bat, my senses are dulled more. I can neither use magic nor regenerate. With the exception of being hurt by sunlight, I'm the same as any ordinary bat.  
On the floor, I could see several of Harkon's court sitting at the table. Lifeless as the first time I was here. Looking at goblets of blood and wondering when they should take the next sip.  
I saw Harkon sitting at his throne. He was hunched forward, hands clasped together and looking like he was in a total meditative state.  
Someone approached him, doing a small bow before speaking.

"Everything is prepared, my lord. We simply need your word"

Harkon's body inflated as he drew a deep breath. "Proceed" He said before dismissing the man.  
Harkon bit his bottom lip as he unclipped his shoulder straps and stepped out of his boots.  
The torso of his armour fell from his body, which started to turn grey and break into a new shape as he revealed his beast form.  
 _"Rargal"_ He growled, pointing to one of the vampires. "Time to dress them for the occasion"

"At once, my lord"

Dress who? What occasion?

"My friends, too long have we waited in the shadows. The eternal night is nigh, so let us drink to our future!"

All his vampires finally drank their blood.  
Some slammed their empty cups on the table, but Harkon was yet to drink

"May every man look at the sky with dread! May Lord Bal bless this day with his presence! And may this be the era of the Vampire!" With that, he raised the cup above his head and let it pour into his open mouth before throwing the cup aside.

This is wrong. Did Harkon mean the girls when he said to dress them for the occasion? Is he going to summon Molag Bal right Now? That's not how it works, he _can't_ decide that.

I leapt from the wall where I had perched and flew back to the entrance. I climbed through the hole and crawled back into the missing gap in my face just at my eyes.  
The bat fused back in place, and my body was whole again.  
No time to wait.  
I pulled on the chains as carefully and quietly as I could. The gate was old, but more maintained than the rest of the building, so I was able to raise it just enough for everyone to walk under.

Keeping to the shade, I ran over the bridge to see how close the shore party were. They were just arriving. Two were in the water pulling the boat up to shore.  
Now that they could see me, I finally recalled my sword from Serana back to my hand. The plan with that was if I get caught or if there was any other reason, I'd recall my sword from Serana's possession to signal the shore party that the attack had to be called off.

When Robin reached me, I asked that she toss me my bow and a few of the arrows I leant her.  
"Harkon is moving forward with the ritual. We need to begin right now"

"That's not possible" Valerica told me. "Lord Bal cannot be called upon like some dog. Even on his summoning day his appearance isn't a certainty"

"Who cares!" Durak yelled at us as he and Sorine lead the four Dawnguard men up the bridge.

We got in position behind the door. Serana confirmed that the door is to be pushed open, and there is no lock of any sort because vampires don't expect attacks, and the gate itself is usually enough.

"Right men, Crossbows"

Following Sorine's command, all but Durak got their crossbows out and got ready for the door to be opened.  
The attack formation was the four at the front, Me on the middle left, Valerica on the middle right, Sorine and Durak in the middle, Robin and Serana in the back.  
I had my sword in hand. Serana and Valerica had silver daggers and Robin had Dawnbreaker at the ready.

"No Rushing" Robin said.

With that, we kicked the door open and moved in towards grand hall.  
There was commotion by our sudden appearance, but the four shooters out front sent silver bolts deep into their targets, with only one missing the mark.  
As they stepped back to reload, Sorine stepped forward and shot ten consecutive bolts into those that came running towards us while I lobbed fire bolts at those I could, and Valerica dosed some with ice and lighting.  
One of them, still gasping on the floor with a bolt in their neck met their end when I stabbed him in the head.

Silence.  
All I could hear was the clicking and locking of arrows being loaded into place, and the overpowering smell of blood filling me with an unquenchable need to drink, but I restrained myself as I walked forward. Tensions were still high, we were all prepared for this battle.  
I think Robin put it best.

 _"is that it?"_ She asked, sounding underwhelmed.

"No" Serana told her with a fearful voice.

"We've not seen Harkon yet" Valerica agreed.

The Dawnguard men made their way over the dead bodies, keeping their aim at the corridors and balconies while Serana counted the ones we killed from the back.

"That's, all of them, apart from my father I mean…"

 **"Yes"** Boomed a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. **"Everyone but** _ **me…**_ **your father, Serana"**

On the balcony above his throne, Harkon stepped out. Bolts were fired at him. The initial four, and ten more from Sorine.  
He dodged them all without leaving his spot, even though he didn't expect any more form Sorine's bow than the first.

"You disappoint me Serana…" He said gravely. "You _betrayed_ me…" His eyes moved to me for a moment. By now he'd know I'm a vampire too, and that seemed to throw him off. But then he noticed Valerica.

"Like mother like daughter. After all these years, _you_ turned my dear girl against me"

"This was your doing!" Valerica snapped. "I'd do anything to protect her! Neither of us care about your darned prophecy! Neither of us are going to just give our lives for your new world"

Valerica was silenced, her body flew across the room and was grabbed by Harkon's hand squeezing around her neck.

 _"MOTHER!"_ Serana screamed, but I grabbed her before she could run past me.

 _"You foolish woman!_ We were to rule together!" Harkon screeched in her face. "I was willing to wait however long it took to create another subject for the ritual… I never planned for _either_ of you to give up your lives" He said, turning his eyes to Serana. "But now you've betrayed me, you've sided with Vampire Hunters in a plot to kill me. So now you'll both die"

"You're outmatched Harkon!" Durak yelled. "Your court is all dead, and this man here has fought creatures like you before"

Harkon gave me another look, noticing the bow I had with me.  
"Kind of you to bring me the bow, why don't we have a chat while my loyal court deals with the guests?"

He turned around, walking away with Valerica still hanging by the neck in his hand.  
I took a step forward to chase after him when my foot kicked off one of the heads with a crossbow bolt lodged inside. I looked down for a second and saw the blood-soaked floor littered with bodies.  
He played us for fools, _Again.  
"dress for the occasion'. _Dress the _Thralls_ for the occasion.

I heard the leathery flap of wings, and just as I looked up, twenty vampires in their beast forms dropped from the ceiling and moved for the kill. The screeching, the roars, flesh being torn and yelled and screams.

I launched a fire blast into the air to subdued most of them. Not enough to kill, but seriously harm. If we were out in the open, this would be one-sided. A good surprise attack, but I was able to keep up a constant stream of fire long enough to grab Robin by my free hand and drag her up the stairs towards the exit again.

"Serana!" I called, finding her crouched behind a wall while shooting ice spears and lighting at the flying beasts. Dropping my hand casting the fire, I grabbed her too and towed the pair of them out through the door as quickly as I could before tossing them across the bridge. I cared less about being gentle, and more about getting them away.

"Go, Now!" I demanded as they recovered. "Ahh!"

I was slammed to the ground.  
We were both in the sun, but my attacker didn't care. Neither did I, to be honest, the burning was the least of my troubles. Claws tore into me and a big piece of my neck was bitten off. I couldn't even get a single arm free to cast a defence spell.  
He was much stronger than I anticipated. It must have been that goblet of blood. Perhaps it's the Daedra blood from Redwater that I saw them drink before everyone else arrived.

I saw the edge of Serana's boots as she tried to pull the beast from me, followed by a sudden burst of burning heat shining down on me, along by Serana's yelp of pain.

"I'm sorry" Robin said as she held Serana to make sure she was okay. "I didn't think it would hurt you too"

I was a mess already, but Robin thrusting Dawnbreaker into my attacker hurt me and Serana in the burning light cast by it. She pushed her finger against my lips, pleasing for me to drink.

"Just, _run…"_ I told her, pointing with my good arm to the tower.

"but Niik, I…"

"Go!" I ordered.

Serana grabbed Robin and carried her away, back to the tower where the sun will protect them from vampire attacks.

I reached into my pouch and popped open a vile of human blood 'given' to me by one of the sailors on the way over here. Not enough to fully regenerate, but enough to move.  
I felt my body break into bats again. Most of 'us' were dead or dying on the ground, so with a smaller swarm than unusual, I flew in and landed on the pull of blood.  
All of me licking it up.

I reformed, grew back as much of my body as I could before slamming my hand down. Drinking from the ground is beneath me, pun not intended. But when it comes down to it, I am a vampire.  
Grotesque and Disgusting. I am a Monster.  
The blood of the fallen streamed up my arm and poured into my mouth. My wounds healed and my hand started turning black as Daedra armour starting to grow around me.

I stood up, and immediately felt several forces trying to pull and twist me, but the armour was too strong. They have a speed advantage on me, but in confined space, I doubt they can outrun fire.  
I cast a cloak of flames to burn the one clutching me, to the ones in the air I aimed a stream of flames at random while tracing out the shapes needs for a fiery rune to appear on the ceiling.  
Once finished, the rune was set off by an unsuspecting vampire which triggered an inferno that sent several of them to the ground.  
Durak emerged, covered in blood and slammed his silver axe into them, Sorine was still shooting bolts at whoever she could from in her corner and there was someone else still fighting hard too.

I couldn't see my sword on the ground, so I saved time and just called it to me and sliced at the nearest vampire I saw. His evasive speed and my endurance made us equal in being unable to harm each other. I swung deliberately lazily at him three more times, before bursting into bats flying behind and slicing right down his back.

That worked, so I did it again. I flew up to the mass of wings and claws and reformed to take down one of the winged freaks. The weight of my armour slowed him down, but I also tore his wings from his back, while a silver sword got shoved into his neck.

The one who assisted me got plucked from the ground, but his attacker got a silver bolt put through her skull.  
"You're not dead yet Sean" Durak told him as he forced the man back up to the fight.

I saw Sorine about to be attacked from above. I cast a lighting jolt to drop the creature, and Sorine drew a dagger to stab it through the heart.

"Niik, Go!" Durak ordered as he tossed the bow I dropped during the fight to me. "Kill that bastard!"

I looked around as I fired another blast. There was only a few left, and those remaining had taken at least some fire damage. They weren't top form and were already regretting not going for the kill when they had surprise on their side.  
I came out of my Daedra armour to jump up to the balcony where I last saw Harkon and chased after him.

Serana had already drawn out a floor plan of the castle since before we came here, so I had a rough idea of where I was going. But better yet, Harkon did me the favour of leaving every door open for me to follow.  
Easier than expected, I arrived at Molag Bal's shrine.

Valerica was pinned on top of what looked like a sacrificial altar, with Harkon's mouth dug into her neck. His eyes locked with mine as I entered.

"Ah you survived" He said, keeping his hands on Valerica as he spoke. "Whats is your name?"

"Niik Havod, and you're Harkon"

"Yes" He looked over his wife. He hadn't seen her literally in thousands of years, now he looks ready to eat her. "I've never been more hurt than the day she stole my daughter form me"

"Maybe…" I say as I nock a silver arrow into the bow. "But today's a new day"

Just as I shot the arrow, Harkon lifted his wife as a shield and the arrow buried deep into her ribs, causing her to yell in pain.

"Blood-soaked arrow, now I just need that bow!" He growled before throwing her away and charging at me.

I moved in, slicing up with my sword. My blade phased through him, then a second later he appeared before me once more and threw me away.

"You're pathetic" He told me before swaying to the left, leaving behind illusions of himself. "I saw you using mortal magic. Why play wizard when you can be this?" His copies remained in place, but he appeared right in front of me and tore my sword arm off.

"A fine blade- what?" The sword disappeared the moment he touched it, it reappeared in my left hand and I stabbed him through the heart. _"you missed"_ He whispered as his illusion faded from in front of me.  
His talon-like claws stabbed me in the back before pushing me against the wall.  
"You should have surrendered the bow" He grabbed the bow from around my neck, hissing in pain as the silver burned him. "ugh, I should have known Auriel's bow would be made to harm vampires"

He was trying to remove it from over my head and arm. As he did, I noticed Valerica was on her feet with my sword in her hands.

She knew to touch the handle would cause it to vanish, she was biting her tongue and braving the silver burning her hands as she attempted to thrust the sword into Harkon.  
In her injured state, she wasn't too quiet, and Harkon spun around and caused the sword to entire my stomach.

"Fu-… _ck!_ " I cursed.

Harkon kicked Valerica away while I pulled my sword out and sliced part of Harkon's arm. Dropping to the ground, I bolted away to ready a fire attack.

"No!" Harkon held out his hand, and I felt my body pulling towards him.

With my sword still drawn, I prepared to swing. Unless his illusions can use magic like this, this _has_ to be the real one. He dodged at the last minute, grabbed my wrist and shoulder before biting off my right elbow.

 _"Again with my Fucking arm?!"_ I cursed as I fell again.

"I'll take your head next time!" Harkon threatened. "where's the bow?" He asked, noticing that I'd dropped it. "ARRGH!" Valerica had shot him in the back with a silver arrow. "You forgot to bleed on it!" Harkon told her as he pulled the arrow out and rushed towards her, grabbed the bow and slammed her on the alter again. "I won't forget"

I watched him as he raised the arrow and thrust it into her chest.

Her arm dropped.

"Still alive?" He asked. "Fine, then let my conquest over our greatest and oldest enemy be the last thing you see before you die" He walked around Molag Bal's shrine towards the big set of double doors. When he opened them, golden rays of sunlight flooded the room as Harkon embraced the sun as if it were an old friend.  
Harkon gladly accepted the burning sensation, for this would be the last time he would ever feel it.

 _"May every man look at the sky with dread…"_ He said.

The light was burning me too. I had been injured so much in this fight it was hard to regenerate. But I pushed on. Missing an arm, I recalled my sword as I limped over.

 _"…May Lord Bal bless this day with his presence…"_

Valerica was injured still. After putting my sword in its sheaf, I felt around her robes until I found a small bottle of her demon blood. It'll poison me, but maybe it can save her, even form a deadly puncture.

"here…" I say, putting it gently on her lips. As life returned to her eyes, she grabbed me by the chest.

"Is it over, d _id you kill him?"_ Valerica didn't wait for an answer. She stepped off the alter and saw Harkon outside with the bow and her blood-soaked arrow.

 _"…And may this be the era of the Vampire!"_ Harkon, the vampire lord who'd played me for a fool _twice,_ having finished his speech, let the arrow fly.

A blinding light filled our eyes.  
It was over.

* * *

 **Robin:** And the arrow flow high and mighty, but failed to reach the 11,000 meters per second required for escape velocity and splashed into the ocean.

 **Author:** Robin, let it go.

 **Robin:** NO! But I have a question for YOU!  
Why, in the game and this story, Didn't Serana just tell Harkon about the Soul Cairn? It's sunless, there's a castle, and it's a separate void of reality safe from Silver, Sun, Fire, and going by Valerica's composure when she meets a mortal, saves vampires from going thirsty.

 **Author:** Robin, do I look like one of the Skyrim Devs to you? I could write a Book on everything that makes no sense in the Dawnguard DLC.

 **Robin:** Ditto. Hopefully the Dragonborn DLC will be better.

 **Author:** ... the wot?

 **Robin:** You know, the masked guys that kept showing up in the early chapters? I killed two of them!  
We Haven't Resolved That Yet!

 **Author:** Ooooooh... that... Stay tuned folks for the next exciting Saga of Dragon Born Records!  
(After I play the game some more to refresh myself on what the hell the next DLC is about, followed quickly by me dismissing it all and winging it for another thirty chapters)

 **Robin:** You lousy Son of a Bitch!


End file.
